Tsuki no Namida
by stargirl5
Summary: Fearing the powers of the Lunarian race, the Terrans rid themselves of the elders, keeping the children as slaves, their powers bound. But what of a princess who survived?
1. I the Moon's Tears

**Tsuki no namida... **the Moon's Tears

_Written by Starigirl_

...

___The day the moon cries crimson tears,_

___Will weave in silver many fears._

___Binding wings and bruising hearts,_

___Is when the light of serenity starts. _

___A silver kingdom will fall,_

___And one world will encompass all._

___Four shall rise of earthen blood,_

___Of fire, lightening, heart, and flood_

___The moon itself will sift in their souls, _

___A bind unbreaking to make them whole_

___The light of the moon will once again shine,_

___With future, death, the waters define._

* * *

_____It was on the second lunar moon when their home was attacked, leaving a wasteland of gray rocks where beauty and peace once reigned. The Earth had filled their sky like a beacon, their hope. The Lunarians who survived fled by the hundreds to their neighboring planet, a world of blue seas and great, green lands. A world of mountains and rivers, languid clouds and changing seasons._

_____The Terrans accepted the Lunarians, wary and waiting as the silver-haired race festered into their world. For years the two worlds lived side by side, tolerance by the Terrans fraying like a strung thread. Their thoughts grew poisoned and twisted by their fears. The outcasts of Earth prospered in their own quiet, noble way. They found ways to be useful, and the earth itself seemed to love and serve them. Their crops always flourished their bounty the greatest any nation had ever known. They discovered uses for rock and soil and substances that bewildered the people of Earth. Never mind that the kings of the lands refused their offering to teach and be of aid._

_____Perhaps one king--once--tried to befriend the Lunarians to use them so his kingdom would grow more powerful than its brothers. Such a plan would always fail, for the Lunarians were not ambitious and wise enough to see the folly in such an idea. If they were to be accepted, it would be by all or none. They learned to be content as wanderers, to live with the growing scorn and prejudice of the people._

_____The gentle race with their silver hair, a golden crescent mark gracing their foreheads, were beautiful in their youth and ripened with age. Awe turned to envy and bitterness. A Lunarian was too beautiful, too gifted, and too powerful. Even their kindness was hated, for in it the Terrans saw their own ugly natures. Such beings shouldn't be called human, they thought. For what they feared most of all of the Lunarians was the secret they hid within, as if their very souls had locked and entwined with a powerful magic. A gift that tied every Lunarian to an element, some special ability. They could control their element with only a thought..._

_____Only a feeling._

_____Fires conjured and danced in their hand, living and breathing like a tamed monster under a spell, never to burn or scorch their master's flesh. Water called and obeyed them in any form--mist, rain, river, sea, or breath of ice. Thunder and lightning echoed in the skies when a Lunarian of its nature cried; darts of lightning danced playfully around them when they laughed. The rock and soil of the earth rumbled, moved and formed. It freely gave of its secrets and treasures to them. A few Lunarians possessed even rarer gifts. An understanding with the animals and creatures of the earth. Ability with light and healing. The sight, seeing the past or things yet to come. One in every generation of the royal family, a female born to be queen, possessed a mighty power and controlled all the elements that were known unto her race._

_____The Lunarians were as mortal and as human as they, but the Terrans could only see a race that was far too different, far too superior. They began to fear the Lunarians more than they feared snarling beasts, famine, or war with distant lands. Fear tainted the kingdoms through jealousy and hate until no Lunarian was welcome and many retreated into the hills and journeyed far to find a ghost of hospitality. Their queen was unknown to them, hidden even farther from the earthen scorn. The Lunarians no longer prospered, but still they lived and whispered not a complaint or ill will._

_____The kings of earth were desperate and angry. No matter if the Lunarians were spread far and wide, rumors of a hidden kingdom surfaced, one that could only be found through a silver path. No such thing was ever found and the stories died away--but not the fear. Kingdoms saw a greater threat than its neighbors and wars came to a halt. Enemy lands allied together and met in great councils. For the first time they were united and of single mind. The Earth belonged to them and only to them, not a foreign race that they had been forced to harbor. A greater kingdom was born, a Terran king to rule them all._

_____And then something great and terrible happened. The Terran king was given the chance to destroy and conquer the Lunarian race, to prove once and for all who ruled the Earth. No one but the king knew who was behind the knowledge given, behind the power used. For one night and one night only, the Lunarians were rendered useless. No fire would burn for them, no thunder would storm. The water would ignore the Lunarians' cries as their blood soaked its rivers, and the rock stay silent as their bodies were buried in its dark earth. It was a night that would be known as Tsuki no Namida. The moon's tears._

... ... ... ...

_____A girl of only few years dressed in white, giggled, leaning over the damp rocks. Her arm stretched over the dark blue river. The river that should have been flowing was still as a piece of dark glass. A bubble of solid water hovered over its surface, beneath the girl's small twiddling fingers. Its shape morphed into a teardrop and she laughed in delight, blue eyes dancing._

_____Silver hair parted on her head into dueling buns, a stream of hair falling to the ground as tall as she and a crescent moon symbol gleamed. Her feet were bare and dirty but pearls the size of seeds dotted and hid on her dress._

_____"Serenity!" A languid voice called from deep in the trees._

_____"Just a minute, Mama!" the child cried, watching with bright eyes as two smaller drops of water rose into the cool air and the three danced and swirled._

_____"Serenity, come here!"_

_____Like any child who was enjoying themselves, Serenity chose not to listen, captivated by the water she played with. And then, like a rug jerked from beneath her feet the balls of water collapsed into the still water. Her eyes screwed in puzzlement, trying once more to form the spheres of water. It lapped quietly at her feet, continuing its flow as of to ignore her._

_____"Serenity!"_

_____At her mother's voice, she turned and scrambled down the bank. Wet leaves slapped gently against her face and branches tugged the muddied hem of her dress. She smiled, as only a child could, without worry or concern. She crawled over rocks and fallen logs and skidded down a slope, frolicking into view of a tall and willowy woman in white._

_____The woman peered down her nose, tense and forbidding in her beauty. Then she sighed, her brow easing as she forced a smile. The sun was setting, the wood darkening in the blue hush of evening. "Hurry darling, we have to leave. Your father is preparing as we speak"_

_____"Leave where?" Serenity frowned. They never left anywhere. The glen was all she had ever known._

_____"Never mind that," her mother said, her voice curiously hoarse. "Some place safe. But we must hurry now." She took Serenity's hand, tugging her daughter into a briskly through the wood._

_____When they reached the edge of a clearing they both stopped short. The valley's green carpet and lazy trees were disturbed by brutal footsteps and the shouts of men--of Terrans. Horses slammed the earth, torches lit their feverish faces. People yelled and screamed. Serenity watched with wide puzzled eyes. Her mother's hand tightened over hers. She gazed up at her mother, innocent eyes patiently waiting for an explanation even as her small heart pounded._

_____The mother looked down to her daughter and then to the scene, eyes terrified and her whispery breath strangled in her chest. "We have to get out of here, Serenity." Her voice trembled. She tugged on her daughter's hand, fingers digging painfully._

_____Serenity wouldn't budge. "What's happening? Mama, tell me what's happening!" Her young eyes rummaged the scene. Her mother's fear made her afraid so she searched for a different source of comfort. "Papa!" she screamed and then tore her hands from her mother's grasp. "Papa!"_

_____The woman let out a horrified scream as her daughter fled towards mansion lodge cradled in the valley, silver-white hair floundering behind her. Tears ran down the mother's face as she collapsed in despair against a tree. Serenity was frantic in the sudden chaos and froze. Lunarians she had known forever--family, friends, and servants--screamed and cried around her. Men with dark and colored hair and ruthless expressions swung their swords, a storm of silver with destruction in its path._

_____Serenity's stomach coiled, trembles skittering through her muscles. She stepped back and screamed as she stumbled over a body on the ground. Silver hair, dead violet eyes--blood trickling down a marble pale chin and puddling over the crevice of her breasts. Serenity's legs collapsed from under her and she scooted to the base of a tree, the bulky roots cradling her form. Tears dripped down her cheeks as her body shook. One of the Terran's with grizzly-like beard and body stepped near to where she huddled. A sword glinted from the moon, like light sliding over a black lake._

_____She stumbled up and ran to a shack nearby, slamming the warped wooden door behind her and backing up and falling against the wall as if she had suddenly let go of rope. She pulled her bare legs to her chest, eyes stretching to their limits in fear in the darkness._

_____Screams and shouts tore the air outside like a muffled nightmare. And then she heard it--a hushed rumbling sound. Orange-yellow light engulfed the room and fire slipped down from the ceiling to the walls. A scalding wooden beam from the drafters collapsed with an exploding noise before her, blocking the one door. She gave a strangled yelp, muscles locking in her huddled position. It wouldn't hurt her. It wouldn't hurt her. Fire never hurt her. But her insides were frenzied, muscles strained to the point they shook. And her eyes were terrified._

_____Go away, she thought to the fire that licked towards her like a snake. Go away!_

_____But it didn't. She squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding flames. Heat pillowed against her skin, tingling her nerves. A sob struck her bracing body, tears streaming unnoticed._

_____And then rain patted like dozens of fairy feet on the roof of the shack._

_____She was exhausted and dizzy. She untensed, watching the flames be touched by the raindrops and the smoke that billowed into the air. Water leaked from the roof and dropped onto her burning face like ice. She threw her head into her hands in a fit of coughs from the smoke. It filtered in her nose like cinder._

_____She ducked under the now charcoal beam and out the door, gasping in the cooling rain as she dropped to her knees. She had almost believed the Lunarian's had rallied together, calling on their powers. But the silver-haired people of the valley still struggled and fell slain, fallen in their blood._

_____Her mind felt like the stream she had left when it stilled, unable to comprehend such horror._

_____Hard arms snaked around her chest and a squeal ripped through the air like an animal's cry. A Terran lifted her over his shoulder. She thrashed, stomach and chest sore over his shoulder as her heartbeat thudded._

_____Crystal blue eyes flew across the grounds one last time as the man opened the door of a cart and tossed her into the cramped cabin-like space. She drew in ragged breaths, hands fisting over damp hay. And then she realized that it wasn't cramped because it was small but because of the other silver-haired children. At least a dozen boys and girls were huddled inside, eyes just as frightened and startled as hers._

_____One or two faces she recognized, but the rest were alien to her. She bit her lip on a whimper, curling her wet body into a ball. The twin silver tails of her hair and her bangs plastered in dripping strands over her neck, her back, her face. The hay poked her thighs where the white wrap-around dress rode up, the cold air seeming to freeze the beads of raindrops on her skin._

_____She ducked her head in her arms and rocked herself, trying to drown out the terrifying sounds that were muffled from the wooden prison._

... ... ... ...

_____Gray sighed, dead eyes staring at nothing. The different hued stones in the tall walls blurred into a mess of color. His heart felt scarred._

_____He rubbed at his temples._

_____The night had passed in victory. It didn't feel like victory, it felt like death. Death of what made men human, of what gave them compassion and love._

_____He squeezed his eyes shut, running a hand through his receding brown hair. And then he snapped upright as his superior strode in. His stomach felt sick at the glee that shone in the man's brown eyes._

_____"I have a job for you, Gray." The older man in high-ranking garb of black with golden buttons coaxed his white beard, eyes sick with glee._

_____Gray frowned, lines pulling at his thick, aging face. It was nearing dawn, the official end of the hellish night. But their deeds had been done, their destruction final. The soldiers were celebrating. There was no more work left to do._

_____His superior grinned. "Don't worry. Once you do it you will have a long rest. We will all have a long rest after this victory." He turned abruptly and went to the window with a contented sigh. "One of the girl's that came in with the children. She will look around four or six years of age. Her hair is in an unusual style--you can't mistake her. The guards will point her out."_

_____When the man paused Gray stepped forward with a cautious gaze. "Sir?"_

_____The elder man whirled around, hands clasped behind his back. "Yes, yes. I need you to kill her. Then you may do as you please." A delighted, terrible smile wreathed the aged face. "Take her to the forest and slay her there. Leave her body to rot in the catacombs." The man patted Gray's shoulder and left him standing gripped by dismay._

_____An order had to be obeyed. Gray shook his head, breath escaping on a spurt. Then he walled off his heart, his thoughts, and left towards the dungeons now children's ward. His boots clunked without hesitation. He would as he was commanded with same lack of emotion he held onto during the night while he had killed. He had to. Otherwise he feared for his own sanity._

_____He turned and thundered down the steps to the lower floors. It was well lit by torches and well watched by guards. He tugged uncomfortably at his scratchy gray uniform that all the silver-haired children eyed. Their gazes were dull but seemed to bore into his soul far better than vocalized accusations._

_____Father God, there were so many. Hundreds at least, grouped by the dozens for the individual cells. He had been a soldier since he was old enough to leave home and his eyes had witnessed cutthroats, thieves, and the evilest of humans behind those rusting bars. It was wrong, the cruelest of jokes to see children behind the unrelenting gates._

_____His body stiffened and he walked to one of the guards, back straight only from his years of training. He felt like slumping then, head ducked in failure. He barked the description of the child he was looking for and the man nodded, leading him to a far cell._

_____The man pointed the girl out to Gray, but it wasn't necessary. He knew the girl the moment he stared through the bars. He stood there a moment, lost in her haunted gaze. Silver hair dripped and curled around her, longer than any child's hair he had ever seen. A dress which once may have been rich and pretty was soiled and torn. She was the epitome of a pale wounded creature, the only color about her was silvery blue eyes and the crimson blood that stained and clung to the hem of her dress. His heart ached in mourning. He felt as if he were the one preparing to die. Though with grimness he acknowledged that something inside him would die--what horrors could a man commit and still remain himself? He feared his wife and children would sense the difference in him, the blood on his hands._

_____Metal creaked and squealed as the cell door swung open. Ignoring the watchful gazes of the other children, he stood before the girl with the curious hairstyle. "Would you come with me?" His voice was gentle. He wished it wasn't when the girl's fragile hand crept trustingly into his. He could've been the lowliest creature on earth right then, deceiving a child with a kind voice and then slaughtering her. He turned his eyes away in shame and burning tears and led the girl out of the dungeons._

_____The girl's silence was a knife in his side with every step. His grip tightened over the small hand; his breaths strangled in his throat. He swerved around a corner on a desperate pulse and pushed out the heavy doors. Cool air swept briskly over his feverish skin and into his lungs._

_____The girl stared at him._

_____Forcing himself to look away, he sought a horse--any saddled horse. The poor creature he found looked wild and weary, but he felt the same. Mounting the horse, he lifted the unresisting girl in front of him. She curled back within his arms, saying nothing. He shook the reigns and galloped at a dreadful, startling pace through the surrounding city which should have been asleep at such an hour. None could sleep on such a night. Men cheered with the excuse to drink and celebrate, sing loudly in the street in drunken humors. Wine poured freely into the streets, compliments of the Terran king. Mothers shoed curious, sleepy children back into their beds. Thieves slipped happily through the crowds. The few who covered their faces with their hands, tears on their cheeks slipped away into the shadows and were not to be found._

_____Some looked to Gray in interest, noticing the silver-haired child peering over his arms. They backed away at Gray's stormy, furious expression and wildness of the horse. He unhooked his cloak and wrapped it over the girl to hide her from their stares. He left the city and veered away into the circling forest, only feeling greater desperation. When he dismounted, he dragged the girl off rougher than he intended. She cried out but fell silent again as he gripped her hand and took her deeper into the trees._

_____Then he hated himself for delaying the inevitable, for agonizing further. He fumbled with the hilt of his sword and then pulled it out with a smooth sliding noise, watching the girl closely. Her young eyes widened a fraction at the blade and her breaths quickened._

_____"I'm sorry," he said, voice hoarse and short. "I don't want to do this." He raised the sword, his own breaths ragged. He had braced himself for the child's eyes boring into his--accusing as he deserved--but they were simply stuck on the sight of the sword. Tears skimmed down her cheeks and her small chest heaved._

_____Moments dragged, his fingers white in their grip as his sword loomed above her. She just stood there, frozen as if a rabbit caught in the sight of its prey. Her strangled breaths and tears were like the sound of a deathly flood. He was already dropping his sword and wrapping his large arms around the terrified girl, tears on his own face. She trembled and shook in his embrace, but slowly her fingers curled over the course material of his uniform and she hugged him._

... ... ... ...

_____Serenity shifted in her curled sleeping position against the man's side. Her eyes blinked open from her dreamless sleep, her body waking to the steady jostling of the horses trot. She looked from under the cloak that hooded her silver head down a dirt road. She buried her head in the man's chest. "Are we almost there?" she murmured._

_____A thick gentle hand stroked her back. "Almost."_

_____"I can't sleep anymore."_

_____"I'm glad you slept that much. You needed the rest," he said._

_____Her eyes wandered to the striking blue sky of dawn. The trees were still dark, a morning mist in the air and crickets serenading from their havens, the coos of awakening birds joining in. "Are they nice people?"_

_____"Very," Gray assured her. "They will protect you from any harm."_

_____A small smile flittered across her lips. Her breathing was calm and steady. An untouchable pain still lodged inside her, flashes of the slaughters of her people in her mind's eye the sudden absence of her parents. But it wasn't so bad as before. Like awakening from a nightmare and realizing she was in her room. It was a tone of safety that wrapped around her, a soft whispering that said everything would be all right._

_____She turned her head to look at her hand that she pulled from the cloak that drowned her. A thought drifted in her mind, like a command to stone it didn't expect a response. Power threaded through her and she sat up in delight. A flame of fire tickled to life above her palm. A swirling breeze played with it. Drops of dew rose into the air like a slow, frozen rain that hung and glittered around them. A dance of lightning went about her fingers._

_____"It's back!" she whispered._

_____Gray balked at the wonders before him and looked at the girl as she marveled at the elements like lost friends returned._

_____"You... you can control all the elements?" he asked slowly, stunned._

_____The girl gave a careless shrug of her shoulders and the wonders around them ceased._

_____The horses had slowed to a stop on the road, no destination in sight. She sent him a questioning look at his baffled expression. And then it made sense to him. "That's why they wanted you killed," Gray murmured to himself. He shook his head and straightened his shoulders, giving a brisk flip of the reigns and gentle kick. The horse trotted forward._

_____Serenity leaned against Gray's and he wrapped his one arm securely around her. "Why do you think my power came back?" she asked._

_____"It was a spell. A horrible curse. It was to bind the powers of every Lunarian from dusk to dawn. The sun is rising and its claim is over." He felt like sputtering in rage and frustration. It wasn't over. Only a different binding would exist and hold the Lunarians in its grasp. "We are very near," he said gruffly._

_____Serenity watched the groves of apple trees that lined the dirt road, healthy trees with strong roots, lush green leaves, and the reddest and shiniest apples. The sky lightened to a grayish yellow with sun glinting through the trees. Her heart seemed to lighten with the day. And then they turned a corner and her eyes widened. A lovely manor house rolled into view. The stone of its walls reached high in grandness with rich slate roofs. Tiny vines and flowers crept up its side, as if this place attracted their sweet presence. Wide, ornate windows and balconies showed proudly._

_____Gray stopped the horse and dismounted and the child's fingers clutched at him fearfully. He stared into the worried expression, setting her down beside him. "Everything will be fine," he assured. He took hold of her hand as they walked up the steps to the cavernous oaken doors that gleamed in the morning light. He knocked hard on the wood, thundering pounds echoing in his wake._

_____After a bare moment the door opened to a beautiful woman with long curling black hair and warm hazel eyes, adorned in a rich burgundy dress. Gray sighed when he saw her, a release of breath as if letting go every sorrow he knew. "Luna, my sister. I am in need of you and your husband's mercy."_

_____Luna's gaze danced on the girl by his side, but the scratchy gray cloak he had given her still hid her features. Luna turned and opened the door. "Come in, come in."_

_____Serenity walked in by the prodding of Gray, hand clinging tightly to his. The interior of the house was just as inviting as its exterior, warm with earthen tones, flowers, and sun pouring in as a dusty yellow cloud._

_____"It is so good to see you again," Luna murmured as she hugged Gray and then dipped back. "And you have brought a precious visitor with you. What is your name?"_

_____Serenity looked up into the kind eyes and found her nervousness fading. "Serenity."_

_____Gray spoke up to Luna. "Perhaps you better call your husband."_

_____"Oh yes." She turned her head to a corridor. "Artemis! My brother has come with a friend. Please join us."_

_____There was a pause for a moment before footsteps could be heard. A handsome man walked in with a stride and posture to match any noble. He took off a slim pair of glasses, collapsing them and tucking them in his coat. Light brown hair pulled back into a stately ponytail that drifted down his back, a black leather headband wrapped around his forehand and tied in the back. His lips were just barely touched with an acknowledging smile, but his tired ice-blue eyes were kind. "Gray, it is good to see you again."_

_____"As it is with me, Artemis," Gray smiled. "I only wish it were on better terms as this."_

_____"This night has been a trying one," Artemis said simply and Gray nodded, head dipping in a weary defeat._

_____"The binding is over, but I fear that it will be even worse. They have imprisoned all the children," Gray conceded. "With the collars they have created, they fully intend on raising the next generation in slavery."_

_____Artemis' eyes flashed briefly in anger but then his gaze took notice of the young girl._

_____Serenity peeked from under the hood, Gray's hand tightening over hers. "Now that you are both together," Gray began, "I must now explain the reason for my visit… I ask you to take this girl into your home. I do not know who else I can turn to or trust with her." And then he pulled back the cloak and Serenity's silver hair poured down, revealed along with a crescent moon that gleamed from her forehead._

_____Serenity's young nerves ricocheted as the man and woman looked at her with startled eyes._

_____Gray's head ducked down in shame. "I was--I was ordered to kill her."_

_____Luna's hazel eyes melted in sadness and understanding. "I see."_

_____He looked back up. "There is more. I didn't under why they wanted her dead, but while on the road here, her powers returned. It seems... she controls all the elements. Does that mean anything to you?"_

_____Luna and Artemis' both grew pale and shared a look. They nodded but did not reveal what they knew._

_____"So will you protect her?"_

_____Artemis was the one to step forward with a grim nod. "Yes, without hesitation." He paused and turned and crouched before the silver-haired girl, voice growing soft. "Serenity, is it?"_

_____She nodded, staring at him with large eyes._

_____"Do you know why this house has compassion for Lunarian's? It is a secret, that if you live here, you shall also keep."_

_____She shook her head._

_____Artemis watched her closely as he pulled a necklace over his head--a golden chain with an ornate charm. But it wasn't the necklace that caught Serenity's attention; it was his soft brown hair. The wood colored strands drained of its color like sand through someone's fingers until it was a pure silver-white._

_____Serenity gasped, eyes stretched wide. Artemis' artistic hands rose to his head and he took the leather headband away to reveal a golden crescent moon on his forehead._

_____"You see, Serenity, with this necklace I can disguise myself. I live as a Terran and am an important man in some of their affairs. No one but this household knows who I am. And the same will be for you if you wish to stay with us."_

_____Serenity nodded with a small but definite voice. "I want to stay here."_

_____And then Gray left with a kiss to her cheek and the woman, Luna, tucked Serenity's hands in hers._

* * *

_____Acknowledgments --  
_

_______First of all, thank you for reading this story--whether it's your first time or a reread. All of your comments and support makes writing this worthwhile. What good is a story if it isn't read? A few people have had even more impact writing this story. I thank Bunni, my dear online muse who was there to chat with me as I first talked about this story with her and we both got excited. Much of this story is the way it is because of her. She was my guide, brainstorm buddy, and editor. There have been so many people who have been beta readers, editors, and overall supporters for this story and I thank every one of them. A few among them has been Jana, Lady Solo, Msbubbles, and everyone I've badgered to look it over or complained about writers woes to. Recent addition has been Galaxia, who I owe a huge thank you to for having someone to talk to, brainstorm with, and push me back into writing this story!_

_____AUTHOR'S NOTES --_

_______Chapter Revised 7.08 Playlist www. playlist .com/node/40830093  
_


	2. II Butterfly Wings

****

Tsuki no namida II

__

……….…..Butterfly Wings

//Chapter 2// Written by Star and guided by Bunny. ^_^

_Surprise of a lifetime, is it not? Believe it, I've written the next chapter. Two good-sized chapters in three days---I think this is a record for me. Thank you everyone for the response! It's truly encouraging, keep it up! Enjoy-------(star)_

A girl of sixteen laughed, her voice like bells throughout the large rooms. She ran through a corridor after a freckle-faced child, two silver tails of hair flowing behind her in elegant strands. A becoming red flushed her porcelain cheeks as her blue eyes sparkled. A feeling sung inside her, one that made her feel as a bird soaring on the wind. 

She thundered down a ring of steps and veered sharply, wrapping her arms around the squealing young girl that lost her indignant cries in laughter. Breaths racked Serenity's chest as she leaned against the corridor wall in a tangle on the ground, a grin directed to the child as she fluffed the girl's red mop of hair in affection. 

Serenity hefted up her skirts to rise to her feet, taking hold of the girl's hands. "All right, Molly, come on." 

The girl pursed her lips but allowed Serenity to lead her away and into the kitchen.

"Your mother wants me to keep an eye on you and you are not making it easy." She guided the girl into a chair at the table and walked over the stone floor to change the water in some flowers' vases. 

Molly eyed a pot of water with twinkling green eyes. "Serenity, Serenity! Do that one trick with the water!" she pleaded with an exuberant face. 

Serenity looked at the girl with a warring gaze. Then she bit her lip on a smile and set the vase down, rubbing her hands dry in her apron that she untied and dropped in a heap. A slender hand reached towards the water in the pot and plumb sized bubbles of solid water rose like dozens of dancing ballerinas. Serenity twirled in her spot, arm still outstretched, and the water balls swirled around the room in a circle. 

Molly bobbed in glee.

Serenity slanted her laughing eyes and the water balls changed shapes in their hovering positions in the air. And then they stretched and broken into grape-sized water balls which danced with its partner before joining together with a chorused plop.

"Serenity!"

Serenity turned with a gasp, the water balls collapsing onto the floor, bursting into puddles everywhere. She winced and looked up to the hefty red-haired woman carrying a basket of oranges. Her eyes were like a puppy that chewed on something and was looking at its owner with those lovable black eyes. 

The woman shook her head with a sigh, falling for Serenity's gaze. She walked over and set the heavy basket down. "I see you were keeping Molly out of trouble," she said and Serenity blushed. The woman laughed.

Serenity straightened, trying to look the part of the young woman that she was. "How is Luna?"

"A mess. But don't worry, she'll be fine." The woman bit her lip. "We need you to go out to get some herbs…"

"Really?" Serenity's eyes lip up. "May I go now?" 

The woman pulled out a crinkled piece of paper from her apron and handed it to Serenity. "This is the list of what is needed. Luna wishes to see you before you leave."

Serenity rushed towards the door, ruffling Molly's hair on her way. She took the steps by two and barreled into Luna's room. "I'm here," she exclaimed.

"That is quite obvious, Serenity," Luna chuckled from the bed. 

Serenity gave an indignant frown before saying, "What did you wish to see me about?"

"Oh, nothing terribly important. I just want you to be careful while you're out. Don't be too long."

Serenity walked towards the bed and sat down. "Oh don't worry, I will. I hardly ever get to go out!" There was a smile on her face as she brushed a strand of black hair that stuck to Luna's worn sweating face away. She turned her gaze from Luna and pulled out a weedy necklace from her skirts and slipped it over her head. Her silver hair turned a golden hue as if the sun glided over each strand. 

"Don't forget---" Luna started.

"I know." She brought a beige leather strip under her now golden buns and trails of hair and wrapped it over her forehead to hide her crescent moon symbol, turning it so she could tie it in the back. "May I go now?"

"Yes, but—"

"But what?" 

Luna laughed at her tone and gestured to a cloth purse on the bedside table. 

"Oh." Serenity flushed and picked up the money. "I'll be back soon!" she called as she ran out and through the corridor. Birds nestled in the bushes near the front doors flew off in their muffled flaps of their wings as the doors barreled open. Serenity sprinted down the dirt path, not slowing until her home was out of sight and orange trees rose on either side of her. 

A cool breeze rustled the leaves and blew through her hair. She skipped some of the time, ran others, and walked the rest with her chin tilted up and hands clasped behind her back as if practicing a stately posture. Artemis would've been proud… but then again; his opinion was that a lady's hands should be clasped in front, not in back. She laughed to her self, kicking a stray rock and realizing that her feet were bare. Oops. She shook her head. Too late to go back to get her shoes, and what was the point? They were a prison for feet. 

Her pace quickened as the path broke out, people walked the streets around her, scurrying in and out of shops and hovering around tables and carts. It was a world of life and color. A man selling fruit smiled and waved at her. She returned the gesture to him and a few others and then headed to the center of the marketplace. The ground was of cobblestone and a large fountain stood in the middle like and elevated spring. She leaped onto the rim of the fountain, balancing one foot in front of the other as she walked around. Birds chirps rung over the sound of trickling water. Birds of a grayish brown with blue and red chests. They had nestled themselves on the angel statue of the fountain. Serenity twilred once on the rim and then held out a slim arm towrds the birds. Three immediately flew from their perches and onto her arm. She twirled again, another bird fluttering onto her golden head. 

"How do you get them to do that?" 

The smooth curious voice came from no where and her body flung, balance flying away from her like the birds as her form leaned too far over the water. She let out a surprised cry as she felt herself falling backwards---and then she was in a pair of arms, dry as could be. She squinted her eyes open, breaths still startled. Deep blue eyes peered at her from beneath a shroud of black hair. Her fingers were gripping into his shoulders she realized and she jumped away---a little too quickly because his arms reached out to steady her once more.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't met to startle you," the man apologized. 

Serena bit her pillowy lip. "It's all right. Thank you for catching me."

"So how did you do it?" he asked again, causing her to blink. 

She searched her memory. She didn't use any of her powers? Right? Please God, she thought, don't tell me that the water reacted to my fall! But the man was smiling, a smile that weakened her knees. Was she ill too? 

"The birds, I mean. They came to you."

Serenity blinked slowly and then looked up. "I guess they like me."

He was still shaking his head with a mystified look. 

Butterflies tingled inside her. She smiled with a polite nod. "Good day to you, sir." And then walked away, not realizing that her hands were clutching her skirts so that her knuckles turned white. She stretched her neck, casting her gaze in search of the booth she needed. Her eyes glimpsed a table of bottles with odd substances inside. She wound her way to it, smiling at the graying lady that worked in the stall. 

"Do you have these herbs?" she questioned, handing the crinkled paper the wrinkled woman who nodded pleasantly and went off in back. Serenity's hands fingered some of the oddly shaped bottles. She picked one up that held something resembled crush burgundy petals, removing the top and breathing in a fragrant smell that reminded her of vanilla and cinnamon. 

She set the bottle down as the woman emerged with a cloth bag of the needed herbs. Serenity paid and thanked her, holding the bag and yet still hovering over the table. 

"Would you think me prudent if I asked your name?"

Serenity whirled around at the deep voice, gaping at the man from the fountain. She breathed in, hesitance clutching her tongue as a wary look flittered in her eyes. His posture reminded her of Artemis, hands clasped in back and feet slightly apart---though his was tinted with an inquisitive air. Oh bother, how much could it hurt for him to know her name. She straightened and murmured, "Serenity." And then turned and started walking, feeling his presence still with her. 

"Serenity…" he seemed entranced with her name. She refused to look at him, wary of seeing that entranced tone in his eyes as well. "Do you mind you if I walk with you?"

Her voice stopped somewhere in her throat. But she was shaking her head and already berating herself for it. She swerved out of the bustling marketplace and onto the grass. He followed like a shadow. But a shadow she could ignore. Her skin tingled and she clutched harder onto the bag of herbs. The grass brushed against her bare feet and ankles. She stared at the pear-colored strands of grass as they bowed in soft waves in the gentle wind. 

Something soft with feather-like feat touched her bare arm, another following after it. Her gaze strayed there and she blinked at the two butterflies that landed on her milky skin, colorful wings spreading out in their unique shape before winding together and spreading once again. A smile pulled at her lips. 

But then she looked up and her breath caught at the man's blue gaze. She tore her eyes away, nervously brushing away the butterflies. "You never told me your name," she said, the first thing that came to mind. She had to break the silence. 

"Darien," he replied, though his voice still sounded like it was drifting. 

She turned to him with rehearsed word. "I better—"

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said, not seeming to notice he interrupted her. 

Her words faded and flew awake like the butterflies. Of course unlike the butterflies, she didn't think she could call them back. Her gaze was lost in his. His eyes were like his voice, deep and fathomless, as if she were staring into the sky at dawn, as if she were falling into a sea of petals. 

As if the world was far, far away. In a dream where her thoughts were murky and all she knew was the sunlight on her back, the daisies against her feet, the birds nestled in the trees… and the beautiful blue eyes.

She stepped back. "No," drifting from her lips. She had to fight to remember what she was saying no to. 

He blinked and pulled back as well, lip quirking. "You do not know how beautiful you are?" 

Oh yes… she ducked her head with a blush warming her cheeks. How could she forget? A finger touched the sensitive hallow beneath her chin and lifted her face up. "May I be the one to enlighten you?" he murmured, voice like silk. 

She couldn't speak. 

His fingers caressed the side of her face. "Your skin is like petals beneath my touch… a milky cream. And the blush that is furthering on your cheeks," he continued with laughter in his eyes, "makes me believe that a crimson rose touched them and left their hue." A finger trailed over her closed eyelids, sooty eyelashes fluttering open as they left. "Your eyes look so innocent… untouched by the world and yet connected to it in its truest form far more then I can imagine." His fingers sifted through one of her tails of hair. "And your golden hair looks as if it were spun from the sun."

Golden hair. Something shattered in her, perhaps the dream she had found herself in. She stepped back out of his reach. Her gaze rested on the ground. "Please stop." The words were merely a breath. Golden hair. What was she thinking? This man was a Terran. He could never know who she was. She took another step back. 

"Why?"

Her mouth opened to answer, but words were stolen from her throat. She hadn't seen him reach for her, his head ducking. His lips were a shocking presence over her mouth. Surely something had happened for her mind to real so fast… thunder-striking, cold water stinging her skin or maybe her soul. But of course there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

She tore her lips from his and stumbled back, eyes whirling blue depths. Frightened and yet entranced and tempted at the same time. 

"Serenity." The man reached for her but she pulled away, head shaking. 

This couldn't be. It couldn't. And then she ran. Her twin tails of hair flung behind her, hand gripping her necklace over her chest. She didn't pause, didn't slow her pace. Simply ran. Her carefree joy had drifted to bewilderment, like a bird that flew too high. 

She flew up the steps to the front door of her home, all but lunging in side. She walked swiftly towards the stairs when a hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Serenity, are you all right?" cautioned a voice. 

Her high-strung gaze flew up to see Artemis. Oh she must have looked a mess with her windblown hair. His brown hair as always was collected in their ponytail. Heavens, what he must say if he knew what happened! Did her face so clearly give it away? Still breathing hard she forced a light tone. "I am fine. Here are the herbs, would you give them to Annella?" She handed him the cloth bag and slipped away up the stairs, heart thudding at the base of her throat, air still seeming to fill her body and make her feel light as a feather. The floor was cold beneath her feet, but she hardly noticed, walking in a daze into her room and sitting on the edge of her bed. 

She slipped the necklace over her head, twisting it around her fingers as she stared at it on her lap. Her pool of golden hair drifted to silver and her gaze blurred. Her mind still felt like it was in a dream and yet like it was awakened in startlement at the same time. She tugged off the leather band around her had, slipping her feet onto the bed and curling above the sheets, head sinking into a feather pillow, hands coiled by her chin. When her eyes closed hazy dreams of deep blue eyes and soft feather-light touches enraptured her sleeping mind. 

Within a few days, the household was looking at her oddly and Luna had called her to her room. Serenity stood there, back torturously stiff. Her cold fingers fiddled in front of her as she waited. Luna was still recovering, a small form in the large silkish bed. She waved a hand for Serenity to come forward. 

Serenity did so with a hesitance. Luna's hand took hold of one of hers and guided her to sit on the bed. And then the sheets rustled as Luna pushed them off of her and began to rise. Startled, Serenity pushed a hand on Luna's arm. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to pour us some tea," she said with some point of exasperation as she walked toward a table with a tray that must have been laid out by Annella. "I am ill, not near death. And the herbs have done wonders." 

Serenity looked to her folded hands in her lap, the simply clinks of china sounding more like scraping or screeching to her ears. Luna held out a teacup to her but she shook her head. 

With a worn sigh, Luna set it down and took a sip of hers, laying her accessing hazel eyes on the silver-haired girl. "Serenity, I know something is wrong. I just wish you could find it in you to tell me."

"It's not that anything is wrong," Serenity exclaimed as she looked up. Luna looked at her to continue, but her words grew faint in her throat. 

"Can you honestly tell me that nothing is bothering you?" Luna questioned. 

Serenity could only respond with silence. "I—I don't want to worry you, or anyone, Luna. It just… startled me I supposed."

Luna set down her teacup. "What did?" she prodded gently.

Serenity looked to her lap. "When I went to the marketplace… I met a man there."

Luna's gaze sharpened. "Did he trouble you in any way?"

"No! Nothing like that." A flush stained her cheeks and she longed to rub it away. "He was pleasant to be with… very pleasant." 

Luna's eyes drained of their fierceness, thin lips forming an O. "A Terran. Does he know where you live?" she questioned on a spurt of wariness.

"No," Serenity assured her, eyes eager to make Luna believe it was nothing to worry on. "I told him nothing of me besides my name."

Luna began pacing. "Serenity, you know how dangerous it is—"

"I know! Luna, I know. I am sorry."

"If anyone ever found out that you are Lunarian…"

"I'll probably never see him again," Serenity said to reassure Luna. But something didn't set well with her in that sentence, as if it dragged at her chest.

Luna was in the midst of another storm of steps when she sat down as if feeling faint. "Oh, my head," he murmured. 

Serenity's shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "Luna, you must lie down. You are still not well. I have told you that there is nothing to worry about."

"You are right. But you are not to leave the grounds. Not for some time." 

And whatever small secret hope Serenity had of seeing the man again slipped through her fingers. She accepted it with a dullened blue gaze and nod. 

A man with tousled ebony hair rolled over in a bed, sinking into the white mattresses and pillows, a restlessness bristling his skin. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. A vision of gold and blue. It was a torrent of images—her balancing on the rim of the fountain, birds flying to her outstretched arm, two daisy-sized butterflies on her milky skin. Encompassing blue eyes, like loosing yourself to the sky at dawn. A riveting blue. 

He could've tried to brush her off as a dream. But she was too real to his senses. His fingers still remembered how soft her skin was beneath his touch, his ears still heard her gentle voice, his nose still could smell her fragrance like cherry blossoms, and his eyes were still plagued with visions of her. How her eyes had widened over and over while she was with him, the strap of beige leather wrapped across her forehead under her bangs making him think of a pixie. 

She slipped away from him so easily. 

He was the prince of earth! Surely one maiden couldn't capture him. But it was as if he were one of those bird or butterflies that flew to her, entranced by her beauty, her presence. 

The moment that dawn's murky blue hue touched the shadows of his room he rose from his bed and dressed, not bothering with civilian clothes. He needed the people at the marketplace to tell him who the girl was and he would get a far better response as Endymion the prince than as Darien. And with a set determination and a lingering dream, he strode out his room. 

It was useless at first. Many had seen the girl, but few knew anything. 

"Serenity? Oh is that her name? Suits her jolly well."

"Oh that little sunshine? She comes around here every so often. Loves to play by the fountain she does."

"Ah. Captured your eye, has she? Like a siren that doesn't know she's a siren. Good luck finding her, though."

Endymion grimaced at his latest victim to questions, a gangly man with wheat hair. 

"Fine lot, isn't she? Don't blame ya for wanting to get your hands on her."

His hands wavered by his sides with the burning desire to strangle the man at the insinuation. Of course men besides him would notice the girl, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He stormed away to recover his control. 

The girl was like a butterfly, visiting time and time again and always fluttering into oblivion, no one having asked it where it was coming or where it was going.

"Well blimey be, it is the prince," exclaimed the garish voice of a woman. He turned to the plump middle-aged woman sitting in a stall weaving. "You looking for that girl, eh? Serenity?" The woman's eyes seemed to laugh at him and she ducked her copper head with a smile. 

He straightened. "Yes. Do you know anything about her?"

"Maybe. She saved my Jimmy once, she did." The woman gave a flashy nod to a dirty ten-year-old standing in the back of the stall, fiddling with something on a shelf. "There was a fire. He was inside. I was screaming people's ears off, but no one moved. Flames were too big. But then she hurried by me and disappeared into the house! Shocked by my wits, I was. She came out with Jimmy, not a burn on either of them."

Endymion took this in, envisioning it far easier then he would have thought. "Do you know where I can find her?"

The woman accessed him. "Ain't after her for anything bad, are you?" 

A laugh escaped him in a spurt. "No, not at all." 

She stared at him with shrewd eyes and then nodded. "Ya know the Delacrae house?" 

His eyes grew thoughtful. "Artemis Delacrae?"

She returned to her weaving. "That'd be right. You can find 'er there." And then she clearly dismissed him. 

He couldn't find it in him to care. He strolled away, feeling as he would burst. There was an unquelling need to run to her house. But that wouldn't do. It was rash. He couldn't show up unexpected. His thoughts turned, trying to scheme of a way to see her. And then he stopped with a smile. 

When he was back in his room in the Anchelster house that he was residing in during his stay in the area, he dipped a feather pen into the murky ink and began writing in curvy elegant figures.

To Artemis Delacrae;

I would like to invite you and your wife to a lunch tomorrow where there will be a discussion on the uprisal of the Lunarian slaves. I feel that your presences would be contributive. I also invite you to bring your daughter along, I am sure she will be able to amuse herself. Arrive any time in the late morning at the Anchelster House.

Best regards,

Prince Endymion 


	3. III Glass

****

Tsuki no Namida III

__

………………………. glass

//Chapter3// Written by Star and guided by Bunny. ^_^

**_laughs_** well this is unusual for me….. 3 chapters in four days. **shakes head** unbelievable. If you haven't noticed, the chapters all have names now. ^_^ The first one is just the translation, the Moon's Tears, the last one Butterfly Wings, and this one is Glass. Once again thank you everyone for the response! It's truly encouraging, keep it up! **Enjoy-------(star)**

Artemis' gaze flew across the paper in his hands, brow furrowed.

"Artemis?" Luna's hands rested on his shoulder as she looked around him to the paper. 

"It is an invitation from the prince," he murmured. "Lunch and a discussion on the Lunarian slavery." He met Luna's gaze with wary eyes. "Serenity is invited as well."

The crickets chirped, a soft blanket of noise on her listless ears as the blue of dusk encompassed the land, coloring the grass and the trees and cobblestone paths. Her head rested against the knotty wood of the tree she had climbed, one leg tucked under her in the crevice of branches and the other dangling. 

A melancholy tune drifted inside her, weighing her mind's thoughts with the power of a dream. As if a thick cool mist resided there. A breeze touched her skin and blew at her silver hair and her thumb twiddled a leaf. There was no reason for her to be thinking of him. None at all. So why couldn't she stop? The feelings were alien to her, a bubbly fluttering singing. So new and yet exciting. 

Like a child seeing a butterfly for the first time, hesitant and yet reaching for it. 

She felt her face flush against the cool wind with the words the man had spoke---the entrancing way he gazed at her, his fingers against her skin---all drifting in her mind. What he said to her… it had to be nonsense, and yet she longed to hear it still. 

What would it feel like to be in his arms? To surrender to those sweet kisses? Her fingers lifted and brushed her tender lips. It had been her first kiss. It all felt so strange. Many an evening she had settled down with a book in the drawing room and had read words on love. Warriors saving the damsels, a god or goddess falling for a mortal, and poets' languid words. The poetry had been endless, so many words and expressions for one simple thing. 

The poems had spoken of giddy feelings, like butterflies within your stomach. Like being in a dream. Like loosing yourself to an endless beauty. A light shiver ran through her as her eyes blinked. Oh bother… was it true? Could she be in love with the man who called her beautiful and looked at her with those deep blue eyes? Or was it just a childish fancy? 

But her heart told her otherwise, the part of her that was wiser then she could believe. She let loose a sigh, shifting and dropping the crinkled leaf so that it flittered to the ground like a feather. It was senseless of her, really. The man had most very well forgot all about her when she so clearly told him no and ran off. She would never see him again. And if she did, it still wouldn't work. She held a secret too important. What use was it to dream of what could not be?

"Serenity!" the distant voice of Annella sounded from one of the back doors. 

Serenity leaned her head around the thick tree branch. "I'm over here! What is it?"

"Come inside!" 

A loose sigh escaped her lips and she slipped out of the tree, gathering her skirts and running towards the picket fence that bordered the small garden. She slowed, walking down the aisle between the tomatoes and towards Annella's form from the doorway to the kitchen. The soft yellow light warmed the woman's back as the cool blue tones touched her front. 

Serenity plucked a grape from a vine, slipping it through her lips and rolling the sweet liquid around her mouth as she bit into it. "Why must I come in?"

"The missus and mister wish to see you. It is getting dark out, you should be in anyway." The woman's thick nimble hands pressed in the crook of Serenity's back and guided her inside. 

"Where are they?"

"In the drawing room."

Serenity drifted through the halls, a tint of curiosity in her eyes as she entered the expansive drawing room. Artemis and Luna sat by the fireplace. "You wished to see me?" 

They stood up, silent for a moment and sharing a fleeting glance. 

Serenity frowned. "What is it?"

"There is a discussion and social gathering tomorrow held by the Prince at the Anchelster House," Artemis paused, sending a look towards Luna. "You were invited to come as well."

Serenity's lips dropped open, eyes darting between the two. "Really?"

Luna stepped forward. "We are still hesitant whether you should go. I am still too weary from my sickness that has passed… but—"

"Oh please say I can go!" 

Luna's hazel eyes were warring, her hesitation giving away the winning side. "Serenity, we don't want you known of if it can be helped. This is the _prince_, and there will be many other important people there."

"But he already seems to know I exist!" Serenity refuted, and the logic seemed to catch Luna off guard. "Luna please. Artemis lives among them without a problem, what makes you think I will run into one? No one can know who I am with the necklace."

Luna touched her head and wearily sat on one of the couches. "Artemis?" 

Artemis took in a large breath and released it before cocking his head. "I fear that she does have point." 

And Serenity ran and wrapped her arms around him. 

A grunt erupted from her lips. She turned different ways, her brow still burrowing at her reflection in the mirror. A dress of white lace and silk tipped with thin crimson ribbons graced her figure. Gray had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday but she hardly had any chance to wear it. Her fingers drifted over the soft material. It wasn't the dress that disconcerted her. 

Her necklace was on, waterfalling hair a sunshine gold—and so was the worn leather material of her headband. She frowned, fingers sliding across it and wishing its presence away. It was so out of place with her elegant spring dress. 

Luna slipped in back of her and Serenity stared at the woman through the mirror. "Perhaps I have a better idea," Luna smiled. "Take of the leather band."

Serenity looked into the mirror with a puzzled frown but reached her arms up and tugged at the knot in back of her head and pulling the headband away.

Luna's slender fingers swept around to Serenity's front and placed a white-lace strip of material over the gleaming moon symbol and brought the ends around to tie them in back. It was still an odd style, but it blended in with the dress. Luna slipped a tiny crimson flower in the crook of one of Serenity's golden buns and planted a kiss on top of Serenity's head. 

Serenity smiled and turned to face the woman. "Thank you Luna. Are sure you are not well enough to join us?"

"I am sure. Now go. Artemis is waiting by the carriage."

Her smile was planted on her lips as she hurried to the front doors though making sure she didn't run once she stepped outside and headed for the carriage where Artemis stood. It was hard not to run when her soul felt like it was flying. She stopped before Artemis. He smiled down on her with the eyes of a father. "You look wonderful, Serenity," he murmured, and kissed her forehead. 

Her step up into the carriage was a bit more bouncy then she had played out so sternly in her mind. But she couldn't even berate herself for it as Artemis joined her and the coachmen started the horses into a parade of trots. 

She stared at the view the path that she had walked just days before. The soft jostling of the carriage was almost a lullaby rocking. She could count the times she had been in the carriage on her one hand. Maybe this would mean that Artemis and Luna would finally let her off the shelter the Delacrae grounds. She would prove to them on this trip that she was a responsible young woman who could easily live side by side with the Terrans without them having the slightest clue. No mishaps. She wouldn't be tempted to use her powers.

When she was five and had first been to the marketplace with Luna she had naively started fiddling with the water of the fount. Luna's nerves of course had skyrocked and she whisked Serenity back to the house with a lecture to make any five-year-old drift to sleep. 

Serenity pursed her lips. Well she wouldn't do anything like that on this trip or those to come. 

The scenery transformed into rolling hills and fields of pear-colored green below a clear blue sky. Tiny daises and cottonball flowers flittered against the waving grass. As the ride pursued her eyes drifted closed. 

Endymion paced the elegant length of his room. Warm air fragrant with grass and flowers swept inside through the French glass doors that opened to the balcony. With a tug at his coat he strode through the doors to view the front of the house—and more importantly, the carriages that trotted down the light-colored cobblestone roar that curved in a U. 

Stately carriages came one after the other, though the regal occupants that stepped out of them might as well have been bugs to the gaze he swept over them. His insides danced and he could hardly suppress himself. 

It was a brilliant idea. Artemis Delacrae never turned down an invitation when it involved the Lunarian's. Though heaven knew why. 

He was collecting a large breath and releasing it when he saw Artemis step down from a carriage and turn back to the door. 

Endymion stood tense for a moment. And then a slender milky hand slipped out to take hold of Artemis' and Serenity stepped down, wide sparkling eyes seeming to take over her lovely face. For a moment, he couldn't move and he found himself once more entranced. The awestruck feeling the same as when he first saw her dancing on the rim of the fountain. 

He tore his gaze away and slipped into his room and out the door, winding through the halls and forcing himself to not barrel into the sun-lit room his guests swarmed into. His eyes flew across the strewn couches and tables from one end of the room to the other. At least twenty people were socializing---but there was no sight of Serenity. 

He brushed off the few who approached him, meandering through the crowd. Finally he spotted the soft brown hair of Artemis Delacrae who stood by a grand piano and window sipping tea. "Artemis, it is good to see you came," he greeted with a smile.

The man nodded a polite bow. "Prince Endymion."

"Did your wife and daughter not come?" Endymion asked good-naturedly. 

"Luna is still recovering from an illness. My---daughter---I excused to find a room where she can amuse herself. I hope you do not mind?"

"No, not at all. As you can see though, this is more a social gathering, nothing formal."

"Nevertheless, I'm sure she would better enjoy herself," Artemis said politely.

Endymion frowned inside, not liking the fact his second meeting with the goddess would be delayed. He excused himself from Artemis' side and dully began to mingle with his guests---although only one did he wished to see. The Lady Rithington laughed beside him though he couldn't bring himself to recall why. He smiled and nodded, the conversation she continued falling on deaf ears. 

Maybe he could use Serenity's disappearance to his advantage, he wondered to himself. He had been wary to reveal to her that he was the prince. She was as skittish as a rabbit and he feared scaring her away. A smile finally mirrored in the depths of his eyes. Yes, he would simply excuse himself and go to her as Darien. 

As the time passed it seemed a much more difficult task. Attention was forever on him and his tolerance of staying in the room diminished every moment. Nearly an hour later, the people gathered around, most sitting on the couches or chairs but a good few standing. Tea and light foods had been served and still being nibbled on as the conversation drifted to the Lunarian slavery. He sunk into the encompassing chair with only a half-listening ear.

"Really, I don't see what all the fuss is about. With the collars they don't have any power," spoke Lady Rithington. 

"But that's just it," pronounced a thick voice, "More and more are escaping and disappearing into safe houses and most definitely there they are freed from the collars." 

"If there are so many safe houses, why can't we find them? It's blasphemy! After all the searches only two have been revealed."

"Only two?" A lady's hand hovered over her mouth. "I thought there was more."

"Punishment of runaways is becoming even harsher and yet they still slip away one by one."

"There is talk of a hidden group of Lunarian's who are helping the escapees and planning a movement of liberation."

"Oh dear."

"Do you think they have it in mind to overpower the earth?" 

"It is a serious possibility. After all, where else would they go?"

"Something must be done." 

While Endymion would have joined in the conversation under normal circumstances, he reclused himself to silence. The guests became more enwrapped in the conversation, enough not to notice him rising and slipping out of the room.

He searched one expansive room after the other in fervid steps. Those steps froze as he spun into the music room. A warm encompassing breeze billowed into the room from the glass doors that were spread open like wings onto the balcony. 

She stood there on the pale marble, staring out across the land with eminent trees with thick knotty trunks lending a cool shade. The trees sprouted directly before the balcony, thick branches and leaves towering over the girl's angelic form. 

The breeze pulled gently at her white-laced dress and the golden tails of her. He stood there a moment just taking in her presence. And then walked silently over and wrapped his arms around her.

Serenity squealed and turned, eyes loosing themselves to endless blue. "You." Her voice was soft like a feather, she could barely speak. He was there before her. Not a dream. And he was looking at her in the same way as when she first met him. An entrancing look that made feel as if she was the only thing he saw, that maybe… just maybe, he loved her. 

Something swirled erratically inside her, possibly her heart, possibly her blood. His fingers were drifting down the side of her face, leaving tingling skin in their wake. Her lips had dropped open with her shallow breaths as she stared up at him. And then she stepped away with a breaking heart. "Shouldn't you be inside for the discussion?" she murmured.

A smile touched his lips and her knees felt like they would collapse under her. "Quite possibly. But I much rather be with you if you do not mind."

Her sooty eyelashes fluttered down. She wanted nothing more then to go to him and let her mind drain of all its worries and fill with his presence. But a deep fear wallowed within her. How could she take such a risk? Why did this man make her want to so badly? It endangered her identity, which so endangered her life. And if she were revealed… Luna and Artemis would have been harboring her. Her chest tightened at the thought of causing them any harm. 

It was dangerous to let herself rest in this man's arms and let herself feel love for the first time. Like throwing herself into a snake's den. But he wasn't a snake… far from it. His voice and eyes were alluring, but they offered safety. A paradise on earth. 

"Serenity," he said, her name like streams on his tongue. 

She looked up to him, all her confusion and struggling swimming in the blue depths of her eyes. "I'm afraid." She didn't know why she said it, but it felt right to. A need to open up to this man, like a flower with the need to bloom and spread its petals. 

He came to her, arms lifting around her and resting on the hallow of her back. 

It felt so safe to be in his arms, like stepping into a fortress or a warm haven where nothing could harm her. Her head rested on his chest as she felt as if she were falling. And then he lifted her face to his and her mind swirled with petal-soft kisses against her tender lips. 

Artemis' wine glass shattered at his feet, eyes locked on the embracing forms on the balcony sharing sweet kisses. Golden hair streamed down from dual buns and merged with a white dress. And an ebony head ducked down. 

A falling sick sensation filled his stomach. Serenity. 

Luna had told him what Serenity had confided in her of meeting a man at the market. But it was something that had happened and was gone, washed away by the sea. Obviously it wasn't. His gut coiled. Of all people—the prince of earth. The prince of earth was holding his precious Serenity whom he loved as a daughter. He envisioned snakes wrapped around her fragile form and his hands shook. 

But even from the distance he glimpsed Serenity's eyes. Her vivid blue eyes looked so far away, as if she were in a heaven that he couldn't see. And his mind reeled at the tender arms around her, as if Endymion were afraid she would break. There was a gentleness in the prince's eyes that Artemis had never seen, never thought existed. Gentleness that merged with adoration—and dare he think it—love. 

Artemis stepped away with sad and confused gray-blue eyes as he retreated into the room. The vision of his shattered wineglass etched in his mind, crimson staining a silver-white floor, glass collecting the sun and gleaming like tears.


	4. IV Plays of the Heart

****

Tsuki no Namida IV

__

….Plays of the Heart

Chapter four is here! ^__^ Sorry for the delay, I would have gotten it out a day or two ago but needed to comb through it one more time. Not to mention being so busy *holds head as swirls enter eyes* I'm so happy, I've gotten two people who have offered 30 dollars for a commissioned drawing. Woohoo! I just finished a series of drawings; Garden Fairies. If you have the time and are interested, take a look! The Snapdragon one is my favorite. ^__^ http://stargirlscreations.homestead.com/Art_Notebook6.html

To answer a question or two, the inner scouts will definitely be in this and…if you read the prophecy you can see them in there as well. ^__^ And for the thing about the partial plot and last name, Delacrae, from Ever After… I admit Delacrae is from Ever After (spelling or not) though I had NO idea it was when I just pulled it out and stuck it on the page. Nothing of this story was intentionally from Ever After, no matter how small, and in all reality, I was watching species I and II when I thought of this---don't ask how. Also, yes, I fear the first few chapters have been fairly predictable, but they have a purpose. I need them to set Serenity and Endymion's relationship and reveal certain things. Well, I believe that's all! Thank you everyone for the reviews! They are very motivating. **----star**

The days merged and danced together with only a hazy knowledge that time was passing. 

Her world was filled with sweet kisses in the apple grove, arms wrapping gently around her as she lay in a field of soft waving grass, laughter bubbling inside her as she stretched out her arms and twirled. As if she were a bird inside a wooden cage and set free. 

She cupped a small gray bird that fluttered in her hands. When she looked up her soul lightened at the smile Darien gave as his arms slipped further around her and his chin rested on her head.

She lifted her slender arms, the bird flying into the clear blue sky. And then she buried herself further in his embrace.

Serenity tugged her skirts away from thistles in the brush that sprouted red flowers the size of a fingernail. "Luna, hurry! We're almost there," she called in back of her and wound her way on the thin gravel path. The sound of flowing water reached her ears and her eyes glimpsed the beige roof and cobblestone of the welcoming building. 

"Hazel, Via, we're here!" she yelled, sprinting through the vine covered arch and down the pebbled pathways. Turning a corner she saw the manmade pond, its surface smooth like black glass. Waterlillies floated on it with a soft flowing waterfall on one end. Fluffs of silver hair were the most noticeable feature of the people that scattered around. 

"Serenity!" A girl of fourteen slipped her feet out of the pond and bombarded Serenity in a hug. 

A three-year-old bounded up, silver hair entwined into tiny braids flapping around her pale face. "I finally can do it!" The girl grinned, her eyes a bright doe brown. "Watch." A tiny yellow light conjured over the girl's stretched out arms and cupped palms. At first the size of a mustard seed but as the child pursed her lips with stubborn brown eyes, it matured to the size of a plum. She looked up to Serenity with wide proud eyes. 

"That's wonderful, Jasmine!" Serenity exclaimed and scooped the girl into her arms. "I told you it would come." 

Jasmine's arms hooked around Serenity's neck and a frown burrowed at her face. "Via still makes fun of it though." 

"Well, I'll tell you what you can do with that element…" Serenity grinned with mischievous blue eyes, setting the girl down and whispering into her ear. Jasmine's eyes widened and she immediately scurried off. Via would blow a fit, Serenity acknowledged. Luna had when Serenity pulled the trick on her. A small price to pay for a child's happiness.

"Oh Serenity, you didn't…" dripped Luna's voice as Luna approached her.

Serenity bit her lip. "Maybe."

Luna shook her head with a sigh. A healthy blush touched her cheeks, the strain of her sickness fading away to leave her the same beautiful woman. "You can stay out here, I'll be inside. Ella gave me the impression it was urgent." And then she bustled inside.

Serenity wandered around the edge of the pond, idly brushing her hand over the flowers of the brittle leaves. For a little while she occupied herself with tossing a water ball with another girl who had control of that element, and when the time came, tried to calm a disgruntled Via. 

Curiosity played inside her, sweeping and drifting in endless rays. She slipped inside the house, eyes setting on the bustling Lunarian's. Something had them going. She side stepped a hefty Lunarian the barged by her with a pile of sheets and disappeared through a door. A door that seemed the center of attention.

Brow creasing, Serenity crept towards it and peeked her head inside. What she saw drawled her back a step. 

Luna called instructions over the chaos, patting a bloody forehead of a girl. 

The Lunarian was a beautiful young woman with slender limbs---but she was a grotesque image. Wounds covered her from head to toe, marring nearly every inch of milky skin. Black and blue smudges of every size. Old and new gashes merging together with caking burgundy or liquid crimson. Horror coiled her stomach and clogged her throat. The girl was hysterical, fighting the attempts of Luna and the others, shaking her head and curling into a broken ball. 

Then Luna saw Serenity hovering by the door. "Serenity! What are you doing here?" Luna shuffled to the door and whisked the dazed girl away from the grotesque sight. 

Serenity's breath was shallow in her throat, mind feeling numb. "What happened to her?" 

"Serenity—"

"Tell me!"

Luna sighed and massaged her temples. "She was a Lunarian slave," Luna said gently with sad eyes peering into Serenity's. "She tried to run away and was caught. One of the girl's found her in the woods today in that condition." 

Serenity shook her head, thoughts and feelings murky in her bewilderment. "Will she be okay?"

Luna nodded with a worn expression. "With time." She looked at Serenity with sad hazel eyes, brushing a wisp of silver hair away from the girl's worried face. "Please stay outside. She will be fine." 

Serenity stood outside, a falling cold sensation inside. She sat on the rim that framed the pond, idly drifting her fingers in the dark green water as the wind brushed against her in gentle comforting breezes. But it couldn't touch the hallowness that drifted like a veil over her body and mind. 

Her eyes blurred on a tiny butterfly that landed on one of the lilly pads, threadlike black legs walking over the pink floppy flower. The sky went from a cheery blue to a grayish white as the sun set behind the trees with only glimpses of its golden light through the branches. The breeze began to chill and she pulled her long legs up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her head on her knees. 

Tiny glows of light winked in the growing blue hue as the fireflies rose into the air. 

A gentle hand on her back prodded her to look up. "Hi Hazel," she said, voice soft as she looked back to the pond. 

Hazel's thin form sat down beside her, fragile and yet stern chin lifted. The wind blew at silver wisps of hair that escaped the girl's long braid. Hazel looked bitterly across the pond. "It isn't fair," she murmured, voice as soft as Serenity's and yet strained. "The Terrans did this to us." 

Serenity's eyelids dragged closed before lifting. Her brow furrowed. They were both quiet for some drifting moments before Serenity spoke up. "It will change one day, you'll see. Things will be different. Not all Terrans are bad…they'll realize."

Hazel sighed beside her. "You're naïve, Serenity. Nothing will change, not our way of life… and not the Terran's hearts."

"But—I've met so many Terrans, Hazel… well, a good many. And many of them are very nice."

Hazel looked at Serenity. "Yeah, but don't you see? They think you are a _Terran_. Take my word for it, Serenity. As soon as they realize otherwise they'll be snakes before you can blink."

Serenity drew back into her own little world and silence draped over the two. 

Hazel curled her feet under her and stood up. "Dinner is about ready. You should eat." And then she left. 

Serenity didn't move, her murky eyes still set sightlessly across the pond. A warm glow of light came from the house and smells of roast beef and fresh bread wafted outdoors. She blinked and stood up, slipping into the house. But she didn't head for the dining room. 

Her steps were timid and unsure. She peeked into the now silent room the girl was in. 

Shadows hung in the room, barely pierced by a sole candle that only did to outline the girl's dark form. 

"Who are you?" The voice was soft and throaty, touch by a withdrawn and almost bitter tone. 

Serenity bit her lip.

"Well?"

"Serenity. Who are you?"

"Nobody." 

Serenity walked inside towards the slender curled form on the bed. 

Her clammy hands fiddled in front of her. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Why? It's not your fault."

Maybe not her fault. But it weighed so hard on her chest… so hard. There was something inside her whispering, but she couldn't understand a word. She only knew the hurting girl in the bed. She picked up the candle and lighted two lanterns, the glow devouring many of the shadows. 

She saw the piercing green eyes set on her and forced herself not to wince or look disturbed by the girl's appearance, which though tended to still looked something awful. "I'm still sorry," she whispered.

Serenity's eyes caught on something on the night table and she walked over and fingered it. A broken collar. A stiff worm material eerily in the size for a human neck. Her stomach swarmed. She looked to the girl, eyeing the reddened ring mark around her neck—an imprint from the collar. "Your collar is off," she said needlessly. 

The girl's eyes turned away from her for the first time. "Yeah."

A prodding smile touched Serenity's lips. "Have you tried your powers yet?" 

The girl shook her head.

"Why don't you try?" At the silence, Serenity continued, "What element do you have?"

The girl's brow furrowed, as if to remember. The hoarse word on her lips sounded dear to her. "Fire." Her gaze lifted to Serenity's. "I'll try." She held out her bony marred hands that shook and then tensed. Green eyes narrowed in concentration, jaw line firm. The minutes crept away as so, the girl straining and letting a few grunts escape. And then her body drained with her sigh. "I can't, I can't. I haven't used it since I was seven. I can't."

Serenity stepped forward. "Yes you can. The binding has lost its power; you just need to let it come to you. Don't force it." Her blue eyes looked anxiously at the girl. 

The girl looked back to her hand, back stiff but not nearly as tensed as before. The time dragged by, but the girl still stared firmly at her hands. And then ever so slowly a glimmer rose over her hands with a tiny crackle. A tiny yellow red flame hovered over the girl's cupped hands. 

"You did it!" 

The girl just stared at the flame, chest heaving. And then tears pooled down her cheeks. 

Serenity trailed behind Luna, just enough to keep the lantern glow in sight. Her mind felt so confused… whirling, dragging. She saw the towering dark house and broke off in a run out to the field, Luna's startled call behind her. But it slid past her ears as she ran through the cold wind, tortured eyes set on the showering tree with the thick knotty trunk. She couldn't bring herself to go back home. Not yet. She wanted to rest her head against the cool rounded bark and let her legs dangle as the breeze brushed against her. 

Her steps slowed abruptly. A shadowed form moved by the tree and her stomach fell. Nothing happened for a moment. Her silver tails of hair lifted in the wind. She focused her eyes in the dark. He wasn't facing her.

A breath escaped her lips. She pulled the necklace from her skirt's pocket, slipping it over her head, silver hair drifting into golden strands, and then she wrapped her leather band around her head. 

When she reached the tree Darien turned to her with a smile. "Darien," she breathed, her chest tight with the need to go to him. But her body stood frozen. 

__

"Yeah, but don't you see? They think you are a Terran. Take my word for it, Serenity. As soon as they realize otherwise they'll be snakes before you can blink."

Hazel's promising words drifted in her mind like a thousand echoes and her breath caught. Darien stared at her with a concerned expression. "Serenity?" 

Even in the darkness she could see his blue eyes, warm loving eyes that wrapped her in his world, in a comfort most only dreamed of. And her fears drifted like sand through fingers. This was Darien; he wasn't like most Terrans. He was like Luna. Yes, Luna was a Terran and both she and Artemis' love survived. 

He loved her. 

She went to him, curling into his embrace as his arms immediately began stroking her back. Like the Lunarian girl from the safe house, tears pooled down her cheeks.

The next day they met in the breezy afternoon. The fresh scent of grass and honeysuckle drifted in her nose as the soft pear-colored strands brushed against her legs and arms and face. She turned on the ground, ducking her head with a smile on Darien's chest. His fingers sifted through her golden hair. 

"Serenity?"

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, shutting her eyes at a cool breeze. 

"There is a ball in a few days. The… prince, is throwing it at the Anchelster home. Say you will go with me?"

Serenity's eyes fluttered open. "I—I don't know." Her vision blurred across the spring field. A ball. Her chest tightened with longing, her fingers curling over Darien's coat. It would be wonderful to go. She shut her eyes and then shifted her head on his chest to look at him. "I'll try." Her voice was soft and so was the kiss he planted on her forehead. 

No. They had said no. She stared outside to the blue of dusk, pressing her hand against the cold window. Every thought was like trudging through a murky swamp. Doubts and fears wormed through her. She knew from the start the danger she was in by loving Darien. But trust had enveloped her. She didn't think she trusted anyone so much besides Artemis and Luna. This trust came with a whispering threat, but nothing so cruel could be pondered. All she had to do was close her eyes and picture him, wrap herself in every warm memory of his presence. 

She tucked in a breath, fingers sliding down the glass and collecting a cold mist of dew. Artemis and Luna could not bring themselves to have trust in him. It was as simple as that. Luna, a bundle of nerves unraveling like crackling snakes, had went on a rampant through the room when Serenity had revealed her involvement with the Terran and about the ball. Artemis had stayed strangely calm but did nothing to refute Luna's words.

Even her retort that Luna was Terran had no reply. The woman didn't seem to trust her own people. A cold chill ran through Serenity at that. Wouldn't Luna of all people have that trust? If she didn't, was everything true about the Terrans? But Serenity couldn't face that. If Luna was different than more had to be different, and Darien was one of them.

Serenity turned, her troubled blue eyes meeting her reflection in the mirror across the room. She touched her fingers to her forehead, trailing the golden symbol of the crescent moon. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't go. How could she possibly hide the symbol with a headband, no matter how good the material was? And she had never danced, not if ring the rosy and laughing steps with Gray on her birthdays count. 

She crawled onto her bed, curling up on the silken blankets, head tucked in the pillows and her arms. It was too early to go to bed, but she stayed like that, eyes peering out to her shadowed room and watching the blue tones turn to grays blacks and silvers.

Artemis sipped his wine, staring into the embers of the fire. Luna sat behind him, attacking the task of reading a book with her weary eyes. The only sound for a long time was the muffled roaring of the fire and flaps of pages turning. 

He breathed in and turned. "Serenity will go to the ball, Luna."

Luna looked up at him with startled hazel eyes. "What?"

Artemis sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch, folding his hands around his wineglass. "I've seen them together. We both know the man."

Luna's mouth dropped open and then she shook her head. "I don't believe I know anyone by the name of Darien…"

"He is not who he says he is." 

"Who is it?"

Artemis shook his head. Luna breathed in and sat back, realizing he would not tell her. She shut her eyes, voice strained. "Artemis, you and I both know--"

Artemis peered at her intently. "My love, have you also forgotten that we are Lunarian and Terran, no different then they."

Luna's eyes flew up in exasperation. "Yes, but I _knew_ you were Lunarian! And we both fully understood what our relationship would mean and accepted it. She is so naive, Artemis. We've sheltered her from everything. She can't understand what we did."

"Of course, I know all that. But I cannot deny that she loves him. I see her happiness." He saw the look in Luna's eyes. "No, I cannot vouch for the man's feelings, but he is different when he is with her. As if he's a better person. A part of him that she reveals when they are together. She is growing older, Luna. Her naivety, as you put it, is no one's fault but our own. We cannot keep her sheltered all her life."

Luna's eyes drifted to her lap where her hands folded over the worn book. After a moment, she nodded. 

Artemis stood up, placing his wineglass on the coffee table. "Annella! Could you tell Serenity to come down?" 

He walked over to the corner of the room, crouching down and pulled out a chestnut box with dust collecting on its side. He met Luna's gaze and nodded. They waited for a few moments, Luna's book forgotten on her lap. 

And then Serenity walked into the room, stepping up to a lounge chair and placing her hands on the backrest. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Artemis walked over to her and held out the box. "This was to be your birthday present, but we feel now is the right time to give it to you." 

Serenity peered at him with questioning eyes before taking the box in her hands, sliding a finger over the dusty surface and leaving trails of gleaming wood. She fingered the latch and opened top, mouth dropping open. She pulled out a golden tiara encrusted in tiny specs of diamonds. A larger diamond sat in the middle where it curved down. "It's beautiful." 

"We want you to go to the ball, Serenity," Artemis said and her head shot up. 

"But--"

"Luna and I have talked." 

A smile lifted across Serenity's lips, a light enveloping her eyes as her fingers caressed the surface of the tiara.

Serenity caught her breath, eyes lost in the swarms of people around her as she climbed the last step to the floor that led to the cavernous front doors that were swung open. She had been there before in the daylight, but everything was so different! As if the night gave it a magical atmosphere. The warm yellow glow shone brightly from inside. Strains of music intertwined with swishing dresses and light conversations that became a babble of laughter of words around her.

A warm hand pressed against her back and she looked to see Darien smiling down at her. Right then she could've been the most beautiful woman alive. It's what it felt like. It's how he was looking at her.

A smile stretched across her lips and she let him lead her inside. Her dress pooled down from her waist in rich white material covered in a transparent layer of gold designs. It felt so odd. The cool material wrapping around her chest and waist, the waterfalling skirts billowing around her, the tiara's presence on her forehead. The feelings it caused draped over her mind and heart in new wonderful sensations. 

Perfumes that clung to the forms of ladies filled her nose. Decorative flowers stood on every table. The people collected near a door and she thought she glimpsed them telling a man their names and where hence were introduced as the descended some stairs. 

She headed for the doors, but Darien's light but firm hands stopped her. She looked at him in question but he only shook his head. "This way." He took hold of her arm and swerved her around the entrance she saw and continuing down the hallway into another.

"Darien?" Serenity murmured, looking around the corridor he led her through. "I don't know much about balls but this isn't where the introductions are… is it? I thought that they were in back there…" Her brow furrowed, head stretching as she looked in back of her. 

Darien's hand gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "This is the way." He gave her a smile and then looked back ahead. 

She slipped into silent steps by his side. The distant introductions barreled across the room she had barely glimpsed appeared to have stopped. Her free hand curled over the material of her dress, the other tucked in Darien's arm. 

They turned a corner. Two stately men bowed in greeting, Darien nodding back. But she peered at the new entrance. Darien slipped his arm around her and guided her through it.

Serenity's heart fluttered erratically in her chest and stomach. The ballroom stretched like a golden field with the bright glittering chandeliers. Flowers and ivy had been placed in every corner and adorned every velvet drapery. She breathed deeply, wide eyes peering over the elegant people across the stretching marble room. All eyes were on Darien and her who stood on the top of a grand staircase.

This couldn't be right. Her fingers gripped the material of her dress with the power to turn her knuckles white. She glimpsed another entrance at the far end. That's where she remembered people being introduced. 

And then a trumpet-like voice thundered their introduction. "Prince Endymion and Serenity Delacrae."

Darien rubbed her hands and prodded her to descend to the marble floor even as her mind went to a startled numb. 

The Prince… Her heart thudded in her chest, each beat encasing her body and weakening her knees. The clicks her shoes made against the hard floor sounded far away, just as did the lilting music that began. Muffled by invisible layers over her ears. 

She looked down, watching Darien's hands encase hers as he led her to a clearing on the floor. But he wasn't Darien, she thought. She felt like she was falling, but she had only stepped back as he urged her into the mindless steps of a dance. A languid move to the right, arms lifting, a turn-- always swaying with the music. Her breath was shallow. No one else was dancing. The prince had the first dance. The prince and her.

Darien was Endymion… the prince. The words flowed in her mind, but nothing in her reacted to it, as if it were some ancient language that had no meaning to her.

Her cold fingers gripped the prince's shoulders and her eyes trailed up the rich clothes, thick strong neck and to a sculptured face with deep blue eyes. His gentle eyes peering back into hers entranced her for moments of their dance. Familiar eyes of the man she loved. 

"Serenity," he murmured, voice like mist in the dawn. 

"You're the prince." This time, saying the words aloud caused a trickle down her spine. "Why--" Her voice disappeared somewhere in her throat.

"I was afraid you'd run away if you knew," he breathed on a sigh, brushing away a strand of her golden hair. 

Serenity was silent with unreadable eyes still peering into his. The song came to a close with their movements. The music welcomed a new song and the guests began dancing around them and partaking in wine and talk. 

The prince looked around and then took hold of her hands. He led her numb form through the guests, brushing off many who approached with an annoyed glance. And then she was staring out at the shadowed green of the yard with hazy eyes, an evening breeze cool on her bare arms. 

"Serenity, look at me." Warm hands guided her face up, voice earnest and sincere. "I am the same man."

It should have made a difference. Him being a prince. But the contentment and joy inside her that drifted somewhere in her chest was just the same as she met his gaze in endless blue. This was the man she loved. A name couldn't change that, not even his position. The heart never saw those things. She bit a pillowy lip, a smile hesitant on her lips and voice shaky. "I probably would have run away," she conceded and a joyful light entered his eyes. 

His arms came around her, lifting her in a twirl and rising a laugh from her throat. He set her down, a grin on his lips. It was a slow moment, where everything was perfect in the world. 

His head ducked slowly to hers.

In one languid move Serenity grinned and ducked away, laughing as she ran down the steps and onto the darkened field below.

"Serenity!" Endymion yelled before a sly smile slipped over his face and he paraded after her. Running through the fields at night did something to his spirit. Chasing a minx with the moon's light touching the grounds. The past few weeks were as if he were experiencing a child-like happiness for the first time. And it was all because of her.

Shouts and laughing squeals levied in the night's air and the time passed without notice. 

Serenity tucked in a contented breath of air, snuggling further in Endymion's embrace as they stared across the nearby lake, watching the moon's light flicker across it in diminishing lines. Soft crimson petals brushed against her nose as she twiddled with the stem of a rose Endymion gave her, the fragrance drifting over her senses. "Shouldn't you be getting back?" she murmured, though her body refused to move. "I'm sure you are missed."

"Let them miss me then," Endymion chuckled and returned to wrap his arms further around her small form and his head snuggle in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. He lifted his head and placed a kiss on her temple, a touch of warmth but the rest lost to the tiara's presence. He drawled back. "You know I just realized something… You always have something over your forehead," he mused, breath brushing against her ears. 

Her stomach jumped in a swirl of light feelings that trickled through her blood. She shut her eyes and breathed in. "The tiara was a gift from Artemis and I happen to like the headband," she forced an indignant tone. 

His warm lips touched the side of her face with a chuckle. "It wasn't an insult. The headbands make you look cute… like a pixie. I just found it odd." 

Serenity sank back into his embrace, still feeling chilled and on edge. Her heart beat fluttered.

Hazel's words echoed in her mind again. But this time some very hidden satirical part of her replaced 'they' to 'he'…

__

"Yeah, but don't you see? He thinks you are a Terran. Take my word for it, Serenity. As soon as he realizes otherwise he'll be a snake before you can blink."

It wasn't true… It wasn't true. A shallow breathing echoed in her chest where the words seemed to reside. Hazel didn't know Dar—Endymion. He loved her more than anything, just as she him. Her heritage wouldn't change anything. Love could conquer all.

And he was the prince! With them together the Lunarian's would have to be freed from their oppression. He could change the way things were. Lunarians and Terrans would finally live side by side. And Hazel would see she was wrong. 

Her fear loosened, body filling with a warm cozy feeling of hope and love for the man who held her. One thought drifted firmly in her mind. She would tell him tonight. "Endymion?" she whispered. 

She pulled away from his snuggling form enough to turn to face him, hands resting on his chest. "I have something to tell you…" She peered into his deep blue eyes, flutterings in her chest. 

"I know," Darien murmured, bringing her slender fingers to his warm lips. "I have something to tell you as well."

She opened her mouth but two of his fingers placed over her lips. "Let me go first." A soft smile lifted his lips, tenderness in the depths of his eyes. "I love you, Serenity. When I'm around you," he fought for the words, "I just feel like I'm in the air, surrounded by a midnight sky with diamond stars the deep blue of your eyes. You make me feel joy, something I don't think I've ever really felt. I want to spend my days feeling like this, I want to spend them loving you."

Serenity's breath had caught, any words or thoughts slipping through her fingers as her chest felt like it was bloating. 

"You now know that I am the prince and understand how much my next words might change your life. I want you to be my wife, to live by my side as Queen." His large hands cupped hers, skin against skin as soft as petals. 

A breath escaped her on a spurt of choked laughter as tears sparkled in her eyes. And then she buried her face in his chest, fingers curling over his tunic. Her body was going to burst, she was sure of it. All the pulling, bubbling, tightening. 

And then she pushed him down onto the thick damp grass and a child-like joy encased both as Serenity made a remark and Darien's nimble fingers tickling her without mercy. Her laughter barreled over his as she rolled on the ground. 

Endymion froze. She looked up at him, chests heaving, eyes still sparkling but subdued in question. And then she felt a cool breeze against her bare forehead, a wary glance catching on gold nestled in the grass. A pit took form in her stomach. 

**__**

To Come…

Tsuki no Namida V; A Rose's Thorns


	5. V A Rose's Thorns

****

Tsuki no Namida V

__

…. a rose's thorns

//Written by Star and guided by Bunny. ^_^//

__

Hey everyone! Chapter four! Yay, so happy. End of the semester projects have been completed, it's the CHRISTMAS season, I'm finally confident about the song I'm singing in the christmas drama tomorrow, and I actually finished my songfic in time for the deadline for the Lyric Wheel! *happy star* And of course, all your reviews have encouraged me so much. Hope you enjoy! ---star

Serenity sat up. "Endymion--" her voice caught. 

Endymion wasn't looking at her. He picked up the golden tiara, fingering it as if he had never seen it before. That same look was in his eyes when he turned to her. His fingers lifted to her face, but though soft as a petal's touch, there was nothing caring behind it. "What are you?" he whispered and something in her broke. 

A cry lodged in her throat, a cry she couldn't explain. Desperation soaked her blood. "Endymion--"

He shook his head, his fingers sifting through her golden hair. For the first time she wanted to yank her head away. "A half-breed?" he asked.

The term fell crudely on her ears but something told her that it was the last thread that was between them. She wanted to say yes. God, she wanted to say yes. But she was shaking her head as if in remorse, tears stinging her eyes. "No." And she pulled off the necklace with shaking hands. 

Her hair changed to silver as if the moon's glow glided over each strand and soaked it with its color. The soft strands of hair gently blew across her face, her neck, waving just noticeably in the breeze. The silence was a scream. A still moment in which a thousand things seemed to happen, seemed to turn, seemed to change. 

Endymion sucked in a breath and stood. Serenity scrambled up, hands reaching for his. "Please Endymion, look at me," she cried. "It doesn't change anything." She was grasping at air. 

The problem was that he was looking at her. And there was nothing in the blue depths of his eyes. Something stabbed inside her and she choked on sob. "Endymion." His name was a weak breath through her lips. 

A million thoughts swept through his mind. She didn't see any signs of them except his silence. His overwhelming silence. One thing she was sure of was that she didn't like the direction his thoughts were going. "Say something," she sobbed, fingers curling tightly over his tunic and eyes searching like a sailor lost in a storm looking for shore. 

And then he did, and his words and his voice were like ice creeping down her spine and infiltrating her blood. "I want you to leave."

She bit her lip, brow furrowed with her blurring gaze as she shook his head. He kept speaking.

"If you set foot on these grounds again, you will regret it." 

Her fingers slipped from his chest as he stepped back and turned. Her breaths grew shallow and hoarse in her throat, her chest convulsed. Something was being torn from her, something was crashing in millions of crystal-like sounds. She couldn't think, could hardly see. Tears swarmed in sheets over her eyes and pooled down her cheeks. It was pure instinct, a heart-breaking need that pushed her to run and reach for him. 

It was like a snake striking. The instant her hands touched him he whipped around, a dark burning fire in his eyes as his hands clasped like steel around her tiny wrists. A pained cry burst from her throat. His steps were storms and she stumbled back and would've fallen if not for his bruising grip. Tremors ran through her muscles. Her chest heaved, eyes wide in terror and sorrow. She felt like running, she felt like wrapping her arms around him until love flickered in his eyes once more. The fear sickened her bones and with a short scream she tried to pull away, his hands tightening on her arms. 

"I said leave!" her raged with a grotesque sneer. His hand went and cupped her chin roughly, not seeming affected by her sobs. "All I have to do is speak of your treachery and you'd be killed. Do you want that?" 

She shook her head numbly, her cries clogging in her throat. And then his grip was gone and her knees collapsed beneath her. He walked away.

Her arms shook and she dug her fingers into the earth, head bowed down over her bent knees far enough for the damp grass to tickle her forehead. Her chest hurt with her strain. Everything else in her felt weak. She couldn't bring herself to stand up. 

Her right hand lifted from the ground, dirt clogged beneath her fingernails. Tears bleared her eyes and mind, her hand was moving on its own accord, reaching and curling over the fallen rose in a death grip. She could barely feel the pain at first, just a pounding as if her heart beat reverberated in her hand. With a sharp grunt she could feel the tingling where the thorns plugged sternly in her palm. With trembling fingers she pulled the rose from her hand, a warm liquid pooling in her palm as if each thorn wound was a tiny fountain. She clamped her hand over her bloody palm with the power to turn her skin white, pressing both hands against her chest, trying to stop the pain and blood as her breaths strained and locked in her chest. 

A rumble sounded above her, soft, loud, and drawn out, echoing through the depths of the sky. She looked up with her blurred gaze. Thick dark clouds reached across the night sky, hiding the diamond-spec stars and the moon. It was unnaturally quick, as if watching a storm in fast motion. Rain drops sheeted down like thick cold tears without salt, splattering onto her lifted face, soaking her dress so that its billowing form clung to her. Not an inch of her was dry. It was like sitting under a waterfall. Her eyes had widened but the sobs still enveloped her body.

I'm doing this. 

She knew that. But she couldn't stop it. To stop it would be to cut off her feelings and her feelings were too strong and numb inside her, too powerful and on edge to touch. She pushed herself onto shaky legs, right hand still cradled to her chest. Her dress stuck against her legs in thick waves, making it even harder to walk. She pulled at its slopping white form and treaded on through the plastering rain, catching herself on the brink of falling numerous times. 

She sucked in a hoarse breath when she reached the front of the Anchelster House. Endymion had picked her up. Her brow contorted and her legs felt unbelievably weaker. But there was strength in them. She turned and began walking down the cobblestone path and onto the main dirt road that had become a shallow river of mud. She curled her arms around her shivering form. Her right hand felt cold and numb, she had yet to wonder if that was a good thing or not. 

There was a sanity to the process, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Every bone had chilled but her steps were sturdy. Her sobs died down in her task. She wouldn't let herself think how much farther she had, she wouldn't think about anything but walking. 

It was endless. The cold, the rain, the darkness. As if she had reached some form of hell. It felt like days, months. It was nearly dawn when she hobbled up the steps to her home. 

Her legs could barely work, her eyes could barely stay open in her exhaustion. But this time she clung to how much farther she had--only a few steps. She twisted the knob and stumbled loudly inside, colliding into a table. 

"Serenity!" exclaimed Artemis' startled voice as he rounded the corner. 

A disturbing bright red stained the front of her dress with spurts in other areas and some faded from the rain. Artemis was by her in an instant and she collapsed in his arms. Her body drifted in bliss as the need to move slipped away. Her mind faded to a dark but peaceful place. 

She came to every now in then during the day. Her tired gaze into the blue hued room felt just as much a dream as when her eyes blinked close. Rain thundered on the roof and against the window, loud cracking, rumbling roar with flashes of light echoing in the room. It merged and intertwined with images in her mind. Cold blue eyes were the hue of the room, the thunder was a raging voice that had the power to break her heart. She dipped further into the heavy covers, the only comfort she had in the chaos around her and within. Glimpses of nightmares echoed in her mind when her mind drifted into sleep. It wouldn't have been so bad if she knew that some of them weren't real. Her chest coiled. Tear stains marred her cheeks, a salty drop sitting on the edge of her lips. She didn't know when she cried, whether she was awake or sleep, even whether she was crying right then as she stared into the room. 

"Endymion?" a voice coiled around him.

Endymion continued to stare out at the blurred landscape through the glass doors of the balcony, bent over a table, hands gripping the ledge. His rumpled black hair cast a dark shadow over his eyes. It was the day after and he had hardly moved.

"Leave me be, Viira." 

A glimpse of Viira's porcelain face and waving ebony hair entered his peripheral vision as she peeked around him. Her polished hand rested on his arm. "I am only worried about you. You've been in such a state since you came back to the ball last night. You wouldn't even accept a dance with me." She paused, but he gave no words. "Has it to do with the girl who fled early? Do not even lay another thought on her, my prince. She is not worth it." A frown pulled at her cherry lips at his silence. "It is so tiresome for me to travel home, not to mention this weather! I thought I would extend my trip. You obviously need to have someone looking out for you and that way I can return with you when you wish to leave back to the palace."

"Very well."

A sooty rim of lashes dipped over pine-needle eyes and then she excused herself from the room.

A heated feeling coiled inside of Endymion but something more powerful encompassed his mind. Visions of _her_. Echoing glimpses since the day he met her. Bursts of her bell-like laughter in his ears. And then her cries that ripped through him.

Endymion gripped a nearby vase and lunged it in his fury, thousands of high-pitched sounds echoing beneath the thunder of the sky.

She knew she would have to tell Artemis and Luna but she longed to escape back to the silence of her room. Even the memories were welcome over what she had to tell them. She cast her gaze across the fire-lit room, wrapping her arms around her knees as she drew herself into a ball on the far end of the couch. 

The silence weighed on her. They were waiting for her response. "He knows who I am," she said. 

Luna withdrew a hard breath she was holding but her eyes told she expected it. 

Artemis' gaze was sharp. "Did he hurt you?"

"I--no," yes, yes, more then I can bare. But she knew his meaning. She fingered the bandage around her palm. "My hand… it was stupid. I clutched a thorned rose without realizing it. It was my fault."

Artemis nodded, still with serious ice-blue eyes. 

Serenity lifted her head and looked at them. "What are you going to do?"

"I will confront him."

  
Luna's gaze flew to him. "Artemis! Are you sure that--"

"Yes. It is the only way to find out what he plans to do."

Luna sighed and rose, slipping to Serenity's side and enveloping one of the girl's milky hands. "Serenity, until we do find out, I think it will be best for you to go to the safe house." 

Serenity looked at her, mouth open and her head shaking. "No, I don't want to! It isn't necessary. I don't believe he will tell."

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure. Please Serenity. Do this."

Serenity turned her face away, left hand coiling in a tight ball.

Artemis sighed at the rain that poured over the roof of the library. The library was the largest building of the humble city. Rough but polished stones and an old drafty atmosphere within. But the large oaken furniture and bookshelves with earth tone rugs and drapery's welcomed him as much as the worn books on the shelves and the cinnamon apple in the air. 

His gaze swept past the books and locked on the ebony haired man in the next aisle flipping through a book. He glanced around and then walked to the prince with a confident stride that he didn't feel. 

Endymion looked up at his presence, eyes seeming to stare through him. "Artemis," he acknowledged with a nod. His blue eyes strayed to the black leather headband and necklace as if seeing them for the first time, and then looked back to meet Artemis' gaze.

"I plead with you, your highness, to have mercy upon my family and keep our secret," he said, voice soft in wariness of prying ears. 

"You are Lunarian as well," Endymion said, not responding to Artemis' words.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, Serenity and I are both Lunarian. The question is what are you going to do about it."

Endymion's eyes fluttered down briefly before matching Artemis' gaze. His voice was cool and empty. "I don't know." 

Artemis' chest locked as he peered into the prince's eyes. There was no tenderness in them. No signs of a man torn between love and duty. And then the prince turned and walked away, boots echoing throughout the library and Artemis' heart.

Serenity stared out from under the overhang of the gazebo into the dreary gardens shrouded in the light rain. The storms had died away and the rains were growing fainter as the numbness took hold of her. The cool moist air touched her arms and face. She blinked, eyelashes dragging down before flipping up, eyes a mist of blue like the rain. 

Her silver hair pooled down the sides of her face and her sitting form in disgruntled waves, curling like silky vines over the cool marble floor. She hadn't had the heart to bother with her hair in the past few days. Her head rested back on the white column supporting her back.

A small heaving form leapt into the gazebo, leaning over with tiny silver braids dripping wet. 

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" Serenity frowned, voice far away. "You're wet."

The girl pursed her lips. "When are you coming back in?"

Serenity looked down. "Maybe in a bit, Jasmine. Go back inside."

"It's boring without you!" Jasmine cried with a furrowed brow. "All Via does is complain and all the older kids are either talking or reading a book." 

"Hey--you, let her be. And Hazel is looking everywhere for you so you better get your behind inside," called a tall girl who stepped into the gazebo, raindrops dripping gently down her face and sticking soft fluffs of silver hair to her cheeks and neck. An eye was swollen and a jagged cut with crusty blood was over an eyebrow. 

Jasmine huffed a sigh with a reluctant gaze on Serenity before scrambling back out into the rain. 

The girl walked over to the rim and leaned over. She didn't speak.

Serenity shut her eyes, falling into her withdrawn state with ease as only the sound of rain drifted in her ears and the smell of damp earth clung to the air. Her heart felt as if it were lodged in a hallow trunk. Tears soaked through her blood if not her eyes. It weakened her muscles, her will, her heart.

Iris didn't speak. Just stood there staring out into the rain and providing quiet company. It was sympathetic--understanding. Even with her marred face she looked like she had the strength of a statue with her chin lifted firmly in the air. 

The rain shrank to a mere echo of sound after an hour. Iris prodded Serenity up without words and together they walked back.

Iris's presence helped her, but Serenity couldn't open up, not even to the girl. The days and nights blurred in hallow thoughts and plaguing memories. Flashes of love and happiness, visions of clear blue skies and pear-colored fields and tender blue eyes. As the time passed something gripped her inside. Desperation. 

She lived in restlessness. The strain on her pulled threateningly slow. She haunted the pathways of the gardens like a fallen angel unsure of how to return to her home in heaven. And then her tolerance of what her life had become broke one evening.

Her breaths quickened. She looked around, wrapping her hair in a large silk scarf so that not even the roots showed, slipping on her headband. And then she lifted a hood over her head and crept down the cobblestone pathways. 

Iris stepped out of the shadows onto the path. Serenity stepped back with a cry and then withdrew further at the girl's sharp gaze. "Are you crazy?"

Serenity couldn't even say she only wanted to return to Artemis and Luna. The stern lift of Iris's chin and calculating green eyes told her it wouldn't work. Her brow furrowed, eyes pleading. "I have to see him!"

"No, you don't," Iris snapped. "You can forget about him. He's a Terran. Not only that but he betrayed you. What do you think will come of you going to him?" 

Iris' words cut into her, but she stood firm.

"Do you think it's just a misunderstanding? That once he sees you again that he will fall on his knees and apologize?" Iris demanded. 

Serenity looked down with bitter eyes. It was exactly what she thought. "I wouldn't put it quite that way, but yes." Her eyes rose again. "You don't know him like I do, Iris. You haven't been in his arm or have seen the love in his eyes. I have to see him," she finished with a steady voice. 

Iris looked at her for a moment, voice strained. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me, not any more then he already has." Of that at least she was sure of. 

"What are you planning to do?"

Serenity tucked in a breath. "Walking to the Anchelster House is too far, and I don't think he'd see me if I did go there, but… he goes to the library often. It's where Artemis went to see him. I would--I am--going there." 

Iris stared at her for a moment in silence. "I won't tell. But I am not going to help you either."

Serenity let out a breath. "That is all I ask."

Iris didn't move from the path, her gaze looking helpless. Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller girl in a brief hug. "You will see--it will be fine."

And then she hurried away, turning onto the dirt path. Hope levied in her heart. The hallowness inside her drained away in her trek. She crept past the house and down the road with the towering orange trees. The sky peered a shadowed blue, crickets' murmurings deep in the trees. 

She quickened her pace. If she got there too late she would miss him. And then what would she do? She considered her options. There were a few coins in her pockets. If need be, she could buy a little something to eat for supper and possibly for breakfast. She would sleep in a hidden corner outside if it came to it. Maybe she could even find a place to sleep inside the library. It was big enough for no one to notice her.

She ventured into to city, pushing through people, eyes set ahead and locking onto the two-story building of stone. She ran up the front steps and through the entrance, straightening her back as she walked down the middle path and peering down the aisles. Random faces of people she didn't know met her vision. 

She turned onto the clearing past another couch or two with tables of piled books and scrolls. The thin red carpet muffled her steps. She peeked to the right and left under archways to the shadowed corridors beyond but felt certain Endymion wouldn't have gone through them. A sigh escaped her and she looked around, wondering if she should just take a seat on one of the chairs. But then her eyes flittered up. The stairs led up to a pathway that circled the walls. Only a few rooms were up there. It was a restricted area to the public. She bit her lip, gaze blundering over the glow from one of the rooms. Could it be?

He was the prince after all. He'd be allowed there. She bit her lip, glancing around for any people before walking towards the stairs on the right that started near to the dark entrance. Her hand slid over the banister, a film of dust collecting on her fingers as she rose up the stairs. If it wasn't him, she needed to be able to slip away without being noticed. 

She crept towards the door and peeked within, her whole body locking. It was him. Endymion was standing there near a soft glow of light facing the window, flipping through papers in his hands. Maybe she didn't expect it to be him, fully prepared to slip back downstairs and wait for hours while she tried to build up her emotional capability to confront him. Or maybe it was simply seeing him after so long.

She bit her lip, hating the fact that she couldn't run to him and let him wipe her tears away. The cruel truth being that he was the cause of those tears. She trembled and stepped inside. Words were non-existent in her throat. If she had any plan of what she would say to him before it was lost to her. Her hand pushed her hood away and hovered around the wrapped scarf. She wanted to leave it, she wanted him to forget her silver hair and crescent moon. But she also wanted to come to him as her true self. She tugged away the headband and unwrapped the scarf. "Endymion," she whispered.

He turned and his blue eyes locked blankly onto hers. His gaze flittered to her hair and she wished she knew what he was thinking. She looked down, hands fiddling together. "Artemis took my necklace so that I wouldn't go see you…but, I had to." Her eyes returned to his. 

"Then say what you'd like and leave."

Her chest tightened, face contorting on the brink of a sob. "Please…Endymion, don't be like this."

His eyes flared, and his stepped forward. "You want to ask me not to reveal your identity? Well then, fine. I'll keep your secret! Just _leave_."

Serenity's lips thinned, breaths growing shallowed in her throat. She had thought that he couldn't hurt her any more than before. But the last few threads of hope snapped, and the pain in her chest hurt like a sickness.

Viira stepped back from the doorway, her fan of dark lashes drooping over her eyes as her lips pursed. The girl's silver had flickered in her mind and a smile stretched across her lips with a throaty laugh. How quaint. She would only be doing Endymion a favor she thought recalling the scowl on his face. 

Yes. She slipped away.

Serenity stood still, eyes searching in deep careful strides through his, trembles skittering through her limbs as her heart paused. Her next words were soft and weighed. "Did you love me?" 

He looked back at her with unfeeling eyes before turning away. The silence clenched her heart.

She dragged in a breath, suppressing the sobs and biting tears and walked out of the room as she replaced the scarf and headband. Her steps were poised and slow and weakened her knees. She encompassed the same discipline of when she walked home from the ball in the rain. One step after the other. Her gaze blurred on the stone floor. 

Her hand slid across the dusty but smooth wooden banister as she descended the steps. And then as she stepped onto the carpeted floor movement caused her head to lift. It happened too fast. Her still hurting and numb form couldn't react. Men in uniform gray swept around the corner and surrounded her. A cry escaped her as the hood and scarf hiding her hair was yanked away. Untamed silver pooled around her and her breaths quickened. She backed away but firm hands gripped her from behind. 

"Endymion!" the scream erupted from her, wild gaze thrown up the stairs. "Endymion!" She thrashed in the grip. The men were leading her away from the stairs across the open area before the aisles of books. Her bones shook. Amidst her coiling form that tried to wrench away, she glimpsed the lanterns lining the walls through the shroud of her hair. Hoarse breaths entered her chest, eyes locked on the tips of fire within the lanterns. She barely thought it, her panic and alarm and desperation controlled what happened next.

The fire exploded in waves, the glass barrier around them shattering and more then was naturally possible the fire rose higher then men's heads and roared as it caught on the rug and shot a thriving maze around them. 

Serenity yanked away, stumbling to her knees in her run and barreled into the fire. Warmth touched her skin, but nothing burned. Her breaths came easy. She whipped her head around in the blazing yellow, feet turning her from one place to the next. Just stay in the fire. She was safe as long as she was in the fire. 

But she had to find a way out. Her eyes peered up at the high ceiling, the only thing in her vision that wasn't fire. Where was the way out? The roaring encompassed her ears and drowned out the shouts of the soldiers. She didn't know where they were. 

Her steps were frantic, her heart pulsing at the base of her throat. Fire echoed in her blue eyes. She turned and ran straight, the flames moving around her like warm but wild wind. Her body peeked out of the fire, cold air touching her face and entering her lungs. 

"There she is!" yelled a feminine voice as a slender hand pointed to her. Serenity's eyes widened and she ducked back into the fire just as rough hands reached for her. One of the hands ventured too far into the flames and a gutting scream of a soldier pierced the air. 

Serenity choked on a sob, running in a new direction. The fire seemed to try and soothe her in it's warm billows and enchanting dances against her skin. She plunged out of the flames, the haven it provided a shocking loss to her skin as she collapsed on the floor. She stared up through her wild silver hair and caught Endymion's familiar form not far off. 

"Endymion!" she choked and then stumbled to her feet and ran towards him. The only thought in her mind was to reach him, to let him save her. Somewhere in her fear the only image she could see of him was his comforting embrace that enveloped her in safety. The loving gaze in his blue eyes. She gasped for breath, nearly a foot before him when something hard struck the back of her head, a body in behind her. Her vision of Endymion blurred, her world swinging around her as she fell to the ground, her head pounding with a wrapping silk creeping through her mind. Her eyes focused and unfocused on Endymion's black boots, face pressed against the cold stone as her breaths grew hoarse in her ears with the steady thumping of her heart.

Her world went black.

_Uh yes… another cliffie. *Bites lip on a suppressed smile and scurries off* _

****

To Come: Tsuki no Namida VI; the Abyss of Light


	6. VI Abyss

****

Tsuki no Namida VI

__

…. Abyss

__

//Written by Star and guided by Bunny. ^_^//

__

Chapter six is out! (dances around room in a Santa hat). Thanks again so much for all your responses. This is the fastest going story of mine so far and I don't know if it would be without you. I am doing a mailing list for this fic now so if you are interested in being e-mailed when a new chapter is out, just e-mail me at stargirl152001@cs.com_ and tell me so or just say so in a review (just make sure you put your e-mail). Oh yeah, and just so you have an idea I think this story will be at LEAST 15 chapters. And just in case I don't get the chance before Christmas, I wish you all happy holidays! :) --star_

General Raye Hark tugged her fitting uniform into an immaculate state as she lifted her chin towards the man who had entered her quarters with her consent. Since she was a superior, General Hark's uniform was a rich black with gold embroidery--one of the higher points. The coarse gray of the man's uniform sent a spark of sympathy through her as she recalled the irritating way it had of rubbing against skin. "Yes?" she questioned the man.

"Your brother wishes to see you, Ma'am." 

Raye shut her eyes, blindly twisting her long ebony hair into a tight French braid that pulled at the roots of her hair. "I have seven brothers; you will have to be more specific." She turned with a cocked eyebrow. 

"My apologies," the man bowed, "Nelkair." 

Raye gave a curt nod as she swept past the man and down the dark hallway. She stopped short once she entered a spacious room with a high, murky ceiling that disappeared in the darkness. "My brother, it is good to see you again." She nodded her head, never leaving her military attitude. Somewhere over the course of time it had simply become part of her.

A man with a long, black ponytail stepped forward with a smile and a mirror nod. His own uniform was rich black, though wielded many more ornaments and medals. "As it is you. I thought I might come and check on how things are doing here."

"Of course. There are 256 female Lunarians and 198 male Lunarians with us this season. Eight Lunarian deaths have been accounted. Everything is running smoothly."

Nelkair nodded, blue eyes intent. "How is--"

"We have been unable to uncover any other safe houses though some sources indicate that there may be one in Lox. It is being looked into."

"What about the rumors--that there is a secret group of Lunarians forming?"

Raye tucked in a breath and said with a curt voice, "We found that there may be some truth in it."

Her brother looked away with a sour expression. It had not been what he wanted to hear. 

After a long sigh, Nelkair looked up. "You are doing a wonderful job. Father would have been proud."

Raye just nodded, her face softening in the barest way. "Thank you. How are they?" she asked, referring to their brothers.

"They are all doing fine. They are honoring the family name with their service to the kingdom."

Raye paused with a frown. "What about… Nephrite? Is he still serious about helping the Lunarians?"

Nelkair's eyes shadowed. "Yes."

A curse stuck in Raye's throat. "Try again to speak to him?"

"Of course. It doesn't look good though. He only shakes off my words and tries to redeem_ me_." 

Raye's eyes focused on nothing--or maybe just a shadow. Damn Nephrite's stubbornness_. _(She stood tensely, allowing herself a brief moment of emotion. The flames in the lanterns around the room seemed to reach higher and tickle the air past their glass barriers. Her eyes glazed over before blinking clear. She cast a withering glance at one lamp. There was nothing different about the flame. She needed more sleep. 

"Excuse me, General," said a soldier who walked into the room and bowed. "There is a new arrival--a female Lunarian." 

Darkness drifted around Serenity. It nestled in her mind, in her blood, so encompassing that it could have really surrounded her in whatever place she may be. It was an abstract night embodied into her--a safety from something. She felt like curling in on herself within this dreamless sleep, where only feelings, and not thoughts, seemed to reside. It was as if she knew that something would die in her if she awoke and faced reality.

The back of her head pounded with a bursting, echoing pain. It was just one more reason to lose herself in sleep

But something was happening to her that demanded she awake to fight it. At the same moment that the murkiness in her mind slipped away, her adrenaline rushed in. Swishes of move ment in the room around her touched her ears. A hard floor beneath her chilled her skin---but not a floor, her feet and one hand tipped over an edge. A table? 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried in vain to move. Leather bounds held her firmly to what she laid upon. She opened her eyes only to see that she _was_ surrounded by darkness. The kind of darkness that had colors if you stared into it long enough. 

A candle shed a golden hue over the immediate area, but the walls--wherever they were--were only a murky black. She stared at the leather bounds strapped across her arms, legs, and torso. She arched her back with a grunt as she pulled at the restraints only to fall back with hoarse breaths and tearing eyes. She tried again but a firm hand pressed on her shoulder to urge her to settle down. 

"Save your energy." It was a cool, rumbly feminine voice. 

Serenity tried to calm her breaths. Turning her head, she saw the woman's creamy, slender hand--a hand that didn't match its strength. "Where am I? Who are you?" Serenity whimpered, blinking against the tears. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh." The soft sound reminded Serenity of a light rain. "This will only take a few moments."

"What will?" Serenity asked immediately. But the only thing that answered her was movement.

"Keep her head still," the woman ordered. And then callused hands--so unlike the woman's smooth ones--took hold of Serenity's head and pressed it to the hard surface. Panic struck Serenity. She wriggled and fought against the restraints with renewed vigor. She tried to move her head--to tear it from the man's grasp--but she couldn't budge. 

The woman came closer, the flame behind her giving a rim of light around her form. Her face was a shadowed mask, nothing showing but the stark whites of her eyes. Serenity paused in waiting, but then saw what the woman held--an ugly leather collar. "No!" her voice ripped from her. "No!" She shook her head, though the movement was only a hint with the hands holding down her head. 

An image of the broken collar on the night table back at the safe house flashed in her mind--accompanied by the grotesque red ring around Iris' neck. She shut her eyes so tight that color burst under her lids. "Please don't," she choked. 

The hands stretched her head back to bare her neck. Her neck seemed so vulnerable. _She_ felt so vulnerable. The stiff leather wrapped around her neck, the woman's hands holding the ends together at the back and murmuring some ancient tongue. "Just a few moments now."

But even the first second was tormenting. Serenity gasped for breath. Though the material seemed like ordinary leather, it burned-- like fire and ice at the same time. An aching, dark feeling seeped into her and snaked through her body. Her mind reeled; her body shook. It felt like something was being eaten away inside her. The feeling coursed through every avenue of her body and strengthened in her chest, clutching and poisoning some part of her. Was this death? It felt like she was dying. Had Endymion changed his mind and ordered her death? Hurt struck her heart and tears sneaked through her closed lids. The hurt was almost as strong as the collar's workings. 

The air that had locked inside her lungs let loose on an encompassing scream.

Serenity huddled in the empty room. The side of her head rested against the peeling wall as her blue eyes glazed and looked at nothing. No matter how much she was awake, this didn't feel like reality. Reality was her safe world in the grand but warm cobblestone home with Artemis and Luna and Annella and Molly. Reality was running through pear-colored fields and plucking fruit from the groves of trees. Reality was life. Being curled up against a wall with only her disheveled silver hair to slide over and cover her naked body was not life. 

It was closer to death. Her fingers ached from pulling at the collar; they clawed limply at her sides as she wrapped her arms around her breasts. The effects of the collar iced through her like the air of death after a battle. It was like realizing an arm or leg was no longer there, or her sight was gone or her ears couldn't hear. It was like opening her mouth to speak but no sound coming forth. She had tried to conjure the smoky glowing light in her hands--the one element she couldn't name but loved so much. She had stared at the two candles on top of the shelf in the room for time on end, begging the fire to move to her will even in the slightest. The tiny, warm flame with a well of blue curving at it's bottom, forming into the shape of a tear, and every tiny drop of wax that crept down engraved in her mind. It had stood there like always, like a friend who had become a stranger and no longer listened. 

She didn't know how long she stayed there. There were no windows to even make a guess. There was only silence. Time didn't appear to exist in silence. 

The clicking of the door caused her head to lift and she stared up with broken blue eyes. A lantern shed light on the room far better then the tiny candles. Boots clunked against the floor. The woman who held the lantern set it on the shelf with the candles. For the first time Serenity could fully see the woman from earlier. Her languid form gave the aurora of power that was hidden beneath her gracefulness. A structured face rose hard and beautiful; black hair that pulled back appeared like a velvet coat. 

"Where am I?" Serenity whispered with the barest hope of an answer.

A black rim of eyelashes dropped over the woman's chocolate eyes as they leveled on Serenity's form. The woman's chin seemed incapable of lowering. A dark, slender eyebrow cocked with an amused lift of her full lips. "I would think you should know, Lunarian."

Serenity shook her head. "I don't know."

The woman was silent for a moment, her voice a smooth musing. "I've never met a Lunarian that never heard of this place. You are in the Lunarian Restriction Precinct." She waited for recognition from Serenity. 

Serenity just furrowed her brow and looked up. "A prison?"

The woman shook her head. "You are an odd one. No, this is much more then a prison. Here we look over all affairs of Lunarians. We capture the runaways, we apply collars to Lunarians who don't have them, we work to uncover safe houses." She paused and looked at Serenity. "And of course, we look over the slave trading and endorse all laws concerning Lunarians." She turned and walked idly around. "This place has many names--given mostly by Lunarians such as yourself. The abyss--a void, a place of hell. 'Tokoyami' is also quite common--everlasting darkness."

Ice crept down Serenity in a quiver of fear. The word slave stuck in her mind above the others. 

The woman continued as she turned to face Serenity. "Your ID number is 2180--which is labeled on your collar. You will live here under our instruction until a buyer decides that they want you. All buyers are thoroughly researched. Do not bother with any hope of them letting you free, removing your collar, or anything else that is forbidden to them. You will do well now to understand that it is fully legal for them to treat you in any way. Though killing is frowned upon, strong beatings are avidly endorsed by most masters, which is why obedience is the strongest lesson we teach here. Do you understand?" The woman's voice was as smooth as ever but echoed in the room with command. 

Serenity just stared with wide eyes.

"I will repeat myself. Do you understand?"

Serenity forced a nod, her throat too tight to speak. 

"Very well. I am General Raye Hark though you may address me as General or Ma'am." She pulled out a bundle of clothes from under her arm and tossed it to Serenity's feet. "Put it on if you wish but do so quickly." 

Serenity shivered, her hand reaching for the white cloth numbly. The material was cool and smooth-- but, with masked horror, she realized it was barely there. She hurried to slip it on with the stern gaze upon her, hand fingering and tugging at the hem that hardly reached her knees. She pursed her lips, fearing if she said anything or showed her discontent that even the small garment would be taken from her. 

"You better realize my definition of quickly soon, girl," General Raye spoke with a frown at Serenity's form, which was still on the ground. 

Serenity jerked her head and scrambled up. Her legs bent awkwardly beneath her, feeling drained of all their strength. A light sensation swept through her and she collapsed back to the floor with a cry. Trembles shook her every muscle. Her startlement and fear had propelled her to her feet, but it was much harder to push herself up this time.

After a moment the general's hand reached out to her and Serenity stared at it in surprise before grabbing onto it and letting the general help her up. Serenity breathed in, finally steadying her legs.

"Can you walk?" General Hark barked. Serenity nodded and the general turned from her. "Follow me then."

Serenity's steps swayed but her legs didn't fail her. She followed the woman out of the room and down the shadowed hallway, careful to not stray further than a step behind. She was almost as afraid of getting lost within the black tunnel as she was of wherever this woman was bringing her. She reached to the walls to steady herself when needed, her fingers slipping over odd, encrusted jewels in the smooth walls. 

Everlasting darkness--the name that meant as such did fit the place. Darkness seemed to creep onto her skin like skittering bugs, or possibly like rats nipping at her heels. She tried to remember her home and the warm bright days in the fields. But all she could see was the cold murky hall with only periodical candles that barely touched a second's walk. And then there was only the lantern in the general's grip. 

The woman swerved into a corridor that's ceiling arched far above and seemed to collect puddles of darkness. Serenity's arms hugged around her. The general led her past parallel heavily locked doors. Each one had a barred window but nothing could be seen in them. The general strode to the sixth one on the right, and pulling a jangle of keys that hung from her belt and, without even looking, singled out one key and unlocked the door. It swung open with a clunk as it smacked against the wall. 

Serenity's lip trembled. Her feet wouldn't move her across the threshold. The whole idea of being locked inside this room… She shut her eyes against the torrent of memories she had long ago locked away. Memories of huddling away behind bars with dozens of shivering, crying children like her. It took her a moment to open her eyes and realize she was inside, that the general had guided her in and her feet had moved without her knowing. She turned with a choked throat to see the general closing the door. She flew to it, peering desperately at the woman on the other side of the barred windows with broken blue eyes. "Please don't leave me here!" she cried, her tiny pulse aching in her throat.

Serenity held her breath as the woman stared back for a moment. But then her hope crashed as the general merely said, "I suggest you get some sleep," and turned out of sight. Serenity trembled as she fell back into the room with unsteady steps, burning gaze of water glancing at the three sleeping Lunarians in the bunk beds. One had glanced at her but just turned around and shifted in the bunk. Serenity crawled into a corner on the cold ground, hugging her bare legs to her chest and ignoring the one bottom bunk that was empty. It was silent as death. It didn't even seem like there were living, breathing beings in the room with her. The cold pressing against her skin seeped into her blood as easily as it went through the material over her body. 

An eerie thin something pressed on her shoulder, light and barely there. She cried out and twisted, legs pushing her over the floor as her stomach heaved. A large, golden spider with horribly long legs skittered around and disappeared up the wall. Tears pooled down Serenity's face. She crawled jerkily into the empty bunk bed on the other side of the room, curling over the hay-filled mattress and snuggling into the threadbare blanket. She sobbed quietly in her sleep, coiling her hand over the hateful collar and feeling alone--horribly, echoingly alone.

In the depths of time past, a king turned in all his robes, facing his son with a burning gaze. The little boy shrank back with young blue eyes beneath a shroud of black hair. His father clasped the boy's tiny wrist and wrapped his child-fingers around a dagger that gleamed crookedly in the light. 

"They are our enemies!" the king roared. "We have conquered them once, but they must never be allowed a chance to lunge like tigers when we turn our backs! As a prince, you of all people must know this." The man's roughened hand tightened over the boy's that trembled as it clutched the weapon. "They are not to be cared for; we are not to have mercy on them. Now, my son, prove to me that you will be a strong king!"

The boy shook in his place with wide fearful eyes. "Papa?"

The king's eyes flared as he stepped back so that his son faced the fallen form of the Lunarian girl who trembled and wept on the marble floor. The king's voice was like chafing rocks--slow, promising, scraping. "Kill her or I shall kill you." 

Endymion gasped with heaving breaths, frozen in his steps, his tiny fingers cold over the dagger. His father pushed him closer, so that even Endymion's short form towered over the Lunarian girl. He stood there for a moment but jumped when his father shouted, "Do it!" It was a roar that rushed through his ears and frightened mind. He lifted the dagger with both hands, his eyes sightless and round. Another shout from his father and he propelled the dagger down and into screaming flesh. 

The hoarse laughter of his father encompassed all his senses, sounding more like a grotesque animal. His body shook as he stood there, fingers numb and like icicles. 

In the next moment, his father's laughter slipped down Endymion's back and disappeared. Endymion's breaths were shallow, but they sounded deeper suddenly. His eyes dragged closed, and when they opened, he realized how tall he now stood. His hands were strong and large like a man's as they clutched the stained dagger. Endymion's wide gaze traveled down to the crumpled silver form stained in red. A porcelain face, glass blue eyes frozen in time, silver hair swept into two buns and flowing in tangled streams around a fragile body. 

Endymion awoke with a cry, breaths clogged in his throat as he stared at the murkiness of the high ceiling. Tears echoed in his eyes and dripped out of the corners.

"Bring some more eggs," said a gruff voice at the front of the table. The king proceeded to stuff his mouth and take a sip of wine. A crumb of something lodged in his graying beard.

Endymion's eyes dragged down, the slit that was his vision unfocusing on his plate. Damn the nights. Damn her. When he was awake he thought of her; when he was asleep he saw her. His fingers wrapped like cold limbs around his fork and he fought away the vision of the dagger.

"Wake up, boy! You are falling into your plate." His father looked up with an oily gaze and smile. "A little too much fun last night?"

A visible darkness weighed on Endymion's face. A mouthful of sausages and eggs made him concentrate on chewing. He forced his tongue to stay put. It was for her betterment that his father believed him to have slept with Viira. 

"Good morning your majesty! Endymion," a voice called as Viira swept into the room with a coiling red smile. Her evergreen robe clung to her form, gold embroidered tail billowing behind her as she turned and slipped into a seat across Endymion. 

"What a heavenly sight you are," the king said with all the charm in his jovial form. 

Endymion suppressed a sharp laugh. Heavenly? He shook his tired head and grimly approached the day. 

The days passed numbly for Serenity. They were slow and dragging--like her days at the safe house, but much, much worse. Here, she wasn't surrounded by worried, caring Lunarians. She didn't have a warm enveloping bed to cuddle in or a garden to try and steal some peace from. The Lunarians were in their own dreary little worlds and only a few had even spoken with her. And worst of all, she had gained an enemy in one of the many watchers. He was cruel to all the Lunarians--but particularly to Serenity. He had ordered her out of the cubicle one night, and shakily she had obeyed only to find out his intentions as he advanced on her once away from the quarters. Later on she had found that he had done so with many of the others--successfully. The general had put an immediate stop on it. The woman ground him into the dirt with a biting tongue and snapping fiery gaze. It was humiliation in its fullest and from that moment on, he was determined to make Serenity's life more hellish than it already was.

Serenity stood tensely before the counter where the food was served, her eyes welling at the man with spiked, tarnished, blood-colored hair. His eyes grinned into hers. "Don't serve this one," he said to the boy distributing the food.

Tightening her lips against the trembling that echoed through them and took her empty plate, turned, and walked to an empty seat at one of the long tables. She tried with every fiber in her to keep her chin lifted and to not to let the tears in her eyes fall. 

A few moments later a tiny hand tugged on her arm and a little girl climbed over the bench with a plate of food. With soft, innocent eyes, the girl set the bowl of food between Serenity and herself and looked up. "You can have some of mine."

Serenity stared at the girl for a numb moment, heart tightening at the collar around the girl's neck. It was just so _wrong_. She remembered vividly what the collar had felt like when it had been put on her. She blinked at the tears and let her eyes stray to the bowl. It was a white, glumpy substance that tasted like bland potatoes--the normal serving. 

She couldn't even eat it the first few times, but the meals were only twice a day and her stomach finally didn't lurch at its presence. 

She looked back to the girl and shook her head with a smile. "You eat it. You need your strength." She reached out and ruffled the girl's head, eyes tearing bitterly. Oh how she missed Molly and Jasmine! The girl rewarded her with an adoring smile. 

Serenity watched the girl idly soup up the milky goop. Did the girl even know that food could taste good? Serenity couldn't help but wonder. Her mind filled with Annella's meat pies, which steamed with cooked potatoes, beef, vegetables and soup. She visualized hot, fresh buns that filled the air with its aroma--so unlike the cold, chewy buns they were given here. Serenity lapsed into her memories--which is why she was startled when the little girl's legs swung over the bench. Serenity looked around, no one else was moving. It wasn't time for them to get up yet. The girl gave Serenity a bright heart-wrenching gaze. "Don't worry. I'll go and ask them for more for you." 

Serenity was too stunned to move. The objection stuck in her throat as she saw the little girl scamper down the lifeless aisle. She rose just as the girl reached the counter, not noticing the gleam in the fire-headed watcher's eyes. Serenity jumped up after her. "Don't!"

But the girl was already lifting up her empty dish. "Can I have some more, please?

Serenity's legs froze as she held her breath. 

The watcher struck the girl and she dropped to the floor with a puzzled and pained cry. The dish clattered on the floor, a sharp, rumbling sound ringing throughout the mess hall. The Lunarians that lined the tables only cast sad or bitter gazes to the sight, many of the Lunarians simply staring at their food. A sick feeling slipped through Serenity, and she lunged at the watcher. She pulled at his arm, yelling for him to stop as he hit the curled up form on the floor two more times. Her frantic gaze twisted to the girl's. Without a thought, Serenity reached around the watcher's torso, grasped the hilt of his dagger, and pulled it out, swiping it across his waist. 

He stumbled back gaping, dark eyes sliding to his waist and as he pulled his hand away from the sliced skin, red staining his fingers. When he looked up there was a grin on his face that made Serenity step back in fear. 

General Hark clasped her hands behind her, feet spread apart in a soldier stance. Her eyelids lowered as she accessed the buyer with a shrewd, brown gaze. The man cast a bored gaze around the room, eyes a lazy green. His rich, brown hair was swept back and styled. His squared chin rose into the air, not out of military honor, as the general's, but out of arrogance. He was a pretty boy. A grimace rang inside of the general, but her face remained its mask. 

Larenque was a seasoned buyer with a long history in slavery, and she could not turn him away. She turned and walked towards the corridor. "Follow me," she called, as if were an afterthought. 

"There are many strapping young lads this season," she said as they arrived at the men's vicinity. She looked to the head watcher with a nod. The man gestured to the other watchers, and, in a unit of movement, they opened the doors of the cubicles and ordered shouts to the Lunarians. Silver haired boys as young as seven and men as old as thirty lined the long corridor in strained stances, faces set sightlessly before them as they were trained. 

Raye stayed at the end of the line as Larenque walked at a slow pace past the Lunarians. His rich, embroidered clothing made the boys and men seem more bedraggled in simple clothes, many of the older ones even without shirts. None of them wore shoes. Larenque's thick, black boots clunked for a while longer until he got back to Raye, who awaited his pick.

He cocked his head slightly, voice soft and spoiled. "I believe I would prefer a female slave. One of mine has recently… died. Terrible sickness." And then the man swept by her. 

A grimace pulled at her stern face. She shouted a command to the watchers without turning to look at them and walked after the buyer. The procedure was same at the women's vicinity. They made a silver line down the hall before their cubicles. Raye walked Larenque slowly down the line as he accessed his choices under lowered auburn lashes. 

Raye stopped short, heeled boots clicking together as she narrowed her gaze at the three Lunarians before a particular cubicle. There should have been four. Her memory snapped and she spun around to the watcher in charge. "Rubeus, where is the fourth girl I assigned to this cubicle?" She paused only a second to remember, "2180."

The man was flustered under the fiery roots of his hair. He lifted his chin a notch. "She accosted me with a weapon. She's in the mirror room."

Something clutched hard over Raye's chest. The girl's broken voice haunted her mind. "Please don't leave me!" the voice cried. Raye had always remained true to her position as general. Feelings had no place in her job. She ran the Lunarian Restriction Precinct with fairness with a firm hold. 

That was why she couldn't explain turning on her heels and flying down the halls to the one room that every Lunarian there loathed ten-fold over their own locked rooms. An annoyed glance flickered to Larenque as he followed behind her, with a hint of curiosity showing in his eyes for the first time. She returned her gaze and ignored him.

Where is the apple grove… the clear blue sky? Serenity's head lulled back. Why was it so hard to remember the sky at all? 

Her eyes fluttered open, familiar tears soaking them. She peered up. The room's walls and ceiling were endless mirrors that slanted in an architectural arrangement. A dim candle was the only thing in the room. Its apparition was in every mirror in abysses of darkness. Serenity couldn't even recall where the candle really was anymore. If she reached out to the one she thought was it, she wouldn't be surprised if her fingers slid against glass. There were matches by the real candle. She had been faithful in keeping it lit---she was so afraid of the darkness. The shadows etched at her. In her murky emotionally wrecked state those shadows were alive. They swarmed and billowed and some detached part of her could see tiny wisps of it creep near her and plant cold kisses on her toes and fingers. 

She coiled further inter her ball on the floor with a whimper. She couldn't do anything when the candle burned out this time and there would be nothing but the quiet insanity that the darkness provided. 

Her stomach ached, but it seemed more like an abyss inside of her, filled with the same shadows and allusions as her surroundings. Tears trickled out of her round eyes as she stared into the darkness and repetitive dancing flames. The silence was so consuming that it thundered in her ears at times. 

Her eyelids dragged closed for a moment, breathing slowing to a stop. She heard something. It didn't sound like a continuous, muffled roar though---it was rhythmic, like footsteps. Was she imagining it, like she had imagined all the others? But then a mirrored door swung open, and the general herself stood there like a statue there. 

Serenity lay there, face still against the cold floor as she stared up at an odd angle, trying to let it sink in that another person was there with her. 

"Can you stand?" a familiar phrase struck a chord in her. A creamy hand held out to her. 

A blissful feeling washed through her---hope, sanity? She took hold of the general's sturdy hand, marveling at it being real. Her body shook as she tried to move it. She hadn't moved in so long. Her legs ached as she stood wobbly upon them, but she could only stare brightly at the general--a silent thank you. 

The general nodded with a hint of a smile up-turning her lips.

"Let me see her," a deep melodious voice said from in the shadows. 

The trace of a smile disappeared from the general's face and a strained look entered the her eyes at the voice. 

Serenity stepped back in her vulnerable confusion, peering to where the general had walked in. The general stepped back---though she seemed reluctant to do so. And then, a tall broad-chested man stepped forward. Serenity felt colder then she had all throughout her stay there. A whimper stuck in her throat and her movement to step back froze as he began to circle her. 

A lamp had come in with the two, spreading a large glow around the small mirrored area. Serenity trembled under the man's gaze, arms clutching instinctively around her chest. When he finished circling her, he stepped forward to grasp her chin in one large hand and turn her face from side to side, taking his time as he subjected her to a silent and thorough scrutiny. 

Her eyes widened at his smooth words. "I'll take this one."

__

Uh you're wrong… that's not a cliffie! It's just uh…..a very adequate way to end the chapter! ^____^;;;;;;; I'd tell you what the next chapter's name is, but though I have the chapter planned out I haven't yet decided on a name… truthfully, I don't like the name of this chapter. ^_^;;; Oh well, **look out for Tsuki no Namida VII; no name!**


	7. VII Bound Silver

****

Tsuki no Namida VII

__

….…Bound Silver

//Written by Star and guided by Bunny. ^_^//

__

Chapter seven for all of you on Christmas! :) I'd like to take a moment to say thankyou to Bunn"i" (It's really supposed to be an I XD), for all her brainstorming with me. She truly has a lot to do with how fast these chapters have been coming and has swerved me away from any form of writers block, so give her a thankyou as well! :) hope you all had wonderful Christmases and I hope you enjoy!!! --star

Artemis flicked Luna a worried glance as she stared out the window to a cold gray landscape with lifeless eyes. He walked to her, heart clutching. Though he stood right behind her, she gave no acknowledgment of him. His eyes slid past her waves of black hair with strands of gray to the partial view of her face. Lines that had not been there before creased her gently aging face that still looked to him as beautiful as when he had first seen her. But a bluish hue bagged beneath worn, empty eyes and her skin, though naturally fair, was frighteningly pale. 

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and set his hand on her shoulder and massaged it for a moment. He suppressed his muscles from tensing in self-anger. If only he could comfort her more. If only he could save Serenity and bring her back home and hold her and never let go. If only he hadn't let her fall in love. What killed him the most though, was that if he had the chance, he would have still let her. 

"Luna?" he asked in the soft voice that every one in the household had seemed to acquire, even the loud-tongued Molly. When Luna gave no response he had to stop himself from shaking her. She was hurting herself and he could do nothing but clutch hope--but like a fairy, hope was hard to hold onto for long. "Luna," he persisted, "your brother is here."

She turned her head. Her eyes grazed past him like he was a ghost, but an earnest flame lightened in them. "Gray?" she whispered, "has he found anything?"

"I don't know yet. But he's your brother Luna; come and see him."

She gave a tranced nod of her head and he moved his hand to her back and guided her out of the room, through the hallways and into the drawing room where a warm fire raged comfortingly. He tried to maneuver her close to the fire—her skin was far too cold—but once she set eyes on Gray, she pulled away from Artemis and reached to her brother.

She stopped just be fore him. Both men had to strain their ears to hear her. "What have you found?"

Gray stood there in his scratchy gray uniform. His military emotions had ebbed away with his youth, and he better resembled a concerned grandfather. His thick hand swept over his bristly chin and through his short gray hair. Artemis felt his heart sink. Gray straightened with a clearing of his throat and met both of their gazes with worn pale eyes. "A friend of mine, Nephrite, has a sister who's the general to the Lunarian Restriction Unit." He paused and looked down.

"Well?" Luna choked, the loudest sound she had made in some time. 

Gray's eyes leveled on his younger sister's pleading hazel ones. "Serenity was there."

A sob erupted from Luna. She turned to Artemis, eyes still far away but a frantic pulse resounding in them. "We have to get her out of there. I don't care how, but we must!" 

Artemis laid his hand on her anxious form, throat tightening. He looked over her to Gray, repeating the one word that hadn't reached Luna's numb ears. "Was?"

Luna froze as he said it, and turned to Gray with wide begging eyes. 

Gray mustered his strength, and spoke on, voice sounding winded and hoarse. "Yes. Nephrite found that Serenity was sold as a slave just days ago."

Luna began shaking her head and Artemis stepped closer to her, fearing for her. "Where is she?" Luna said in a tight, ebbing voice. 

"I'm sorry, Luna. He couldn't find out."

"No! Tell him to try again!"

Gray stepped forward, voice earnest and firm. "Luna, he _can't_. There is no way of knowing who she was sold to. I will keep searching, but you must accept that there isn't anything else we can do."

Luna's eyes had grown wild and desperate as she shook her head with greater vigor. Artemis wrapped his arms tightly around her, murmuring in her ear, smoothing down her hair, his pale blue eyes tearing as she fought him but he wouldn't let her go. Finally, she collapsed against him and cried for the first time since Serenity hadn't come home. 

Annella's hefty form watched them sadly from the entranceway of the room, bitter tears fighting to fall from her eyes. Molly's hand tugged at her skirt and she turned to her daughter. 

Molly looked up with tears filling her young eyes. "Is Serenity coming back, Mama?" 

Annella squatted down to take Molly into her arms in a hug to loose herself in. Her voice was hoarse and strained against the need to cry. "I don't know, Molly, I don't know."

Serenity gasped, gritting her teeth and forcing her hands not to let go of the heavy bucket as she lugged it towards the last horse's stall. Water waved inside and spilt over the edge, soaking the hay-scattered floor and her legs. She stumbled into the stall and dropped the bucket to the ground, her fingers aching and the muscles in her arms pulled to their limits. Her stomach growled and her head felt light. The beige horse shook it's head and wickered, turning it's head to her and a spurt of breath blowing on Serenity's face, lifted strands of hair around her face that had escaped her messy braid. Serenity's nose crinkled at the horse's breath but she smiled and leaned against his side, hand sliding across his back and ending with a pat. 

Serenity walked out of the stall and closed the door, petting the horse's head that stretched over with an admonishing hand. "No, you can't come with me. Go and drink your water," she murmured. 

She turned her gaze from the horse's loving black eyes to outside the open warped, wooden doors, thankfulness filling her as she saw that the day was almost over with the dimming yellow that glowered above the shadowing trees. Her tired blue eyes fell on the form of a watcher and she quickly looked away. She had found that it was law that there was one watcher for every five Lunarian slaves and she tried to avoid them as fate allowed. 

A moan and a grunt sounded from up in the loft and she turned and peered up as some hay drifted down off the edge. She had been vaguely aware of another Lunarian slave up there while she worked. Whoever it was appeared to be having trouble. She bit her lip and walked to the ladder. "Hello? Do you need any help up there?" she called as she climbed up. 

"I'm fine." Despite the words, the voice sounded winded and strained. 

Serenity frowned and peered across the loft, catching sight on a bent over form. She couldn't see the girl's face, her silver hair, though cropped to the nape of her neck, grew longer near the front and acted as a curtain. Hay poked out of the girl's fluff of silver hair and attached to the sparse clothing they had to wear. "Are you sure you're okay?" Serenity questioned as she listened to the quick breaths. 

The girl turned and looked up and Serenity met a thin but beautiful face. 

"It's almost past time to eat," Serenity continued. "If we are much later we will have to wait for breakfast tomorrow."

"I've been here since I was fourteen. I know how it works," the girl said tiredly and Serenity acknowledged that the girl had to be a few years her senior. The girl accessed her with shaded blue eyes. "You're the new girl, eh?"

Serenity nodded. 

"Thought so. I'm Rain. You better get your pretty head to the kitchen."

"What about you, though?" Serenity frowned.

"Me?" Rain laughed, tilting her head back. "I just want to get my big belly down and sleep till morning!"

Big belly? But the girl was so thin! Serenity's brow creased in confusion but then her eyes landed on the girl's stomach and widened. "You're pregnant!" 

The girl snorted on a laugh. "No kidding."

Serenity scrambled up and over to the girl. "Here, let me help you down. We really _do_ need to get to the kitchen." 

Rain looked her over for a moment and Serenity feared that the girl wouldn't accept her help. But then with a deciding nod, Rain smiled. "Alright, Sweets, get me down."

Almost ten minutes and fifteen curses on Rain's part later, they both stood slightly out of breath before the intimidating cook who looked like a tall bloated red fish as she stood in the clamor and steam of the kitchen. The cook stared at them down her beaky nose with her hands on her hips. "You're too late." Then she turned her hefty form and continued to pound and roll some dough with her meaty hands. 

Serenity winced but stepped forward. "Please Ma'am. We're tired and hungry. Rain is pregnant. She needs food. Can't you at least spare some for her?" The cook turned back to them, chest gathering air and the word 'no' obviously on the brink of her bitter tongue.

"Mary, give them some food," a gentle but firm voice said. Serenity turned, surprised, to see one of the watchers. A slim pale figure with a shroud of black hair that tinted on blue hovered in the hallway. He nodded at them and slipped away. Mouth agape, Serenity turned to find a sour cook grudgingly getting them food. 

A plate was shoved in her hands with a pile of chicken scraps and a half-chewed bun. "It's for the both of you. Now get!"

Serenity bowed her head. "Thank you." The cook only snorted and turned back to her work. 

Serenity walked with Rain down one of the back halls with dazed eyes. Rain was singing laughter as she reached over to the plate in Serenity's hands and took some of the chicken to much on. "I swear that woman was going to pop a vein! Not that you could see it under all that fat." 

Serenity looked over at Rain. "Why do you think that watcher helped us?"

Rain grinned. "That was Sapphire. Probably the only damn watcher who doesn't see red. He's always like that." Rain saw the look on Serenity's face and clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Don't be getting any hopes now. He's loyal to his position as watcher and doesn't stand against the others." 

Serenity fell silent as they swerved into the slaves quarters and sat in a quiet area to eat. Rain lit an oil lamp when the bare room darkened further. She sat back against the wall with a contented sigh as she rubbed her protruding stomach. Then with a smile she pulled Serenity's hand and set it on her belly. "Quick, feel that?"

A muffled kick met Serenity's hand easily through the thin material of Rain's dress. She laughed and sat back.

"He's gonna be a feisty one," Rain declared proudly though her eyes were sad. "Just like his mama."

Serenity smiled at Rain with a wary eyebrow lifted. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"Eh, it's a boy alright. I feel it in my gut." And then she took a bite out of the roll. 

Serenity leaned back against the wall. Her body hurt from that days work, but it wasn't as bad. It felt good to smile. When had she smiled last? When had she last talked to another person like she was now? Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

Suddenly, Rain stood up and pulled Serenity up, lead her out of the room. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We get together once a week. Most of them just dream their loony heads away and share it with the group. Sometimes we tell our stories. Tonight, they're a little curious about you."

They turned a corner into one of the rooms the slaves were given to sleep in. Serenity stopped in the doorway, looking around. The beds had been pushed to the corners and the Lunarian's were bunched together in a circle, many overflowing onto the bunk beds. A few oil lamps had been lit, casting a warm glow across them and making the silver heads seem almost yellow. 

Rain nudged her inside and they found a bare spot to sit down. Serenity marveled at the girls from where she curled up. It felt like she was intruding on some secret meeting. 

A tiny girl near the inner circle was speaking. The collar was a bulky presence around her neck, but the girl didn't seem to notice. "The first thing I'd do, if I was ever free, would be to run in a field of wild-flowers," she declared. 

Serenity listened as one after the other shared their dreams. Ones of swimming in the ocean, bathing all day in the sun, falling in love, going to a ball. Her lashes lowered and feathered against her cheeks. Almost all of them were things she had done. She had taken for granted so much. Even the simplest pleasures eluded her. Her ears faded and her mind wandered to visions of her home, of the ones who loved her. She treaded carefully on that ground though, for among those visions Endymion arose and her chest tightened. Rain poked her, and she looked up. 

"This is Serenity—she's the new girl," Rain called out.

"So what's your story?" questioned a girl who looked like a rag-doll, doe eyes enveloping her face. 

Words thinned and eluded Serenity's tongue. She opened her mouth, then shut it, looking to Rain. Rain just smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she whispered.

Serenity looked over the curious faces around her and mustered up her voice. "I—I've been free. My family died on Tsuki no Namida, but someone saved me and brought me to a home of people who would raise me and protect me." She watched their faces, fearful of envy and rejection. All she saw was wonder cross a few of their faces. 

The tiny girl from before in the middle looked up with eager eyes. "What was it like?"

She paused, longing filling her stomach like an ache. "It was wonderful." She met the girl's eyes. "There were fields of wildflowers and apple-tree groves. Artemis and Luna—who took me in, became like my parents. They had a safe house for Lunarians and I would go visit there many times. They were the only other Lunarian's I had really known. I—" her voice choked, "I didn't know what it was like." Her throat tightened. She couldn't talk of how that had all changed. Tears crept to her eyes. 

A few questions spoke in the room at once, among them being the truth or falsity of the existence of safe houses. But Rain intervened.

The girl's hand tightened reassuringly over Serenity's. "Okay, that's enough for tonight. Me and Serenity are gettin' to bed and you all would do good to do the same! You know what the watchers'll do if you fall asleep on them during the day," Rain warned. Many had already been yawning, and those with objections thought better of them with the truth of Rain's words.

As everyone rose up and rustled around, Rain had Serenity help her up before she guided Serenity out of the room. Rain was quiet.

Serenity looked at her with worry pulling at her eyes. "Are you upset with me?"

Rain looked down at her and cocked a slim eyebrow. "What for?"

"You know. Because I've been free all this time."

Rain stopped walking and sighed. "No. If anything, I pity you."

Serenity shook her head, brow furrowed. "How?"

"This is our life. This is reality for us. We were raised into this. You haven't even gotten used to your collar, have you?"

Serenity's eyes welled. Rain lifted her hand to Serenity's face and pushed away loose strands of hair as she fell silent. When she spoke again, her voice was barely there. "You have a pretty face, sweets," she murmured. A haunted look etched at her pale eyes. 

A tiny smile pulled at Serenity's face. "Thank you."

But Rain shook her head. "That's no gift around her. Come with me." She took Serenity's hands and brought her outside. 

Serenity's eyes traveled warily to the watcher that eyed them from afar but Rain took hold of her chin and turned her face up. The girl reached down and scooped up some dirt and dabbed her hand into the water in a trough. "What are you doing?" Serenity frowned.

Rain rubbed her hands together, mud coating them both. Serenity stood with wide eyes as the girl began to touch her fingers and slide them over Serenity's face as if she were painting—her mouth dropped open and eyes intent. "Rain?" The mud felt cold and odd against Serenity's skin. 

Rain pursed her lips. "It'll dry quickly. It'll to hide that pretty face of yours. You'd do best tomorrow to dirty up the rest of you. Maybe put your hair up under a scarf."

"Rain?" Serenity persisted.

Rain sighed. "In our world, Sweets, beauty is more like a curse. You haven't learned that yet, and I don't want you to, all right? Look, I'm gonna love my boy. But I wouldn't wish on how he came about on anyone."

Rain rested her hand on her belly. Serenity shook her head, blue eyes round as a cold feeling slipped through her. "You don't mean—" She felt heat flush her face. Her gaping mouth snapped shut and she shook her head. "No… the watchers are forbidden to…" she exclaimed.

Rain nodded her head with solemn eyes. "The watchers are. They are bound by duty, but only them. And let's just say that the master has an appetite." She gave a soft smile over her sisterly warning when she saw the sick expression cross Serenity's face. She put her fingers beneath the hallow of he smaller girl's chin and lifted it. "Don't worry about it, Sweets. We'll just hide that pretty face of yours a bit more and everything'll be alright."

And everything was all right for quite some time. Serenity fell in step with her new life. She rose at dawn and took many of Rain's chores on her own shoulders--convincing a stubborn Rain that it was for the better of the baby. Serenity fell exhausted to bed at night, all her muscles aching and pulling and her eyelids drooping, but her spirit never left her. She was grateful for Rain's steady strength and support. Like and older sister she would admonish Serenity whenever Serenity began to loose hope and accept her new life. 

As the days past, Serenity's fair skin stained a dirty hue and her hair stayed always within the confines of the scarf except for the nights. Rain always forewarned Serenity to hide or be within a large crowd of Lunarian's when the master appeared to check on things. 

But though Serenity's spirit had not died, she couldn't help the ache forever in her chest, the weariness in her body and heart. She cried every time the watchers beat one of the other Lunarian's. A few times she herself had sustained injuries from a beating. 

But above all, she missed her home. At night there were onslaughts of memories of the past—good and bad. The good made her cry at their loss, the bad made her cry and ache at their pain. Endymion's betrayal sliced through her night after night, no matter her determination not to think on the subject or relive the past he and she had shared. The cruel truth being that she still loved him. 

Serenity pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in her task, attacking the hay with the pitchfork with a new vigor. Her nose scrunched at the heavy smell of hay and manure and her eyes squinted against tears. But then she stopped and stood up straight with an enveloping sigh and after a moment returned to her work at a much more steady and gentler pace. 

The sound of footsteps alerted her. Quick and heeled steps. A watcher. She tensed and slowly straightened, anxious gaze on the intimidating slim figure of the sole female watcher of the manor, Emerald. Standing tall, with a graceful and confidant stride, she made even the gray uniform hugging her body look fashionable. Crinkled blonde hair flew in thick waves behind her, crimson eyes narrowed to slits. 

Serenity stepped back as fear crept through her veins. 

Emerald stopped directly before her with the final resounding noise of her boots on the flooring. There was a second's stillness and then Emerald's hand striked like a snake across Serenity's face.

Serenity cried out, head forced to the right and her body thrown into the pile of hay from the stinging impact. Her hand flew to nurse the side of her face as she stared up with startled, frightened eyes. Emerald stood as still as a statue but a grim smile caressed her blood-red lips. "I just heard something very interesting," she mused. "You've been doing the work of another slave, have you?" And then Serenity saw an ugly whip in the woman's hands and cowered.

Serenity rubbed the hot coating of tears that welled in her drooped eyes, turning in bed and digging her head into the limping pillow that smelled of dirt. Her back stung and ached, a rhythm to the pain. A cut above her eyebrow ebbed at her mind and she nursed a bruised wrist to her face.

Serenity found herself staring into the darkened room of shadows and her fingers curled numbly over her collar. Suffering eyes peered unseeingly into the webs of darkness, memories storming within her even with the cold silence around her. A paradox. Silence and screams of thunder—pulling at her fragile mind and heart. It was worse tonight. She didn't know why. 

Serenity shot up in bed regardless of the burst of pain it brought on, shutting her eyes and listening to her breaths. Her silver hair poured down her body and around her. A desperate pulse echoed through her veins, not allowing her to lie back down. Could she wake Rain? Talking to the girl always seemed to calm her. But Rain needed her sleep, and just because Serenity couldn't get any didn't mean her friend couldn't. Rain was growing tired and worn and the watchers held no pity to her pregnancy—at least not counting Sapphire. 

Serenity stood up and slipped out of the room, feet numb against the cold floor. Like a ghost she haunted the corridors, stepping into the shadows and around corners at the heart-pounding times she glimpsed a watcher. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she found herself in the areas of the house that were forbidden to the slaves--the rooms that were immaculate with smooth marble floor, rich Siberian rugs and heavy crimson draperies. Silver and gold trinkets lined shelves and the fireplace mantel. Nothing about the manor could hold a candle of warmth to her home, but the simple quality of it gave her comforted her numb mind. 

She hesitated at one room that had flames dancing in the fireplace and a warm yellow glow casting over couches and gleaming would furniture and shelves of books. For a moment she saw the drawing room, with Artemis and Luna sitting on the couches in the fire's glow. Serenity's cold body drew closer to the fire until the heat touched her frigid skin. In that moment, she felt like she was in a dream. No, like what had happened to her was a dream, swept away by awakening. She could almost see Annella peeking into the room with concern, asking if she were all right and why she wasn't in bed. Then Serenity could say she was fine, smile at the woman, and retire upstairs to her room, snuggle within the thick covers of her bed and know that it had all been just a nightmare. 

Serenity's face turned and caught in the reflection of an ornate mirror hanging on the far wall to her right. The dirty face she had donned had been cleaned by Rain earlier as the girl washed and tended to Serenity's wounds. Serenity's followed the lines of the young face in the mirror with tranced azure eyes, sliding her vision over the smooth skin where her cheeks seemed to hallow, around the delicate contour of her chin. A proud golden moon symbol graced her forehead; her silver hair framed her face like spun silver or fluffs of angel hair. 

Her lashes drooped, and when they lifted her blue eyes were like a doe's, round, peaceful, studying a new sight. They looked like broken glass seduced by the thought of healing.

"What are you doing here?" 

The smooth chilling voice shattered the trance that had veiled over her. She gasped and turned, fear pounding at her heart's door. The master stood in the entranceway with cool accessing eyes. She had avoided him so well all this time, and now her own foolishness had sent it to waste. She'd only caught glimpses of him since he bought her and had forgotten what it was like to have his eyes slide like snakes over her. Her chest tightened, head whirling in her panic. 

She staggered to the side, tripping over her own feet in her attempt to run for the door. Larenque stepped in front of her as smoothly and gracefully as a panther. She stumbled back with a strangled cry in her throat as he stepped closer to her, hardly a foot away. She had to crane her head to look at him. Her chest heaved in with her panicked breaths. The firelight gleamed on the man's auburn locks of hair, making it seem to burn like embers. 

He approached another step and Serenity's breath caught, ceasing for frightening seconds, all the horrible things she had heard about this man surfacing in her mind. With a wail of sound ripping from her throat, she ducked and sidestepped his approaching form. She shot out of the room like a rabbit. The one time she had thrown a frightened gaze back she saw Larenque still standing there, a cool gaze following her disappearing form.

Larenque didn't follow the intriguing creature. He simply poured himself an amber drink of wine. Staring into the crimson liquid in his glass, he mused softly to himself, "I think I've caught myself a silver mouse." And then an ever so light smile pulled at his lips.


	8. VIII Flight's Reflection

****

Tsuki no Namida VIII

__

…. Flight's Reflection

//Written by Star and guided by Bunny. ^_^//

__

Sorry this took so long to write! But it is a big one!! I tried my best to make it a great chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. A humongous thanks for all of you who have commented and are following this story. It is so encouraging to me and it makes me want to make this story the best it can be. Also a big thanks and hugs goes to Jana who edited this for me! ^____^

Serenity huddled in her bed, peering out into the room above her knees with wide eyes, breaths a quick rhythm within her. She stayed like so until dawn graced the room an awakening blue. A lost, wandering feeling hovered in her, a crystal web pressing against her fearful soul. It was so quiet, but she still waited, expecting any moment that a watcher, or the master himself, would walk through the door to punish her. 

Was this what her life had come to? Tears glistened and wavered in her blue eyes. She was so scared. Her gaze fell. She had lived so long without knowing what the world was like--how much suffering there was. The loss of her powers had at first been so heartbreaking, as odd and wrong as the collar wrapped around her neck. But now… Now it was a natural abyss. Though its shadows pulled at her heart, it felt like it had always been there. It was an eternal loss. Oh, what she wouldn't give to transpire light within her palms, to make the flames dance!---if only once more, just to remember. 

Her previous life felt stolen. The thief couldn't be found, and the theft couldn't be reversed. She burrowed her head in her arms, her whole body shaking. A hand massaged her back. She sniffled, blinking her wet eyes as she looked up to see Rain. She grasped the strains of a smile pulling at her face and she nodded to the girl, silent words that she was all right. 

Serenity's fears sat on the brink of her eyes, dangling upon her tongue, but she looked back down in silence. When Rain left with a simple warning of the time, Serenity just stared into oblivion. Her barely suppressed need to go to Rain and tell of her encounter with the master had seemed to disappear, leaving her only with her withdrawn soul. 

The minutes swept by as if she were in a dream, but then she blinked, lowering her eyes to see the buttery sun shining on her arm through the barred window. Her eyes widened as she trembled, scrambled off the flimsy bed and took off down the halls to the outdoors. In despair, she eyed the sun that shone high above the line of trees. Seeing no watchers, she broke through the straggly grass and hurried to begin her chores. 

Near the middle of the morning, her body loosened when still no watchers had confronted her. Perhaps she hadn't been noticed. She lifted a hand to her forehead to shield away the sun's gleam as she stared across the peaceful area. Most of the Lunarian women were assigned to the mill, and the Lunarian men to the scorching fields, so the area seemed almost void of people. As she heard birds in the distance, and saw the soft grass waving in the breeze, the same feeling as she'd had the night before overtook her spirit. It was the feeling that it had all been just a dream--that she had fallen to sleep upon the grass of one of the fields and woken to the peaceful day, the horror of the dream forgotten. She could run through the trees with the freedom of a bird, without a care in the world. No complexities of love, no horrors of slavery or races. There was just… life--no more, no less.

Tears shivered in her eyes when she realized her fingers were curling around the collar. She stepped back, drifting into the shade of a warped shed. She sidestepped a barrel and rusting tools and slid down into a nest of weeds that bushelled along the wooden wall. A choked squeak escaped from her throat, her eyes squinting against the tears as the sobs began to build in her chest and work their way up.

Just when she wiped at a moistened cheek a deep voice sounded through the wall's shed. "Who's crying out there?"

Startled, she rose and backed away, staring at the peeling wall. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to steady her voice She heard shifting inside, a tin can knocking over. 

"Terrance. Nice to meet you," he said, voice falling and swinging as if he were drunk, finding amusement where there was none. But something told her that he wasn't drunk. 

She crept closer to a barred window, craning her neck to peek inside. Her vision was met by a dusty area, piles of tools and junk draped in shadows with only the occasional slits of sunlight that came through holes in the wood. "Why are you in here?" she pressed further, taking sight of a leg stretched lazily across the dirt floor, bare foot swinging idly. 

"Why are we damn slaves?" he laughed, voice rolling unsettlingly through her. After a moment he spoke again, voice softer, humor withered away. "Locked me in here two days ago."

Two days? Serenity's chest tightened. "Are you all right?" She winced at the fearful sound he made.

"Never better. You know why?"

"No," Serenity conceded after a moment.

"Because tonight, I'm going to escape!" The laughter he gave was near hysterical. "Bloody idiots have all these tools in here. I've been working since the moment they shoved me in here." 

Something swelled in Serenity. The thought of escaping nearly made her dizzy. She bit her lip against the words that were bursting to come out, the ones that would ask Terrance if she could escape with him. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't leave Rain all alone. What would happen when the baby came? It was a cowardly thing to think of. "I hope you--"

"You!" Serenity snapped up straight, whipping around. Not far off, Emerald was walking towards her. "What were you doing talking to that slave?"

"N-nothing, Ma'am," Serenity cried. All her muscles tensed when Emerald stepped a foot before her. 

One of those smooth but cruel smiles pulled at her face, though her ruby lips barely lifted. "You were late getting to your chores."

"I'm sorr--"

"Uh." Emerald lifted a sharp hand to stop Serenity's speech. "You will not have the day's first meal. Now get back to work."

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat and scurried away. She was a wreck the rest of the day. Nothing she did was right---which was always burned into her both through words and blows by the watchers. Her stomach clenched and grumbled in a chorus of aches. Her strength had left her, and she was broken and exhausted to face the chores--as well as the punishment given for her ineptness at doing those chores. 

Tears seemed forever sheeted in her eyes as the hours went by. They threatened to fall, but she grasped despairingly for them to stay in their spot. It would only greaten her troubles if one of the watchers were to catch her weeping. Her silver hair fell in tangles around her face, some of the silken strands sticking to a film of sweat. She couldn't bring herself to braid it back, or even swipe it out of her vision's path. 

Her lips tightened, eyebrows drawing together as she stood before the bloated cook, tensing in case her supper would be taken away from her as well. Boiling onions and roasting chicken hung in the thick steam that filled the air, teasing her nose. Oh come off it, she thought, stubbornly toughening her face. She would live. But she was so hungry…

A bowl of gruel was shoved into her hands. She blinked, staring straight ahead at nothing while she comprehended that she had been given food. Shutting her gaping mouth she turned and hurried out of the bustling kitchen to the slaves quarters, already working the bland substance down her throat as she walked. She had never felt it fill her belly so well before.

Once her stomach had settled, she walked towards the room she was assigned to without any hurry. She wasn't in the mood to face anyone, not even Rain. She felt so empty and afraid, a shell of what she once was. It was still too new for her. She still prayed that it wasn't real. Where was the girl she once was--the one who could smile and have so much faith in the world as she relished in simple miracles? Tears burned her eyes, fingers idling along the rough wall as she came closer to her room. She wanted to go back to be that girl again, and to lay down in field of sunshine as this nightmare washed away from her, further and further into oblivion…

The new voice in her, the one that was roughened by the harsh reality around her chided the child-like voice. It would never be so again. And she knew that even if she were ever allowed back home, she would never be the same again. It made her want to break down in the hall, but she just tightly shut her eyes and pushed on. Once she reached her room she would go to bed, and even if sleep or lack thereof only tortured her further it would allow her escape from the others.

"You," a voice cut sharply from behind her. 

Her nerves shot into endless knots, the effect worsened by the wooden clattering of her bowl as it hit the floor. She stared up at the head watcher--Emerald--in all her kitten-like fear. "Yes Miss?" Her voice trembled and she pushed her eyes towards the floor as her fingers tightened over her thin garment.

Emerald's boots stopped abruptly before Serenity. Serenity chanced a look up. Emerald stared down her straight perking nose, sooty lashed lowered as ruby lips steered down in a grimace. "The master wishes for you to serve him his evening tea," Emerald said, her voice as smooth and cold as the winter winds. "Come with--"

"What?" Serenity squeaked, unable to suppress the feeling of walls rushing towards her. "No!"

Emerald stopped short, eyes widening before regaining their composure, though a flicker of amusement swept through her soldiering gaze. "Come again?"

Serenity's throat tightened. Talking back to a Terran--let alone a watcher--held the promise of severe punishment. Perhaps, though, that would be the lesser of two evils, she wondered amidst her sea of fear. The encounter with the master had nearly sent her to her grave the other night, her wits being brought to a tumbling mess at her feet. Her eyes darted around for Rain, but the willowy girl was nowhere in sight. Father help her, she did not know what to do! Even Sapphire would have been a blessed vision to her right then. The hall was empty. 

"Are you refusing an order?" Emerald murmured with a cocked eyebrow, bringing Serenity's gaze back to her.

Serenity looked down with frantic but defeated eyes. "No," she cried through the lump in her throat.

"Good. Follow me."

Minutes later, Serenity could barely keep from trembling as she carried a tray, the china on it faintly tinkling from the vibrations brought upon them. Her vision unfocused and focused on the tray she fought to keep steady, walking behind Emerald towards the master's bed quarters. Her cleaned hands tightened over the tray's silver handles. Though Lunarians were free to be grungy---nearly unavoidably grungy--if they were to serve anywhere in the manor itself, they were to wash up. It unsettled her so. The last film of dirt stolen from her skin left her feeling even more vulnerable. She longed for its mangy shield, and, most definitely, the scarf to wrap around her hair!

Emerald was talking to her. She had to blink and force her thoughts clear in order to comprehend the woman's words. Something about keeping her eyes down, not touching anything, and not speaking unless spoken to. And then, before she knew it, she was standing alone before the ornate double doors, like an angel before the gates of hell. She couldn't move for some time. Not one muscle in her would make an effort to open the door. Perhaps she could just set the tray on the floor, knock, and then run? She liked that idea very much. She stepped back, but then, startled, looked at Emerald who hadn't yet left the corridor as she had thought. The woman gave her a look as if daring for her to run. 

Serenity drew in a long breath, turning her gaze back the awful doors. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and opened one door and slipped inside, wishing dearly that she were a shadow. She peered across the polished room. A fire crackled to the right---tiny in comparison to the grand one she came upon the night before. Silver and golden oil lamps that stood on various shelves and tables made the tarnished ones that the Lunarian's were given look like dirt. 

The room's silence kept her still as it slowly ebbed a soothing tenor through her veins. The master wasn't in sight. There were rooms that broke off from this one---a study room, and a bathing area, perhaps. He must be in one. A fairy of hope touched her. Maybe she had gotten all worked up for nothing. All she had to do was leave the tea. 

With a motivated step and the barest of sounds, she swept across the room and set the tray on an end-table by a plush couch. Her breath was a mere whisper in her throat. She straightened and found that she needed to suppress a relieved smile as she began to turn to escape the room. 

"So the silver mouse now graces my room. I'm intrigued."

Serenity's hand shot over her mouth as she choked on a gasp, stumbling back in the process as she had turned only to find the master's lumbering form there. A smile danced in his smoldering eyes--or was that the fire? "Nay, my lady, please except my apologies. I had not intended on startling you so."

My lady? What? Terrans never addressed a Lunarian as 'my lady!' She had learned that long ago. She couldn't speak, so settled on just staring as she tried to calm her skittering nerves. 

When he stepped forward, she found her voice very quick. "I'm sorry!" Of course, it wasn't much of a voice--wracked by knots and quite a whispery and pleading sound. She swallowed as she paused and then rushed on. "I hadn't meant to go into that room last night. I just… I just couldn't sleep and…and I'm sorry." She watched him carefully after her hurried speech. 

His lips crept towards a smile after a moment, his eyes lowering briefly. "Nothing to apologize for, I assure you."

Of course it was something to apologize for! A voice burst inside her. It was a forbidden area. Her thoughts were a tumbling mess. Why was he being so good-natured about it all? It was unsettling. She began to inch around him. "If it is your allowance, then… I shall leave," she murmured tentatively, laying her eyes on the floor as she continued to creep by him. A few steps with his silence encouraged her. Everything would be all right. 

"I'd like it very much if you would stay," his voice called after her and she froze in her tracks, eyes locked on the door. 

The words were a request, but they might as well have been the law itself. Her jaw trembled, but she forced the words out. Perhaps she could play innocent. "I'd rather not, if it is all the same to you," she said as humbly as she could manage. "I--I mean that I am feeling tired and I don't think…" her voice trailed as he stepped in front of her. Nothing in his expression showed anger at her attempted refusal to his wish but something gripped and coiled in her gut as she craned her neck to look up at him, unable to keep her eyes trained down as her position demanded.

"I plead you. Indulge me with your company."

She was too scared to say no this time and his tone was anything but "pleading," so she gave a faint nod with her resisting chin. A tiny sound peeped in her constricting throat. 

He smiled down at her. His eyelids lowered, casting a shadow across his cheeks. "You know, you don't speak like most Lunarians," he said. But it wasn't his words that had her attention. His fingers had touched her parted lips as he spoke. She trailed her eyes down to lock on his hand, her skin beginning to crawl. One of his fingers continued to trail her bottom lip and then began to roam the rest of her face in feather-light touches that left trails of ice. "You're very beautiful…" he said, his voice lowering to a soft, entrancing sound. 

'In our world, Sweets, beauty is more like a curse.'

Serenity's eyes snapped shut against Rain's words before she looked back up to Larenque. Rain and any help seemed miles upon miles away. Larenque's head dipped down, her mind a racing blare as he did so. Hot lips nuzzled the flesh of her neck. A shivering cry engulfed her throat as she jumped back. Immediately his arms were all around her, rubbing her shoulders, her back, soothing down her hair as he murmured to ease her--though what he said was lost to her shaking form. She choked on a sob. 

He continued his calming motions and words and slowly she began to settle down as she focused on steadying breathing. The panic flew right up, though, when one of his hands, under the guise of their soothing motions, drifted over her chest. Her body nearly jumped back again, but this time his other arms was wrapped around her back. "Stop," it only came as a choked whisper. "Please… _Please._" Nothing stopped--there wasn't even a pause. Now a sob did escape as his lips became more fervent. The skin below her eyes became moist from her tears. 

Her hands finally started to try and push him away, but had little to nil effect. The desperation rose in her. He kissed her wet cheeks, seeming unfazed by her tears. And then his mouth fell over hers in a demanding kiss. Her fingers dug sharply into his shoulders. Only one thought grabbed onto her mind. 

__

Endymion.

The tears came harder. She felt like she was going to explode from all the pain in her chest. 

A hard pounding thundered in the room from someone's knocking. Without waiting for a reply, the person barged in and an urgent Sapphire stood there seeming taken about by Serenity's presence. She stared at him with a wide, broken blue gaze. Larenque had lifted his head with an agitated scowl, but his arms still wrapped around her. She stood waiting, back stiff with trembles still wracking her. 

"Well?" Larenque demanded after a moment of silence on Sapphire's part. 

Sapphire immediately straightened. "I'm sorry, sir, but one of the male Lunarians escaped."

__

Terrance. Serenity was so dazed she could barely take in Larenque's curses, couldn't react to his brief kiss to her temple before his suffocating arms left her like a snake's hold loosening and then miraculously gone, leaving only a shocking and frightening memory. She stood there for some moment, just catching a pained look from Sapphire before he too was gone and she was left standing in the room---truly alone this time.

Her eyes trailed to the innocent tray that carried the sweet china and tea. Now the tears that crept down her cheeks were of relief, and she was in no hurry to wipe them away. She urged herself every quaky step it took for her to leave the room and then stumbled and hurried through the halls towards the slaves quarters, a numb, unbelieving feeling inside her.

She searched until she found Rain alone in one of the rooms, sitting on her skimpy bed and rubbing her belly with a wheezing laugh. When she looked up, her smile locked and then drooped like a wilted daisy when she saw Serenity's lost expression and disheveled appearance. "You all right there, Sweets?" she asked.

Serenity's lip trembled and then she was by Rain's side from steps she couldn't remember taking. She curled up in Rain's embrace and let herself sob and cry. It felt wonderful to cry without restraints, even as her chest convulsed and her breaths clutched, it was wonderful. She was crying for everything that she lost--herself, her home, her naiveté---as well as from what she knew could have happened that night, and perhaps because she was still so scared. The tears were relieving some inner burden that she hadn't realized was there. 

When she subsided, and she found herself staring unseeingly into the room as Rain's hands soothed down her hair. "Serenity?" Serenity shifted her head, rubbing at her wet and sore eyes. There was something numb and fearful on Rain's face. "Did he--Did he…"

"No," Serenity said, quick to calm Rain's fears. But then she looked down, the tears bitterly filling her eyes again. "He tried, though. I was so scared, Rain," she cried, burrowing back in Rain's embrace.

Rain was quiet for some time. "Help me up. I'll walk you to your room." On the way, they were both silent and equally supporting the other. Rain looked ahead as the thoughts turned in her head. "Serenity, I have an idea…" she began slowly. "Well, it's something that I've been considering for awhile now. I--I--."

At the abrupt cut off, Serenity's eyes snapped to her right to find Rain gaping with sudden hard breaths as she clutched her rounded belly. "Rain?" Serenity asked, raising a tentative hand to Rain's shoulder.

"My water just broke," Rain gasped out.

Serenity stepped back with wide eyes. "You're having the baby? Now?" Serenity's mind went dizzy with all the swirling thoughts. She whipped her head around at the glimpse of a stunned Sapphire. "Somebody needs to get the midwife!"

Everything happened so fast that she could hardly comprehend it. Her body moved in its own frantic accord, helping the other wide-eyed Lunarian's to get Rain to lay down on a mattress. "Pillows! We need pillows," Serenity cried out, and a bunch of the limpy white things were pushed into her arms. She fluffed them up behind Rain's back and helped her to lie back down. 

She sat back, breaths hurried. Now what? She thanked God when she saw a tall Terran being lead in by imploring Lunarian hands. The Midwife! She stuffed her surprise down her throat when she saw that the midwife was only around Rain's age. Her sturdy form looked reluctant, her auburn ponytail looked frizzled, and her green eyes looked down right as panicked as Serenity's own! "What do we do?" Serenity called to the woman, praying for an answer she could accept. 

The woman turned to her as if in a daze. "I…I--"

"You are the midwife aren't you?" Serenity demanded, leaving Rain's side to stand before the woman.

The woman's face contorted. "I'm just her assistant!"

"Well don't you know what to do?"

"I haven't been her assistant that long!" the woman cried on a moan, her face oddly seeming on the verge of tears. 

"Please!" Serenity erupted at hearing a scream from Rain quickly followed by curses.

The woman bit a cherry lip, hitched up her skirts and hurried to Rain's side, Serenity quick on her heels. "Okay um--" her arms waved around in the air. "Big breaths!" The woman began to take deep panicked breaths, still waving her arms. Except she wasn't prodding Rain to do it, her emerald eyes were set far to the other end of the room.

Rain glared at the poor assistant from her sweating and gasping face. "Not you!"

"I know!" the woman yelled in her throaty voice. Her hardened face melted as she moaned, "God, why couldn't have someone hired me as a cook."

Serenity, who had been watching the two in despair, finally jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room. She spotted one of the watchers, a tall figure with shadowed eyes and a bristly face. "Please, you have to fetch the real midwife!" Serenity said once she reached him.

He simply glared under lowered eyelids. "Be lucky you got 'er," he bit out and sauntered away. 

Just when Serenity bit her lip, Sapphire rounded the corner with a shorter figure hidden by a cloak. Her eyes lit up and she ran to them. When the lady pulled away the hood of her cloak, Serenity was once again met by a young woman. But there was a sharp intelligence within the woman's flittery blue eyes that peered from a fragile marble face. A few dark wisps of her short hair fell over her eyes and she swiped it away with a slender hand, meeting Serenity's gaze. "Where is she?" Serenity numbly pointed to the room and the woman nodded. "Fine, I'll be needing warm water and as many towels and blankets as you can find." And then she swept into the room, her song-like voice heard gently scolding the assistant and calling instructions.

Serenity took in a stretching breath and let it go on a spurt to blow away her flustered hair that fell over her face. "Thank you, sir," she murmured to Sapphire with a bowed head. When she looked up he was staring at the room of attention. He really was different. All the other watchers didn't care a wit, and, if anything, scowled and grumbled that another brat Lunarian was born. 

He nodded, still not tearing his gaze away. "Most Midwives wouldn't bother with a Lunarian, and will only send an assistant if called for. Just be glad Amy is my sister."

"That's your sister?" Serenity burst, but then immediately lowered her head and mumbled an apology. 

Sapphire said nothing and he walked away with a dazed look as Serenity stared after him. Shaking her head she leaned back against the wall with an exhausted sigh, lifting some of the wild strands of hair in her face from the spurt of breath. At a monstrous cry and curse from Rain's room Serenity's eyes widened and she scrambled off to get the towels and warm water, her mind falling back into it's tumbling dazed mess. 

"You're absolutely out of your mind!" the midwife cried to her oaken-haired assistant. Amy Kerick stepped back with an incredulous look, sneaking a wary peak around the deserted corridor. Not long after the Lunarian baby was delivered, her awkward assistant had whisked her away with this hair-brained idea. Amy narrowed her icy blue eyes. "It is treason to even consider helping a Lunarian slave escape. I don't know how, but that Lunarian girl messed with your head. Just because she just gave birth is no reason to have sympathy on their race. I give you my hardest advice. Forget it."

  
Eyes, glimmering like a damp forest, seemed to darken instantly at her. An iron frown locked on Lita's face.

"Don't look at me like that!" Amy admonished, an unusual scowl pulling at her own pale face. She shut her eyes with a sigh, running through the situation in her calculated mind. Once done reassessing it, her eyes snapped opened and she repeated, "No. It's out of the question. I will not have any part in this."

  
Amy's assistant now crossed her arms and a wariness pricked Amy as she became a bit more aware of how much taller--not to mention stronger--Lita was. The girl could break her small frame in two if she wanted to! Amy stepped back, trying to hide the movement by straightening her back and lifting her chin higher in the air. 

Lita stepped forward, not seeming to take notice of the squeak from Amy's throat. "Listen. That baby is either going to be killed because of being a mixed breed, or taken away from his mother in the next few days! Tell me you don't care about that?"

Amy hardened her lips, transferring her expression to an indignant one. "It's no concern of ours what happens to it."

"I've only known you a few weeks but I know you're not that cruel!" Lita burst, the frustration building in her chest.

Amy caught her breath and then shook her head. "Even if I did agree… she'll be too weak to escape with her baby in the next few days. Her body is worn out."

"She's not going to. She already told me she wants a friend of hers to take her place."

Amy rose an eyebrow. "The one that was constantly flittering about and fretting? Where is she now anyway? She was asking me questions nearly every second concerning the baby."

Lita walked back down the corridor and peeked into the room and gestured into it. Amy glimpsed inside as well to see the girl heaped on the floor, having exhausted herself to sleep. With her everlasting strands of silver hair crinkling around her form, and her soft, beautiful, sleeping face, she nearly appeared an angel. Oh--that was ridiculous! Amy shook her head as she stepped back with Lita, trying not to peek a glance at the new mother, who was fondling her baby boy. 

"Apparently the master has an eye for the girl. If we don't help her escape too, the same thing that happened with Rain will happen with her."

"Oh…" Amy breathed, her eyes tingeing on a faraway look. 

Lita quirked a grin at Amy, taking the girl's arm. "Come on, we have a lot to plan," she exclaimed as she forcefully lugged the girl out of her daze and down the hall.

"What?" Amy cried, wide eyes blinking. Oh heaven help her, she could not be doing this! That one train of thought seemed to catch in a whirlpool within her mind as her assistant led her to what must have been her death.

Serenity worked the next day, barely realizing she was working. Her mind was still dazed, and anxiousness squirmed through her veins. She couldn't wait to finish and go back to Rain's side. She had only seen and held the baby once the prior night---blast her for falling asleep! In the morning she had to rush not to be late with her chores, and hadn't had the chance to see Rain. Her thoughts swarmed on her friend and the extraordinary miracle within her arms. 

He was so tiny and pale and just beautiful! A gorgeous baby boy---just as Rain had said. Did all mothers have that intuition? Serenity wondered. When the time came for supper, for the first time Serenity felt impatient at having to eat. Once shoving the food down her throat, she scrambled to the room Rain resided in. She knelt down by Rain's bedside, taking a moment to brighten the oil lamp before touching Rain gently on her elbow. "How are you doing?" 

Rain's rumpled silver head rolled towards Serenity, pale eyes blinking open out of sleep. "Fine," she said, her voice slurring with drowsiness. A yawn engulfed her mouth and she pushed herself up in the bed. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like that yesterday! I barely even saw him yesterday," Serenity apologized, her brow furrowing. 

Rain gave a sharp laugh. "I bloody well fell asleep. Don't go saying sorry on me."

A smile bloomed on Serenity's face and she bit her lip over her eagerness as she leaned forward. "So it's a boy just as you said! Have you decided on a name for him yet?"

Rain laid back, shutting her eyes with an amused smile. "You're going to name 'im." 

"What? Me?" Serenity cried, gaping at her friend as she sat back on her heels.

"You'll know what to name 'im when the time comes, sweets. I promise. An' besides… it's only right, seeing as you'll be taking care of him for me staring tonight."

"But what If I don't know---wait… what are you talking about?" The muddled confusion in Serenity's eyes melted to fear and she leaned anxiously over Rain. "You're not dying or anything, are you? Oh please, Rain, you can't be--"

"No!" The sharp sound mixed with Rain's laughter snapped Serenity's mouth shut. Rain smiled, reaching her hand over to grasp Serenity's. "It's not like that… Serenity, my boy is either going to be killed for being a mixed breed, or, at best, sold and taken away from me in the next few days."

"But--no! They can't do that. Why--"

"Just listen. That clumsy midwife's assistant, Lita, said she and Amy would help get him to safety."

"Well, that's a bit of a relief…" Serenity murmured, her adrenaline calming down. 

"I want you to go with them. I'm putting you in charge of my boy from now on." 

Serenity's head snapped up. "But what about you?" 

Rain shook her head. "I'm not going. I haven't the strength. I'd just get all of us caught."

"I can't go without you, though!" Tears burned Serenity's eyes.

"You can, and you will. Serenity… If you stay, what nearly happened last night _will_ happen, make no doubt." Serenity's mouth opened again to refute, but Rain cut her off. "No. You are leaving tonight. Don't argue with me."

After a moment Serenity's lips wobbled into a smile as she blinked past the tears. "You're already sounding like a mother." 

"Come on. Help me up. Caida is watching my boy." 

A few minutes later, Serenity inched down the corridor with a slightly breathless Rain leaning on her for support. When they rounded into one of the Lunarian's rooms, they found a girl with spiky silver hair cooing the bundled baby. "Thanks Caida," Rain grunted as she walked inside.

Caida looked up with a quirked smile. "Sure thing."

"You ready?" Rain asked.

Caida stood up and gave firm nod after she gave the baby back to Rain. "One crazy dog running free in the house coming right up. I'll let him loose in five minutes so hurry up."

"What?" Serenity suddenly felt like she was watching a play that she wasn't in. That was until Rain gave her the fragile bundled up form and turned to hurry her down the corridor much faster than their previous walk. "Rain!"

"Amy and Lita are meeting us by the side door."

"I'm leaving? Already?" Serenity cried, still trying to get over the stunned affect the baby in her arms gave her. Oh God, what if she dropped him, or was holding him wrong? "Rain please…"

Rain wasn't listening. She glanced around and then turned a corner where two cloaked figures stood. 

Nearly the moment Serenity saw them,a thick, crimson cloak was hung over her own shoulders, the hood lifting up. Before she realized it, a door was open and she was partly standing in a tuff of wet grass listening to the nightly sound of crickets. She hovered on the threshold staring at Rain, her eyes wide and enveloping as her blood rushed through her. 

"Take care of him, Sweets," Rain said in a tight voice, pushing away a displaced strand of silver hair that went into Serenity's face. She blinked and rubbed at her wet eyes.

Serenity gave Rain a teary gaze as they squeezed hands. Adrenaline soured through Serenity's veins, feelings a mass of excitement and fear and hope. Hope. That was something that had been in danger in the past months of her life, the time that she needed it the most. She wasn't familiar with the need for hope before. She had simply lived her life in a child-like joy. But now, as her young eyes drooped in a clouded blue, brimming with the sorrow for her race and herself, hope was the only thing for her to hold on to. 

She found her lip trembling as she wrapped her arms with a burst of protectivness around the sleeping babe in her arms, slowly stepping away from Rain with the prodding of Lita and Amy. She simply walked backwards for awhile, relying on the guidance of her saviors. Her eyes wouldn't turn from Rain's form. What must it be like, Serenity thought pained, sympathy for her friend burning in her chest, to give up your baby so it could have a better life, even though it killed you inside. Images danced behind Serenity's eyes of Rain lovingly rubbing her belly, a faraway look in her eyes. Serenity knew from the beginning that Rain loved the child inside her with every fiber of her soul, not even a hint of resentment marred that love. Joy echoed in Rain's pale eyes when her thoughts were evidently on her baby, but Serenity had always caught the sadness too. It was a sadness that had made her want to cry, even though she hadn't understood it. Her confusion never escaped her muted lips, but now she understood, and it only made her want to cry further and run to Rain and wrap her arms around the girl. 

Rain had known that she would lose her baby all along. Serenity drew in a breath and finally turned around, sniffling and blinking her stinging tears away. A gentle tremble swept through her arms as they held the little miracle. She had never held a baby before. He felt so small and fragile, so innocent of the world as he slept, mouth parted to draw in soft breaths. As if she were holding an angel, awe swam in her iridescent eyes and soaked her every breath. A bond threaded together as she followed Lita and Amy, twisting numbly around twisting trees and towering bushes. 

Her gaze fell back to the baby's pink face in the golden glow of the lantern Lita held up. She knew what it was like to be innocent, to never have see the cruelty of the world. Like the baby sleeping in the shelter of her arms, she had embraced the shelter of Artemis and Luna's home. Serenity's pink lips thinned as she lifted her head and gazed back to where the manor was, though she could only see shadowed brush. A swelling light feeling bloomed inside her. Tears burned her eyes. For you Rain, she thought, a soft whisper in her heart.

A murmured sound ahead of her made her turn her head back. She looked past Lita and Amy, butterflies taking a lively trip through her as she caught sight of the lake, moonlight a heavenly white touching the smooth ebony-blue of its surface. The situation struck her then as her eyes stuck to the small wooden boat buoying near the grassy land. She was going to be free again. Her eyes were wide, seeing something more than a rickety boat. The prospect never really took hold of her before. Bondage was as solid and unbreakable as the collar locked around her neck. 

Unbeknownst to her, her feet stopped their trek and she stood rooted to the ground between an arch of winding trees, right before where the path cleared and drooped down to the lake. She realized she had stopped when Amy and Lita stopped and looked at her in question. 

"I'm really going to be free," Serenity whispered, the wonder in her weak voice apparent. Smiles stretched across both of their faces. 

Lita stepped to her and gave her an embrace, careful of the baby. When her head dipped back, she said, "Yes. You are."

Serenity peered into the older girl's eyes, tears piercing her own. "I wish Rain could be here," she cried, voice as soft as the breeze against her face. "I wish all of them could be here."

A pained look filtered the two's eyes and they proceeded to herd her down to the boat in silence. Lita was balancing in the boat and reaching her arms to help Amy in when a watcher stepped from the path they had just walked. Serenity's breath caught in her throat along with a cry as she turned to stare at the threatening uniform. Her arms trembled as they tightened around the precious bundle in her arms. No, oh please no… not when they were so close!

All three of them stood stock still, as if they were in a painting. Shouts barked through the silent night, making Serenity start. Her frantic gaze turned to the shroud of trees. They were searching for the runaway, for her. Rain shouldn't have had her go as well! The baby they could claim as a stillborn, but she was a living, breathing runaway. She stepped back in her strike of fear, but then realized that the watcher hadn't yet said anything. He hadn't made any threatening moves, hadn't called for the others. She looked carefully at the shadowed face and when the watcher stepped into the moonlight she gasped. "Sapphire!"

Amy and Lita exchanged wary glances and Lita tensed, sturdying her stand within the boat and searching the easiest and fastest way to get out of the boat without it toppling, fists ready to fight. 

Sapphire's gaze fell to the bundle in Serenity's arms, and her own eyes glanced down before fixating once more on him. "I remember the night Larenque called for Rain," Sapphire said, his voice soft and directed more to the wind than for anyone's ears. "I stood downstairs, staring into the fire. I did nothing." Sapphire's eyes were heartbreaking when he looked at Serenity; they were more the eyes of a lost little boy than a watcher. "I did nothing," he repeated, the words breaking. 

Serena walked to him, brushing away Lita's sharp warning. This man wasn't going to hurt them. She stopped just before him, studying his broken gaze. "You love her," she breathed. 

If possible, his face grew even more tortured. He looked down to the baby, eyes softening. "What did she name him?" he asked.

Serenity looked down as well, a pulling thought surfacing in her mind. She smiled, eyes turning back to Sapphire. "She told me to name him. She said that I would know. I…I think I know now." She didn't say the name, though it wrapped securely in her mind and she didn't shed a doubt that it was what Rain had wanted. "Take care of Rain for me?"

Sapphire met her gaze for a moment before one end of his lip slid up and he nodded. "I will." 

Serenity nodded with a teary smile and scrambled back towards the boat to find to numb figures. They quickly blinked out of their state and Lita helped them board the boat. Serenity curled in the crook of one end, snuggling the baby to her chest as they pushed off into the dark water. The lake stretched like an endless dark glass, and the soothing way the boat slid through the water with Lita's silent rowing sent Serenity's heart and mind to a murky peace. 

It was enough to be a dream; the night's mystical silence, the moon's bathing glow, the child in her arms. She fiddled with the blankets, making sure they wrapped securely around the baby. It was getting cool out. Personally, she didn't mind. She was as warm as could be inside. 

She brought back Sapphire's image in her mind. Why hadn't she seen it before? The honest love in his eyes, the kind that left no doubt. Her heartbeat caught for a stilled moment. How could she know by that? Hadn't Endymion too had that kind of love within the blue of his eyes? The onslaught of feelings swelled in her chest as she fell back into the memories of his arms around her, their laughter in the fields, the times he seemed content just to look into her eyes. 

She wiped away a stubborn tear. She wished that he were there, that he would hold and comfort her, help heal the wounds left in her soul. She wanted to cry in his embrace and know that she was safe within his arms. Of course, if he were there, he wouldn't do those things. Not since he learned of her deception, of her silver hair, of her crescent symbol. Perhaps she deserved it. She knew that it was wrong of her to keep her disguise up so long, but being with him was so wonderful and the love she had for him sang through her veins, the freest feeling she had ever had. Maybe she had known all along that it wouldn't last. 

Serenity drew in a breath. Sapphire loved Rain with the full knowledge that she was a Lunarian. Watcher and slave--their positions were on the opposite ends of a sea, and yet they were together in heart. There was no deception that could tear that bond apart. 

"What did you name him?" Lita questioned, the silence broken by her soft, throaty voice. 

Serenity blinked and watched the baby in her arms, a smile lifting at her lips. "Sapphire. His name will be Sapphire."

__

Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! =) For anyone whose interested, I set up an art gallery at elfwood (a site for sci-fi/fantasy art) and would love comments on the art I've uploaded there! You can comment directly on the page of the picture, plus the main page as a "guestbook" of sorts. So far I have art in pen, colored pencils, and digital. Some realistic and some anime-styled. ^__^ The URL is http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/s/t/starmasayume/starmasayume.html

****

Hugs -- Star


	9. IX Shattered Flames

****

Tsuki no Namida IX

__

…. Shattered flames

//Written by Star and guided by Bunny. ^_^//

_Chapter nine! Sorry for the long wait, but man, this chapter was trouble! When I finally got it written it was this lifeless flop in my hands! So for over the past week, I've been coaxing Bunni to help me find the areas that needed life breathed into them--changing scenes, adding scenes, shining up the character's personalities, basically slaving and pulling my hair out. Warning, it is hard to do CPR to a chapter! @.o But after doing that, and now after getting the last-minute editing from Jana, I would call it a successful chapter!! ^____^ _

Some people have voiced their concerns to me of Serenity weeping back to Endymion and all that, and I want to tell you to never fear! I have my devious writer's plans for Endymion (a factor in it will be showed at a new arrival in this chapter). Endymion needs a humility lesson and Serenity needs to grow into the confidant savior of her people!

Unfortunately, I'm in great need of brainstorming the rest of the story, since it's getting foggier in my mind, not to mention surprise ideas that makes it a kinked mess in my brain that needs cleaning up. So, I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try my ultimate best! I'm far too stubborn to send in a chapter until I'm happy with it (as this chapter is living proof), but I hope this characteristic of mine really pays off. Overall, read, I hope you enjoy, and thank you all again for the tremendous support! --star

Raye turned restlessly in her bed, sheets twisting around her legs. Her heartbeat pounded heavily in the silence, encompassing the veil of her ears. Sweat dripped down her forehead, breaths labored. The flame of the lamp by her bed rose in the air. 

Fire danced in flashes across her mind, withering up her dreamless sleep and dragging her to the past. In it laid her vulnerability---something she tried dearly to hide. 

The dream had just recently begun to haunt her. After many winters of a peace, the familiar storm was returning without warning. Raye could hear the fire's muffled crackling and roaring in her ears. Her mind sparked, and she was once again nine years of age. 

* * *

"Papa!" Raye yelled, her child-voice bellowing with joy. Her arms flailed in greeting as she stumbled across the field, her feet tangling in the dampened grass. The moment she heard the jostling cart and horses' trots, she fled the manor, too impatient to bother with shoes as her spluttering nanny's cries and crippled mother's laughs peeled after her. 

She swallowed a joyous sound as a man upon a chestnut mare ahead of the distant cart waved a strong arm back to her. Pride for her father swelled in her small frame. Papa was an important man in the military, as she often boasted to others. But oh, why did he have to be gone so long? She waited in the misty morning, turning her weight from one impatient foot to the other.

When her father finally dismounted his horse, the thin threads that had kept her at bay broke. She flew to the giant man in all her eagerness, clasping her arms around his leg before he lifted her and twirled her around. His deep laughter sounded in her ears and she beamed up at him as he tucked her in the crook of one arm and made for the manor. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

He rumpled her silk-thin ebony hair and planted a firm kiss on her forehead. "Every moment of every day, firefly."

For a moment as he carried her up the stone steps, her papa seemed worn and oddly… defeated. But nothing could defeat her papa! She captured her bottom lip, still wondering at the taught lines of his face when he smiled at her and all her concern washed away. She slipped down onto her feet when they entered, and then paraded to the room she had abandoned her mother and nana in. "Papa's home!" she cried breathlessly. 

"Dear me, child!" her nana exclaimed. "You run like an earthquake! And just look at your dress…"

Nana's cries faded to the background as Papa walked in, stopping by the entrance. His chestnut eyes softened like sunlight washing over a field as he saw Raye's frail but beautiful mother sitting in the wooden contraption she could wheel around in. Her crippled legs were hidden beneath a quilt, and a warm shawl was wrapped around her small shoulders. But despite her sunken cheeks and tired eyes, there was a healthy flush on her face and a sparkling warmth echoing in her eyes. 

Raye's father crossed the rich room, crouching before his wife and taking the frail hands into his own, their met gazes their own silent welcomes. After a moment, he turned to Raye. "Now where's that brother of yours?"

Nephrite, at the boasting age of twelve, had been the only brother too young to enlist in the king's service and aid her father. Raye found it sorrowing that all her brothers had left home. Too soon, Nephrite would leave well. Casting aside her troubling thoughts, she answered, "He took one of the dogs and went off hunting. Said he wouldn't come back till he got something worthy of dinner. I told him that he would be gone for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long" she took a breath, "long time, but he wouldn't listen."

"He'll be back by dark if he doesn't want a sore bottom," Nana cut in with a wry voice. 

"Well then, Raye, why don't you gather some flowers for your mother while she and I catch up?"

Raye gave an eager nod and scrambled out of the house, ignoring her nana's cry to put shoes on. She took off like a rabbit through the field, reaching a cobblestone wall under siege of weedy grass and twisting ivy peppered with bristles and tiny flowers. Humming idly, she dallied on the dirt road, walking until she spotted a nestle of violet flowers at the foot of the wall. She eagerly crouched and began gathering a purple bouquet with tentative fingers. Violets were her mama's favorite. Her mama would sit her on her lap sometimes after Raye handed her violet flowers, and in a hushed, eager voice she would tell Raye, "You had violet eyes when you were born! A gorgeous color shining up at me like precious stones." But Papa took her to a holy man to turn her eyes a Terran color. Or at least that was what one of her brothers told her after she puzzled why she had plain brown eyes. She giggled at the thought of having violet eyes. It was a pretty color.

Raye jumped as a twig snap pelted the air, and she turned a wary eye to the silent mist that shrouded a wet field and gnarled trees. Her gaze fell back to her task, even though her senses attuned to her surroundings. She tried to hum, to bring back the happy sound, but it rasped in her throat. Her fingers deftly collected more flowers. Something moved by one of the trees, and Raye whipped her head around, rising to her feet like a startled muskrat. She stood still, ensnared by the eerie silence that was tempered only by distant melodious birds. Feeling her skin crawl, she took off in a flutter of skirts, bare feet darting over the dew-dampened ground as she protectively clutched her mother's flowers. 

When she reached the manor and clamored into the main hall, breathless and near trembling, she berated herself for her childish fear. Her papa was the bravest man alive! She felt so foolish inside her home. Her scolding thoughts were swept away, though, as she found that two of her older brothers had returned in her absence. Along group of her father's, men who were also good friends, were also there. 

The rest of the day, as she basked in her family's company, she felt like the princess of the family—excepting her mother, that was. Maybe Nana too, but who could call that woman a princess? She wrinkled her nose and restrained a giggle at the thought, balancing the bowls of scraps for the dogs in her arms as she nudged the side door open with her foot. Fatty meat, clips of ham, and strips of roast beef made a rich, seasoned smell that teased her nose. The dogs would definitely profit from the celebration feast. She met the brisk evening air that swept through her flimsy dress as she climbed down the steps. 

She rounded toward the makeshift wooden shelter bedded with hay where the dogs were tied, thankful for the two torches that spread a ring of light. The affectionate greeting shriveled on her tongue when she looked up, caught in the sight of a Lunarian man. His clothes were torn and bloodied, skin covered in grime and sweat, and silver hair knotted in twigs and braids. He wasn't supposed to be there. 

"Papa?" she called out softly, unable to move her stiffened bones.

At her weak cry, the Lunarian lunged forward and stopped just as the dog barks began to rock the air. Her gaze snapped up, ensnared by silver-blue eyes that were eerily pale and taking an unearthly glow in the darkness.

The Lunarian crept toward her as dogs continued to bark in the background. "Little girl, do you know where my son is?" he spoke, his voice soft and raspy, some dangerous insanity lacing his words. 

Her body tensed. "Papa…" she tried to call again, but the word were only a shallow breath. 

The man stepped forward.

"Papa!" her voice strengthened in alarm and the dogs whined. The two lamps grew brighter as the flames heightened and wisped into the air like bristling snakes. 

"Raye?" her nana's aged voice called. Raye trembled in the silent, frightening moment. As the door she had just abandoned began to creak open, the Lunarian snagged her and pressed a steel blade against her heaving throat, the wooden bowls in her arms clattering to the ground and rolling over the grass. 

Raye, consumed by her fear, just made out her nana's form in the doorway. The woman gasped in horror as she held a pudgy hand to her pale face. Tears pooled out of Raye's wide, numb eyes and she felt them slide over her face. 

"Stay back," the Lunarian hissed, jerking Raye. "Stay back or I'll kill her. I want my son back, Terran hag. Damn you! Give me back my son!" The man's words were hoarse and frantic, his latter cries straining like those of a wounded animal. 

Raye's nana stumbled back. Raye could have melted in joy as she saw her papa's giant form push by the stuttering woman, followed by her eldest brothers and her father's friends, all wearing grave faces. Her Papa stopped on the last step and surveyed the scene. "What is going on here?" he questioned, his deep voice low and controlled, a chilling tone that Raye had never heard from him before.

"Give… me… back… my… son," the Lunarian belted each word as Raye tried to swallow the swell in her throat. 

"We don't have your son, Lunarian," her papa said levelly, his men skirting around the Lunarian. 

The Lunarian whipped his head at the threatening forms before lashing his voice out at the general. "Stay away or your kin shall breathe her last breath. I swear by God, keep your evil forms away from me!" The dogs' barks grew high-pitched in the evening. 

"Calm yourself," Raye's papa said calmly with lifted hands. "No need to do anything rash."

The Lunarian's voice strengthened in rage and insanity, peeling out like a banshee's. "Rash? My wife died in my hands, throat slashed, her body left in the gutter. And then you stole my son! Give me a reason—give me a damn reason—why I shouldn't slay this child and make you know what it feels like!" 

The men began to close in and the blade pressed harder against Raye's neck, a pinch and a sting making her whimper. Her narrow chest heaved frantically, and she felt ashamed as her confidence in her father began to shrivel. 

Unnoticed, the flames in the two lamps licked even higher before flickering out like a caught breath. Suddenly the fire burst, shattering its glass shelter and startling everyone present. Flames caught on the soiled hay, erupting and spreading, creeping onto the manor's wall. The dogs shied away and barked at it. Burning cedar began to fill the air with smoke. 

Raye hardly paid attention, still too concerned with the arms around her and the sting at her throat. The Lunarian man had stood quiet since the fire's behavior, but suddenly, his pant-leg caught fire and he shook it wildly. The grip on Raye loosened, the knife's pressure leaving her skin. Drawing a strangled gasp, she ducked and twisted free, stumbling and falling into her father's sheltering form in a bundle of shaking sobs. She ignored the man's flailings behind her, and only dug further into her father's thick, wool tunic when the man's last cry choked out at the end of a merciful sword.

She drowned herself in her tears, cutting off the world around her. That was, until her nana's shrill, horrified voice rose in the air. "The Mistress!"

Raye stared dumbly at the toppled wheelchair, its wood burnt and broken with weeds bushing around it as it as it sat against the manor wall the next morning. Her eyes were large, remembered flames flickering in their woody depths. Suddenly, she felt like a lifeless doll and crumpled to the ground. Her breaths were steady but held a threatening rasp. Mother… Her mother. Places on her face twitched, but no real emotion grew. 

Was it her fault? The tiny voice inside stung her. She pulled back to remember the thread she had felt bonding her with the fire, how the fire had burst and come to her need. Was it she who had controlled the fire? The fire killed her mother. No, no, no. No! Venom streaked her, and she twisted her thoughts to the Lunarian man. It was _him_ who had killed her mother! He could control the fire. Her race gave her no power to do so. Tense fingers dug into the dirt as her gaze burned in hatred. He had killed her mother. She sat there, unmoving as the sky lightened to a gray mist. Of course, there was still that small, tugging voice that insisted she had meddled with the fire in some way, but that thought was far too ugly and painstaking.

* * *

Raye shot up in bed in a barrel of gasping heaves, sweat filming over her skin and clinging her tunic to her body in wet patches. Tears swam wildly in her eyes, and it took her a moment to realize her arms were shaking uncontrollably and her heartbeat slammed against her chest, as if trying to gain freedom. She curled her fists tightly over the cotton sheets, struggling to untangle herself from her nightmare's clinging shroud. 

She rose and staggered to a bureau in her room, shaking fingers tumbling over the china pots. Finally her hands found and dipped into cold water, and she splashed it frantically over her face. After a few reckless minutes, her heart calmed, and she brought her gasps to long and steady breaths. Her arms felt light from the blood flooding through them, but no longer shook. 

Slowly, she brought her face up, resolving to return to bed--but then her eyes locked on the oval mirror stationed above the chest. She couldn't move, frozen and dazed for a long time—a forbidden state for a general. The whole world had suddenly snapped and pulled away from her, leaving her only to stare at her eyes. The smooth, chocolate brown had vanished, leaving a color damned by belonging only to Lunarian eyes. Her breaths, though steady, made a shallow sound in the air. Razor shards of violet glimmered at her. 

Stepping back, she straightened her body to a tense height and shut her mouth, taking a sharp intake of air. A fearful thought snaked through her mind, one that chilled her racing blood. With an ever-growing slowness, she turned as if in a spell and walked over to an innocent candle whose flame was teasingly high. She lifted her hand, trembles darting through her fingers. She brought her palm over the fire. _Further_, she tried to coax herself. She could only feel the warmth bedding on her skin. She needed to lay it in the fire. But as she nudged it down, nothing changed--only her realization that the warmth almost tickled. No… no. She swept her whole palm and every finger over the flame, waiting--praying--for the sting and familiar swell of skin. The fire wouldn't burn her. Her violet eyes widened in a crazed fear. She barreled her hand into the candle's side. The iron holder toppled loudly onto the floor as the cursed flame blew out. 

"We are out of our minds. How can we be doing this? And why the bloody hell are we staying in one spot?" a distressed Amy cried, pursuing her frantic pace over the dirt road where the ground had begun to dip to her relentless feet. She waved her arms, turning to face the stretching road that narrowed and slipped into darkness. "And we're standing on a road! Why don't we just yell and say, 'we're here helping a Lunarian girl and baby escape; won't you take us to prison!' I swear any minute they're going to ride down, preparing for a grueling, sleepless search and find us dallying around on the road like flowers waiting to be plucked." 

Serenity bit her lip from where she huddled in the nestle of the roots of a tree, cradling the baby. The night's sounds clutched her nerves. She squirmed and cast a worried gaze to Lita, who was on the other side of the road and leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. Though shadowed, Serenity was sure the girl kept rolling her eyes. "Do you think she is right? Is it really best for us to wait here?" Serenity asked.

"She'll be here. It's not worth chancing to stray from the road."

"Well, she can afford taking her time," Amy said, still wallowing in hysterics. "Her father's a duke! He can weasel her out of any trouble she gets in. But me--a humble midwife? No. Though at least I have some respectability. I could be imprisoned, but you could be hung, Lita! Doesn't that at all trouble you?" she demanded, her voice growing higher as she spoke and leaving her sputtering for breath.

"Ignore her, Serenity," Lita advised, sighing.

"But how can I?" Serenity wailed softly, sullen eyes cast to the shadowed brush. "You two are endangering yourselves for my sake. I would understand if we parted here." 

"Not a chance," Lita exclaimed in her full, throaty voice. "We came this far. And to tell you the truth, I'm loving this. Would-be cooks and sad attempts for midwife assistants--"

"Isn't that the truth," murmured a subdued Amy.

Lita glared at the girl and continued. "--don't get enough excitement!"

"Excitement!" erupted the small girl on the road. "We're running for our lives and you call this excitement!" 

Suddenly, Lita laughed and said to Serenity, "You know, I can get used to her like this."

Serenity furrowed her brow, flicking away a bug that tickled her arm. "What's she normally like?"

"Miss collected, that's what. Always calm and floundering in books, believing they hold all the answers." She turned to Amy. "Books aren't helping you now, are they?" She looked back to Serenity. "Look--she's sulking! She's actually sulking."

Serenity's head perked at a sound, trembles shooting through her. "What was that?"

All three fell quiet and tense. A steady clackety-clack sounded in the air, like a horses' trotting and jostling cart. A dim light appeared far down the road. 

A light rush poisoned Serenity's blood. "I can't breathe," she whispered, her lungs seeming to have tightened and locked. 

Lita snapped up. "Quick, hide!"

Amy squeaked and stumbled into some bushes. Serenity rose on her shaky legs and slipped to the other side of the tree, trying not to squeeze Sapphire in her fear. All they needed was for him to start crying! She bit her lip, forehead pressed against the tree, feeling sharp, tiny crevices wrinkling its bark. 

The cart's sound grew closer, and Serenity peered into the shadows across the road before daring a peek. A tiny, hunched over woman driver held the reins for two chestnut mares. A lantern stood on the bench beside the woman, shedding a golden light to a bed's length from the cart where it abruptly began to fade to a dusky yellow and then to darkness. 

It was neither the watchers nor the soldiers. Serenity dipped back with a loosening sigh as she waited for the cart to pass. Couldn't it go any faster? But then, with a curious furrow of her brow, she saw the slim woman stretch her head this way and that, a tuff of golden hair showing from the shadowed hood as she peered into the darkened forest as if in searching. Was she that wary of bandits or--

"Mina!" Lita stepped out onto the road.

The driver let out a deafening screech and shot to her feet, the startled horses rearing. "Oh!" Serenity exclaimed, scurrying from her hiding place. Holding Sapphire in the crook of one arm, she took the dropped reins of the horse closest to her, helping it to calm down while Lita did the same with the other. 

The woman--now yielding the name Mina--stood erect in her place with her hand over her heart. Her hood had fallen back to reveal a young girl with doe-wide blue eyes, a perk nose, and long smooth strands of golden hair partly lifted in a clasp in back while the rest hung winded around her. "Are you crazy? Don't you _ever_ scare me like that!" she cried.

"Well, you scared us! What took you so long?" Lita replied, rubbing the horse's back. 

"It couldn't be helped! Papa kept talking and talking and talking about every bloody affair of his. I had a devil of a time excusing myself and then preparing the horses!" Mina wailed with an exhausted drawl. "I really am not used to doing such labor." With a hefting sigh, a smile spread across her lips. "But I am glad you thought of me, Lita! You know I love to help."

Serenity hovered by the horse as the girl spoke, shyly keeping silent. But then Mina's eyes landed on her and a delighted look overtook the girl's face. "You must be Serenity!" Mina cried, slipping down to the ground. She melted at the sight of Sapphire. "Awe!" Stopping, she gave Serenity a tentative look, shadows of knowledge in her eyes that didn't show at first glance. "Is he yours?"

Serenity shook her head, her eyes stinging briefly. "A friend's. His name is Sapphire," she finished with a smile, mind sailing back to the image of Rain as her arms tightened briefly over the warm, fragile form. 

Mina immediately leaned over and began cooing at the little Sapphire, but was stopped by the clearing of a throat as a tight-lipped Amy looked down on them. "It might be best that we don't dally," she said with a pointed look, regaining most of her composure while still appearing the rumpled kitten. 

Mina gave a mournful sigh before reluctantly pulling away. When she did, though, her back straightened, her chin lifted, and she said a dignified, "Yes. We must be on our way." 

Under Mina's instructions, Serenity burrowed into the hay of the cart, careful with sapphire as the others gently placed tuffs of hay over her head. Pricks and pokes attacked her body and she could hear her own shallow breaths as she squinted an eye to look through the slits of hay. Her heart did a sweeping dip as the cart jerked into movement with a call from Mina, Lita laying back in the hay with a grin and Amy delicately sitting with her back straight, pretending she wasn't a bundle of nerves constantly searching the trees. 

The jilting ride continued in silence. Serenity would have liked to speak with her rescuers, or at least the adventuresome Lita and the warm-hearted Mina, but any sound she made was muffled by her enclosure--not to mention that it didn't seem the appropriate time to get to know one another. The tension grew as the cart neared the city's limits. Sapphire's one moment of crying when waking to find his suffocating hiding spot with Serenity sent even Lita on edge until he subsided by Serenity's efforts. 

As the time wore on and the warmth levied in the hay, Serenity found herself nodding off to sleep, just barely keeping conscious of the sound of her breaths, the horses' trots and nays, and the cart's rocking. Peace nestled snugly inside her and refused to leave despite the danger. She was gone from Larenque's manor, no longer a slave. Despite the wilting scars that were left, and her heart's sorrow still slipping around her like a wayward tear, she was, most in bewilderment, finding herself again. The sunshine girl that loved to run in the fields was curled in a hidden crook within her. A joy enveloped Serenity as she found that girl still alive, and a warm yellow light grew in her, a flower stubbornly growing and blossoming in a land that had grown barren with weeds. 

She was swept away by her revelations, exploring herself like meeting a friend she hadn't seen in ages. Amidst sleep, the experience seemed to develop into soft visions. The lovely image of the Delacrae home swayed in her mind, sunshine pouring down like heaven itself and pale yellow, dusky red, and misty blue flowers naught the size of a fingernail budding from the creeping vines that overtook the stone walls. She saw the fields and longing sank deep into the flow of her blood. When the ruckus from her escape died down and it was safe, she could journey back to Artemis and Luna. It was nearly too good to be true. Tears welled in her eyes at the blessed thought of running back home, of her wounded spirit slowly healing as the days crept by as slow and careless as before… She had ventured into the world only to be burnt. What a cruel and terrible place she found it to be! She would never leave her haven again. 

Just as she made her silent declaration, a muttered curse drew her sharply to her surroundings. She shifted her head in the hay to look up, but the glow of the lamp was the only thing that met her peering eyes. Her mouth opened to speak, but she shut it on instinct and simply waited. As per her suspicions, the carted rocked to a stop. Her stomach lurched and her arms trembled even before a man spoke.

"Who goes there?" 

Mina's voice responded high and lilting with innocence. "Only a few travelers. My grandfather is ill and I must reach him. My friends have come to support me. Is there something wrong? I shall be very much afraid if you say there are known cutthroats about." Mina batted her eyes at the two soldiers that approached the cart. They walked over from a disturbingly large camp in the clearing by the side of the road. Tents were unceremoniously hitched as they prepared for an excruciating search, roasting food over fires while the higher-ups shouted instructions. An unnamed organ trembled sickly in Mina. They went all-out for runaway Lunarians. It would surely be days--even weeks--before they gave up. 

"Nay, Milady, have no worries. It is but a runaway slave girl and child we are after. We are under instruction to search all that travel this road." The tall one with a jagged nose bowed with a polite pause for consent, the lamp from the cart casting ugly shadows on his crooked face.

Mina forced a smile, making good of her speech while her fingers fumbled into her skirts. "Of course, by all means." She continued talking, effectively making the soldiers hesitate from their movement to search the cart. "I must say though that I am very relieved that such strong, handsome soldiers such as yourselves are patrolling these areas!" she exclaimed, fingering one of the soldier's stiff uniform collar with a prone innocence as her other hand still discreetly searched. Both men were visibly transfixed and nearly leaned forward enough to topple over. 

Mina hid a bubbling smirk and continued in a smooth, sultry voice. "A few girls alone on a road at night with bandits around these parts--the idea gave me such a fright! But I knew I had to hurry to my poor grandfather. Knowing you gentlemen are around makes me feel so much safer." During Mina's speech, Serenity shut her eyes and held her breath, Amy burrowing nervously into the hay while Lita gave a fierce glare from her hunched position. And then Mina triumphantly found the object her fingers searched for--a tiny, round reflector. If possible, her smile became even more dazzling as she brought it to her chest and fiddled it as if it were a broach of sorts, signaling while praying for all she was worth that it wouldn't be missed. 

She batted her eyes, the men's gazes enraptured by the flashing reflector she purposely levied by her breasts. One cleared his throat and cast her a questioning gaze and she laughed carelessly. "Oh this? A gift from my papa. It was my late mother's."

The two soldiers held dopey grins, fairly tongue-tied by the praise. Some of the men from the camp cast wary eyes at the cart that had yet to move on, and the two soldiers, collecting themselves, moved to search the cart out of duty, for they surely held no real belief that anything would be found. 

An arrow shot through the air with a whipping noise, whizzing past one of the men's head by finger's length and lodging into the cart's wood. A surprised curse sprung from the one man as he swung his head towards the trees. A loud whoop from the night alerted the whole camp and there was rustling in the trees and on the ground like the premonition of a stampede. 

Mina sat back and smirked. Amy let out a squeak and, if possible, burrowed even more in the hay like a rabbit darting for its burrow, while Lita sat up with an excited light in her eyes. Serenity's protecting hole began to feel like a prison. She gasped at the excitement that came like an unexpected thunderstorm and she tried to wiggle up, peeking her face into the brisk air. She blew at an infuriating tuft of hay that blocked her lips before her eyes snapped wide, watching men plow down from the trees and other men, upon horses, break from the darkness into the camp's fire-light. 

Her stomach began to float sickeningly to unwanted places as chaos struck her, sending trembles through her body like hordes of skittering beetles. The fires stationed around the camp cast raging oranges and threatening shadows, feeding like a plague and catching onto tents. The flames danced in Serenity's numb, dilated eyes, glimmers of orange peeling in deep, horrified blue. For one terrifying moment, she was back in the little girl's body, shaking with trembling tears, pushing back against a warp shed with fire creeping towards her. The fire wouldn't listen to her pleas. The battle raged outside, her people falling in their crimson blood. 

Serenity jerked back with a gasp, finding herself unable to control her shivering. She cradled sapphire, pushing more of the hay away and bending over his crying form. Her hand gently cupped his squirming head, her eyes tearing as she kissed his warm, petal-soft cheek and shushed him. When her arms wrapped further around the babe, she wasn't at all sure whether it was for his comfort or her own. 

With Sapphire's protests fading and his snuggling and clinging beginning, Serenity lifted her head and let her eyes trail across the area--and felt a surprised jolt. Silver hair! Though not all, many of the men that had raided the camp had silver hair. They were all free Lunarians. An ember of envy touched her as she watched one man jump through the flames, unharmed, waving his arm, and the fire obediently moving and swallowing a cart of the Terrans' weapons. She pushed the envy down and replaced it with awe, a finger unknowingly trailing her collar as her head tilted. 

Suddenly, Lita sprang from the cart, tearing a cry from Serenity. Serenity squirmed and fought, drawing further out of her hiding place, idly brushing hay away and tightening her grip on the crying Sapphire as she crawled over the hay. Her breaths grew hollow in her throat as she whipped her head around, leaning over the cart's wall. Finally, her vision clasped onto Lita among the see of battle, and Serenity drew in a tight breath. "Lita! Come back!" Lita, in all her insanity, had taken possession of a sword and jumped happily into the fight. Heavens! What was the woman thinking? 

Just then, a soldier noticed her, apparently registering her as the runaway slave girl, and a cruel grin bloomed on his face. "He's heading this way!" Serenity scooted back in the hay like a frightened mouse, tightening her grip on Sapphire. A grimy hand clasped over her bare foot, pushing a fear-sickened cry from Serenity as her heart pounded like thunder against her chest. She slid helplessly across the hay as the soldier pulled her towards him. 

Just as she began to despair, the unbelievable happened. A slim arm erupted from the hay and a fist plowed into the man's jaw. Serenity tugged back her defiled foot and slipped it safely under her as she stared at Amy, who poked out of the hay sputtering. Completely covered in the gold hay, Amy stared at her reddened hand as if she had just hit the devil himself. 

"Hey handsome!" Mina suddenly yelled as the man recovered from the blow. Serenity turned her dazed head in time to see Mina lunge at the man with a fiery spark, pulling a dagger from her skirts. Her golden mane of hair billowed after her, nearly made her seem like an avenging goddess. In the name of all that was good in the world, were all these women insane? Serenity sat there dumbly. The blonde hardly reached the mens' chests, like a rabbit believing to be a lion! Though… a very very quick and efficient rabbit, Serenity mused, watching the girl slip by every threat and managing to inflict some wounds in the process. 

Feeling the girl was in no immediate danger, Serenity turned to search for Lita. Despite there being only two women insane enough to jump into the fight, Lita was exasperatingly difficult to find. After a while, Serenity's eyes landed instead on a Lunarian upon a gleaming, black stallion. He rode tall and confident through the ocean of brawling bodies, eyes intense and hawk-like as he shouted commands, jumping into the fight when needed. Silver wisps of hair brushed over his furrowed brow, his eyes, when they turned, a thundering violet. But then she realized he was staring at the cart. He threw his head over his shoulder and yelled to a man with silver hair brushing just past a set of burly soldiers who nodded and made straight for the cart. 

Mina, though not having strayed far from the cart, was engrossed in leashing out at a particularly bloody and angry soldier. She screeched as the Lunarian swept her away and gave an indignant cry as he hauled her up onto the bench of the cart, climbing in after her. She wrestled with the man, nearly scratching his eyes out as she tried to get back down, when he firmly sat her back and managed a fiery gaze with a breathless, "I have my orders!" Mina fell quiet with large eyes. He threw a glance back to Amy and Serenity in the cart before turning back and grabbing onto the reins.

"No! Wait!" Serenity screamed when realizing the man's intent to whisk them out of there--as tempting as it was. God, where was Lita? Why wasn't she able to find the girl in all of her searching? Did she blend in so well or…or was she lying on the ground, brown hair tangled in blood… No! Oh, why did she have to think that? Traitorous mind. Her teeth dug into her lip, eyes scraping the lunging forms. Then a glimpse of knotty brown hair flinging from a ponytail teased her vision. 

"Lita!" Breaths frantic, Serenity turned and laid Sapphire in Amy's startled arms before peeling out of the cart. Mina's shout and the man's curse slid past her numb ears. She stumbled around in the midst of fighting bodies that seemed to be as towering as aged oaks and more threatening than lashing beasts. The fire's glow and the men's lunging forms grew fuzzy in her vision, all sound dimming to her labored breaths and pounding heart as her steps whirled, turned, and ran through the chaos. 

She shied from a tent engulfed in fire, squinting in the smoke that itched at her eyes. Coughing into her sleeve, she staggered around a trampled fire, the stick holding the roasting rabbit collapsing into the burst of flames. "Lita!" Her scream sounded hoarse and dry, sunken by the strain of her desperation. 

She swiped at the film of sweat beading on her forehead, throwing her gaze back to the cart and immediately stopping dead, every nerve screaming in frustration. Lita hovered by the cart, clearly searching the grounds along with the others for Serenity. Serenity fought the wave swelling in her chest and tears striking her eyes as the battle she'd thrown herself into no longer held a purpose. 

Biting her lip, Serenity worked her way back, trembles scourging through her at swords that nearly grazed her. A man, engrossed in his fight, barreled into her and she fell with a grunt to the weeded ground. Still shaky, she begged her muscles to work as she tried to rise, fearful of the stampeding feet. Before her coercing took effect though, a Terran soldier's large, grimy hands locked bruisingly over her arms and hauled her to her feet. She screamed, struggling against the brute with every breath. 

"So yer the silver-head that started this, aye?" The man's rotten breath blew hotly in Serenity's hair. A strangled sound raged in her throat as she pulled an arm free to hit him as hard a she could on his wide, prickly chin. Unfortunately, it only made him laugh. 

"Kunzite, leave!" The calm voice cut sharply in her ears. Not quite sure why, she paused and turned, lying eyes on the violet-eyed Lunarian from before, who still sat regally on his stallion. She followed his gaze and desperation dragged her stomach down as the Lunarian who guarded the cart nodded and snapped the horses into action. They were leaving without her! She bit back the cry welling in her throat, her limbs returning to their vicious fight against the soldier's callused hands. 

Fear tightened its grip on her as she came increasingly aware that the Lunarian men were beginning to retreat. Tears stabbed her eyes, scared and angry as they slipped down her cheeks. What would happen to her? Would they bring her back to Larenque? Visions flashed through her mind, sinking her head to a light and dizzy world. She had been too afraid to ask what happened to runaways that were caught. Now she nearly wished she had, for her imagination was far too great and far too torturing. 

No! A storm of outrage struck from behind her trembling frailty. So, she was weak. So, she was a runaway slave, still cut off from her elements. But she wouldn't make her capture easy! It was a brief moment in self-glory. Both Lita and Mina had lunged into the fight. Even Amy had managed a sturdy blow! Fear and sheer backbone collided, and her shimmering blue eyes narrowed, her lashing turning rebellious in contrast to her previous frantic flailings. 

The burly soldier grunted, his amused smile wiped from his grimy face. 

She twisted, a strained cry tearing from her throat at the effort. Her skin twisted over the muscle and tissue of her arm, bruises blooming on its tender surface beneath the iron-like hands. But then her arm finally wrenched free, and in a blind moment, barely feeling the burning of her sore skin, she turned and shoved into the giant, feeling his body give way to gravity. They both struck the ground, Serenity swiftly rolling off his spluttering form. Her gaze flew up to see something sharp had cut into the man's face as he shielded it with one mammoth hand. Her triumph was short-lived, however, because his free hand then dug into the embers of a fire. 

Serenity had no time to look away as a cloud of ash and still glowing specs assaulted her, pelting her tender eyes. A sharp sting of tears struck her as she scooted blindly back with a cry. Her eye sockets felt like they were burning, her hands' frantic rubbings inflicting only soreness. She backed into a woodpile, a whimper in her throat turning into a wild cry as she felt arms around her body. She kicked her feet and lashed out, consumed nearly to insanity as fear sickened her bones. It was too unfair! She squinted up through watery, bruised eyes, unable to see anything but orange light and a man's struggling shape. Her hand pushed against a hard chest beneath a flimsy tunic, the other banging into a strong, sinewy arm. 

"Stop this!" the deep voice pounded in her ears. She found it vaguely familiar but shoved the thought away and dug her fingernails into his shoulder, earning herself a guttural curse. Just as she lunged her hand forward with her fingers curled to scratch the man's eyes out, a hand locked around her tiny wrist and he spoke again with more exasperation and perhaps a flicker of amusement. "Put away your claws—I'm not your enemy!" 

Serenity stopped abruptly, her heaving chest her only movement. The voice _was _familiar. Through bleary eyes, she stared at the man who towered over her lying form. Abashed, her blurred vision showed silver hair and two violet eyes. It was the leader of the raid. All her fight slid off of her and sunk into the ground, leaving her too dazed to even fumble for an apology. 

"Much better," the man murmured.

Still at a loss for words, she could only try to blink her aching eyes and rid herself of the angry sheet of tears that pooled like an instinctive bandage. 

"Come. Let's get you out of here," he breathed. Before she knew it, he hefted her onto her shaky, bare feet. Then it seemed for a moment that he took in her reddened, glassy eyes. Her presumption was solidified when his finger drifted cold against the scorching skin around her eyes. At another itching sting, her hand rose on impulse but was captured by the man's hand. "Don't rub your eyes. It does more harm than good. You'll just have to wait it out until it cools down. Can you manage to mount my horse?" 

Before Serenity could answer, he gave a deft whistle. A large, ebony motion pooled her sore vision and she jumped at a horse's whicker in her hair. The man slid by her and it took her a moment to realize he had mounted the horse. She felt her hands on the horse's silky coat, searching blindly for where to get on when the man's hand clasped over one of hers and led her to a stirrup which she promptly stuck her foot in and hefted herself up, letting him pull her up behind him.

At once she was buffeted by a towering and rocking sensation as the horse gave a few stuttering steps, and she snaked her hands around the man's torso and locked them together. Her helpless eyes journeyed the trampled camp, bright blurs of fire and smudged forms of cream tents and encompassing darkness. 

It was the encompassing darkness they plowed into, pursued by reckless gallops behind. She jerked, throwing her gaze in back. Though the cool breeze started to ease the soreness, she could only peer through the thick blanket of the night. "Are they after us?" she cried, unable to help the trembling that gripped her words. His response wasn't reassuring.

"Just hold on."

She buried her head in the man's back, fingers gripping his tunic. Her stomach rocked as the horse flew through the darkness and she could envision its mammoth hooves pounding into the dirt and pushing off rocks, turning and journeying them through unseen gnarled trees and over dips and hills of ground. After a time of the procession, Serenity could no longer hear their pursuers and lifted her face. "Are they gone?" she asked in a small voice. 

The man kept up the stern riding through the quaky trees and ground, still tense and alert. She had the growing feeling that he was as unsure of her question as she was. She didn't know if he would have answered, for the next thing she knew, they were careening down a steep hill into a fair area of lower ground. Sponges of torchlight splashed in her black vision from over the hills around them. A sound peeped in her throat, and she burrowed more into the tense man. She felt his arm move and heard his sword unsheathing, inducing another wave of fear. 

One of the Terrans called out, but Serenity's mind, as tangled and fraying as the weeds in a garden, was unable to link the sounds to any recognizable words. However, her savior stayed quiet in response, which seemed to anger the soldiers as they bristled around them. 

Just as she was sure they were about to gallop down the hills in attack and braced herself, a funny thing happened. Her wounded eyes captured the glassy sight of one of the torch's fire bursting and snaking flames over the man holding it, who flew into a panic. His horse's rearing peeled through her ears. Even though she couldn't quite see, there was a stillness in the air that made her feel everyone's eyes tensely set on the crying and spluttering man as he tried to put out the fire spreading on his uniform. 

After her initial startlement, Serenity felt a victorious streak, but stamped it out when she felt her savior lowering his sword in his own bewilderment. She forced out the tentative words. "Is your element fire?"

When he answered a curt, "No," she felt just as afraid and unsure as the soldiers did.

Another torch bursting seemed to make every soldier jump and waver as dueling cries rang out. "Hold your ground!" a thick voice bellowed. But the men couldn't seem to listen. They were too fearful of the spreading curse. One horror-choked soldier threw his torch to the ground, but the fire wisped out and appeared again like skittering, glowing bugs over his clothes. He yelped and hurried his horse away, many following in his tracks. The final factor, though, was when a barrier of fire erupted from the mulchy ground before them, all the soldiers' horses bucking and whinnying. A strangled retreat sounded from the speaker from before, and not one hesitated in whipping away from the cursed area. 

It was deathly silent once they left, the silence broken only by the billowy, crackling sounds of the wall of fire on the top of the steep. Neither of them spoke. Serenity stared up at the fire, wariness prickling her nerves. Her irritated eyes slowly began to focus on the bright, dancing flames, giving her a clear vision of the shadow that emerged from the darkness and stepped up behind the sheet of fire. Firelight gleamed and grazed over a horse's shiny, brown coat and a rider's sleek, ebony uniform. 

Serenity could hardly swallow her surprise, her recovering vision clasping over the slender form and the long, sooty-black hair framing a familiar, emotionless face. Serenity sat there numbly, her voice stolen from her throat as a million questions rushed through her bewildered blood. Before an inkling of logical thought could muddle in Serenity's mind, General Hark met her gaze with glimmering violet eyes, and Serenity saw a rasp of fear beneath tight blankness. And then the general tugged at the horse's reins and turned back into the night. Serenity stared at the place far after she was gone. 

__

Ahhh, beautiful ending, no? *eyes twinkle* So now you know a bit of Raye's past--why she disliked Lunarians, her family, and now she has Violet eyes, thank God! I just realized that I wanted her to have violet eyes again so me and bunni went through a torrent of ideas of how to make it possible. ^_______^ This feels like drawing with a pen… you make a mistake, you turn it into something in the drawing (which more often than not, makes the drawing better). By the way, if you didn't realize it, Raye's memory takes place shortly after Tsuki no Namida when her father is coming home. That's why the man is grungy, a bit crazed, and after his son.

Humbly and impatiently waiting your comments,

Star ^.~


	10. X Interlude

****

Tsuki no Namida X

…Interlude…

//Written by Star and guided by Bunni. ^_^//

__

Ten is finally up! ^__^ All my ideas for the future are jumbled in my mind and I'm not quite sure how to sort it all out in chapters and an order that makes sense, but hopefully I can figure it out soon. I was a bit bummed today that I just found out from my muse/brainstormer for this story, Bunni, hasn't been excited about the fic for a long time and its seemed more like plastic to her. I'm glad she was finally being honest but I hadn't a clue she's been thinking that way! *sighs* Hopefully, whatever it is will be worked out.

Thanks goes to Jana and AkaiBishoujo for beta-reading and editing. ^_^ And then finally, my new website is up! The area for my writings isn't there yet, but nearly all my art is and a corner for writers with things I've written with writing help/advice/suggestions (and soon resources I've found helpful as well.) You can check it out at StarInMyPocket.net._ ^_^ _

There's a scene with Endymion in this! Finally, right? Sadly, he's not completely brought into the story, but hopefully it will acquiesce your appetite. ^.~ Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement and I hope you enjoy the chapter!! --star

****

Serenity shifted, groggily burrowing her face into something warm as fingers of sleep pulled on her mind. The moist air touched her nose with the smell of damp leaves, the earth soft and pillowy beneath her as bird whistles lulled her ears. Fingers suddenly curled in her hair and her shallow breathing hitched in a startled gasp. The body she had unknowingly snuggled against moved and she scrambled to sit up and banish the lingering tendrils of sleep that still tempted her mind. She stared bleary-eyed at the man leaning against a twisted tree with peeling bark. Her breaths huffed, her head feeling like it longed more than anything to roll back onto the ground and shut the world out for a few peaceful days.

The Lunarian man's voice held a drawl of amusement when he spoke to her. "Good morning to you as well, Kitten."

After a moment, Serenity's eyes swung around her, looking to the mist drifting around the trees and up to the symphony of branches to a grayish sky hinted with only the gentlest of blues. The morning birds still serenaded. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"Only a few hours. You fell asleep on the horse. We have a long journey a head of us; we can't rest much longer." 

Serenity looked at the man with a struggling, blue gaze, the questions she had been too afraid to ask the night before beginning to prickle her skin. Of course some were more important than others were. "Where are my friends?"

The man rose and walked over to the horse. "What are you doing?" Serenity asked, her impatient blue eyes following his form.

He did not respond.

"Did you hear what I asked?" Serenity snapped. 

"I'm getting us food if you don't mind," the man shot back in exasperation as he worked a bag from the straps on the saddle.

She had to strike down the image of food and managed a glare. "What of my friends? Where are they?"

"My second in command took them to an inn inside Adytheis."

"The Earth's capital?" Serenity asked, her demanding tone lost to her surprise.

"Yes, the damned Earth's capital," Diamond sighed, adding a few twigs to the small fire. 

Serenity drew in a calm breath, her body slowly loosening. "All right. So you are going to take me to them?" she surmised aloud.

"No."

"What?" Serenity screeched.

Though his back was turned to her, she was sure he was fighting down a smile. "I said no."

Serenity angrily snapped her gaping mouth shut. Her eyes began to dart back and forth from Diamond to the horse. The man caught her glance and laughed. "Don't even think of it, Kitten. Even if you bribed him with food he wouldn't let you ride him without me."

Serenity's nose scrunched, eyes staring blue daggers. With a rash need to rebel, she watched his retreating form carefully before scrambling over to the horse. She hesitated when the black beast stepped to her, but he only nuzzled her outstretched hand. She rubbed his side as she bit her lip and sat one last wiry glance to Diamond's preoccupied form before sticking her foot in the horses stirrup and swinging herself over the horse with a slight yelp. 

"What the hell?" Diamond yelped.

Startled, she rode awkwardly around the campsite before finally choosing a direction and pressing her knee's into the horses flanks sent them racing through the woods. She grappled for the reigns that slipped from her grasp, clumsily trying to not fall off when she flinched at the myraid of shouts following her. He _had_ saved her last night… But she had to find Sapphire and the girls she had befriended. And blast the man if he was not willing to help!

She reigned in sharply at a brook, though the stallion beneath her seemed eager to jump it. Struggling with her need for breath, she swung her lost eyes through the cedar trees where the mist hazed orange from the rising sun. The gushing water and distant birds were calming, but it only seemed to swallow her anger and leave her with despair. And worse than her direction, her stomach was grumbling! Couldn't she have at least eaten with the man before stealing his horse?

She shrieked when arms snaked around her and dragged her off the horse. "When you're running for bloody hell, it's best not to stop for a drink," Diamond advised between his ragged breaths. 

Serenity lashed out, an angry flush staining her cheeks. "I wasn't stopping for a drink… Melon-head!" 

Suddenly, he erupted in laughter, and Serenity's flush became scarlet as she spluttered. Before she could come up with a good retort, his laughter calmed and it felt useless to grapple for one.

Diamond eyed his horse for a defining moment before muttering, "Traitorous beast." And then that puzzling amethyst gaze turned to her. Serenity squirmed and was about to question him when he shook his head and hefted her onto the horse. His grip on the reins was pointedly tight as he walked the horse back to the site, his glances to make sure she wasn't preparing to run away making humiliation burn at her cheeks. 

The moment Diamond set her on the ground at the campsite, her subdued form flared and she tore away from him. And for the next few moments she sat on the soiled leaves and mulch that coated the forest's floor, her chosen spot far from the man's busying form. Her arms crossed in resent, her spluttering gaze forced anywhere but the man. 

But then the man turned to look at her from where he sat, and she looked to meet his wry gaze. "You can have some food if you don't act like I'm the plague," he said.

Serenity immediately became aware of the grumblings in her belly. She sulked for another moment before she raised her small voice to his back as he had turned around and began to eat as if for the sole purpose of showing off the food. Her tongue peaked and slid over her lip. "Will you answer my questions?" she asked warily.

The man, seeming amused, took a mocking length of time to ponder her words before nodding. "Eat, don't steal my horse again, and I'll answer your questions."

Serenity tried to dampen her eagerness as she crawled over to him and settled there. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Diamond. I gathered together a band of other Lunarian children that had escaped Tsuki no Namida years ago. That group has quite… progressed, you could say, since then."

"That group of rebels in the raid last night?" Serenity asked, even as she began digging into a sweetened bun that had found its way to her hand. She licked at a coating of sweet glaze that smeared on her lips, realizing not only how hungry she was but also how much she missed good food. Her hand reached for a strip of jerky before she even finished swallowing the bread, her teeth tearing into the leathery meat a little like a starved creature. 

Diamond gave her a wry grin, and seeming to understand her vigor in eating held out the leather canteen of water before answering. He looked away and laughed. "There's far more of us than that. I took a few dozen of the men last week to hunt for food to bring back, though on our way home, we heard of a Lunarian who was trying to escape, so we hung around the area."

"Thank you for saving me," Serenity thought to say belatedly, though she was thoroughly humbled that so many had come to help her. And with an embarrassed hue condemning her cheeks she added, "I'm sorry for trying to steal your horse as well." Her eating slowed to idly chewing the jerky.

"Our group is here to help other Lunarians," Diamond said, responding to her thanks with a shrug and ignoring her apology. "We host varying safe houses and keep them stocked with necessities and try to help the runaways. Our station is like the contrast to the Lunarian Precinct—though of course, a secret one. The bastards have been after us for years." He stopped to take a slug of water.

"Is that where you'll be taking me? Are my companions going to be going there as well? How long will it be? Will I be able to go home? And I saw Terrans in your group--have they joined you?"

Diamond laughed. "The curious kitten is a well of questions. First, yes, many Terrans have joined us. It's one of the things that gives us power. We'll be traveling to Adytheis—"

"You _are_ taking me to my friends?" Serenity squeaked, thinking of how much trouble she had gone to. 

"No. Squelch your tongue for a moment. We're going up ahead of them. You'll see them soon enough. It'll be a day's journey. Kunzite—the Lunarian fellow who so elegantly flung your blonde friend into the cart and drove off will have by now left them to the care of Nephrite, a Terran who has come to our cause—former soldier, actually. They should have no problem reaching our hideout." Diamond paused a moment in thought as he looked at her. "There aren't many Lunarians who have homes… Do you speak of a safe house?"

Serenity shook her head. "My guardians do own a safe house which I would visit often, but they've raised me as their own. I know they must be worried about me and I miss them terribly. Please, may I go back there?" 

"Who are these guardians?" Diamond asked instead with interest.

Serenity had to bite her tongue in her impatience. Taking a breath, she answered, "Artemis and Luna Delacrae."

Diamond's eyes widened as he heard the names, leading her to ask in a curious voice, "Do you know them?"

Diamond nodded his head slowly. "Aye, I know them well. Their safe house is independent, we only help out with food every now and then, but Artemis is a man I admire much." Diamond paused for a moment, seeming to remember something before brushing it away. "I'm sure after everything has been settled that someone could bring you home."

Serenity felt like her body would float and wisp away in happiness. It nearly brought tears to venture in her eyes. The oppression of slavery already began to fade in her mind. She remembered trembling on the threadbare cots of the Lunarian Restriction precinct, the deadened gazes of her race suffocating her with their lost hope, the tears never seeming to run dry. She shivered now at the thought of how close she had brushed insanity locked in the mirror room, how the crack of a whip that frequented the air had always made her jump, how afraid she had been when Larenque's arms were around her. Hollow nightmares had haunted her nights. The thought of her past home had only made her cry… the thought of Endymion had made her feel like her insides were tearing. Serenity made a rasped sound, instinctively shuddering in hurt remembrance.

Suddenly, Diamond was wrapping her cloak around her that had been left forgotten when she awoke. "The days are getting colder," he said briskly, having mistaken her shivering. But the feel of the soft material over her bare arms and legs made her realize with a start how cold she really was, and she gratefully curled her fingers over the cloak. 

"Thank you," she murmured, drawing in a breath as her pained thoughts began to ease.

Diamond shook his head in disgust. "Even as it's nearing winter, they wait for the last possible moment to properly clothe their slaves." 

Serenity watched him silently as he pulled out some leather material and rope from the saddlebag, kneeling beside her with a softer expression. She watched with a feeling drifting between awe and gratitude as he wrapped her bare feet in the warm cloth, intent in his task of tying the rope to keep it together. 

Once done, Serenity stared at the makeshift boots, words only fading whispers in her throat as she moved her encased feet around, finding the material durable and warm. 

"It will have to do for the journey," Diamond commented; though, his gaze on his work was like that of an artist who wouldn't take less than perfection and found himself staring at a deformed creation.

"It's wonderful," Serenity said in response to that gaze as she looked up to him. "I don't know how I can thank you for everything."

He shrugged--the response to all her thanks thus far. "Think nothing of it, Kitten." He flashed a small smile to her, but it seemed more budded from the nickname he seemed to enjoy calling her.

"My name's Serenity," she supplied.

"I think I prefer Kitten if it's the same to you," Diamond laughed.

Serenity found herself smiling in return as she sat there. Even with Rain, her smiles had been dimmed by the horror of her life, which, even in the few humorous moments, had always been tinged with sadness. This one seemed to lift her weary spirit. 

Endymion stared out the window from where he reclined in the rich chair. His eyes sank into the soft blue sky far behind the glass barrier, and he drifting in the color as if a lone man at sea. Bird chirps touched his listless ears, the Earl's chatter fading to a distant baritone noise, words withered to merely sounds, not a meaning upon them. 

His thoughts were wispy, like the clouds in the sky, adrift in an encompassing expanse. Without his mind to guide him, he felt as if he was lying in a summer field, the warm breeze washing over him like ocean waves and the sun seeping into him. A feeling so warm, so quiet… so simple--Serenity tucked in the crook of his arm, her golden head resting on his chest. They would just lie there, staring into the sky, time unable to touch them. 

"Your highness?" The mellow words sounded, but Endymion only blinked and looked toward the earl when they were repeated. 

Endymion shut his eyes and allowed himself a sigh. "I'm sorry, Thrain. My mind has been elsewhere. I am afraid I'm not the best of house guests at the moment."

The earl's eyes laughed in sympathy. "Tiring month, my prince?"

"Quite," Endymion agreed with a worn nod.

"Perhaps I could cheer him up, Papa," a coy voice wrapped around Endymion and a slender, polished hand rested on his shoulder as Viira stepped to joined them. Her violet dress rustled as if trying to imitate the wind blowing through a thousand brittle leaves. 

Endymion had to suppress his annoyance. What had happened to him? He used to fancy Viira--Viira, in all her china doll skin, her deep, blood-rose lips that would play with subtle, teasing motions, her evergreen eyes that would hide coyly behind a rim of black lashes. She was like the sun dwindling to a candle. Endymion's eyelashes lowered at his queer thoughts, murmuring a polite, "Good morning Viira."

Viira seemed to purr under his acknowledgment. "Would you care to join me for a walk in the orchards, my prince? That is, of course, if Papa doesn't mind that I steal you from him."

The earl let out a bellowing laugh. "No, not at all, my darling daughter. You two leave this old man and enjoy the beautiful day." The earl lifted up his glass of wine in a joyous toast before taking a long gulp. 

Endymion wasn't ignorant of the man's glee. The earl hoped to have a prince for a son-in-law. Endymion gave a curt nod to Viira and stood, following her through the halls of the manor. His thoughts still clung, unsettled by the earl's hope. Marry Viira? His chest swelled as if a dark cloud conjured in resent. But then he forced the feeling down, bristling in frustration. He had considered having Viira as his wife once, had he not? 

Damn it, what changed! She was poised and elegant, capable of merging into the roll of a Queen as if she was born to be one. She would host guests, be the perfect companion by his side, charming the people around them. But the idea seemed so… hollow now--as if he would be condemning his soul to isolation. Unbidden, he remembered when he proposed to Serenity. He had been so naïve, seeing only the happiness he would share with her. Was he so blinded by her that he couldn't see the truth?

As he and Viira paused on the dais that broke from the house, he drew in a long breath of cool air that was warmed only by the sun, letting it wash away his troubles for at least a few moments of peace. Birds filled the air with melodious song and the scent of apple blossoms carried on the autumn wind. He fell in step with Viira as they strolled down one of the aisles. 

The trees looked like pleasant friends, gnarled and knotted and sprouting bushels of healthy leaves and sweet fruit. The silver-haired workers poked all around with ladders and barrels, harvesting the trees' abundance. 

The warm feeling sank into him, more powerful and luring than the sun. He could have patted himself on the back for feeling so pleasant, until he felt Viira's presence beside him and the feeling slipped through his fingers. He looked at Viira with tortured eyes, realizing that the warm feeling had budded from his memory of walking with Serenity through the Delacrae orchards. 

His thoughts pulled and tugged at his comparison of Viira dimming to a candle. If Viira was once the sun, who was it now--Serenity? He swallowed a bitter laugh. If she was the sun, then surely the sun had set. But… perhaps it only set to be replaced by the moon. Yes, the moon, the home of the Lunarians so long ago.

"Endymion?" Viira's sulking voice landed in his ears. "You haven't said anything to me."

Endymion struggled with his voice for a moment before settling on an apology. "I'm sorry, Viira." He lifted his eyes to the trees. "Your father's orchards are beautiful."

As if she was a cat that had been petted, a smile strung across her red lips and she opened her mouth to speak. 

Endymion readied himself to pay attention to her words, but then his eyes pulled to one of the Lunarian workers, a slim girl tending to one of the barrels, fingering the apples for bruises. A drapery of silver hair pooled around her and curled over the grass. Endymion's muscles locked. His mind felt struck and his body broke away from Viira's side as if having a will of its own, heading to the girl nestled in the grass in the shade with fervent steps. His breath struggled in his throat and chest as his hand entwined around the girl's pale one that held a crimson apple, swinging the Lunarian around. 

The orchard stilled. The workers stared. Viira made a strangled sound in her throat. His hand shook over the tiny wrist of the Lunarian girl, abashed as he stared at a thin, shallow face with confused and frightened pear-colored eyes. The apple dropped from the girl's trembling fingers and rolled on the ground. 

He could fight his mind and heart all he wished, make himself believe that Serenity was in the past, but his own body betraying him in such a rash action could not be denied. He shook as if encased in a fever and released the frightened girl's hand, stumbling back into the grassy aisle, feeling the trees and ground around him sway to his senses. 

"Lunarian! What did you do to the prince?" Viira hissed, the girl only stuttering. Viira's hand rested on Endymion's shoulder as she stepped forward and he shuddered under the touch.

"No," he choked, stepping back from her. "She did nothing."

Viira cast him a wide gaze. "Perhaps we could find another area away from the slaves?" her tone tried to soothe and allure.

Endymion jerked his head. "No. I am not well. I must leave." Endymion turned and rushed through the trees, a few Lunarians scrambling from his path as Viira cried after him. His body felt cold and clammy, sick and knotted inside. He gasped and choked on his breath as if he was running from a beast. The sun glinted in his crazed eyes when his winding around the trees brought him out from under the cool shade, the birds' whistling a haunting music in his ears. The orchard swung in his vision as he ran through the haven washed in yellow, autumn light, apple blossoms drifting in the air and casting mystical glints. It was eerie in its beauty, in its peace, in the way it flooded his mind with unwanted images. The memories taunted him, nipping at his heels, hazing around his eyes. Forever beautiful. Forever tormenting. Forever there. 

Serenity ducked her head, trying to keep her breaths controlled_. Lay low, don't speak to anyone, and don't stray an inch from the horse._ Diamond's words repeated in her mind and her grip tightened on the horse's reins, even though it was tied to a wooden rail. The people of Adytheis massed around her, ignoring her small cloaked figure. But she trembled again, seeing most of the Terrans hoard towards the nearby street and clear around what she presumed to be the church. 

__

"The Terrans should be distracted, so you shouldn't worry about being seen."

"Why will they be distracted?"

"The Prince is visiting the church."

Serenity snapped her eyes closed, shutting them so tight that color burst in the darkness her lids caused. Thankfully, Diamond had left her then to meet with one of his contacts, and had not seen her struck reaction to the mention of the prince. 

How could she have been so naïve? Of course Endymion lived in the Earth's capital city. A thousand feelings tore at her. Images came unbidden to her mind, taunting images of soft, tender gazes and safe, warm embraces. The embraces she would sink into and know that nothing could hurt her... How much she trusted him, how much she loved him! But the thing that unnerved her most was that in a way she still did. As pained as it was, she still believed in the man who kissed her and held her as if she were the most precious thing alive. She still longed for the blissful moments in the fields when there was no one but them in the world. 

A tear slipped from her eye and she bit her lip on a choke, peering through the excited crowd. He was near… so near. Perhaps, if she could only see his face… The longing built in her chest, as powerful as if it was a dream she had nourished her whole life. Her fingers' death-grip on the reins loosened and she took an instinctive step. _Don't stray one inch from the cart._ Diamond's warning rang once again in her mind. Her rational mind tried to grab for it, to talk her into staying, but the words were swept away like leaves in the autumn wind. 

She was barely aware of her steps picking up, of the crowd barreling into her small frame from all sides. None of them existed. Nothing existed but her steps and that _feeling_. A voice rang across the uproar, and for a heart-stopping moment she fancied it Endymion's and burrowed even more ferociously through the sea of Terrans, taking advantage of her small size and ducking through the tiniest gaps. 

Her heart thudded at the base of her throat, her vision glazing over as she lightly panted. All thoughts of home were forgotten; all thoughts of Diamond were whisked away. She couldn't say what desperation overtook her. She knew she wouldn't speak to him, wouldn't alert him to her presence. So what good would it do only to see his face? But her heart cried out, and she kept pushing until finally she was in the first few rows of gatherers that skirted the elegant stone steps to the church. 

Endymion was on the dais the steps led to. Having accomplished its purpose, all of her struggling stopped and faded from her loose, unmoving form as her eyes drunk in the sight of him. Concern tugged at her when she saw the haunted look in his eyes even as he smiled, the pallor in his bronze skin even as he waved. But all of her thoughts on his weary appearance withered and flew to the wind as something pulled at her vision and her eyes trailed from his face to the richly clad arms clinging to his side. She then found herself staring at a beautiful face, the epitome of grace and sophistication, crimson lips spread in a smile for the crowd before taking an indulging journey to kiss Endymion's cheek. Endymion gave no reaction to the attention. 

Serenity's breath grew shallow in her chest, her stung gaze glazing over as if in a spell. She stood there for a few moments, her lack of emotion frightening. But then suddenly Endymion's eyes caught hers and he seemed to go deathly pale. She suppressed a cry, ducking like a scared and hurt animal into the crowd, disappearing into the thriving bodies.

Memories blinded her. Memories of a raging voice, a bruising grip, a rose's thorns plugging into her skin and pooling blood. Of trudging in a plastering storm, feeling crippled and exhausted under the cold rain and raging noises in the dark sky above her. And then finally of the emotionless voice, the expressionless face, and the man turning his back to her. 

Without the support of the bodies around her, when she broke through the crowd she nearly fell, tumbling over empty barrels and soiled crates, running only because her body knew it had to. Her mind wasn't working; her emotions were in control of her limbs. She couldn't hope to find where she had left Diamond's horse, had no idea where it was he went, and couldn't seem to care as she collapsed against a wall in an alley. Her shuddering body curled into a fetal position, still gasping as tears streaked her cheeks.

Her body felt weak—used. Dusk faded her surroundings to a golden hue as the sky steadily began to darken. Her sobs dwindled to small, strangled sounds as she shuddered with sporadic trembles. 

A curse exploded from Diamond's mouth as he stared at his lone horse. His violet eyes haunted the grounds from under his cloak's hood, scourging every person in his thunderous sight. His order was simple--_Don't stray from the horse_. 'How hard was it for her to obey that?' he thought as he bristled within, beginning to push through the crowd.

As he swept through the area and down alleys, he thought of the girl's companions. Nephrite was to bring them to an inn on the outskirts of the city for a day or so before bringing them to Ambrosia. Problem solved. He would simply hand her over to them and go back on ahead. For a brief moment earlier he had just considered bringing her along and getting her settled in Ambrosia, but she was more trouble then she was worth. There were others under him who would tend to the escapees. 

On the other hand, he didn't want to leave her safety in the hands of another. If she got into this much trouble with him, who knows what would happen with the Nephrite? This was already the third rash thing she'd done, the former being when she foolishly ran into the battle the night before and when she attempted to steal his horse. Diamond's breathing became hard as he flew down road after road, but his thoughts still bothered him inside—like a man set to sit down and contemplate why the sky was blue when a thunderstorm raged at his meager cabin. It occurred to Diamond that he cared for the girl's safety more than just from general concern for his race. He fought those thoughts for awhile longer before finally concluding that it was because Artemis was her guardian. 

Diamond paused his search, trying to rationally think of where she could have gone. Just as he formed the idea to return to his contact and request help in a search, his eyes landed on a crimson bundle down the ally to his right. A tuff of silver hair poked from the hood and his chest began to burn. "Serenity!" he yelled and thundered towards the form. 

Serenity heard a loud shout through the alley but couldn't look up. A moment later a large hand clasped on her shoulder and she found herself staring at Diamond's angry face, her gaze no longer bruised by embers, but still bruised nonetheless. 

Diamond panted as if he had just fought a wild beast. His eyes at first seemed to lash out, biting words waiting on his tongue to say how foolish she had been to wander off. But he hesitated, and then the expression melted to concern and a touch of alarm. 

She spoke before he did, her voice small, weak, and holding a disturbing lilt. "Get it off me. Please get it off me." Her numb fingers curled around her collar, gripping and tearing at the stiff, leather material. Diamond cast her a scrutinizing gaze for a moment, but then he looked away from her face and hurried to the ground. He tugged her hand away from the collar, placing his own on it. 

Serenity could hear her hoarse breaths. She still felt like she was far away, watching a shadow of herself break down. Her gaze watched Diamond with unfocused depths as her body stilled like a tight rope being let go of and coiling loosely on the ground. She was barley aware of anything, not even his lips moving or his soft voice rumbling as if in a vocal dance. 

She didn't move as she felt him pull away minutes later, or even as cool air skirted around her clammy, bare neck and seemed to seep through the sensitive skin there. She felt like a dry river, too exhausted to do anything but stare at the other side of the alley. Diamond seemed to understand that, and she didn't object when he gathered her into his arms and headed back to the horse. Her fingers curled over his tunics, her breaths slowing as she slipped into sleep.

Serenity had woken off and on in the next few hours, but feeling Diamond's steadying arms around her and the horse beneath her, she'd only just glimpse the night around her and slip back into sleep. It was while she was sunken in her murky state that she felt Diamond move in back of her and then dismount the horse. She blinked her eyes open, working against their fight to droop back closed. Diamond's arms reached for her and slid her down the horse. One of her bundled feet touched the ground and she felt her body waver sleepily before she caught her balance.

Curiosity piqued the rest of her senses, returning some of the energy that had felt drained from her. They stood in a concave of rocks before a door that looked as if it were made for giants. Insignias and designs embossed the great surface, glinting in areas from the moon's light with ivy and moss creeping over it. Serenity stepped towards it with entranced eyes. Its presence was so exotic, so encompassing. The door made her even more eager to see the place within. Her hand fell and drifted down the door's surface, brushing over fuzzy coats of moss, tiny sprouts, and rich indented designs. She frowned and looked back to Diamond. "Where's the handle to open the door? It is a door, right—not a wall?"

"It's a door all right," Diamond murmured from where he was searching the saddlebags. He pulled out what looked like a tiny, round mirror. He lifted it, squinting his eye as he looked up to search for something to the upper right of the massive door. His gaze latched onto a patch of darkness and Serenity stared at it in confusion. When Diamond adjusted the mirror and it caught the moon's pool of silver light, it reflected like a moonbeam to the area he directed it, and Serenity found that in that murky patch of darkness, another mirror resided. That mirror caught the light, sending another slim moonbeam to the other side of a door to another mirror. Serenity's eyes zigzagged in awe as the beam of silver light flew from side to side until dozens of tiny mirrors were revealed and a symphony of angles of light webbed before her. 

She stepped back with a tiny sound peeping in her throat as a muffled grumbling sound reached her ears, almost like a rolling thunder. The moonbeams suddenly disappeared, though the stampeding sound grew louder. The mirror reflectors glowed on their own for a moment, and as they glowed the double doors screeched and began to open. 

She backed up quickly, watching the yawning doors. Diamond laid a hand on her shoulder and steered her dazed form inside even as the doors still hummed in her ears. It was like stepping into a new world. Her padded feet left the dirt, sliding over a smooth, shiny floor. A click snapped in the air and the thrumming door closed behind them, becoming as innocent and quiet as a wall. 

They stood in a massive hall. Serenity leaned her head back to see an arched ceiling almost higher than the door. The four torches in the hall gave a warm glow to the flooring, but the ceiling seemed unreachable, puddling with cold patches of darkness. The walls were an elegant white, the growing cracks seeming like intentionally placed designs of lightening and webs, the crawling ivy and coats of moss only enhancing its beauty. 

Diamond guided her further along to the end of the hall where Serenity saw the area broke out to the size of a field, the most expansive area in the middle, from which the ceiling began to slope and supporting pillars stood like two lines of soldiers. It wasn't until a man spoke that she noticed the pair of men guarding the end of the hall. 

Diamond gave them a smiling nod as they welcomed him back. "My horse is waiting outside. Would one of you bring him to the stables and tend to him?"

One of the men bowed and walked passed them, the other seeming to slip back into darkness.

Diamond led her through the left row of pillars, and she passed by the columns with the belief that they were nearly as tall as the Delacrae house. Once walking across the lower-ceilinged area, she found many halls breaking from the room and followed Diamond into one, wary of being left behind.

"You'll find the main sectors to be well lit thanks to the fire Lunarians," Diamond commented, seeing how close she stayed, "But it is easy to get lost as I'm sure you've guessed, so I suggest you don't wander off without an escort until you get familiar with the passageways."

Serenity nodded and they were both silent during the rest of their journey through the hall. A few minutes later, Diamond opened a door and gestured her inside. Serenity stepped into the room, her eyes exploring the row of beds and chestnut furniture. She should have been marveling at the ancient oil lamps, the masterful designs in the chest of drawers, but she suddenly felt withdrawn and could not shake off the encompassing feeling. Her hysterics from earlier had died, but her body and spirit felt drained. 

She walked further into the room, her hand idly flicking at the water in a glass bowl on a table

for no other reason other than that it was there. Her quiet eyes lifted to Diamond when he spoke.

"You'll find another door there," he motioned a hand toward a door in the middle of the row of beds. "It leads to a main drawing room which other rooms such as this one connect to. Other Lunarian women reside in those rooms, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to find one of them in their rooms for help." Diamond hesitated, the strict pose he stood in with his hands clasped behind his back seemed to make the hesitation absurd. Serenity eyed the indecision crossing his eyes and knew instinctively what he was deciding whether to broach.

She took the decision from him. "I'm sorry I left the horse in the city." 

Diamond gave a slow nod, watching her carefully. "You gave me quite a scare there for awhile." The question was in his violet eyes and Serenity had to look away, gaze falling to her hand that moved on to fiddle with a towel by the water. 

Serenity hadn't spoken of Endymion to anyone since he had let her get taken into slavery. She never even spoke a word of it to Rain, as much as there had been times she had wanted to. She would speak of her home at the Delacrae manor, of Artemis and Luna, but never of Endymion, never of how she was found out and how she was torn from her home. 

But she wanted to tell. Diamond had saved her, and she had repaid him by running off. Wasn't explaining the least she could do? Tears pricked her eyes and she had to suppress a tremble in her lip. "He was there," she whispered. 

"Who was?" Diamond prodded gently.

"Endymion."

"The prince?"

Serenity nodded and drew in a slow breath. Her eyes fluttered shut briefly. "My life was so simple before. All I knew were the fields and orchards of the Delacrae manor. I would dream of what it'd be like to go places, like the ones in the books that I read. I was always so excited to go to the marketplace for errands… With the necklace turning my hair blonde and a cloth wrapped around my forehead, no one new I was Lunarian—but still Artemis and Luna kept me sheltered. I could never understand why." Serenity looked up, meeting with only a somber, listening gaze. He was waiting for her to continue. She shrugged a shoulder—as forced as the smile she tried to pull her lips into. "I met him there on one of those errands. He called himself Darien, I didn't know any more that he was the prince than he did that I was Lunarian. I knew I should be careful, but it was just so easy to fall in love." The last words drained to a whisper and she found she had trouble continuing. 

Just as a flush began to stain her cheeks when the silence reigned on, Diamond spoke quietly. "What happened?"

"I found out that he was the prince. I was going to tell him my own secret... but he found out before I could, and everything changed," her voice strained and cracked, her forced smile wavering. "Sometimes I wonder if I was just naive… or if I just wouldn't let myself see it. Luna made me move into the safe house after I came home. But I had to see him, even if he told me never to go to him again." She let the smile drop when it began to twist. She lifted her welling eyes to Diamond, their message pleading for him to understand that she _had_ needed to go to Endymion. When he gave no remark to her foolishness, she continued. "When I faced him, he was cold and furious. I asked him if he ever loved me and he turned away. I forced myself to leave, but then soldiers surrounded me. I yelled for him; he didn't come. They took me, and he didn't say a word." She rubbed a shaking hand at the tears that slipped from her eyes, her stinging vision full of pain and pleading. "Tell me, am I wrong to want to go back home? Does it make me a coward, or mean that I'm selfish for wanting what I had?"

She should have felt humiliated. Here she was bearing her weakness, confessing to wanting to run away like a coward to this man who was a hero to many, who created a movement to save his people. But she felt too much like a child as she stood trembling there, tears streaking down her cheeks. She was sunken too deep in her pain to be embarrassed. 

"No." Diamond's firm but gentle voice surprised her. He stepped up to her, wiping away a tear as his eyes captured hers. "It's not wrong to want those things. I have seen many weak people in my life, and you are not one of them. There's a strength in you that helped you to endure all that you've been through and come out still able to feel. You may not feel like it's there, but it is. And I'm telling you to never doubt it, Serenity." 

Serenity dragged in a breath and nodded in a daze. A smile crossed Diamond's face and he raised a hand to the closest bed. Serenity sat down on the edge and let him help her out of the soiled, crimson cloak and untie the thin rope that kept her makeshift boots together. 

After having only slept in moth-eaten, starched sheets over flimsy mattresses for the past few months, sinking into this bed now was close to heaven. The sheets felt smooth and cool as she slid into the bed, and the pillow didn't assault her nose with anything other than the smell of recently washed linen as her face sank into it. Diamond pulled a river of blankets over her and she felt like a rabbit in the safest hole in the world. She looked after Diamond's retreating form and whispered, "Goodnight." 

He stopped and turned to her with a warm smile. "Goodnight, kitten." And then he slipped from the room. 

Serenity laid awake in the following silence. She stared at her limp hand that rested on the white sheets by her face. She didn't force anything, but a glow conjured over her palm as if it had been waiting to do so for all eternity. She stared at it with numb, blue eyes. It looked like a sun that was the size of a plum. A teary smile pulled at her lips, her spirit suddenly feeling far lighter. Her hand coiled together, the golden light wisping out. Within the next minute, she drifted to sleep. That was when the dreams began.

__

Queen Baroque stilled amidst floundering her script to form a treaty with the Terrans. Her sigh was forlorn. The responsibility of the letter weighed greatly on her. As in all her many attempts, her polished fingers coiled over the paper till the rich parchment was a ball of wrinkles. Oh Selene, what was she to do? 

Her silver eyes lifted, gaze trailing up the far wall before stopping on the edge just before the globe ceiling. There rested a slate of alabaster that had been crafted into the head of a white lioness. It was one of the few items that had lasted since the reign on the moon. It was a symbol of the Lunarians' greatness, and a symbol of their purity. The white lioness of the moon, according to legend, was fierce in power, but gentle in spirit. She had saved the queen back when the Lunarian Kingdom was still new as a newborn babe, and the queen, awed by this creature, made her the symbol of the moon. 

Baroque always sent out a silent thanks to whichever Queen ruled during the moon's death, who saved the piece out of all the others she could have chosen. So many times, Baroque had stared at it in desperation and then felt peace, as if the spirit of the white lioness had draped over her. It was a reminder of all her people stood for, all they had been, and perhaps, all they could still become.

Her muscles began to ease; the creases in her brow began to fade away. A smile smoothed at her lips as she reclined back in her chair. She thought of her little girl, of the outcast Lunarians she had gathered within this hidden palace. The palace had been her dream for so long, and it was Shorin, her husband, who had helped her to make it real. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of him, and she felt the familiar twinge in her heart, but she held onto her smile. If he were with her then, he would smile at her and tell her to simply write from her heart--it was the only way to write in his opinion, diplomat or not. Straightening, she pulled out another sheet of parchment and picked up the feather pen. The pen hovered over the paper, the ink dangerously close to dripping when a man knocked and strode in. Her silver gaze registered surprise before melting in fondness. She smiled and nodded at the man. "It's nice to see you, Kain. I hope your journey went well?"

The man's broad shoulders dipped as he bowed, a mirroring smile on his full, handsome face. Long silver hair flowed down his back like layers of silk, a solo braid journeying through the ivory strands. "Your majesty," he greeted. "Yes, I am pleased with how it went." His eyes glittered in a way she could understand as only triumph. 

Baroque's eyes lightened and glimmered. "The Terrans you met with understood?"

Kain looked at her for a long moment. "You carry so much hope." His voice was soft and wistful. 

Baroque paused, a little unsure of where his words had come from, but she gave a soft smile and said simply, "Because I must."

Kain shook his head and seemed to think better of arguing. After a moment, his expression softened, and his voice was a sigh upon his lips."Baroque, have you considered what I last told you?"

Baroque looked down for a moment before attempting to play off his words to avoid his meaning. "About leaving Ambrosia? You know we have worked too hard. The Lunarians have finally scrapped together in this hidden kingdom, and are finally beginning to understand who they are. We will not leave." Her voice was firm.

"You know the Terran king will explode when he finds that we are trying to rebuild our kingdom on Earth. It's too dangerous."

"The king needs to learn that we don't want to take this planet away from him. All we want is to salvage who we are. Before these Lunarians came here, they were discriminated against. They were outcasts who had no where to go. This place gives them a place to call home; it gives them hope. The life that they had before was no life at all. I cannot tell them to return to it." 

Exasperation wavered in Kain's eyes, but then the feeling drained from them and he shook his head. "I will not get into that with you. You know that was not my meaning."

Baroque stilled, shutting her eyes and staying quiet for a moment. She stood and walked over to him, her eyes lifting to his in pleading while her voice spoke gently. "You know that I do not love you, Kain. You are a very dear friend and advisor, and I treasure you. But I cannot give you what you can never have. My heart will always be with my husband."

"Even though it has been years since his death," Kain pointed out with an edge, his face beginning to scowl. 

Tears bitterly welled in her eyes, but a sad smile lifted her lips. "Yes." 

Suddenly, the hard lines in his face faded away and a ghost smile haunted his lips, his gaze making her wary. "Do you know how beautiful you are, your majesty?" he murmured lightly. 

Baroque's voice caught as one of his hands trailed lightly over her neck, the ivory skin that he touched beginning to tingle. "Kain, what are you doing?" she questioned, the words strained. 

"After all I've done for you, you would still refuse me," his voice was still soft and melodious. 

Baroque shivered. "Please Kain, I know you have done so much for me—"

"No you don't," the thundered words were a jolt to Baroque as Kain's hands coiled tightly over her arms. "You don't know all I've done for you, Baroque. Don't tell me you do." His voice halted and once again he slid into the calm expression that she found just as frightening. His cold fingers twirled over her cheek and she felt teasing shocks of lightning. She tried to move, but found her body locked in his grip. Kain smiled at her struggles and leaned towards her, his mouth hovering by her ear. "I killed Shorin." 

Baroque started with a sharp hiss of breath, her silver eyes widening in blades of horror and pain. "No." Her voice trembled with her body. "No." 

Kain laughed, his large hands cradling her neck, gently massaging, feeling more like snakes in dangerous teasing as they slid over her skin. Fear began to shiver down Baroque's spine as those hands just noticeably began to tighten over her throat and her breaths flew into sharp gasps. Her throat began to bruise under the pressure. The fire in the fireplace that had absently kept burning suddenly roared to life. Her body shook, her throat choking over the thumb that dug slowly into her windpipe. She tried to speak, but the sounds only wheezed and her breath was so scant as it was. Her fingers clawed at Kain's rich coat, but his murderous hands only tightened. Tears stung and danced in her silver eyes, her chest convulsing as her lungs tried desperately to suck in air. Just as her vision began to blacken, she caught Kain's neutral eyes. His grip over her throat began to loosen and she stared numbly at him as breath sifted searingly down her throat to her lungs. But then lightening exploded from his hands. Her body jolted, a cry tearing from her lips as something in her snapped. The unbearable hot, shocking feeling that shot through her made her vision strain and burn a sea of red. Her body numbed, frightening in the lack of pain. And then she felt herself slip into oblivion. 

Serenity sat up like a shocked animal, the rich sheets floundering around her as she drank in huge amounts of air. A layer of sweat coated her, the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck soaked. She tried to tame her shaking, tried to banish the feeling of hands around her neck. Her hands flew to her neck, as if in need of assurance. Confusion and bewilderment stormed in her frightened mind. It had been so real… She tried to understand what she had dreamt, but her ability to do so was frazzled, as if truly struck by the element of lightening that had finally killed the woman in her dream. She hugged her knees to her chest, huddled in the middle of the bed. Her breaths slowly began to calm as the time passed, but the memory of the dream wouldn't ease as easily.

Diamond strode into the training room in a strict walk. He stopped short at a table, releasing a loud sigh and preceding to unhook his cloak and unbutton his flimsy shirt. It was undoubtedly his sole decision to go about his training session with Kunzite as normal. He was failing miserably by the amused looks Kunzite gave him from where he leaned against the wall. 

The man's silver-blue eyes followed Diamond as he moved to the rack. He stared at the ensemble of weapons longer than needed, for he had already decided on the Kihari Sword, slim but deadly and efficient. After a stretched moment, he took the sword and turning sharply, walking over to the training floor. Once there, he finally turned to acknowledge Kunzite. "Are you ready?" he called, his words resounding in the massive room. 

The man rose a silver eyebrow before sauntering over, his own chosen sword already in his hand. They began to circle each other, muscles loose but ready to snap to action as fast as a snake's. Each man's eyes studied the other, intent upon every sign they could find, watching for the slightest tension in the leg and arm that would tell them how their opponent would strike. It was a favorite past-time they had. They never had any qualms about training in the early morning hours, or even after a tiring hunt and battle when all the other men would come back to rest. Often, they would speak during their fights, discuss strategies and happenings in the Terran kingdom. Unfortunately, Kunzite felt deemed to change their topic. 

"You brought the Lunarian girl back with you," Kunzite stated calmly before his sword stormed towards Diamond's shoulder.

Diamond could barely collect his surprise and raised his sword just in time for the two blades to clang. He attacked back, a round of swords clashing ringing in the air. "How did you know?" Diamond panted, still engaging in the fight. 

Kunzite blocked Diamond's sword. "Saw the two of you arrive--hell of a shock. What made you bring her with you?"

Once again the two circled each other, and Diamond fought to retain his focus on the fight. "Artemis is her guardian," he said simply, and this time took the first strike. His sword sliced through the air and tore through Kunzite's tunic, creating a thin line of blood on the man's muscled torso. Kunzite caught his senses enough to block the next one, and levied an understanding look to Diamond with a slow nod. "All right… I suppose that could explain it. Nephrite's going to hate being left in the dark about your last minute plans. When I left the girls with him, I told him to expect the Lunarian girl within the next day." 

"Maybe her friends will tell him about the girl's tendency to try and steal her savior's horse," Diamond muttered in a flurry of attacks. 

"She tried to do _what_?" Kunzite hollered.

Diamond didn't respond. Sweat dripped from his brow and soaked the nape of his neck, and his blood pounded in the familiar rush he always got when he engaged in a fight. His violet eyes narrowed, growing intense and focused in his stubbornness to rid himself of his thoughts of the girl. 

Kunzite's gaze became skeptical after a few moments, his eyes watching Diamond for more reason than to guess his opponent's next attack. "It wasn't just because Artemis is her guardian, was it?" he said in that damn all-knowing tone of his. 

Diamond rushed into another attack, and Kunzite mercifully let them drop into silence. They were both equally matched. Kunzite's larger body gave him more strength and harder blows, but Diamond's slim athletic one gave him quicker ease and agility. Both were masters at reading their opponents. But when Diamond envisioned the Terran prince in place of Kunzite, he found himself pushing his abilities, and ending the fight with a victorious gaze. Diamond and Kunzite amiably bid each other goodnight, but Diamond's thoughts were grim as he replaced the Kihari sword on the rack. If it truly was the prince he had been fighting, Diamond wasn't quite sure that he could restrain himself from killing the man.

__

Whew--long chapter! How has these things started growing to such lengths? *shakes head* As always, all thoughts, comments, and such are welcome! :) With any luck & inspiration, that, along with the fact that it's spring vacation for me this week, the next chapter won't take forever to get out. -star

****

StarInMyPocket.net


	11. XI The Silver Path

****

Tsuki no Namida XI

__

The Silver Path

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Happy Valentine's Day! 3 3 3 3

I'm aware of how long it's been, and that's been eating me up. 

But I finally finished the chapter! Wooohoo. Perhaps not 

Mindblowing, but hopefully it will satisfy your appetites. 

I won't torture you any more---the rest of my author notes

Will be at the end. Enjoy! --star 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The man turned around slowly on the dirt road, his blubbery lips dropped open in his daze. Blue mist floated around him, curling coldly at the nape of his neck. His head craned back as he stared up at the trees that towered far around the path, seeming to laugh at him with their eerie silence as he puzzled over finding the Silver Path, the sole course to the heart of Lunarians upon the Earthen land. His mind spluttered and fought as he traveled the labyrinth of roads, growing ever more fearful and unsure.

He jumped at a lark's whistle that echoed from the wet fig branches, and his gaze despaired at the ever gray sky as he stumbled back and darted down another path, his cloak floundering around him and his crippled staff digging fiercely into the dirt. Though the morning grew late and the sun was due to rise in the sky to bring warmth to the land, the forest was untouched as if damned by a cold, ghostly shadow. 

A bird's sovereign screech rolled through the fogged sky, carried by the wind that suddenly strengthened, tossing fallen grayish leaves into a whirlwind dance with a whispering howl before unnerveingly stilling again. The bird's shriek came again and sent the traveler's heart pounding. When the echoes of the cry drifted away, the man calmed down enough to cast a wiry gray gaze at a particular angle of two fallen logs, moss and sprouts shrouding the soiling wood. The familiarity struck his gut before he swallowed his fear and barreled down another path in a frustrated rage. 

His steps slowed, his breathing shallow in his gluttonous throat as his gaze cast warily at two paths that the road twisted into. He did not start at the hidden bird's cry this time, only feeling the coldness trickle down his spine as he forced his mind to think upon his decision; he did, however, round sharply at a rustling in the trees and brush. A dark movement slipped around in the shadowed, mist-shrouded bramble. The man's thick, knotted fingers tightened over his staff and he readied himself to grab for his dagger. A bird dived in the air with a mirroring cry, swooping past him and landing on a fig branch behind him. The man couldn't help but turn his attention, curious and wary of the bird that had been mocking him with all its cries. The bird immediately captured his mind when he laid eyes upon the creature. A hawk as none he had ever seen peered down at him with sharp tiny eyes--feathers a soft, glimmery silver, and a its knife-shaped tail and wing-tips darkened to ebony as if dipped in soot. It ducked its silvery head, its sharp, blackened beak idly pecking at one of its claws. 

The bird suddenly flew from its perch to the other side of the road, and the man turned abashed to see it landing on a hidden figure's shoulder that hunched over amidst the trees. An idle hand lifted to absently stroke the hawk's soft breast. "Silver in his feathers, silver in his eyes, silver in his heart, where in you all there are lies." The soft rumbly voiced swayed chantingly, bringing a shiver through the traveler. 

The traveler tried to straighten, his left hand hovering over his dagger's hilt. Something disturbed him deeply by the man within the shadows. "Who--who are you?" the traveler's voice rasped, a tremble weakening the attempted command.

"Neither friend nor foe--and why? You are a seeker as once was I," the speaker murmured in his rhthyms, his cloaked head turning toward the leery traveler, but revealing only a pale chin, which the shadows of the hood didn't reach. Hidden green eyes flashed merrily. "The land is above, the sky is down, you search the roads in a foolish crown." The words laced with mocking laughter.

"Silence your musical tongue--it is driving me mad!" the seeker spluttered.

A silky smile glided the chanter's lips. "A seeker before you said, 'to the right is silver,' but to the left he fled! One small decision rattles the mind, choose left, my _friend_, and home you will find." In a whir, the cloaked man had the hawk step to his hand and threw his arm up, tossing the silver bird to the air. Immediately, the hawk began to circle the traveler, its regal screeches peeling through the air. 

The young man shrouded by the cloak gave in to laughter as the Seeker fled down the left path. Damn, he loved his work! Granted not all seekers, Terrans obsessed with finding the silver path, were rotten, as he himself was once one, but far too many had a benefactor who had sour intentions. Still merry, Jaedite threw his voice to his feathered friend who flew overhead. 

"Go Arden, and find other victims to my madness!" he jested, the hawk darting away in the skies to haunt the labyrinth of roads. Turning, Jaedite headed back to his humble campsite with a whistling tune upon his lips.

* * *

"Come on, deary," a voice coaxed from behind, accompanied by a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. 

Standing in the center of the small room, Serenity had once again lulled, her eyes unseeing ahead of her. The presence of the woman Lunarian behind her lifted her gaze. The woman had woken her up, coaxing her to eat the sausages and eggs that she brought in with her on a plate. Serenity looked into the woman's hazel eyes before nodding and stepping to a tub that had been filled with heated water. Serenity watched the woman as she bustled around in her heavy skirts and stained apron, almost as if she were a thinner, Lunarian version of Annella. Serenity wasn't sure if this distressed or comforted her more. 

She slipped out of her drab cover given to her as a slave, numb as she let it drop to the floor and then sunk into that bath water, shutting her eyes as the warmth enveloped her body and tingled her flesh. She let herself be embraced by the feelings, resting her head on the edge and smelling the fragrance that wafted from the water. The last she had a bath of such luxury was when she was home—which seemed a terribly long time ago. 

With her eyes closed and the firelight warming the color of her eyelids and the humming drifting around her ears, it was easy—so so easy—to dream of being home, all of the past few seasons faded away from her life. Her breaths bloomed gently in her chest, the aroma in the air wrapping waves of slumber around her mind. There she dreamt of many things. 

She was back on the Delacrae lands. The sun was bright in the blue sky, birds chirping and playing in the trees towering over her. She was _home_ after so long. She couldn't remember why it was so long, but she felt like crying as she raced over the dirt path towards the welcoming building, her skirts flying around her. She bounded up the steps, reaching the grand chestnut doors with joy bursting inside her—the doors would not let her in. She began to cry and lash out at the doors, not able to understand why she couldn't enter her home. 

Luna, Artemis, Annella… no one opened the door for her. She stumbled back down the steps, tears running down her face. The wind lashed at her; the sky had gone dark and stormy. Ghostly screams sounded inside her mind and her hands uselessly went to cover her ears. She shook her head; just as the rumbling sky above her couldn't block out the tortured cries, she could not prevent the torrent of memories. 

There were flashes of a prince's cold eyes and voice, bitter tears as she walked home in a cold, endless storm, blood on her hands; there were flashes of an icy pain and a collar choking her neck, distant screams from other cells as she curled, trying to sleep in the darkness, insanity and fear mingling into a tangible substance, the horror of knowing that you no longer belong to yourself, that life may never be anything more. 

Serenity cried out, running and tripping to the other side of the manor. She began to climb the wooden grate shrouded by ivy that ran up to the window of her room, but before she reached it, it swung open, revealing an obscured vision of herself. The girl in the window peeked down at her with light and untroubled blue eyes, silver hair swept into buns and pigtails, wearing a lacy white nightgown. 

Serenity had stopped climbing, but looked up and begged, "Let me in! Please."

The mirror of herself mutely shook her head. 

"Why can't I come back?" Serenity shouted through her tears. The window above her closed and the Serenity from her past disappeared. Still hanging onto the grate, Serenity's head turned down and burrowed into the leaves. "Why can't I come back," she whispered brokenly. Then thunder and lightning rumbled in the once blue the sky. 

Serenity jumped awake as if scorched, breath hoarse and water from the tub slapping around her. The woman's frantic hands rubbed her back, urging her up on shaky legs. A warm towel then wrapped around her, the woman hugging Serenity to her breast and making motherly shushing and encouragements. 

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut as she sobbed, burying in the woman's embrace. "I'm going to be able to go home now, right?" she croaked. "Can't I go back?"

"Of course you can, dear," the woman cooed as she tried to console Serenity. "Of course you can."

The woman soon brought her back to her room, saying that perhaps Serenity needed more rest as she tucked her in bed. Serenity lay down without protest, worn with not enough energy to do anything else, but she fought to stay awake as long as she could. In a short span of time, her dreams had turned far too disturbing. She stared across the room through blurred and unfocused eyes, weariness pressing on her mind and body. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, than opened them. Her mind spun with the heaviness of sleep. She hated the fear and loneliness she felt, drifting into her slumber. Her heart beat ached inside her, her breaths hallow. All she wanted was comfort--just a little of the peace and innocence she had had before. The peace and innocence that she had once wanted to break free from, she now craved above all else. She didn't want to be that woman she once dreamed to be, the woman that would be independent, adventuresome, and never need to be treated as a child. She felt like a child right then as she curled up, fingers fisting around her pillow as her eyes finally pulled closed and brought her into the drifting darkness. 

She was free now. The nightmare was over. She whispered the words to herself silently until her thoughts began to fade. She could return home soon… and the pain would be gone. 

* * *

Serenity woke up shaking and heart hammering her third night at Ambrosia. Bending over, she pressed a hand to her sweaty brow, desperate for breath. She was now numb to the tears she awoke to. Her dreams were relentless in their torture, bundles of painful memories and the horrifying murder of a queen. Grateful for what had woken her, she crept off the bed and wearily stumbled across the room to the soft cries. 

She glanced to the other beds in the room, seeing the sleeping forms of Mina, Lita, and Amy, who had arrived two days before. She turned and lifted Sapphire from his crib. He gurgled, blurted, and whined, and she began to rock him gently. "Shhh, I'm here," she soothed. Deep misty eyes stared up at her in the dim candlelight, bringing back visions of his mother. 

"I wish I had her strength," she whispered, trailing a finger down the baby's powdery-soft skin. "It's the same dream, Sapphire. I don't know what to do." She glanced at the beds, reassuring herself that the girls were still asleep before she let her muscles ease. It was so much easier to confide in an infant. 

She curled up on the cold floor, caressing Sapphire's face as she let her head fall back against the wall and smiled sadly at him. "The world doesn't make sense, Sapphire," she told him softly, tears edging her eyes. "Why must people be cruel? I can't understand their logic." 

"There's still wonderful things about the world too, though. There's poetry and stories, music, and art… There are wonderful places, and animals, and kind people." Serenity sighed, shut her eyes, and began to mindlessly hum, trying to force away painful memories. She lifted her hand above the baby's gurgling face and practiced the elements within her cupped hands. It was difficult after the collar, like a river had run dry, and she was working to fill it drop by drop. 

Saphire stared with bright, alert eyes at the firefly of light and then the dance of tiny blue lightening. As she hummed and mindlessly watched the play of magic hovering around her fingers, her fear of her nightmares dimmed in her mind. She fell asleep then, the song fading from her lips as her breathing slowed, and that was how her companions found her in the morning, curled on the floor with Sapphire tucked content within her arms. 

* * *

"My lady, stop pacing," Amy groused from her corner of the room. Serenity observed Mina roll her eyes, flick her hair, and throw herself down onto one of the couches, eyes squinted as if concentrating hard. A minute passed and she sprang back onto her feet and flitted across the room once again. Suppressing a slight smile, Serenity ducked her head. The girl was as flighty as a caged robin. 

All of her rescuers she found interesting. She knew little of their pasts, but she watched them as there wasn't much else to do being confined to the room. Amy, the young midwife, kept to herself with a book scavenged from one of the shelves, lifting her head only to plead with Mina. Not even respect for Mina's title as the daughter of a duke could hide her irritation. Despite her chipped and proper nature, the girl shouldered much of the responsibility of caring for Sapphire. Every rare moment, Serenity thought she could glimpse something in the girls calm eyes. A soft fear, a look as if she no longer understood her world. If Serenity had read those looks right, than she could empathize with her, more so for knowing it was her fault to begin with. 

Lita held none of Amy's propriety or Mina's dignified boredom and sat all day as if she was ready to break something. At the moment, she scowled into the fireplace as if it held the means for some excitement. Serenity's vision fell, and she looked upon Sapphire below her as he slept within his makeshift crib, letting her thoughts fade and time passed as she watched him.

Mina shifted her cornflower blue gaze, tapping her foot on the floor and fidgeting all around. She feared the boredom would entice her to insanity. She wrinkled her nose at the fireplace, finding no more interest within their dance. All the fires were controlled by the fire Lunarians. 

A little girl with amber eyes came to their rooms every morning with food. Her hair was a rich chestnut even as the crescent symbol graced her forehead—a mixed breed, like Sapphire. The girl stared quietly into the dark fireplace. Mina never tired of watching the flames echo within the child's eyes the moment before it rose from the ashes and consumed the waiting logs. 

Though the process intrigued Mina, after the girl left, the fire looked like any ordinary fire and held no more appeal. If it had any thoughts, surely it taunted her. Outside the doors to their room was the most fascinating place she had ever dreamed of! An ancient haven for a race of people she had fantasized of since a little girl. Though her father always scolded her for her "unhealthy interest in the slaves," and it being rare as gold to find a free Lunarian whose power wasn't constrained by the colllar, she had heard stories. So many wonderful stories of the things they could do, the magic that was inside of them. 

The most infuriating of it all was that she was among who knew how many of them and she had seen nothing but these bedchambers! The little girl, Autumn, only said to be patient and someone would come for them. But it was the fourth day, and no one had yet come. She was almost afraid of when they came though. What if they came, only to welcome Serenity and send her and the other girls home without seeing anything of the world? Oh how horrible it would be to have been so close! She had helped so many Lunarians reach the Silver Path, but had never seen the ultimate destination she lead them to. 

Mina looked across the room to see Serenity, silently draped around the babe's crib. Her gaze softened, studying the girl. Purple shadowed beneath Serenity's eyes, her flesh pale, and a hallowness about her that seemed terribly out of place. She smiled with kindness, but her eyes looked so murky, both fragile and lost. More than once, Mina had longed to ask her so many questions. She had no idea which element Serenity posessed, but seeing was a treat above all else. At times, Mina thought she would burst if she didn't cave and approach the girl with eveything she wanted to, but always kept herself at bay.

It was a selfish thing to demand of a girl who was obviously still hurting, especially of a girl she wished to be a friend. The only problem was that she couldn't fathom what she could say that would comfort her. Mina captured her bottom lip with her teeth and chewed on it thoughtfully. Perhaps freedom from this room would help Serenity as well. It couldn't be good for her to lay around all day to wallow in her thoughts and stare sightlessly at points in the room. 

Convinced that her new idea had a righteous cause, Mina's excitement bubbled in her chest. "Serenity?"

Serenity's head lifted, along with Lita's and Amy's, and stared at her questioningly. 

"Serenity, lets go and explore Ambrosia! Oh, we just must!"

Serenity blinked, as if the words took their time to sink in and then she frowned. "But… I thought we needed to wait."

Mina flicked her head and sighed loftily. "We've waited long enough."

"What a terrible idea!" Amy said, lifting her head with a frown. "You'd be lost after nearly one turn."

Mina straightened and shrugged. "Then we get lost. There's nothing wrong with that. Don't you have any sense of adventure?"

Lita barked out a laugh, drawing Amy's righteous glare. "Never mind her. She can stay." 

Mina nodded, pleased and approving of Lita's enthusiasm. With hopeful eyes, she turned again to Serenity. "Oh, please say you will come!" The girl's silverish blue gaze turned from Mina, to Lita, and to Amy who wouldn't look back, hesitance swimming in their depth. 

"Serenity, you want to go home, don't you?" Mina asked. "Maybe we'll meet someone who can tell you when." 

A spark flickered in Serenity's gaze, and a line a thought furrowed at her brow. She looked upon the crib and then at Mina. "What about Sapphire?"

A smile spread full across Mina's lips. "Amy can watch him." Despite being volunteered, Amy ignored them, staring at her books, but there was no denial upon her lips.

Finally, Serenity smiled and gave a small nod, rising to her feet. Mina floated to the door, Lita trailing behind her. Mina stepped aside to let Lita pass first, but than paused when she saw that Serenity had stepped and was staring at Amy's lone form with a concerned frown. "Amy, are you sure you don't wish to come?" she asked softly. 

Amy seemed to hesitant, and Mina thought her gaze had softened to a lonely shade before she nodded. "I'm quite certain. Go ahead. Just… be careful." Serenity nodded and Mina sent her an encouraging smile. Mina hurried the girl out into the hall. There, she gazed up to the painted sketchings on the ceiling and studied the various stairs and halls that she could choose as if each one led to treasure. She meant to see all of the castles treasures, and the first turn couldn't come too soon.

* * *

Serenity followed behind Mina and Lita, hugging the wall of the vast corridor. A cold silence hung around them, and Serenity was sure that the slightest sound would echo. She carefully held a small candle that shed a warm yellow over her face and passed over the wall beside her. Her fingers drifted over the cool surface, sliding over cracks and sporadic coats of moss. 

Awe embraced her heart as she studied every marble carving and archways. Decaying though it was, it must have been one of the most beautiful structures on the earth long ago. Serenity thought maybe it still was. The whispers of Mina and Lita ahead of her fell listlessly from her ears, and she felt the wonder and curiosity blooming inside of her. She wondered how long ago it had been built, how it came to be. It was filled with the soft beauty and majestic marble, nearly singing with rich heritage of a people who were now suppressed as slaves. 

Pausing to admire an old fountain, she looked ahead of her to see Mina and Lita's forms far ahead and dissappearing into a room. "Wait!" Hiking up her skirts, she hurried down the corridor a distance. She slowed to a stop and turned around to the various halls and rooms that broached off from the main corridor and frowned into every shadowed possibility. 

She found herself staring at one archway that was taller and grander than the others. It was a good as any place to look, she rationed, her own curiousity leading her inside. She received a breif glimpse of candlelight dissappearing at the far end of the room, and encouraged, began to follow after it. 

She hovered in her spot, lifting her dim candle to study the room with a keen interest. There was something about it. The floor was cold marble, and the ceiling circled far above her, ancient carvings triming its decent. 

Serenity gasped, staggering back and struggling for breath. Her blue eyes heaved large as the familiarity of the room slammed into her. Heavens be, it was the same room from the dream! The one in which the Lunarian Queen had been murdered. Serenity's gaze swerved and trailed down the overgrown, deteriorating marble walls. This room held no torches like the halls, and Lita and Mina with their own flighty candles had disappeared under the archway to the far end to another room. But Serenity was rooted to the great stone floor, the golden light puddling around her unable to reach the cold darkness that hid the torturing place. 

In a desperate heartbeat, she called on fire, and flames aroused in a breath of noise on the torches of the room. Her vision feasted on the lit room that sent her heart pounding and a swirling wave through her mind. Everything reeked with age, but she saw it as if it was new. The giant desk coated with dust and untouched papers, the walls rounded in a circle, the ceiling a marvelous globe of art. It was the carved ivory lioness' head, however, that captured her attention. For an entranced moment, she felt as Baroque. She saw the grace and pride of her people in the crafted piece. Her mind traveled to a time on the moon where grand palaces such as this one was not forced to hide, but stood tall and proud on Lunarian land. What had the moon been like? Was it like Earth, or was the beauty as foreign as the races? 

Serenity dragged her eyes away, sufficiently forcing her mind to stop where it was journeying. It was no matter what the moon had been. It was only a wasteland now. Serenity began to shrink back, feeling a coldness seep through her blood. 

Serenity gasped in surprise at being encased in a chilled wind that swept through the room, blowing her silver hair and distinguishing the torches of the room that she had lit only moments before. A twisting shiver snaked down her spine as cold as the winter ice as she stood in the near dark except for her lonely candle that had fallen to the ground, puddling gold. She felt a lingering breeze slowly settling in the air. But this was inside a mountain! No such wind could exist.

Her fear heightened as she stepped warily back. The absurd idea of ghosts flew through her mind, and she was flanked by a vision of the dead Queen. Perhaps that was why she was having the dreams... But no! No, it could not be true. The phantom wind though still had her flesh crawling, and she was still stepping slowly back towards one of the archways as if retreating from a lion's den with deep caution.

Just then her back hit against a hard body, breath fanning the top of her head with a large hand setting on her shoulder to help her balance. A short scream tore from her throat as she rounded and stumbled back, her heart slamming in her chest.

Kunzite cast a cool glance at the startled girl. "What are you doing in these halls? You are far from the living quarters." The girl stared at him mutely with shocked eyes before recognition set on her face. After a fleeting moment of confusion, Kunzite wondered who she was before finally placing her features. His eyebrow rose, a trickle of amusement softening his harsh stance. Ah yes, the little maid that Diamond brought back. He stared at her with some interest. Diamond wasn't one to be taken in by just a pretty face. "What is it about you?" Kunzite mused to himself, hearing the words murmur in the air. 

The girl's brow furrowed, her lips just trembling before she spoke, her voice soft and tentative with an endearing note of innocence. "Excuse me?"

Kunzite moved to circle the girl with a curious eye, not bothering to favor her with an answer. 

After a moment, her face drew into a scowl, her eyes like ice in his direction as she grew uncomfortable. "It is not polite to scrutinize me like that," she snapped.

Kunzite stopped his vulture antics with a resounding click of his boots. He gave a soundless laugh. "It isn't, is it? I'm afraid I'm not one to be polite." 

Kunzite glided his gaze across the dark room before landing back on the girl. His voice was smooth, but as always, deceptively so. "What are you doing in these parts? They are forbidden."

The girl blanched, her mouth moving like a puppet at him for a moment before gaining sound, her eyes seeming gentle even with the hardened glare. "What are _you_ doing here then?" she returned. Kunzite rose a slim, white eyebrow, but before he spoke, the girl continued on. "And it isn't our fault! We were told that someone would come to us, but days have past and still no one. If someone had shown perhaps we would know where we should or shouldn't be!" 

Kunzite's pale eyes glittered from his sleek composure. "Us?" he murmured, not commenting on the rest of her speech. "You will forgive me, but I do only see you in this room."

Serenity tugged in a frustrated breath, turning her head towards the branches of rooms and hallways but seeing only darkness and hearing only silence. "Perhaps if you didn't speak so much… I-I wouldn't have lost them," Serenity said, though her voice was soft. "See… it was Mina's idea…" Serenity's eyes trailed around the dark contours of the room. Her words drifted away as she stared at a far entranceway flanked by to giant white lions carved in marble. 

Mina and Lita could have gone in there, couldn't they have? But Serenity knew as her feet traveled over the cold floor that Mina and Lita had nothing to do with the deep pull to enter the room even as the hairs on her neck bristled. A hand wrapped hard around her arms, snapping her around. Startled, she hadn't realized how fast her trek towards the room had been, and she stared up at Kunzite with a wide expression. "What's in that room?"

"It's forbidden. The reason why the chambers around it hasn't been used." Kunzite tightened his grip before slowly releasing it. His heartbeat had quickened in the burst of reflexes it took for him to catch the girl when she had suddenly taken off. His normally cool gaze stared warily down at the small Lunarian girl.

Serenity shook her head, her mind whirling. "Why is it forbidden? I don't understand."

"It's been said that the Lady had made her quarters in there after the fall of Ambrosia and before she disappeared."

Serenity tried to sort through the mess in her head. "Do you mean Queen Baroque? But she was killed before the fall of Ambrosia… I-I'm confused."

Kunzite frowned at her. "Baroque? No, I don't refer to her. We don't speak of the Lady, for she was a traitor--the one who gave the Terrans the power to enslave us."

Serenity stared at him, eyes large. The Lady? She had never thought of whom it was that allowed for Tsuki no Namida and the enslavement to follow. She tried to picture a woman who would betray her own people, but such a vision couldn't conjure in her mind. Sometimes it bristled at her--the fear, confusion, wonderings of the past. Perhaps she had grown up too simple-minded to understand such things. Serenity's eyes drifted to the ground, visions from her plaguing dreams dancing in their depths. She breathed in and looked up.

The tears in her eyes bothered Kunzite. Almost… just almost, he could understand Diamond. This beautiful Lunarian girl was a parody of strength and vulnerability. She was no child, but the emotions that crossed her face like the passing colors of a sunset were as a clear and undisguised as a child's. How could such joy and sadness be bundled into one being? Finally she spoke, her words breathed.

"Tell me… tell me about Baroque. Who was she? What happened?" 

Kunzite was silent for a moment. He could sense a desperation to her questions, though he could not understand why. He lifted his head to their surroundings, his emotionless eyes sliding over the shadowed grandness. "Queen Baroque was one of the few Lunarian queens since the fall of the moon that has become Legendary. The rest are a blur throughout time. She believed that Lunarians could prosper as a race, that they only needed the right guidance. She and her husband inspired hope in the people, and together built Ambrosia--the castle in the mountain, the haven for Lunarians on Earth. For a brief, fragile time… it prospered."

Serenity listened, wandering the floor with the candle she retreived, touching the dust-coated scrolls and books upon a desk. Her fingers idly pushed away the clutter, the golden light from her candle casting shadows among the sheets of parchment. Near the bottom, her fingers touch an unfinished letter. She could feel her heart clutch. The treaty for peace Baroque was struggling over the night she was killed… She shut her eyes against the brim of tears, taking in a shuddering breath and releasing it. "Why did he kill her?" She hardly realized she said it out loud, but Kunzite caught the weakly breathed words and frowned.

"The Terran?" he questioned. "I assure you, not much thought need ever to be put into why."

Serenity blinked before lifting her head. Her searching gaze prompted Kunzite further. "Rumour had spread at the time of Ambrosia. Many scoffed at it, but some… some believed. Ambrosia—from the moment of its birth, has been the heart of any Lunarian unity and dignity that's graced this earth. It signified our strength, and it was in this time that Terrans' grumbling and indifference of our people tranformed to interest, fear, and aggression. Our strength is what they fear above all things, Serenity. This is their home and territory, and they will never accept us ever again as anything more than slaves." 

Throughout this speech, Serenity's eyes could not turn from Kunzite's face. He said all this with a ruthless calm. It was a revelation to her, though perhaps it shouldn't have been. She had always known it was because her people were different, but she had still cried why things were how they were so many times in the recent past. She didn't know why hearing it spelled out so clearly now stung her being so badly. "Isn't there any chance that we may live together in peace?" she asked quietly. Endymions image, the feel of his touch, the sound of his laughter, surfaced inside her, and the new pain in her chest was hard to bare.

"No," Kunzite dashed her hope ruthlessly. 

Serenity's gaze was lowering sadly to the ground, but Kunzite hadn't finished.

"One day though… we will be free again."

Free again? Serenity wondered, watching him with a puzzled frown. What did he mean by that. How would it happen? Her questions were not to be answered, for at that moment, Mina and Lita poked their heads in.

"Serenity! Where have you been?" Mina demanded with a frown. "You shouldn't wander off like so!" 

Serenity thought it was really the both of them who had wandered off, but didn't say so. Kunzite had stepped back to survey the two young Terrans now in his presence. Serenity turned and stared at him. "If this area is truly forbidden, would you show us the way out?"

He bowed his head deferentially and murmured, "Of course." But then he cocked his silver head and stared at her with his shrewd pale eyes. "Unless… There is a Terran, Zoicite, who I could show you to. If you wish to know more of Baroque's reign, he is the one to speak with." 

Mina and Lita showed peeps of confusion, but Serenity's eyes lit bright and she nodded her head.

* * *

Serenity stepped in when Kunzite stepped back for her to pass. She almost felt like they were trespassing into this silent lair crowded with ancient scripts and tiny contraptions. Her bright eyes gazed across all the interesting objects that covered all the desks and tables. Lamps stationed around the room shrouded areas in its old yellow light, casting everything else into shadows. 

Mina and Lita whispered to each other behind her, but she continued to make her way through. Her brow furrowed as she peered through the dim light, seeing a young man brooding over a far desk. He was slim, but handsome with studious eyes and golden hair with curls swept back into a pony-tail. His slender hands worked with delicate tools on some unnamed mechanical device. 

"E-excuse me?" Serenity fiddled with her hands as she edged closer, tentative blue eyes watching the Terran closely. A nervous coil lodged inside her as the silence reigned on. He never took his eyes off his work; his eyes narrowed in puzzlement, a frown pulling at his lips as he shuffled through some papers cluttered on the desk. 

Serenity drew in a slow breath to try to speak again when a clatter of trinkets collapsing together tinkled from behind her. Her head shot up to look in back of her to see Mina and Lita scrambling to fix the contraption that broke. 

A gutteral curse exclaimed from the young man's lips as his head shot up. Serenity gaped at him as he swept past her, brushing Mina and Lita away as he surveyed the mess of collapsed metals and gadgets on top of the stand like a flustered artist. Almost reverantly, he began to repair the small contraption.

Mina bit her bottom look. "I'm really sorry--"

"Quiet," the young man ordered in a soft, sharp voice, not even looking at any of them. "You don't touch _anything_. Understand?" 

"Hey, what's this thing do?" Lita called, holding up a trinket with an emerald globe inside up to a lamp. 

The young man's eyes widened in disbelief with an exasperated breath. "C'liastre! I said don't touch anything."

"But it--"

"Give it to me." 

Serenity watched, her hand flying to cover a gasp as Lita rolled her eyes and carelessly tossed the gadget to the man who yelped and dived to catch it. His breaths were a bit raspy as he straightened. He nodded his head at both girls. "You and you, stand right here and don't _move._" When Lita and Mina were huddled together, he moved to attach the object to a delicate stand with numerous wiry legs. He spoke his thoughts out loud, muttering instructions to himself beneath his breath. 

Serenity took a tentative peek over at Mina and Lita before inching towards the eccentric young man. Wary of the irritated lines wrinkling his brow, she reached her hand to tap him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I was told--"

"Can you not see that I am busy here? I don't appreciate distractions." Zoicite waved a hand over at Lita and Mina who had quite obviously drifted apart and were eyeing other contraptions. "If you will leave, I will return to my work."

"No!" Serenity insisted, finally gaining Zoicite's attention as he leveled keen, hazel eyes on her. "Please, I must know about Queen Baroque. Kunzite… Kunzite." Serenity's voice trailed as she looked back over to the doorway, realizing the Lunarian man was no where in sight. She shook her head and looked back. "Kunzite showed us here. He told me you could help me. Please." 

Zoicite stood there silent for a moment, looking at her quizzically. He had such strange eyes, Serenity thought as she fidgeted in his silence. They were bland, intelligent, and meditative all at once in that muddle of greens.

In a moment, the man's lanky form straightened and he gave a nod. "Very well." His eyes quirked to the said with a peircing glint at Mina and Lita, Mina who happened to be poking at a bobbing object. Zoicite sighed and muttered beneath his breath before looking back at Serenity who bit her lip. "I'll gather some records of history." At Serenity's quick nod, Zoicite sent one last withering gaze at the two Terran maidens with a grimace before slipping into the maze of shelves. 

Serenity shut her eyes and let out a whispering breath where she stood. He was a bit eccentric, but at least he was helping her. 

"Oh, look at that! Isn't it wonderful?" Mina's excited whisper curled in Serenity's ears. "Oh wait… it's the Earth. Are you sure that it's round?" 

Serenity turned, a soft scold flying to her lips. "Mina--" Her voice slipped, eyes catching on a yellowish thin paper among the scatter of parchments. Her head tilted to the side, eyes squinting of curious blue. These papers… her mind caressed the entrancing characters of the lost Lunarian language. A smile began to tug at the corner of her lip when everything within her seemed to freeze. There was a rough sketch of something on the paper next to an odd but detailed symbol. The sketch was cluttered by ink blotches, but the essence was portrayed in a sickeningly distorted figure with crazed eyes. Demon. The translation of one of the words on the page snaked through her widened eyes. 

A cold knot formed in her stomach, seeming to send a weakening daze throughout her blood. Her fingers grazed over the papers surface, trembling slightly as they lifted it. "Last moon," the words rode Serenity's breath, forming unconsciously on her lips as she translated the words she could. "Demons beyond number. Darkness… D-destruction." 

Lita frowned at Serenity's back, hearing the girl muttering something. She crossed her arms. "Serenity?"

Serenity was finding it hard to breathe. Her thin breaths whispered in her throat, her heart pounding. It couldn't be, but… this was an account of the moon's destruction? Demons… beyond number. Her brow furrowed and she narrowed her eyes, trying more ferverantly to translate the words. A feeling was festering inside her, a foreshadowing sickness, a fear. Every bead of thought wrapped around the characters scripted on the page, every whim and desire focused in a desperate vein to translate the words. 

"No!" a hard voice jerked her out of her daze.

Serenity whirled around, prepared to see the man yelling at Mina and instead gaping at Zoicite as he tore the papers from her startled fingers. A scowl furrowed his brow, his eyes far away and intense as he gathered the remaining papers on the table. "What do you think you were doing?" Zoicite growled.

Serenity stepped back, stunned by anger in the man's voice. She had the notion that he was acting out of panic more than fury, but she still felt like she had been bitten. Her eyes fluttered down to the array of papers he held precariously in his arms. Slowly, her eyes traveled down and landed on one of the papers that had fallen. This sheet also contained one of the terrible sketches. Zoicite spotted the paper the same time she did and scrambled to pick it up. Without a word, he turned his back to Serenity and headed away with the papers still clutched to his chest. 

"Wait!" Serenity jumped after him. "Wait, please. Th-those drawings… They--I mean--"

"Mythical creatures," Zoicite said shortly. 

"But the language!" Serenity insisted. "It was Lunarian. It said--said that those creatures were what… attacked..." 

Zoicite stopped walked and slowly turned round to face her and she met him with imploring eyes. Her heart was still racing, a cold shift still left in her belly. She couldn't explain it, but the papers had frightened her, and she couldn't easily write it off as mythical nonsense--especially when it was written by her own race all those years ago. 

"You… can read the Lunarian dialect?" Zoicite said the words carefully. 

Serenity blinked at him a moment, thinking that it was a very strange question before nodding. "Yes."

Zoicite's pale face had grown thoughtful as he looked at her. "Many Lunarians can't read or write adequately, let alone know a language that has been lost to them for centuries," he murmured.

Serenity pursed her lips indignantly. "Well, it _is_ our real language. So what if I know it?" 

Zoicite shook his head as if shrugging the matter off, but his eyes had softened with what seemed to be admirance and his stiffened shoulders relaxed. "In any means," he sighed. "The papers are nothing for you to be concerned about. Is that clear?"

Serenity frowned, staring hard into his eyes.

Noting her expression, Zoicite shook his head in frustration. "Do you want my input on Queen Baroque or not?"

Grudgingly, Serenity nodded. It was hard, but she forced her nagging feelings about the papers' contents aside and tried to concentrate again on her reason for being there. 

A few moments later, Zoicite had quickly wrapped the papers he held in a leather case and put it aside, all the while appearing a bit nervous that Serenity would change her mind and push the subject. Serenity kept quiet, and finally he faced her again, as calm as if nothing had happened. "Tell me what you do know about Baroque."

As eager as Serenity was, she hesitated. All her knowledge of Baroque had come from dreams. She tried to speak twice, stopping herself both times to rethink her words. "I, well… Queen Baroque is the reason for this place," Serenity peered at him for any sort of argument before tentatively continuing," and…" There, Serenity stopped. How was she to continue? Serenity couldn't figure the words for the thoughts and emotions from Baroque that she had gotten from the dreams, and even if she did, it seemed out of the question to relate those to this man. His serious hazel eyes had never left her, and Serenity forced a shrug. "Well, and just really that she was killed in her chambers…"

Zoicite nodded slowly, his eyes now glazing in thought. "Many of the past Lunarian royalty have kept low, and as their race are outcasts on earth, they never had a real kingdom or great reigns. There has been much speculation, but everyone agrees that Queen Baroque was the first to try to bring Lunarians together. It was a valiant effort on her part. Ambrosia was built in a startling short time for any castle, let alone one of this proportions within a mountain—hollow or not.

Baroque took all the precautions, working with great minds to parent the Silver Path, a path so intricately weaved in a labyrinth of forests that not even the most skilled Terran navigator could conquer. She appointed and sent out the Reapers, as they have been labeled--men who traveled the Earth, spreading the word among Lunarians and telling them of a castle inside a mountain, of a Queen that wanted to unite them. Hundreds of Lunarians came. They were battered outcasts who, for a small moment in time, could see the greatness of their people. 

A Terran assassin found their way into Ambrosia and killed the queen. Declaring the kingdom no longer safe against the Terrans, her advisor dispersed all residents. Ambrosia began to rot over the decades, and its existence dwindled to myth," Zoicite finished.

Serenity was quiet at first, along with Mina and Lita who had listened nearby, trying to absorb the story. The end of the story didn't fit--it was wrong, and she intended to point it out. Raising her chin and speaking clearly. "Why do you think it was a Terran assassin?" she challenged.

Zoicite rose a brow at her. "Why?" Zoicite repeated softly. "It was very much known that the Terran Kingdom was desperate to find Ambrosia. He appointed seekers, paying them greatly, to try and find the Silver Path—great navigators of the time among them. I assure you, it is quite logical to conclude what happened."

"But that isn't what happened!" Serenity cried. "It couldn't have! And if that _was_ true they why are you all _here_ if it has already been discovered?" 

Zoicite leaned back, surveying her in his calculating way, eyelids lowered in thought. "We do have ways of uncovering what the Terran Kingdom knows. Terrans who have agreed to help us who are in convenient places in the Kingdom—or even Lunarians with ways to disguise themselves."

At the reference, Serenity's head shot up. "You mean Artemis Delacrae?" 

Zoicite's brow arched. "Yes." 

Serenity couldn't say exactly why she was surprised. She had always known that he was in a position to try and help Lunarians, but it never occurred to her that he could be giving information to another party—though it had never occurred that such an elaborate group of Lunarians existed. Seeing the question in the Terran's eyes, she supplied, "He is my guardian." 

A new glimmer of interest surfaced from the cool indifference they seemed to naturally hold. "You never knew that he was a spy for us?"

"No," Serenity said quietly. It was still a bit painful to think of how sheltered she had been and what knowledge had been kept from her. 

"We've been in Ambrosia for a very long time," Zoicite began again, "just shortly after Tsuki no Namida and long before we made alliances with Artemis."

"That soon?" Serenity broke in. "But weren't you just a boy then? How did you join with the Lunarians?"

Zoicite's stared at her wonderingly for a moment, before it's emotion faded and thick golden lashes lowered over hazel eyes. "That is a personal question, and of no relevence. What I wish to know is why you so firmly believe against what I tell you?"

Serenity paled under his shrewd gaze but stood her ground. "What does it matter why? I only know that it is the truth." Perhaps… not the truth. It only felt like it had happened. How reliable were her dreams? She didn't understand how she could be having them, but why would they be false? It was all confusing, and Serenity did not think highly of letting anyone know about the dreams. Not yet. Not until she could understand them. 

Her fingers dug and curled in her skirts, her silver-glazed eyes averting to the ground under the Terran's piercing stare. Even Mina and Lita were silent and watching her. She felt like a cornered rabbit, and had even fancied fleeing into the dark corridors if it didn't feel as if her feet had grown roots into the floor. He probably thought she was in league with the Terran reign, she scolded herself, but still kept her resolve to remain silent. 

The Lady, whom Kunzite told her of, was Lunarian after all and had betrayed her own people—so why not her? It did sound as if she were defending Terrans of the crime of entailing the destruction of Ambrosia. She really only wanted the truth. Helpless to answer, but feeling like a weed under Zoicite's gaze, she gave a tiny shrug. Still staring at the floor, she spoke faintly. "It's the truth." 

She inwardly cowared at the scowl she received. "That is no answer," Zoicite claimed, his voice silken and calculated but riddled with cold. "Tell me why—"

"Zoicite, that is enough," a voice commanded, calm but firm. 

Startled, Serenity looked to see Diamond in the doorway, feeling the instant relief and gratitude as Zoicite's attention was distracted. Diamond stepped forward, his expression unreadable, and rested a hand comfortingly on Serenity's shoulder. She stared up at him in wonder. 

"Talk with me later about the matter, Zoicite, but now is not the time."

Zoicite paused, and within a moment his eyes returned to their indifference. He gave a bow of his head to Diamond and without another word, slunk off into the room.

Diamond sighed, turning and looking at Serenity in what she thought was an odd way. After he spoke to Zoicite, he appeared almost hesitant. "I thought that perhaps you would have benefited with more rest before I introduced you to the people of Ambrosia." He frowned as if to some inner thought. "I'm sorry that I hadn't come to you sooner."

Serenity gave what she hoped was an encouraging smile. He seemed troubled about something. "It's all right," she assured him. "You can show us around now." Serenity was surprised at how much she meant those words. Though she still ached to return home, she was intrigued by this castle and the mysteries it entailed. Surely she could stay for so many more days.

She had expected Diamond to return her smile, but he only frowned at her. "Serenity," he said, staring at her intently, "there is something you must know, though it pains me to say it."

Serenity's eyes flickered in puzzlement and she shook her head. She had been through so much, but she was safe now. What could possibly be wrong? 

"Serenity, it's—" he struggled with the words, "it's the safe house."

Murky, uncomprehending blue eyes stared up at him and he shut his eyes breifly. "We have just received word that the safe house under Luna and Artemis Delecrae's care was raided not even a fort-night ago."

Serenity blinked, but the terrible words were sinking into her like slow, poisoning ice. She felt numb and strangely detatched as her legs caved beneath her and she sunk to the floor. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. It was too cruel! Her beloved home had always remained untouched by her nightmares as she had dreamed of it. Her heart beat dully inside her, like a sick, fluttering bird. 

* * * 

Jaedite perked at hearing Arden's rolling screech, the signal for an unwanted visitor. He frowned at the strangeness--many seeker's foolishly entered the labyrinth of roads, but few came threateningly close to the path. For the most part, they could be standing on the silver path and have not the slightest idea, still stroking their chin and puzzling about how to find the very thing were standing on. 

Shaking his head, he gave in to a smile and brought his black hood over his golden head, only giving one regretful gaze at the stew sitting on the tiny fire. Duty before pleasure, he mused as he slinked through the trees in a whir of silent movement through the trees to where he instinctively knew Arden's warning directed him. Where the forest and roads had been as eerie and nerve-wracking to any of his victims, he now knew every tree and every path like the back of his hand. That, his unnerving stealth, his unusual bond with Arden, and of course his twisted ability to babble nonsense and play with travelers mind, played the part in landing him this job. 

Arden was not like any other bird, having been harbored to Earth during the moon's deterioration. The silver hawk could live thousands of years and had a sharp mind and a stunning ability to sense a person's intentions. For a weary Lunarian searching for the Silver Path, Arden would appear and guide the person, leading them the correct course till they reached Ambrosia's gates. But for a threat, Jaedite would come in. It was surprising how little nonsense it took to make one go astray. 

Jaedite could read Arden as easily as he could his own thoughts, but something began to puzzle him about the bird's uneven calls as he swept through the forest. Only once before had Arden's actions confused him--that being the few nights before. He had gone to investigate only to find Diamond traveling back to Ambrosia, with a Lunarian maiden fast asleep in his arms. Jaedite had greeted Diamond, the girl never waking even with the bird's babbling shrieks. Arden had acted like an excited child, skipping about the trees and fluffing its head even far after the two continued down the path. 

Jaedite shook his head. Perhaps the bird had a flu--who knew? When he finally peeked at the given road from his hiding he had to gulp down his surprise. A beautiful woman rode on a rich brown stallion, her head tossed back regally, ebony hair rolling down her back as acute eyes peered ahead. Jaedite was still very much a young man ever all, which accustomed for why he hesitated a moment, simply letting his eyes feast upon the raven-haired beauty. But he choked on his shock when he eyed the woman's stiff, black uniform. A general's uniform. 

Jaedite sent a queer glance up to Arden who's slim body sailed through the air above the area before looking back to the woman. A general could prove a much more dangerous threat and Jaedite found his mind rolling over his map of the area, concluding that there were only a few more crossroads on which this woman could go astray. Just a notch too close for comfort. Well, all in a days work. Jaedite fought down a grin as he rolled his shoulders and slinked just a yard from the path to keep in step with the horse's pace. He bobbed his head, his shoulders hunched, shrouding himself in shadows and gliding into mystery. 

"A lady, a lady--sitting on high! Finding the Silver Path, or so do you try," Jaedite chanted in his lilting voice.

The general cast him a shriveling glance, her chin still lifted and facing forward as she rode casually down the path. Unlike those before her, she seemed only mildly unnerved by the forest and Jaedite's presence. 

"Regal you ride, regal you sit, but I know the way, and you not a wit!" Jaedite couldn't hide the smile that twisted at his lips by his taunting declaration. It was rash to say such a thing to a Terran General, or anyone short of patience who was quick with a sword, but he felt the rebellious bubble in his chest that needed to gain the woman's attention. How could he twist her mind if she glanced at him as if he were an insect?

"Babbling fool," the general spat as her eyes narrowed. Her eyes were surprisingly violet, and Jaedite didn't miss the flickering interest; the woman may have been on the Silver Path, but she knew as well as he that she was having a difficult time staying on course.

"Too many roads that wind, turn, and twist; too many birds that enchant from the mist. You may cast me away with a ruling gaze, but you will never unnravel this maze."

The woman's slender hands tightened on the reigns, her eyes glittering threats. "I warn you not to play with me."

"I do not play, I twist the mind; babble the threats that my feathered friend finds," Jaedite said smoothly, not caring a wit that he admitted his purpose.

"Is that so?" the general challenged with an amused look placating her face as she stopped the horse to turn to him, her head tilting in coyness. "Surely the bird can't truly find me a threat. It has led me down many paths, and I would bet anything that it is not leading me astray if your presence is anything to go by."

Jaedite, who's tongue was as quick as a snake, felt at a loss for a response. His shaded eyes peeked at the queer Arden, whohad perched on a branch above, with a puzzling gaze. The silver hawk only twisted his head to look at Jaedite upside down in an innocent action and continued to sit, content to watch the happenings below. What was the block-headed bird thinking? Jaedite turned back to the woman, his voice sinking back to its normal sound, no longer laced with lunacy. But he still kept true to his chant. "I am not a fool, Milady, do you take me for blind? Your wear damns your very words, may I remind?" 

The general glared down at him. "You say I am quick to judge, but you are quicker. I have no harmful intentions to the silver race. I wish to partake a deal and join with them--or are you too thick-headed to understand such a concept?"

Jaedite had a tough time swallowing his shock--and a tough time believing. She wished to join them? Ha! What reason could she possibly have? She suddenly grew soft and compassionate for Lunarians? Before Jaedite could utter a condescending word, the woman's hand shot towards him and a wave of fire erupted from her palm, striking like a viper towards Jaedite. 

Jaedite yelped and fell to the forest floor, his hood thrown back as he breathed raggedly, staring with large green eyes at a ball of fire the size of a small head, crackling only inches from his face. The flames danced from where the ball had stilled in the air, their heat billowing against Jaedite's skin. 

"Do you believe me now?" the woman's voice dripped wryly. 

Jaedite nodded weakly and let out a grunted sound, feeling light-headed. 

Arden, having watched the scene below, let out a soft shriek from the wet fig branches and began to prune his silvery feathers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It's been perhaps at least 8 months, so expect a long AN.. ^_^;; Just be glad I put it at the end?

****

Sorry -- Well, it's been so long that I really don't know what to say… Yes, I know I said I hoped to have it finished by the end of summer and I didn't. I've had about 20 pages of what came after written, but the problem with me is that I get these gaps when I'm unsure about a scene and they haunt me until they're filled. That, and when I'm unsatisfied with what I've written but don't know how to change the problem.

I REALLY wanted this chapter to have been a Christmas surprise, but I caught the flu over vacation and was pretty sick. I then wanted to get it out by my birthday (Jan 30th, I'm now 18!), but that fell through. , Once I recovered from the flu, I challenged myself to learn and make my first Anime Music Video… so now I have a newe interest. Each video takes over 30 hrs. , I'll try to put writing before that though.

Now with school and my first job (egh! Mcdonalds , --I"m desperate. I've had a pretty big appetite for anime, manga, and expensive software recently), time is a little hard to keep up with. I hope to be able to make free time for myself throughout this semester to keep moving on my stories. You don't know how many times I wanted to put up a notice here that I was still alive and hadn't by any means given up on this story, buuUuut, I figured I'd be stoned if I got anyone's hopes up that the 11th chapter was up. I thank all of you so much for your constant support. Even if some of you doubted me, I kept getting reminders every week since the last chapter. 

Perhaps with this chapter I've answered a few questions—and brought forth some more. I like it when you question things about the story, because sometimes I know! ^__^;; I don't want to spoil anything by answering anything outright, but I enjoy reading what things you're curious and like to know more about. In time, all should be answered through the story. And I swear, Endymion WILL return to a leading role in this story...sometime... soon. 

Also big **thankyou** to those who looked over the chapter, gave suggestions, and played a part in getting this chapter finished. Lady Solo, Msbubbles, and everyone I've badgered to look it over or complained about the chapter too. ^_^;; And my deepest appreciation goes out to all of you for not giving up in this story and consistently giving me reminders even after so long.

MAILING LIST --- I know many of you have asked to be notified for updates for this story (or my stories in general). I haven't been able to keep up to add you all manually, so if you are still interested, please go to this address, and subscribe to the Mailing List. I've decided, since it's the only mailing list I have, to use it also to notify new art, anime music videos, or any important announcements of mine, so if you don't mind receiving those as well, I invite you to join. Or perhaps a yahoo mailing list would be a good thought—any of you have an opinion on that, let me know. ^_^;; 

As always, I feed off of your response! Your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, questions are all welcome. I'll respond to anything reviews I can. I have 7 pages written for the next chapter... and it won't be quite as long as this chapter, so hopefully I can get it out within a month---I never want there to be as large a gap between chapters as there was between this on. , It was really pathetic. 

Have a Happy Valentines day everyone! I hoped you liked my v-day surprise (woohoo the girl's actually alive!). ^__^

------star

__

StarInMyPocket.net

StarMasayume@netscape.net

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	12. XII Reunion

**Tsuki no Namida XII**

Reunion

_/ .AN. Wow… one more chapter, huh? I know it's not much, but hopefully it's something. Even if it takes me a chapter a year (hopefully not), this thing WILL be finished. I've been focusing a lot on college, painting, art, my anime club and other such stuff… there's just always so much to do and these chapters seem harder to write. I've read all your reviews and appreciate each and everyone—so thank you for those. Happy reading and have a Merry Christmas! –star /_

_  
_- - -

The walls of the Delecrae manor had been void of laughter for so very long, the fields and the creek lonely without Serenity's presence. It felt as if the girl's joy had sunken deep into the home, leaving nothing but bare surfaces that haunted Luna's days. The seasons passed in painful waves, and she bore the sorrow as if it was the loss of her own child.

They were gone. They were all gone. The Lunarians... and her dear Serenity. Luna's hazel eyes floated towards the window, vision numb to the winter sky and the faded green of grass and bristle of bare branches all shrouded in morning mist. The dawn had come, like every day for the past season… but Luna didn't care.

The days merged in her heart, a cold passing of time that meant nothing to her.

Her bland, haggard face turned towards the fire crackling. It was such an innocent sight behind the grate, warming the study room with a golden glow. For a moment, as she often was, she lost herself in memories. Ghostly shadows of Serenity transpired throughout the room. Serenity as a little girl, lighting the fire with a wave of her hand and reaching for books.

Even as a young girl, Serenity was apt for learning and would spend hours of her days reading or asking Luna or Artemis to teach her one thing or the other. She'd sit curled up on one of the chairs, mouth slightly dropped open and child eye's encompassing the book's words like a treasure. Those quiet moments of her played against visions of her scampering and running through the room, her laughter ringing in the air.

Luna blinked and drew in a painful breath of air. She dropped her face in her hands and let herself cry. In the adjoining room, Artemis listened to Luna's sobs that wrecked the empty silence. His heart clutched, his breaths ragged as he bowed over his desk. Never before in his life did he feel such helplessness turning in his heart. All dearest to him had been hurt. During the days as he mingled with Terrans in position, he nodded coolly in response to remarks discriminating Lunarians, light quips that the king should do away with the race to be rid of their trouble—only to be countered by another's indignance that he would lose his slaves.

It was all cruelty. They were so ignorant and lofty of the innocent lives that had been destroyed. In a rare moment, his necklace was off and his hair silver. His crescent moon burned on his forehead, a reminder to what he was. He had lived as a Terran for so long but he could never let himself forget that he was not one of them. In the innocence of youth he had fallen in love with the daughter of a Terran nobleman. Times were easier then, Lunarians merely outcasts and not slaves, but it was enough to give him his first taste of the fear and derision of Terrans.

He thought of himself as a man of dignity and honor. He had earned the respect of many Terrans, but in his own heartache he did not trust himself to face them. In recent months, he had turned recluse and only attended functions that demanded his attention. Despite the wreck that was once a loving, happy household, he preferred the pain it held. He had felt the warning when the events long past had started to fold and his greatest crime was that he had done nothing. So much had been lost along with Serenity. He was responsible for the well-being of his home and household and had failed. Never would he let himself forget that.

- - -

White golden light hazed the dawning sky above the trees, the autumn air cool around her shoulders. She tucked the borrowed cloak further around her and rested her head against the carriage's cushioned back as she waited for the days travel to begin. She had been secreted off from one home to another, unaware of where she would be next but never caring enough to ask. From the widowed innkeeper to the retired soldier and his wife, she did as she was told and found the days creeping past and her destination drawing ever closer.

All the Terrans on her journey had opened their arms to help her, their precision of what methods to take not failing her notice. It amazed her what Diamond had done, his belief in a better future for Lunarians. She wanted to know how he managed getting to where he was, but then she remembered that she left Ambrosia. She wouldn't need to worry of such things when she was home. Perhaps she didn't even have the right to know. She was as useless as a child and had no place at Ambrosia.

She remembered Diamond's understanding when she said she needed to leave. She had no coherent thought besides returning home, but he settled everything for her, arranging her passage home and bringing her to her first hiding place. He told her of the Terrans whose hearts went out to Lunarians that had families or no talents to contribute at Ambrosia opened their homes to free Lunarians. He told her she would be safe. It was all she had wanted for so long—to be safe.

All the Terrans had been kind and understanding, but she could find no joy in returning. She had longed for so long to be home again, but not under such circumstances. Her throat constricted and many times she wanted to cry. She wanted to believe that she would find that the news was false. Perhaps it was another safe house in the area. Her fingers dug into her skirt and she closed her eyes, her breaths careful and slow as to not feel the pain in her heart.

Finally, footsteps approached with a whistling melody and a sturdy though aged man smiled at her through the window. He was bundled warmly and looked ready to partake on the long journey. "I want you to rest some now. Helen will keep care over the baby," he said, glancing at the ladies maid that sat in the corner cooing over Sapphire. His pale eyes returned to Serenity, soft and fatherly. "Have no worries; all will be well."

Serenity nodded, mustering a thankful smile. The curtain fell over the window, encasing her in the carriage's shadowed confines and blocking out the early morning. She rested her head against the carriage's wall and embraced a thin sleep. Soon she would be home, and she prayed that then the nightmare could be well behind her.

Outside, birds cooed and twirped deep in the trees branches. A silver hawk stood alert on his perch, cocking its head at the road below. Arden watched the carriage lurch to life, and blinking once his small bright eyes, took flight faithfully behind it.

Laurence paused at the door to the inn, watching with a pained heart as the young woman stepped from behind him. He checked that the hood of her cloak drooped well over her forehead before he guided her to a table. Her movements were mindless, lacking the life he imagined her to have in some corner of her body. She tried to smile in thanks, but there was always the sadness lurking in her eyes. He caught her in times she was lost in her own thought and it made him feel helpless at the sorrow and confusion he saw across her face.

He ordered food quickly for the both of them, discreetly screening the room for any threat. It was just the average inn, however, and his long toned instincts sensed no danger. He sighed. She had one of her lost looks about her, eyes glazed over. His wife had urged him to speak to the girl, her caring motherly nature overflowing. He intended to do so, but he had never been a man of many words. His bearing and nature ran along a military way, and moments like these were always awkward for him. He cleared his throat after the food was brought, but the silence reigned on.

His concern grew when Serenity didn't move to eat, but sat still with her same expression. She surprised him by speaking first. "Is.. is all I've gone through for nothing?" she asked in a soft voice. "I'm finally going home, but it feels so wrong." She lifted her eyes, and his gut clenched at the child-like distress.

"Faith child," he said comfortingly and squeezed her hand. "Take heart. There is so much still to live for."

It was silent for a moment. In response, she looked down and began to eat, her thoughts a mindless blur. Both remained quiet for the remainder of their meal.

- - -

Serenity knew when they neared her home before being told. Her skin tingled and her heart quickened its beat like a fluttering bird in her chest. Despite her morose heart during her trip, she couldn't help the eagerness that warmed her. She peeked out the curtain countless times, the sight of familiar fields giving new light to her eyes. She pushed away her thoughts of worry, recalling again the dreams she had in dark cells of the home she once knew. She might finally be able to heal her broken heart. She shouldn't let on how broken it was though, she thought. It would only sadden those she loved and it was truly all in the past.

Too soon for words, she felt the carriage rock to a stop. A shiver of delight swept through her, breaking her frozen moment. With a joyful glance to the manor's front, she flew from the carriage and right up the stairs, not bothering to knock.

"Artemis! Luna!" she called, feeling breathless not only for her mad sprint. She called again, turning round and moving endlessly through the foyer. She was dizzy with her own movement. Mrs. Briggs rounded the corner, a gasp stopped her short from colliding with Serenity. Before Serenity could form a smile, the hefty housekeeper turned and ran the other way, shouting even louder than Serenity.

Luna arrived first and both she and Serenity stared at the other from across the room, Luna with a look of disbelief. Serenity didn't expect the wave of shyness in front of this woman who was as dear as a mother, but it was there all the same. Oh—all she had gone through! She felt like a stranger not knowing how to behave and so forced herself at bay. Luna looked older, worn, but was such a blessed sight.

Luna's hands shook over her mouth. "Serenity?" her tentative voice sounded so frail. Serenity ran to her, and in each other's embrace the tears ran free. Luna cried the hardest, pulling away finally to run a finger over Serenity's face, brushing over the crescent moon on her brow, fluttering over the hair of moonlight. Then she held her tighter then before.

Artemis didn't cry when he saw her. Artemis would never cry, Serenity thought, but still she noted how moist his light blue eyes appeared and how his hold was even more crushing then Luna's had been. Serenity laughed and cried with them.

The happy reunion drifted into an informal supper and cakes in the drawing room. The kind retired soldier who brought her was introduced. Luna hugged and thanked him, inviting him to stay for supper, but he declined in light of his long trip back. Little Sapphire was introduced as the child of a Lunarian friend. Luna's eyes had faded at the reminder of Serenity's slavery, but took hold of herself quickly and swept the babe into her arms with the ease of a born mother until Mrs. Briggs stole him into her own loving arms.

They all sat around the fire, Serenity resting her head on Luna's lap, gentle fingers running through her hair a comfort from long ago. She told them, because she knew they needed to hear it, an edited version of what happened after she left and how she was able to return.

She glossed over the details of her stay at the Lunarian prison and the house she was sold into, telling more of the Lunarians she had met there, of the Terran friends who helped her escape, of Diamond and his crusade at Ambrosia. She sent an accusatory stare at Artemis for never having told her of it. He simply smiled in return. Finally, Luna sent her to her room at the first sign of Serenity's drooping eyes.

Serenity kissed them both goodnight and retired. There were many things she couldn't tell them, but it was also the little things she kept from them. Like how alien she felt in her own room. She curled up over the covers, staring at the moonlit objects and furniture that were familiar and yet… strange somehow. She drifted to sleep, wondering how, like a cobweb she was unable to shake, she still felt so lost and alone.

- - -

The fire crackled warmly in the room, dancing its golden hues across the two occupants. Both were silent, filled with emotion and their thoughts. Luna's eyes stared bright and clear if not glazed by moisture. A smile trembled on her lips as she rested her hand wonderingly on the place beside her where Serenity had just laid.

"She is truly home," she whispered. The lonely abyss that had nearly swallowed her was now overflowing. How often had she haunted the windows or walked the halls like a wraith dreaming of Serenity walking through those doors.

Artemis, standing by the fire, turned and looked at his wife. "Yes, she is," he agreed softly. Something more thoughtful weighed in his light eyes, however. His joy and wonder was just as great as Luna's, and yet as is his nature, he contemplated the meaning of it. He was afraid to share his thoughts with Luna, to disturb the serene happiness in her eyes that had been missing for so long. And yet he always did what he knew he must. "She still doesn't know who she is."

"No, she doesn't seem to," Luna agreed.

Artemis gave a pointed look at his wife, knowing when she was being purposely ignorant. "She deserves to know."

"She deserves a happy life," Luna said brusquely. A smile wobbled on her lips and hope clung to her eyes. "She's home again, Artemis. Isn't that good enough? Can't we just left things be?"

"Things can never be the way they were," he said not unkindly. Though his wife didn't perceive it or pretended not to, Serenity was hiding a lot from them. She was trying to be happy for their benefit, and it would hurt her as much as them. Telling Serenity the truth would not be the easiest thing to do. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Serenity's place was no longer with them.

Artemis turned his gaze to the hearth and his voice was soft with thought. "I have helped my people's cause in any way I have been able to—but I have never spoken a word of Serenity's identity despite knowing what her existence would mean. Like you, I only wanted to protect her. But I fear we sheltered her too much. If you will not tell her, I will."

"How can you ask that of me?" Luna said brokenly.

"Then I will tell her."

"No… I will tell her." Luna's voice was resigned, her words only a sigh. She pushed her own unease away. "Just for tonight, Artemis… let me rest in peace knowing she is home. That is all I ask."

Artemis reached for Luna's hand, pulling her gently up and into his arms. Together, they stood by the fire in each other's comfort.

- - -

Serenity's lashes fluttered open from the warmth of late morning light, eyes glazed in sleep and confused at where she was. A rush of emotion enveloped her and she sank back into her pillow as she realized she was truly home again. She took her time getting up, gently brushing her silver hair and dressing, moving as if she were in a fragile dream she didn't want to break.

"You're back, you're back!" a voice cried loudly through the halls. After descending the stairs, Serenity stilled in surprise as a young body ran heavily into her and clung onto her.

"Molly," Serenity murmured, dazed for a moment, her hand falling to rest on the mop of red hair, the freckled face of which buried into her side. "You're so big." It was true. Molly now stood to just under Serenity's bust. Was she truly gone that long?

"You never said goodbye," Molly wailed, her voice muffled. "I told them you'd be back, but they wouldn't' believe me!"

Fighting back tears, Serenity went to her knees and hugged the girl fiercely. Her heart lightened for those moments and both were reluctant to let go. Soon, the bubbling girl was tugging Serenity down the hall. Serenity was content not having to say anything, listening to Molly's endless chatter. The familiar, warm feeling was a balm to her wounds and made being home feel more real.

Everything was as she had left and she spent most of the day drifting from room to room, reverently touching books and mantles. She smiled shyly whenever she met Luna's eyes and they shared a silent, understanding look. Molly begged her mama endlessly to let her hold Sapphire, her hazel eyes aglow for the moments she held the babe in her little arm like a proud older sister.

Serenity was on a mindless cloud, as if she was seeing her home through an outsiders eyes. By the end of the day, she was restless. Nothing she did quelled the bothering feeling. Memories of all she had been through crept over her like dozens of ants across her flesh, swiping one away only to remember another, just enough to disturb her peace. She tossed and turned among her soft sheets that night. Not all of the memories were bad, but the thoughts of the friends she had made only caused her to miss them.

In the late afternoon, another thought brought her soundly to earth. The Lunarian safe house. Part of her didn't want to face it, just wanted to curl up in her home and pretend everything was fine, but the part of her that was restless _needed_ to see it for herself. Luna seemed to want to refuse her request, but accepted with a small nod. Not knowing what to expect or find, Serenity set off for the far off shelter late in the day.

Once there, she stood numbly on the pathway, staring out across the wrecked grounds of the once beautiful place. All color seemed faded to sooty grays, dreary browns, and an occasional dusty green. No pink or red flowers speckled the thorny brambles, no periwinkle blue peeked from the overhanging foliage that drooped to the pond. The pond was a stretch of green water that mirrored the cold gray sky and the thistles and deadened branches. The low waterfall that rippled water over its pebbled rims and let it fall in a clear sheet and pool into the pond was overrun with growth and only a trickle of water dripped down.

Stepping near the stone ledge that rimmed the pond, Serenity stared in its murky depths before tearing her gaze away. The emptiness around her swarmed her vision. A pillar not far had been overturned, and a statue had crashed to the ground, chips of marble tumbling across one of the stone pathways. She began stepping over the rubble, her arms tucked together as if she were a child roaming through a frightening place. Perhaps she was.

Laughter echoed in some silent section of her ears where memories resided, laughter traced with ghostly visions of silver-haired children scampering about the grounds. This place was like the sky, something that had _always_ been there, but was suddenly gone. Many of those Lunarians she had grown up with, had teased and played with as children, had taken to looking after the younger ones when she had grown.

Something was torn from her--something even greater than what the collar had torn from her. Heartache grew heavy in Serenity's chest and she sank to the ground under one of the ivy-draped archways. The winter air whistled in her ears, a hollow sound.

Her head fell back, eyes shutting for a moment before lifting in a flutter of lashes, morose blue cast more in shadows and memories than what was around her. She could've sat there for only moments, she could've sat the afternoon away there, when she began to idly pick at, fold, and crinkle a leaf she tore from a near bush, her gaze still lost far away. She was finally home after all the wishes and prayers, but why did it happen in such a cruel way?

Serenity stayed there for a long time, never thinking, never crying. A twitter reached her ears and she looked up to see a small bird skipping around the icy brush. A smile flickered on her lips even as tears prickled like glass in her eyes. As if awakening, she looked around her, noting with some surprise that the sky was darkening and the air had gone shades colder. Her stomach hadn't growled in want of food--or if it did, she never noticed it. In truth, she still didn't feel like eating. She was filled with haze, feeling more like a ghost who needed no nourishment and whose only purpose was to mourn and sort through its emotions.

Serenity rose slowly from the ground, wrapping her cotton shawl tightly around herself for warmth. The bird's child-like whistling and the sun's slow journey below the trees pulled at her, seeming like a gentle push to emerge from her cocoon and it left her spirit restless.

She stepped lightly over the rubble on the path, sending one last lingering gaze to the chestnut doors that had always welcomed her into the safe house's main building. Now they were thrown off the hinges, broken and splintered, leaving an opening to a hallway that seemed more like a dark, drafty cave. She couldn't bare to step inside, knowing the destruction she would find in rooms that were so dear to her, knowing she would likely break down if she were to see one of the children's dolls or the knitting kit belonging to the only elder in the safe house, Ramia. Sudden visions of them herded into cells with collars locked around their necks struck Serenity's mind and she dragged her gaze away with a tight breath and began to pick her way down the path that led her away from the hollow place.

The sun hadn't yet set, and Serenity began to comb the Delacrae land in vigor, winding around familiar trees, traveling along a gushing brook, sitting for a moment in the warm grass of the fields. It wasn't until she strolled down the orchard in the dimming blue light that she began to feel tired, and a question began to nag her. What was next?

Just as the evening's dark blue hazed over the winter-nipped grounds, Serenity climbed the knotty tree she had always favored, curling up on the overhanging branch like a child in a mother's lap. She had lain in that tree for as long as she could climb, resting her head on its smooth but wrinkled bark as thoughts on every subject would whisk through her mind.

She would sometimes fancy that some of the ancient tree's wisdom that she was sure it had would rub off on her. She had sat in that very tree after she met Endymion, fantasizing and puzzling over the handsome stranger that had made her feel so many odd things. That time felt like a lifetime ago. Perhaps in a way it was. For now though, Serenity could feel the calm that the tree provided seep into her as she stared from its branch over the rolling dark grounds touched by the silvery moon.

Her eyes turned and lifted to the sky, immediately pulled to the sight of the small glowing moon. Sometimes it was hard to believe that it had once been her people's home. It felt like Lunarians had been on Earth forever. What was it like to live on the moon? She could hardly imagine any world that belonged to the Lunarians, the outcasts and slaves of Earth. Serenity's lashes fluttered wearily over her bright blue eyes, but she continued to gaze at the moon. Why did things have to be as they were? Why?

Perhaps she was naïve in wondering such a thing, but she didn't know how else to be. The world was a scary tangle in her mind, and she felt utterly lost at the knowledge of it.

Serenity didn't lift her head from its comfortable position when she heard her name called, but dragged her gaze from the moon to see Luna walking towards the tree in the shade of night. The darkness hid the expression of the woman's face, but Serenity didn't need to see it to feel Luna's turmoil of concern, hesitance, joy, and sadness.

She stared down at Luna, still not bothering to move or speak. Like a baby in this young woman's shell, her fingers curled by her face upon the branch, her bright blue eyes solemn and watching this queer world going on around it.

Luna's long sigh made a cloud by her lips in the chilled air, and her voice rose softly up to Serenity. "You don't know how good it is to have you back." A smile wobbled across her thin face.

"I know," Serenity whispered, her eyes glossy as she looked down to the woman who was like a mother to her. After a moment of silence, Serenity spoke again. "Luna?"

"Yes?" Luna responded in a shaky voice.

Serenity's own voice was soft, teary, and slow. "It hurts. Everything."

"I feared as much," Luna spoke after a moment with a half-hearted laugh and a nod. "You've been through so much… and to come back to this."

"Where's Sapphire?" Serenity asked quietly.

"With Annella still. The dear woman is having a joyous fit over him."

Serenity smiled, her gaze faraway as a tear rolled from the corner of her eye.

Serenity shut her eyes, taking in a sleepy breath. She just wanted to stay on this branch forever. She felt like she was floating in the sky, her thoughts like air laced only with wispy clouds. She embraced the calm feeling, embraced the very meaning of her name. Luna drifted from her mind, and she assumed the woman had left, but when her eyes fluttered open she was surprised to see Luna still there. "You can go back. I'll be there soon," Serenity said softly, expecting Luna to nod and turn back.

Luna stood rooted to her spot, an air of hesitance seeming to grip her… but not hesitance to leave. A hesitance to speak. A frown pulled at Serenity's lips. "What is it, Luna?"

Luna drew in a long breath before answering. "Serenity, there is something I need to tell you."

Serenity stayed silent to invite Luna to speak, her mind already beginning to drift away.

"I don't quite know how to say this I'm afraid," Luna sighed, her eyes peered earnestly into the tree. "Serenity--you're the princess."

The words seemed to travel slowly through Serenity's blood, not yet reaching her floating mind or affecting the calm cocoon that embraced her body. She blinked a few times, a strange tingle lacing her mind. "What?" she murmured.

"You are the daughter of the late queen of the Lunarians--Selene," Luna elaborated, her voice insistent.

Very slowly, another stem of ivy began to twist in Serenity's already tangled mind, this one with poisoned thorns and the tingle began to make her woolly-headed. "How… How can you be sure?" No, no it wasn't true. Serenity fought to untangle the new weedy thread that threatened her.

"Darling," Luna murmured gently, "have you ever wondered why you can control all the elements? Not just one or two?"

Serenity was still floating in a calm haze, but the tiny pulse at the base of her neck began to race desperately.

"It's… characteristic of only Lunarian royalty," Luna explained. "Many have forgotten or simply never known since they were only children when Tsuki no Namida happened, but elders have survived, and they will know. When you told me you were at Ambrosia it occurred to me that you might have found out…"

"No," Serenity said in a rush of air that escaped from her tight breath. She pushed her upper body up, trying to swallow the tide of panic. She sucked in a ragged breath, staring blindly at the knoll of grass below. She shuddered, suddenly feeling as if a horde of tiny spiders crawled over her bare flesh. "I can't be the princess," she heard herself choke. "I don't want to be."

Luna's slender hand reached to the branch and embraced one of Serenity's own tense ones. Her gaze was gentle and sad. "It's not something you can choose."

Of course it wasn't, but that didn't change the rash shouts in her that insisted this news was something that could be argued, something that could be changed or undone. She was just a girl who grew up running through the fields and orchards, climbing the trees and splashing in the brook.

With a wryness that wasn't lost to the sea of emotions, she realized that had she been told this before Endymion's arrival and the new life she had been thrown into, she would probably have had a much different reaction. She could see her eyes lighting in excitement, her sun-kissed mind running over all the adventures, fantasies, and romances of the books she had read that involved a princess. But oh! Everything had changed. Nothing was the same again. Even her home was so drastically different, tainted by the world outside. The Delacrae grounds was a safe bubble, none of the horrors in the world touching it, until the illusion of safety had popped, and they were left shadowed by an empty safe house. But now her own identity was challenged--was twisted.

Couldn't she at least choose who she was?

She didn't want to be a princess. She didn't know how to be one. She could hardly take care of herself, let alone take responsibility for an oppressed race. How would they react to her as their princess? They deserved a strong woman who would lead them out from the Earth's trenches, who was confident and quick-witted with a sovereign tongue that could instill peace with the Terrans and hope in the Lunarians.

Suddenly, the tension in her slipped away, leaving her with lost, morose blue eyes as she quietly tugged her hand from Luna's and climbed down the tree and walked back to the manor, trudging into the hall with the feeling that the whole world was weighing down her shoulders. Luna gave an encouraging squeeze to her hand, but the gesture couldn't reach her confusion.

Artemis was standing there, as if waiting for their return. She looked up at the man she had admired and loved so much. As a child, he was the one with all the answers. The one who could fix all of her troubles. As she listened to him, her hopes were dashed. His voice was kind but firm. The type of voice that told you this was the way things were to be.

"I trust Luna has told you. You are welcome to stay with us awhile… to recover. But by the morrow, I will send word to Diamond of your true identity. You—"

Serenity was already shaking her head in denial.

"You should return within the next fortnight. It is for the best, you will see. As their princess, it is their duty first to protect you. In light of recent events, I realize I am no longer capable of it."

"Yes you are!" Serenity said, tears filling her eyes and voice choked. "You've always protected me. Please, don't make me go back. Don't tell them what you've told me."

"I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be." Artemis' voice was strained now.

With a gasp or a so, she turned, Luna immediately reaching out to her. She felt cold as she drew away from Luna, fleeing up the stairs and wandering like a ghost down the dark corridor. There was a chill inside her, seeming to sweep through her blood. Her unfocused eyes were teary despite the numbness in her spirit, teased by fright. This corridor with its array of beautiful paintings hanging on the warm chestnut pannelings of the wall… This place that she had scrambled through since she was little… it felt foreign.

These feelings tumbled inside her hallow spirit as she stepped lightly around into her room. When she passed through the doorway she stared for moments through the moonlit room, her eyes sliding over the heavy chestnut furniture, the pretty dolls, the books abandoned on the table, the white and pink lace sheets that pooled down from her bed. She took it all in, aching, for it felt like a stranger's room. This place belonged to a different girl--one who laughed without worries, one who fantasized of adventures, and one who dreamed with an eager spirit.

Serenity wanted to curl deep within the covers of her bed, lose herself in sleep and when she woke up… just perhaps, it'd be like nothing had changed and she could be who she was those few seasons ago. Without realizing it, her head was shaking back and forth, her breaths shallow.

A princess… a princess was always pretty, always nice. A princess slept in large beds, had all the candy she could wish for, and… and was loved, and fell in love with her prince. _Prince. _In some vein of delirium, she spoke silently the words she had said as a child about princesses, but the ending word clutched at her, crashing her out of her daze. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover a sob. Her lip trembled and she stumbled across the floor with a ragged breath. A handsome prince… to live happily ever after with his princess. She dragged in another breath, finding the task hard through the sudden pain.

She couldn't be anyone's princess. She couldn't be anyone's little girl. Her thoughts tore threw her, sending her shuddering body across the floor. With large eyes, she recklessly stuffed a couple dresses and objects she could hardly recall into a cloth bag. She scribbled a note and left it by her bed. A salty drop of water touched the corner of her mouth and as she lifted her head, she found that tears coursed silently down her cheeks. She wiped once at them, floating over to a far window which she opened, the soft squeal dragging through her as she looked down to the dark grass below.

How many nights had she fled down the ivy-shrouded white fence, excitement racing through her as she escaped into the night-draped fields? She'd only lie down in the grass, however, staring at the stars as she imagined herself escaping out a window on some dangerous mission. She had wondered what it would be like to really run away instead of falling asleep with the wind rolling over her and the grass tickling against her. Serenity wasn't thinking now, moving from the emotional coil inside, but she knew she wasn't going to lie down on the ground and dream this time.

She scrambled down the fence against the manor wall, trying to fight off memories of the past that taunted and teased her fragile mind. The winter air breathed against her like ice, but the moment she set foot on the ground she fled, darting across the shadowed ground in a flurry of her skirts. She hated her skirts then as they wrapped around her legs, helping her to stumble and fall as she ran. Where was she running to? Was there some secret path that she followed? She was oblivious to the darkness, to the moon's silver light, to the stones and branches that stabbed at her feet through her flimsy slippers.

There were no fairy tales, she thought. The princess didn't have her prince. The princess was just a confused girl who wanted to run away from her world.

In the morning, her note would be found.

"_Dear Luna and Artemis,_

_I love you both more than I can say. You have raised me and are my family. I don't want to believe who I am. I cannot be a princess to my people. But like you said, neither can I stay with you. I wish I could, but my heart tells me I don't belong any more. I don't know where I am going or where my life will lead me though I will try and face it. Maybe one day I will be worthy of being the princess, but until that day I beg you to continue your secrecy. Give me time and one day I shall make you proud of me. For now, I must find my own way. Please take care of Sapphire. I know you will raise him with the same love you have shown me. You will always be in my heart,_

Serenity"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hopefully there'll be more action in the next chapter… I mostly have a handful of "these need to happen," type stuff that I need to figure out how to weave into the story. On a brighter note, for any reading War of the Roses, I might have the next chapter out by Christmas with some Darien goodness (haha, that would mean I've updated that story twice in a year…). Bear with me, don't give up on me, and I'll keep writing._

_A special Christmas art I did for my family's Christmas cards this year!  
_**tinyurl . com/bujyg**_ (take out spaces)  
_

_AND, if anyone's interested, I created some forums that are a little lonely if you'd like to join. At least you'll know I'm a live right? Plus, you can bug me about updating (yes, it's a poor bribe lol). It can be found linked from the splash page of my website, StarInMyPocket . net - Love n' God Bless!  
-star  
_


	13. XIII River's Song

**Tsuki no Namida XIII**

_River's Song_

...

The trees of old stretched and twisted to the night's sky, a dark shadow and glimpse of silver slipping over their tangled feet. The girl had yet to pause, fingers gently touching the dark form of trees that she passed as if to assure herself the world was more than shadows. Such a small figure moving through the endless dark, the moon's silver glow her only comfort and guide. Silence hung heavily on Serenity's shoulders, broken only by a bird's distant cries. Though the bird remained unseen, the forlorn shrieks carried on the wind and followed her through the endless night. She peered through the branches above searchingly, dark shadows entwining the stars that stared silently back down. Odd that a bird could make her feel not so alone. And she was alone now. Fear and relief warred together, desperation moving her farther and farther from the home she loved.

Tears pierced her vision, an ache in her heart as she thought of all that she had lost. Despite or because of this, there was purpose to her reckless and blind steps. Her eyes cast ahead into the unfathomable darkness shown steady and nearly hid the fear lingering beneath. Emotions too great for her to comprehend sang through her blood and compelled her further, overpowering the weariness of mind and body. She moved with the fervor of one who knew where they were going. She wasn't lost. It was not possible to be lost when she cared little of where her heedless journey would bring her. There was a sense of finality since her decision to leave all she knew behind. It was an end, but it was a beginning too.

She vowed never to take her freedom for granted again but.. somewhere along the way, she had lost sense of who she was, trapped and twisted beneath pain, confusion, and new revelations. A pitiful, weak creature. A soul would have quite a task believing that royal blood of the great Lunarian queens ran through her. She mourned knowing the truth and could only pray none ever learned of it. Surely such a pathetic Queen would be the downfall of her people. A responsibility too great to bear. Far better for them to believe and rely on themselves. Far better for her to simply disappear.

Her steps began to drag over the unseen ground. Soon she swayed in exhaustion and reached for the nearest tree. Sighing in relief at the strong oak that met her fingers, she slid down against it to the ground and curled within its bed of roots. Her mind and heart ached with weariness as surely as her body. Just a little rest, she thought. Just for a moment. Maybe when she awoke, dawn would have come. A flutter and soft cry of the hawk above reached her and she smiled tiredly and surrendered to the tingling oblivion of sleep.

...

Raye's stallion spluttered, sensing his rider's restlessness as her hands tightened on his reigns and sent him plunging into the middle of winter's night. The general's face was serene under the moon's dull glow, but it was her bright violet eyes that shown with the fire within her. Fire was a mysterious thing, she mused. It could be a silent and captivating flame or a softly roaring, deadly fire. It had the power to light a dark path and give warmth on a chilly night… or destroy cities and forests. Fire fit her nature all too well, the sardonic thought slid through her mind. Nature's curse and irony. She, among the most scornful of Lunarians, was condemned with their own ability. She may have acted a bit crueler, she realized, after the night when the candle wouldn't burn her and her eyes turned a shade of purple. Having the premise of your very life and its principles questioned had that effect she supposed.

She had heard the stories, as most in her profession and station, of the Silver Path. Even she wasn't certain when she had decided to seek out the Lunarians but she wasn't the type to ignore a problem for long. Perhaps it was the night she had helped the slave girl, Serenity, and her companion to escape. It was the night she first acknowledged and used fire for her own purpose, the fire that now seemed to flow in her blood and call to her soul like a long lost friend. It was both a wondrous and frightening sensation. As much as she had fought and denied it, she was no longer sure that she could give up such a power willingly. It was a heart beat within her. She wondered soberly of all the Lunarians she collared, what it might feel like to have such a power and part of oneself taken away. But the king was right. Such a power was to be feared.

As much as she loved the fire, she hated it too. It had killed her mother and made her question herself and everything she believed in. The sense of balance and certainty within her had turned chaotic and angry beneath her cold mask. She was born to a noble Terran family established for their loyalty to the king and she was still fiercely proud of that heritage. It was an honor to follow in her brothers' footsteps and to serve the king. It would be for the best if they never knew of her damning power--or of the deal she had struck with the Lunarian man, Diamond. Loyal to the king she might be, but she would be damned if she didn't have some answers. She would never allow anyone to question her or her motives. It was one of the reasons she would be the least suspect for espionage. A self-mocking smile twisted at her lips. She had passed the point of turning back. It didn't faze her as she rarely changed her mind at all.

Her horse whickered and shook its great head, pulling her attention to the small clearing the abandoned, rotting cabin. The humble abode was suspected of being a refuge for a Lunarian family and had been badly burned and nearly destroyed. The Lunarians had escaped much to her chagrin, but the building remained, hidden as it was deep in the forests. It was an ideal location. She saw with satisfaction that a horse was already tied by the shed and firelight glowed from the windows and missing door

Already with her face masked to an expressionless blur, Raye had to swallow a laugh at the sight of who waited for her within. She had been mildly curious at whom she was to meet, but she had never considered the bumbling fool who she encountered on the Silver Path. She raised an eyebrow at the slim man bundled on the floor close to the fire. Forest colored eyes watched her from a sullen, though handsome, face as she righted a fallen chair and sat down.

"Tell me, do you tell jokes too or only laugh at your own nonsense?" she asked, her voice whimsical and amused. Over the years she had developed a tendency to needle unsuspecting men when the mood struck her, whether they be a brother, a soldier in her charge, or her equal. It was her only source of amusement and the poor fellow before her was the most entertaining yet.

He didn't respond to her goading but turned to rekindle the fire with far more concentration than needed. The light danced clearly over his features and Raye found herself studying him. Even though he reluctantly led her to the end of the Silver Path, they had both ignored each other as near as possible. He was a young man with fair features and a mop of golden hair. His face could be called angelic if not for a rather long nose and too pointy a chin. Still, most would find it pleasing she supposed. He looked the sort of chap suited more for the courts or petty society. Yes, she could picture him dressed in the height of the silliest fashion and flirting and causing the women around him laugh.

Without any reason she could understand, Raye felt discontent and rather angry. "Well, are you just going to ignore me? You weren't nearly this quiet when we first met or did I silence your lyrical tongue so well? Your name is Jadeite, correct?"

He grunted in the affirmative but, still watching him closely, she could see his lips thin. He still stared into the flames, only an arm's length away. A wicked smile twisted Raye's lips as she leaned back in the chair and she reached for the forbidden power inside of her. Jadeite yelped and scrambled back as the fire roared to life, the image of a lion's head formed from white flames rearing its head.

As the fire died down to normalcy, he gasped and struggled for breath. He gulped and then cast her a furious look—which wasn't so intimidating from where he was sprawled on the floor. "Quit doing that!" he shouted. "You proved your point the first time."

Raye's expression was serene, but violet eyes mocked him. "Who says I wasn't proving another point? You are doing a poor job as a contact if you refuse to speak with me. I never tolerate those who don't take their job seriously."

Jadeite eyed her warily but didn't argue. Finally he sighed and nodded. "Suppose one can't have fun all the time. I agreed to any odd uses they could find for me. Still—" his quirk of a smile fell like a petulant child. "You would think I'd be a little less expendable! Especially what with the blasted hawk disappearing."

Raye's brow rose at his mutterings. It was hard to tell whether he was speaking to her or to himself. An odd fellow he was.

"Down to business then," he said. "What information might this humble messenger relay?"

Sensing the shift in mood, Raye turned serious, recalling the information she had reviewed. "The state of affairs at the Precinct is in about the same order as when I spoke with your Lunarian leader. A handful of new arrivals. Three runaways, only one unaccounted for—winter is a slow season. Three purchases." She ticked off the statistics in her brusque, general's voice.

"Oh, I do have one warning for your Diamond... My oldest brother, Neklair, believes there is a cove of free Lunarians nearby. They are suspected of being near the Kaleai River—if this is true. Neklair has been trying to uncover it and he is quite determined." Raye grew silent for a moment, turning to stare at nothing. She had told herself that she wouldn't ask but… "How fare's my youngest brother? Have you seen him?"

After a pause, Jadeite's voice reached her dull ears, sounding almost contrite. "I am afraid I have not met him… but I have heard of him and see him travel the Silver Path quite often. He seems—well, I believe he's a man to admire."

Raye's eyes were lost in the past, but an ironic smile tugged her lips. "Ever since his disappearance, even before, since his sympathy for Lunarians became known, he's been called the black sheep of the Hark family. He always wanted to be the hero to the little guy. The last time we spoke, we fought. We all refused to understand him, but he tried so hard to talk to us."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to learn of you joining us," Jadeite comforted.

Raye's eyes snapped to him, her words smooth with poison. "That is one mistake you'd do well not to make. My loyalties have not changed, and remain to the king. This is merely a temporary truce as I see it. There is something wrong with me and I want to know why." She stopped, taking a calming breath. "You'd be wise to not to tell me any secrets. I can't promise that I won't take advantage of them."

"You're wrong," the blonde said seriously. The general looked at him in surprise and he elaborated. "You won't betray us."

"How can you be so certain?" Raye laughed, but it was forced. A trickle of unease slipped through her as the clear green eyes seemed to stare through her.

"It's simple. First of all, no matter the temptation, Diamond wouldn't risk so much unless he trusted you. Second…" here he gave a slight shrug, "whether you like it or not, somehow, you're one of them."

_Them_. A Lunarian. Raye exhaled slowly. With just a thought, she flicked her wrist, watching an infant flame appear. Almost playfully, it moved and twirled around her slender fingers. "Such power," she murmured. "It's no wonder that Terrans fear it." From the corner of her eye, she saw Jadeite try to secretly scoot back and suppressed a smile. She waved her hand and the fire evaporated in a tiny curl of smoke. "That man of yours… Zoicite? Has he found anything?"

Jadeite shook his head. "Still bewildered as far as I know. But its fun to see the old kook like that. Bit of a know-it-all to begin with, if you ask me. I think he only joined the Lunarians to study them and their lost technology. Something of a prodigy as a kid… never could stand for mysteries." He shut his eyes as if in remembered bliss.

She gave him a cursory glance. "So what's your story?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you helping them?" she said. She sighed, expecting the answer. "I expect you pity them?"

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not quite… it's more like a fascination. You see, my father was an explorer and historian. I grew up on stories of the Lunarian race and their hidden city. Like so many, I dreamed of finding it."

"And you did?" Raye's voice dripped with disbelief.

He laughed, apparently at himself. "Close to it at least. Poor Arden—you recall the hawk—didn't know what the hell to do with me. It led me in circles until I was ready to wring its neck. Three days I followed it, determined it knew the way. Apparently in that time it grew fond of me. Ahh… the rest just fell into place."

Hmn. Raye grunted inwardly as she appraised the man one more time. Perhaps slightly more than a fool—though not by much. Without warning, she rose stiffly and Jadeite gave her a questioning look. "I need to return to the barracks by dawn and our purpose here is fulfilled," Raye told him. How did a spy's meeting end with such silly nonsense? Nothing had changed. She was still the one in charge of hundreds of soldiers and thousands of slaves.

Just as she started back out into the cold, dark night, Jadeite called her. "Hey Hark!"

Her back stiffened at the familiar address, but he didn't take notice. "Until next time?" he said in a friendly tone.

Apparently he had overcome his distrust of her. She bristled, having the unnerving feeling that he'd be much more annoying this way. Sighing, she offered a cool, "Of course." She moved to leave once again, but hesitated and turned on her heels, an odd expression on her face. "There is one more thing before I leave."

Jadeite looked at her curiously.

"The prince… he's searching for a girl. A Lunarian girl. Her name is Serenity. She was in my charge for a short while before she was sold… Your Diamond will know who she is."

"Why?" Jadeite gaped at her, looking startled.

Raye smiled secretly. "I don't believe he knows himself."

...

Dreams could be cruel. Supposedly they originated from some corner of the mind, weaved from a person's own thoughts and memories. Often they were like ramblings of life… senseless with no direction but ultimately harmless. Sometimes they were pleasant, drugging the mind with its enticement over reality. Dreams were a reflection of life. To Serenity, that reflection was far from pleasant.

Her mind clouded in sleep, entrapped within its own nightmare. Her breath grew ragged and her once serene expression turned troubled. Serenity awoke with a start to the sound of a scream, her breaths short and haggard. Her mind was too fuzzy to make sense of it and reluctant to make the effort. Had she screamed? She was so very cold and yet the sensation of sunshine rested on her face. Her eyes blinked and squinted open, greeted by a glare of golden light darting through the trees. Finally she focused above her. Among the brittle branches, a hawk plucked and crooned.

"So it's you," she whispered groggily, smiling slightly at her companion from the night. The hawk was unusual to say the least. For all of her knowledge, she couldn't name its breed and she had always had a fondness for birds. The hawk's feathers glimmered a true silver, its wing tips dark as ebony. It paused in its clucking and chirping, tilting its head and staring down at her with beady, intelligent eyes. Then it let out another high-pitch scream and took to the sky.

"Wait!" Serenity's disappointment came swift and heavy at the bird's departure. She sighed as she scrambled to her feet, dusting off her dress and straightening her cloak. It was only as she bent to retrieve her satchel that she heard a rustling nearby and a murmur of gruff voices. Startled, she crouched down. The footsteps were getting closer though. Nervous, she peeked around a tree only to jerk back, her heart jumping at the glimpse of soldiers. Too close for comfort, but they hadn't seen her yet.. Trembling, she reached for the necklace charm from Artemis and pulled it over her head and brushed her bangs over her forehead. Relieved that her identity was somewhat hidden, she moved away as carefully as she could manage. The task proved quite difficult as fallen brittle leaves and little sticks crushed and broke under her soft leather boots no matter how lightly she stepped.

She took courage as she put more distance between herself and the soldiers, relaxing when she could no longer hear their voices. Believing the danger passed, she shrieked as an arrow flew by her head and struck a tree. Her legs shook and collapsed beneath her. She stared stupidly at the shivering feathered end of the arrow, too stunned for thought or movement. Hiding, which would have been wise, was the furthest from her mind.

She stiffened as she realized the shouts too late. The soldiers arriving first stared down at her with differing visages of astonishment and interest. After a stunned moment, a bulk of a man threw back his head and laughed. "What a deer we caught this time!" Eyeing Serenity, he nodded to one of the others. "Eh Andrew, help the lass the up! I think we gave her quite a fright. No harm done it seems."

Serenity flinched at the hand offered to her, but the young soldier was not much older than herself and smiled at her encouragingly. Taking his hand, he drew her up onto her feet. A wry grin on his lips, he said, "Sorry miss. We mistook you for a deer. Weren't expecting any one else in these woods." He frowned suddenly as he took in her pale face and silence. "You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked worriedly.

Numbly she shook her head. Her heart clamored in her chest. With much difficultly, she forced herself to speak. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing your hunt. I had better be on my way." She tried to maneuver away from them without appearing to do so, panic thrumming in her pulse.

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder. The man who had laughed and first spoken. She wilted, looking up faintly as he dwarfed her. His arms were thicker than her neck and looked as strong as the oaks around them. She was uncomfortably aware of his hand too near her fragile neck. Just a snap was all it would take. "Now what kind of gentlemen would we be if we left you unescorted? Woods aren't a safe place for a gentle miss."

"No, I-" she breathed faintly, struggling to find her voice. "Don't trouble yourselves. I'm going--I was just traveling to…"

"Are you lost?" the one named Andrew asked helpfully, still peering at her in concern.

"No!" Really, she had no idea where she was nor did she care.

"Then where you heading?"

She rapidly searched her mind for a reasonable answer. "Adytheis… To visit my uncle in the ranks."

"To the capital eh?" the giant of a soldier laughed. "We'll be heading back there. Best we take you there ourselves."

She stiffened, too desperate for tact. "If it's all the same to you, I would rather go on my own."

Andrew laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nonsense. We couldn't possibly let you wander that far on your own--and look, you've already strayed far from the road. You'll be much safer with us." Liar, she thought, but pursed her lips in helpless silence. She could hardly make a run for it and she certainly didn't want to give them cause to be suspicious of her. Resigned, she let them herd her forward, praying the Earth's Capital wasn't far away. She had never been the best student of maps and navigation, never seeing the point as she had never been allowed to go anywhere. How Naive. She probably never would have discovered civilization. What had she expected? Live off the woods on the threshold of winter? Better to starve though, she returned, than to accept the hospitality of Terran Soldiers. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter.

She listened with only half an ear as the young soldier rambled beside her, grateful no response seemed necessary. Andrew had a short crop of sunny blonde hair, twinkling green eyes set in a boyish face, and an easy manner. She couldn't justifiably fault the soldiers' their chivalry, but still resented the awkward and dangerous position they put her in. She felt like she was circled by towering ogres that hadn't yet discovered she was dinner. Best they never found out.

And all it would take would be a glimpse of her forehead mark. Self-consciously she lowered her face, pretending to concentrate on the tricky ground. All that earned her was Andrew gallantly offering her assistance over the more difficult areas--areas she would have been pleased to scramble recklessly over in any other situation. She accepted his help without comment, deciding the smartest way to deal with the situation was to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Confused when they stopped, she looked up with a new sense of horror. A few dozen of the king's soldiers milled around tents, horses, and a small fire, set about their morning tasks. All halted to stare at her and her at them, frozen like a rabbit ready to bolt. She thought no force on Earth could make her step close but Andrew, oblivious to her plight, nudged her forward. If he noticed how her feet dragged, he didn't comment. She cursed her ill fate, hackles raised as the soldiers called out around her. One joked that Andrew must have mistaken what he was supposed to be hunting for. Another added in amusement that he thought Andrew had the right idea of it.

Andrew shook them off with a smile. "Never mind them," he murmured to her. "There's someone you should meet though."

Serenity scurried to catch up with him, suddenly afraid of being left behind. She clung to his shadow, feeling unreasonably safer there as she peered around him like a nervous child. Her behavior didn't escape the blonde and he fought against a laugh as they reached the only tall tent. There soldiers gathered around one man and Andrew sobered as they were noticed, straightening respectively.

"You may address me. Who is this, Andrew? A nymph in the wood?" At the cool murmur, Serenity peeked around Andrew only to be captured by eyes so dark that they appeared black. He had a thin and noble face, his long dark hair swept back and a calm manner... but his eyes troubled her. They saw too much. She shifted uncomfortably. For a captain, he was much younger than most of his men though far from the youth that Andrew was. He towered over the others with an air of dignity and authority, but towered over her with an air of doom. He was a hunter and she was his prey, even if he didn't yet see her for what she was. She hid behind Andrew as he spoke, only vaguely aware of him relating how they had discovered her travelling by herself and concluded with their responsibility to see her to her destination. He added reluctantly when Serenity nudged him with a significant look that the lady had wished to continue on her own but he thought it wise to dismiss such a foolish request.

"No. We certainly can't leave a defenseless woman alone on such a journey," the captain agreed and dashed Serenity's last hope that they would leave. "I don't suppose you would tell me why you were alone?"

She stared back at him bleakly, both unable and unwilling to answer. She discarded making up a story. He seemed like a man who would know when someone lied to him.

"No mind then," he brushed off her silence. "Do you at least have a name?"

"Serenity." Her voice sounded small even to her own ears.

"Very well, Serenity. I am Lord Neklair and captain of the fourth division of the King's Guard. You are under my protection while you are here. We are, as my men said, making our way back to Adytheis. I will personally make sure to return you safely to this uncle of yours."

Serenity felt a mingling of dread and relief. If they did simply bring her to her Uncle Grey who was indeed a soldier among them, all might still turn out well. With a little pleading, she might even convince her uncle to not send word back to Luna or Artemis. Feeling infinitely more optimistic at that thought, she was finally able to meet his eyes. "Thank you, my lord. I suppose it was not wise of me to set off on my own."

He nodded, pleased with her answer and glanced at Andrew wryly. "I am sure that Andrew here will see to your needs while you are with us."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Andrew stiffened proudly, the effect diminished by the sparkle in his eyes. He was all too pleased with himself, Serenity thought, but couldn't remain upset with him. She was too grateful that she hadn't been entrusted to one of the others. Dismissed, they pulled away, Serenity still trailing at his heels. He left decorum behind like an uncomfortable pair of shoes, a spring returning to his step and a grin wreathing his face as he introduced her around to the curious men. Some gave a grunt or nod in greeting while others followed to banter with Andrew. They tried to draw responses from Serenity, but quite terrified and stubbornly silent, most failed. The few who succeeded laughed and looked significantly at the others as if to gloat, only fortifying her silence further. A few seemed convinced that she was mute.

Andrew found it all very entertaining, sobering only in a few instances to glare at the odd soldier expressing too much interest in his golden shadow. One who dared to whistle and murmur crudely was promptly conked on the back of his head with enough force to jostle his senses. The man grumbled but quickly swallowed his curses as he saw the enormous, grisly soldier from earlier scowling down at him. Oddly enough, the soldiers called this man Sparrow.

She found she liked Sparrow. Throughout the morning he charmed her with amusing tales. Like Andrew he didn't press her for a response and any questions he asked he usually answered himself. Was she so inclined to speak, she wasn't so sure she would have been able to. Her eyes spoke for her and Sparrow seemed to know when a topic sparked her interest or when she was anxious. The more she observed him and Andrew, the more comfortable she felt with them. If it were not with them, her first day among the soldiers might have been unbearable. She was relieved when the soldiers became occupied in their own tasks and concerns, many disappearing for long periods of time. Their mission had been unsuccessful, Andrew explained to her, and the men were simply scouting out the area one last time. The next day they would set off for Adytheis.

Evening drew the men together and they huddled close to a warm fire for a thin stew, ale, and conversation. Andrew and Sparrow made a place for her between them. At first their laughter and drunken amusement blurred around her without sense, but soon she began listening with interest. They spoke of lands farther to the east and north where the lesser kingdoms were. Though the Terran king reigned supreme, the Earth was too big to completely abolish the old kingdoms and all others had made their vows to serve the greater kingdom. They talked of a gathering once a year in the early spring where ambassadors and royalty journeyed from across the Earth to meet in fellowship and council with the greater kingdom. The more experienced men boasted to their youngers of having travelled to the faraway lands and their tales spun fancifully in Serenity's mind.

They eventually talked specifically of one of the eastern kingdoms, farthest by land but closest by sea. "King Aaron and Queen Phelia are too soft with Lunarians," an old soldier grumbled as he took a swig of ale. Serenity looked at him in surprise, tensing in fear and anticipation at the mention of her people. He sighed, a haggard, mournful sound. "Queen Phelia is the power behind the throne there, no doubt. A woman isn't capable of ruling wisely." As if just recalling the female among them, he looked at her ruefully. "No offense miss, but it is truth the fairer sex is ruled by their emotions."

That wasn't true, Serenity bristled within. She thought of the Lunarian Queens--her ancestors. Unlike Terran rule, the Lunarians had always been ruled by their Queen first and her consort second. Women were more compassionate and less likely to make rash decisions, beside which the powerful and mysterious blood of Lunarian royalty only surfaced in the first female born. Blood that now runs through me, she thought in dismay at the reminder and quickly pushed the thought away. Men were foolish if they believed a woman couldn't rule. She wished to say as much but swallowed her words. She could hardly use the Lunarian Queens in her defense.

Something else he said had caught her interest, compelling her to ask, "In what way are they soft with the Lunarians?"

They turned to her in surprise, having become accustomed to her silence. She almost regretted speaking but the soldier considered her question. "The eastern kingdom doesn't host as many Lunarian slaves. It's a far journey by land, and though many Lunarians had taken refuge there long ago their largest population remained close to the Terran Kingdom. He grimaced. "Probably in defiance and the chance to attack us."

"There's the legend of the Silver Path as well to consider. Many believe it can be found through the forests surrounding the western mountains," one soldier pointed out.

"It doesn't exist," another grunted, frowning into the fire. "A Fairytale to give themselves hope."

"But it's not simply the children or Lunarians who believe in it," one insisted. "Just the idea of it is a serious enough threat for our kings to send out seekers ever since rumors of it were born."

"They would've found it by now," the previous soldier muttered but didn't sound too convinced himself.

Serenity sat still and listening, secrets locked behind her pursed lips and swam teasingly in serious blue eyes. She knew the Silver Path existed and much, much more.

Beside her Swallow cleared his throat, an animal-like growl that gained everyone's attention. He addressed Serenity. "The Queen Phelia doesn't believe slaves are necessary to her people and refuses to believe what a threat the Lunarians pose. Her husband doesn't voice his opinions at all in the matter, but has apparently allowed his Queens influential views. Lunarians in the far east are treated as if they were merely servants. A few have higher positions than any sensible person would realize they should." His dark and hairy face didn't disguise his frown, but it seemed more out of concern and worry than of disapproval. "It's a dangerous thing to let an enslaved race have too much freedom."

"But they are treated decently there... I don't think they would endanger that," she defended.

Andrew finally spoke up from his odd silence. "That doesn't matter. People usually find freedom worth fighting for," he said softly. There was a lot of truth to his words and she had no response. Lunarians were peaceful but though they might appreciate a ruler who treated them well didn't mean they didn't still wish for freedom.

Swallow nodded in agreement with Andrew. "The rebellion and danger is the greatest threat here. If ever they decide to rise against us, the Lunarians in the Eastern kingdom could easily overpower the throne and join their people here. Queen Phelia is too stubborn to see the threat."

"Lunarians are peaceful though," Serenity insisted. "They would try to avoid war at all costs."

"What other option do they have?" asked Andrew. "It's our duty to protect our people. Earth is our home. Every free Lunarian is a threat to our peace." It felt wrong to see Andrew's face, normally so full of laughter, set in such grim lines. She felt helpless, knowing he believed Terrans were in the right.

Thoughtfully and objectively, she recalled the hurt and humiliation she had gone through as a slave, deciding she didn't hate the Terrans because of it. She had met too many Terrans who helped her and her kind. Not all of them were bad--she couldn't blame them all for how her or her kind was treated. As the Terran Amy would have said, it was just the way thing were.

She looked around at the circle of men and those milling around. Especially considering Swallow and Andrew, she was overcome with sadness. Looking into the fire, she wished she could play and make it dance with visions to entertain and enchant them. If only they saw the beauty in her people and the power they held. Lunarians would never have abused their power--they respected the fact they lived in another's world and that it would never really belong to them. Somewhere in her heart was a vision of what could have been. Artemis had once told her that soon after the moon's refuges had made homes on Earth as well as they could, that they had endeavored to try and be of use to the Terrans. Teach them better ways to do things, use their power to heal or encourage good crops. Instead their help was spurned. The king did not wish to rely on a race with powers and technology he could not understand. So the Lunarians retreated back into themselves, spreading out and resigning themselves as outcasts of the earth. Their gifts were used more sparingly, their great technology and knowledge lost altogether.

Her eyes slowly blinked at the glowing fire, and finally remained closed. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until Andrew nudged her awake from a doze. It felt as if she had only closed her eyes for a moment, she blinked in confusion as most of the soldiers were retreating to their tents or settling down on bedrolls near the dimmed campfire.

"Come on, you better get to bed. It'll be a long ride tomorrow," Andrew said, a smile in his eyes as she stared at him bleary-eyed. When she didn't move, he helped her up and guided her sleepy steps toward a small tent farther away from the others. Her mind remained unfocused, but realized tiredly that he was probably giving her his own tent to sleep in. "Where will you sleep?" she mumbled.

He laughed. "Never mind me. You're going to fall over if you don't lie down," he told her as she swayed dangerously on her feet.

A deep feeling of gratitude and sadness filled her, and she wasn't coherent enough to think before she spoke. "I wish Terrans and Lunarians could be friends. Could you be my friend, Andrew?" Her words trailed off softly as sleep pulled stronger on her mind and missed Andrew's puzzled but indulgent look.

"Of course I'll be your friend, Serenity," he said, and with a fond smile steered the near unconscious girl to lie down in the tent and tuck the blanket around her. He froze for a moment at a glint from her forehead as the moon's light glided over her, but shook his head and laughed at himself. It was too late and past the time for sleep. He looked at her for a moment longer, suddenly feeling honored that she wished to consider him a friend. She was terribly scared and cautious of the soldiers all day--even if she thought he hadn't noticed. He was sure there was a good reason she had left on her own, surely no caring parent would let her journey so far by herself. It was hard not to feel concerned, but resigned himself that he would probably never know or risk destroying the peace of mind she seemed to have gained. "Good night, friend," he whispered. Far above, a hawk took flight.

...

Ambrosia had to be one of the most remarkable places on Earth. As if the idea of a hidden kingdom built within a rock wasn't mystery enough, the labyrinth of halls and stairs always led to new and marvelous surprises. The great abandoned rooms and corridors, overwrought with ivy and broken stone, still bespoke their past glory. Silence hung like a song within the walls and the infinite ceilings. Solitary pillars stood like great stone oaks disappearing into the dark ocean above. Breaches high in the walls where waterfalls once fell and slipped over ridges and carved paths, water trickled sadly through flowered moss and dripped into puddles in the deep basins below. Marble steps twisted and rose to balconies and unknown heights. Statues of creatures and woman stood as if frozen in time, jewels still encrusting their feet. A palace under a spell, lost in its memories. One would tread reverently through these abandoned halls.

Life, though, had returned and spread through corners of Ambrosia. Corridors in the living quarters were well lit, Lunarians and the occasional Terran travelling to and fro. Life hid and grew in pockets of rooms and chambers; the kitchens and nurseries, healing rooms and battle arenas, offices and libraries. Every soul seemed to have a task or purpose. All left their sorrows and troubles behind in way of the present, part of the delicate community where they had found peace. New arrivals that had found the Silver Path were welcomed like family, nurtured into the simple yet intricate world hidden in the earth and rock. The three Terran girls were no exception, each finding their own place and rhythm among the rest.

Amy, however, had the most difficult time adapting. She observed from the shadows as Mina and Lita took to their new life like swans to water. Mina never seemed in one place for long, exploring everything and befriending everyone in her path. Recently she was usually to be found trailing at the Lunarian Kunzite's heels like sunshine following after the moon. She was greeted and loved by those around her, all her questions and whims indulged. Lita's interests were simpler, usually vanishing altogether into the armory or learning sword and bow techniques by an ex-soldier of the name Nephrite. If there was a war, Lita said, she knew which side she would be fighting for.

Amy found herself bewildered by the few Terrans who had willingly given up their lives to be there. They mingled with the Lunarians as if silver hair were not strange at all and watched the Lunarians use their elemental gifts as if it were as natural as breathing. None blinked an eye when a waved hand brought a hearth to flame or water trailed obediently to a pointed destination. Amy rarely spoke or showed herself, and thus was usually forgotten. She preferred it that way, fearing the Lunarians would somehow sense her lack of sympathy. She wasn't cruel, but neither was she swayed by emotions. The world had an order and she simply followed it. Though she accepted her new home, she didn't believe she would ever be a part of it.

There were two places, however, that gave her peace. The first was a deep cavern sheltering an underground lake, Ambrosia's source of water. The horror of being locked within a mountain had eased at the discovery and she spent much of her time there, thinking as the water's calm seeped into her. Her second place of refuge she found in the libraries and the eccentric Terran, Zoicite's, work chambers. The others called him eccentric, but Amy found him to be a kindred spirit. He too had distanced himself from the rest, favoring his books and research over the company of others.

He studied the Lunarian's history as well as assisted with their present concerns, but he did so in a practical, uninvolved way. A finer mind than his would be hard to find and he was often sought out for his opinion. Sometimes it seemed as if he didn't care about the Lunarians at all, only the knowledge he could discover. Knowledge unthinkable among his Terran community. The only man he showed respect and courtesy to was Diamond, the one responsible for their current lives. The rest Zoicite ordered about--and they let him. Through slips of talk and gossip, Amy discovered that the scholar was among the first to join Diamond. Even as a lad he had been a genius, his support essential to Diamond's efforts and the small, growing haven of free Lunarians.

The pursuit of knowledge was something Amy well could understand and she was inevitably drawn to him and his research. He seemed to appreciate her logical, quiet nature and allowed her presence while he studied, a privilege few had ever earned. He didn't mind her questions and occasionally asked for her own opinions on different matters. Soon her mornings, afternoons, and evenings were usually spent with the Terran scholar. Zoicite rarely had visitors--which suited Amy just fine. The others especially kept clear from him recently as he distressed and labored single-mindedly over a mysterious request by Diamond. She watched curiously and in slight concern as he muttered irritably beside her, frowning over his notes. Blonde hair curled in disarray around an almost feminine face, loosed from his ponytail from a hand's mindless abuse. His lenses had dropped to the tip of his straight nose and remained oblivious to the cold plate of food beside him.

She frowned at the plate and suggested, practical as always, "It will only be harder to think if you starve yourself."

He started, puzzled, seeming to have forgotten she was there. Then he looked blankly at his food.

"It doesn't help just to stare at it," she told him, repressing a smile.

Zoicite shrugged with a wry twist of his lips. "Advice well taken, I suppose." With a long, suffering sigh, he nibbled on a bit of ham and cheese, lost in thought even as he ate.

"What troubles you?" Amy finally had the nerve to ask and inquisitive green eyes focused on her. She blushed delicately. "You don't have to answer."

Zoicite shook his eyes and rubbed his forehead as if a headache plagued him. "It wouldn't hurt for you to know though it'd be best if word didn't get out quite yet. It's just... so very strange."

Amy waited patiently for him to continue, wondering what could puzzle such a brilliant man.

"A Terran woman came to us," he finally said. "She and Diamond made an agreement of sorts. They want an explanation and I haven't been able supply them with one."

"Explanation for what?"

Zoicite looked at her piercingly. "She has a Lunarian's ability with fire." He looked away in frustration, swiping a hand through his already tousled hair. "I met her though. There is no doubt that she is Terran and the extent of her control is far greater than your average fire Lunarian--it shouldn't be possible! None like it has ever been recorded and I can discover nothing else. If only..." he scanned his notes and scrolls again, losing himself in the scattered words in search of some elusive clue.

Amy gaped at him.

He slanted a rare, amused glance her way. "Perhaps you think I've met my match with this mystery?"

She pursed her lips and considered him. "No," she said slowly, "I think if anyone could understand it, you would."

He nodded in agreement, without pride but knowing himself well. "There is a reason for everything. An answer to every question."

"What possibilities have you thought of?" she asked.

"Nothing probable. A half-breed is extremely rare, and the ones we've found with powers are always marked by the crescent moon. Even then their parentage is obvious and their control of their element weak at best. This female comes from a proud line of Terran nobles that can easily be traced back generations, long before the moon's destruction." Zoicite paused but Amy knew better than to interrupt his thoughts. She waited.

"Although," he pondered, "There are records of the moon trading with the Earth before its destruction. That was why they had ships that allowed the Lunarians to travel to and escape here. There was much of the Earth's bounty the Lunarians valued, and many rare stones and materials harvested on the moon that Terrans coveted. It wasn't until Lunarians migrated to Earth that relations truly went bad. It's possible... possible a Lunarian was an ancestor." He shook his head. "The blood would be so diluted; they should be a Terran in every way. The idea of Lunarian powers actually surfacing in a Terran line from so long ago... still."

Zoicite rose, mumbling to himself as he vanished between shelves of books and scrolls and forgetting Amy entirely. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact it would be a long while before he emerged from his personal world of leather-bound tombs and dusting scrolls. Pushing away the books she had been reading, she decided to visit the underground lake. As her usual habit, she steered clear of the corridors commonly used in favor of the great halls where she was sure to be alone. She preferred realms of solitude, and admired the lonely and forgotten beauty around her.

She slipped lightly around pillars and couldn't help lingering, as she sometimes did, by the dripping fountains and vacant gutters. She tried to imagine the beauty of water rushing down the carved granite and limestone wall, a symphony in rivers and streams dancing apart and joining again. Water was forever graceful and true. What a glorious tribute these fountains once were. The glittering of streams would have outshone statues of the most precious stones and its song sounded more captivating than the most harmonious trumpets.

Though she would never admit it to another soul, of any of the Lunarians Amy envied those with the kinship to water. Nothing could soothe her like a summer rain or a clear, undisturbed lake. She pondered the significance of Zoicite's revelation. A Terran could conjure and tame fire. She felt pity for the woman with such a curse. And yet at the same time--had it been water instead... Amy dreamed, letting her thoughts flow. Was it not forbidden or a demonic curse, how wonderful would it be for water to listen to her call? Longing poured into her as she stood there, and for a moment she thought she could hear the voice of streams. Then she realized it wasn't a trick of her mind.

She stepped back, gasping, as jets of water suddenly broke free from the wall's cavities. Lion's stone mouths spouted torrents of sparkling streams. Like a prisoner set free the water danced and gurgled, slipped and fell artfully down the carved wall, pooling in the reservoir at Amy's feet. Her bones trembled as her fantasy became reality and she stared, trapped by terror and awe. Finally she reached out a slender, pale hand, and it shook as droplets suspended in air and swirled around her outstretched arm like transparent pearls.

Impossible. Quite logically, she denied it. One rare happening didn't account for another. And to her! She had no love of Lunarians... A voice within her, flowing like the river, spoke in answer. But you love the water. She shook her head, her blood frenzied and cold as she tore herself away. Visions of the wall of streams and fountains haunted her as she sped back to Zoicite's rooms.

...

Sun dappled the woodland floor, the trees a green and golden sky drifting intricately above. Squirrels scrambled and chattered through the maze of wood and spider-thin branches. Rustled, aged leaves fluttered down like scraps of flame. A stream gurgled nearby, a part of the Kalaei River that twisted calm and flowing toward the heart of the Terran kingdom. It was the third day of their journey and the river always seemed nearby. Serenity breathed the peace in, a balm both to weary limbs and a recovering heart, content and more at ease than she had been for longer than she could remember. What a strange thing to find amid a Terran camp of soldiers, she mused.

Settling down into their patterns wasn't nearly as difficult as she feared--mostly due to the companionship of Andrew and Swallow. Andrew rarely left her alone and it was hard to worry with such a carefree and smiling fellow beside her. Sometimes, just sometimes, even her old self seemed to resurface. He reminded her of who she used to be. Somewhere locked and tangled by too many burdens--sadness, hurt, and confusion, a playful and trusting girl still lurked.

Her behavior remained cautious around the others, but it was also hard not to be at ease around Swallow who protected her like a bear with its cub. It was easy to forget she was supposed to be wary and every time she feared something she said or did would give her identify away, they were oblivious and without suspicion. She even found enough courage to bring Lunarians up in odd conversations. Of course she avoided doing so when others were nearby as they tended to frown at her views. Andrew and Swallow mostly seemed to humor her, but where Swallow would shake his head Andrew occasional had a thoughtful expression afterwards.

Each day they had woken at daybreak, and she shared Andrew's gentle horse throughout the long steady ride. After a joined lunch, the soldiers would split up. More than half of them moved on ahead and Sparrow and Andrew's team would catch up by dark to find the camp ready and waiting. She wondered guiltily if this was in consideration of her, but couldn't bring herself to ask. She was weary by the long rides and thankful for the times they stopped and rest.

Serenity stood by Andrew's pretty dappled mare, resting her head on the horse's great mane and murmuring praises to it. It whickered and Serenity smiled as the horse turned to blow on and nudge her face and she promptly offered it a handful of sweet nuts. Andrew glanced at her where he and a few of the others had stopped to refresh themselves by the running water. "I swear that horse likes you better than it likes me," he laughed.

"Everyone likes me better than they like you," she said as she joined him at the water.

"Ain't that the truth," Swallow muttered with good humor.

Serenity choked on a laugh and shrieked at a splash of icy water. Without thinking, she waved her hand in the stream, far too much water than she had planned or was naturally possible leaping out to retaliate. She tensed and looked at the other men worriedly, relieved when she was only met by a sputtering, sopping wet Andrew and Sparrow's sudden thunderous laughter. No others were paying attention.

Andrew gave a wry smile as he attempted to dry off. He looked at Sparrow. "You've got to watch yourself around this one."

All too soon, they needed to move. Andrew mounted and pulled her before him on the saddle. The horse pranced happily beneath her and Andrew muttered, "Stop showing off," as he urged the horse onward.

They had not ridden very far when a frenzied soldier from the group ahead galloped towards them. They abruptly halted and stared at him in surprise. The soldier was a mess and gasped for breath as his horse danced in agitation. There was an odd fervor to him, both triumphant and strained, as he gestured Swallow over. The muttered words were too soft to hear. Worried, she glanced at Andrew behind her only to see him frowning intently at the two.

Swallow returned with a grim expression that made her increasingly nervous. Andrew met his gaze and nodded as if to a silent question. "What is it?" She looked back and forth between them. "What's happened?"

Swallow ignored her and looked to the other men. "They caught silver." The soldiers' eyes widened before narrowing grimly and kicking their heels to their horses flanks, took off after the soldier with the message. Andrew urged their horse to follow at a slower pace. More than anything else, his stony silence disturbed her. She twisted around to look at him. "Andrew, tell me what's wrong!" she demanded, the tremble in her voice belaying her fear.

Andrew gave her a tense, apologizing look. "A Lunarian." He shrugged and looked ahead. "Duty calls."

Serenity sat, silenced by surprise and dread as they trailed behind the others. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest, cold and clammy fingers digging into the mare's thick mane. Faintly she realized the soldiers had been searching for a Lunarian. Only they had already found one and welcomed her into their camp without knowing it, she thought. Now she would witness what might have happened to her--what still could happen to her. She shivered but Andrew's arm that tightened around her waist could not reach the cold within.

The day lost all warmth and joy, the trees they passed towering and somber with a whisper of warning through their branches. The sun sank low and cast twisting shadows all around. As they drew closer, an unnatural fog encompassed them, their vision a ghostly white. It was impossible to see farther than the horse's lowered head. Serenity frowned at the milky air, pulling a tendril of power and willing the mist until it was only a caress drifting around the trees and people it revealed. Scatted soldiers straightened, looking around warily but with relief etched across their faces.

"Finally," one of them muttered under his breath and glanced nervously to the side. Serenity followed his gaze until her eyes landed on a man slumped and tied by a tree. Long and mussed silver hair hid the man's face. Serenity felt faint as she slid from the horse, shrugging off Andrew's protest. At first she believed the man to be unconscious, but as she neared she found his silvery green eyes slit open and staring sightlessly over her shoulder. He groaned and turned his head, sweat beading his face and he grit his teeth as if in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded, unable to look away.

"Don't worry, it's only a drug," a silken voice assured her. She stiffened and looked at Nelkair as he stepped beside her, horror and outrage on her pretty face.

He glanced at her, the corner of his lip twisting in amusement. "Nothing serious of course, my lady... it comes from a poisonous weed named Moonshire, ironically enough. It's only painful when you fight it. By tomorrow his senses will return, but he'll find himself too weakened to draw on any power for a few days--a useful side effect on Lunarians and a necessary precaution until collars can be given."

Serenity stared at the poor Lunarian, the desolation and pain of losing one's powers haunting her. It was cruel--taking a nightingale's voice away so that it could no longer sing or tying a rabbit's feet so that it could no longer run. The man writhed suddenly, and the mist around them thickened eerily though not to the sightless fog of before. The effort to draw on his element weakened the Lunarian further and he collapsed, gasping. Her heart twisted with the need to comfort the man, but Neklair's presence kept her still.

"The question is," Neklair murmured, obsidian eyes dark and thoughtful, "since he has been caught, what use is the mist? A desperate and senseless use of power before it flees him or... there are others nearby who he is trying to conceal."

A shudder trembled through Serenity, sickened at the thought of more of her kind being captured before her eyes and she found herself and even more afraid for herself. A disguise was a fine line between guest and prisoner. It was then Andrew gently and silently pulled her away and she let him. The men in the camp were changed by the presence of the Lunarian, both fearful and victorious. Tension still reigned and they jumped at a scuttle in the darkening brush, a hawk's fierce cry, even the wind through the brittle trees. The drugged Lunarian was oblivious to the nervous and suspicious glares that darted his way, lost in desperation and illusions as the poison spread.

Andrew was a grim and loyal shadow always beside her. She wasn't quite sure who he was trying to protect her from... the unaware Lunarian, the high-strung men, or even from herself. She moved restlessly, frustration and anger brimming beneath her fragile surface. Shouts tore her from her thoughts, as startled as the soldiers that scrambled back from the little campfire that exploded in roaring waves of heat and gold. Heart thudding wildly in her chest, she fought for control over her emotions, praying her face didn't betray her guilt as she eased the fire back down to an innocent flame. Chastened and subdued, she salvaged up a few items among the blackened circle. Only a few supplies were truly destroyed and no one was harmed, but the soldiers crept back uneasily to the fire. One's hands shook as he picked up scattered and blackened pots while another sullenly felt his singed beard. More than one glanced suspiciously at the Lunarian who stared back with bleary and unblinking eyes.

"We should get rid of the fire," a soldier muttered. Sweat beaded his weathered face despite the cold.

Neklair had appeared and stared thoughtfully into the flames. Serenity ducked her head away from him. "That shouldn't be necessary. His element is water... Even then I doubt he is capable of more than annoying us with mist. Carry on." The men continued to glare at the fire as if it would betray them again.

Andrew and Serenity retreated to the edge of the forest, and the blonde soldier nodded at the campfire and spoke quietly. "Normally all fires are banned if we aren't certain of a prisoner's element or know it to be fire. A safe precaution learned the hard way. A friend of mind was badly burned once and still has the scars."

"Can you blame them for fighting back?" Serenity whispered defensively.

Andrew shook his head and sighed. "You wouldn't understand. The king is right. Their kind is dangerous."

"And have they ever attacked a Terran without good reason?" she demanded.

"Of course," Andrew said promptly then seemed to think again and added grudgingly, "Probably."

Serenity suppressed a smile as frustration and indecision wavered in her friend's expression. She sobered and found her eyes drawn towards the Lunarian. "Andrew, do you think anyone would mind if... if I only gave some food and water to him?"

Andrew followed her eyes and frowned. "Even if he's weak, he's still dangerous. You shouldn't go near him." The girl beside him appeared to crumple like a wilting flower. He bit back a curse. "Oh very well. If it will make you feel any better. But I'll be watching and if that Lunarian tries to harm you in any way he will feel my sword--" He stopped short at the brilliant smile, swift and beautiful like a sunrise.

"I knew you would understand, Andrew," she told him and pecked his cheek before slipping away. Andrew smiled ruefully as he rubbed where she had kissed him. One day a poor fool would find that smile to be the death of him. He sighed and leaned against a tree, resigned to keeping watch from afar.

A while later found Serenity sitting back on her heels, looking in distress at the stubborn man slumped before her. A little sense had returned to his misty eyes. At first he had stared in puzzlement at the golden-haired girl kneeling before him, senselessly gulping the cold water she brought to his lips. Then, as if waking from a dream, he spit out the water. She frowned in confusion and helpless frustration when he still refused her offer to drink. She tried with a bit of stew with the same results.

Just occurring to her, she said earnestly, "It's not drugged if that's what you believe." His face was ghastly pale and slick with sweat. She added softly, "I think that damage has already been done."

He glanced at her but averted his eyes. "Don't need your pity," he croaked bitterly, his voice hoarse and thin.

Startled that he finally spoke, Serenity straightened hopefully. "It's not pity, its common decency. You're unwell and need your strength."

He choked on a laugh. "Strength for what? To be a slave for _them_?" He turned and spoke no more.

Serenity struggled to speak but failed, understanding his bitterness too well. Words of denial and hope hung silently on her lips, subdued. Who was she to give him hope? A prisoner in her own way, trapped in her disguise, she couldn't change his fate. It was all she could do to prevent her own. A shiver racked his body. She retrieved an extra blanket, ignoring the frowns and curious glance the soldiers gave her. It wasn't them she cared about. She tucked the coarse material around the Lunarian as well as she could, resigned when he did not respond but glad he did not shrug it off. There was nothing more that she could do.

She started toward Andrew and the little tent he set up when a firm hand on her shoulder made her jump. "A word if you please, Serenity." She looked to the owner of the quiet voice, caught by unreadable black eyes and struggled to breathe. She forced a reluctant nod and followed Neklair into the glow of the only large tent, wishing she could run the other way. Sick with fear, she waited for him to speak and was surprised when he did.

"What did he say to you?"

She blinked at him like an owl. "Who?"

Annoyance glimmered on his expression, but there was no anger. "The Lunarian of course. You spoke to him, did you not?"

Her blood cooled at the thought that he had been observing her. Finally she said, "He only spoke a moment, and then it was only to refuse my help." Neklair nodded, his eyes narrowed distantly in thought. Hesitant, she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

His attention flicked back to her. "Not at all. You are free to do as you like. I trust, however, that you will tell me anything you learn from him?"

Appalled at the insinuation, Serenity stiffened. "Of course," she lied, eyes submissively lowered.

After a long, torturing moment, she risked a look at the man. She fully expected to find his discerning gaze trained on her but was taken aback to see him looking hesitant. When he finally spoke, each word was slow and carefully chosen. "I... regret your presence here. A soldier's camp is no place for a young woman, but there are no helping circumstances. Our duty takes precedence over delivering you to your destination and I am afraid we might be delayed here for a couple more days."

Seeing her eyes lighten, he laughed softly at her. "And no, you may not continue on by yourself." He paused, humor faded. "I apologize for anything that offends you over the next few days. A woman's sensibilities are... different from a man's. Tend to the Lunarian if you feel you must, but he is our prisoner and I will not tolerate your interference. I will do what I feel is necessary. Is this understood?"

Serenity's voice abandoned her--a common ailment in this man's presence. She nodded.

"You may go," Neklair dismissed, affecting an audible sigh of relief from Serenity. She flushed at the amusement lingering in his dark eyes and fled.

She found Andrew lazing by a tree near his tent, absently carving at a piece of wood. "What the Captain want?" He glanced up at her without concern, appearing only mildly curious. Nerves frayed from her meeting, Serenity glared at him. As protective as a mother hen when any of the other soldiers addressed her, it annoyed her that he could be so calm when she needed him most. The captain had Andrew's total loyalty and faith, and it was obvious Andrew was in awe of the man.

"Nothing important," she mumbled, trying to hide her frustration. "Said it was okay for me to look after the Lunarian."

Andrew nodded. Suddenly weary, Serenity turned and crawled into the tent. Like a cocoon, it wrapped her in darkness, a fragile barrier between her and the world. Andrew's idle humming reached her listless ears as she settled down to sleep. She stared sightlessly, visions of the Lunarian and black eyes plaguing her. Memories circled around like shattered thoughts, impossible to piece together and make sense of. She was caught in an odd sensation that she was missing something very important, some revelation to be found underneath the suffering and heartache. A call in her blood that wasn't satisfied. She felt tossed by an angry river that tore her from the safety of rocks whenever she reached for them, allowing her no choice but where their raging waters brought her. A river, though, no matter how fierce, was simply water. Any Lunarian knew that water could be tamed when you didn't fight it. She fell asleep wondering.

...

The next morning the soldiers woke to find the mist had returned. Their camp remained visible through the haze but the mist thickened like a dense cloud within steps of the surrounding wood. They missed the secretive smile of the female in their midst, staring instead at the Lunarian man. Frowning, Neklair ordered a few of his men to venture out in search of another Lunarian. They disappeared into the white-shrouded forest, but their dim shouts were audible in attempt to keep their bearings. Swallow returned a short time after with a pale and grim-faced team, one among their number missing. The lost man finally stumbled into the clearing well into the afternoon.

Serenity watched with satisfied blue eyes, silent and unnoticed. The soldiers were used to her presence and had more pressing concerns. She took advantage of the permission given by Neklair and went to the Lunarian with water numerous times throughout the day, one time bringing the tasteless porridge that was lunch. He looked at her strangely, but the newborn mist seemed to have calmed him and she was pleased when he drank and ate without protest or comment.

The soldiers were restless and uneasy, their voices dwindled to mutterings. Some feared an ambush and gripped the hilt of their swords. Let them be afraid, Serenity thought. If there were others still hiding out there that the Lunarian man was trying to protect, they wouldn't find them because of her. She no longer tried speaking to the Lunarian and didn't have to lie when Neklair stopped to question her. He looked slightly puzzled and frustrated and Serenity was glad. His men were beginning to grumble that they should give up and leave with their prize instead of chasing off into dangerous mists. Others defended that the captain's instincts about Lunarians hidden near the river were proven right and it was their duty to find any others that might be lurking about.

Serenity enjoyed watching them squirm--until they found an outlet for their tension. Untying the Lunarian man, they dragged him to the center. Andrew attempted to pull her away, but she shrugged him off and looked on in growing alarm. Their fear and anger manifested in blows and kicks to the gut as the soldiers cursed at the Lunarian. Neklair stared on stonily, speaking only to tell the man that all this would stop if he revealed where the others were. The Lunarian glared, courageously silent even as strangled grunts of pain broke through and blood slipped from his nose and mouth. They had to stop soon, Serenity thought faintly, flinching at every blow and body tense in desperation. The silver-haired man's broken body crumpled but the harsh beating didn't cease

"Stop it," Serenity moaned. Finally she moved stalked toward them, a wave of trembling emotion. "Stop it! You'll kill him!" Her fingers curled by her side, ready to grab and pull at whatever thrashing soldier she could find.

"Serenity!"

Neklair's commanding shout didn't stop her, but Andrew and Swallow did. She struggled for a moment and then froze under Neklair's stormy glare, a warning in their depths. She remembered his words to her the previous night and now saw the threat behind them should she interfere. Helplessly she stood in Andrew and Swallow's tight hold. She no longer looked at the Lunarian but glowered at Neklair. Laughter and shouts broke dimly through her ears. The Lunarian's whimpers. The soldiers hadn't stopped. Still she only glared at Neklair, her gaze piercing and fierce. The sky grumbled and then crashed with noise, an angry almost unnatural thunder. The Terrans stilled, looking startled and afraid at the graying sky, a wind whipping leaves and branches in their upturned faces.

Quelled, they backed reluctantly away from the Lunarian. Neklair looking thoughtfully into the disturbed sky, finally flicking a glance to the question on his men's faces. He ordered that an extra dose of Moonshire be given to the Lunarian and that he be retied. Darkness loomed and a lone hawk circled above. Serenity retreated into herself, eyes bright and burning. Like a shadow of death, the mist crept upon them. No one thought it strange when Serenity went to bring water to the Lunarian. She was a familiar blur to them. A fire was lit against the blue haze of evening and a soldier, then two, cried out the alarm. Both the Lunarian and the girl were nowhere to be found.

Neklair stepped into the circle around the lonely tree, fury like a quiet storm on his face. The tense men parted as he moved through them and waited. His voice was quiet, a warning breeze. "We'll wait for dawn. Cursed mist or no, we will find them."

The men roared in agreement, but one blonde stepped forward in anger. "No!" Andrew cried. "He has Serenity. We should go after them now!"

Neklair looked at the youth calmly. "The matter of a hostage is all the more reason for precaution. Sending my men fumbling and shouting in the dark will not help save her. We leave at morning." He left no room for argument and Andrew, still unsatisfied, was quiet. Late that night, he slipped unnoticed into the wood. His sword by his side, he moved grimly through the night.

...

As the night wore on quietly, Serenity let herself believe they weren't being pursued. She ached beneath the heavy Lunarian as she shouldered much of his weight. He stumbled beside her, still affected by the drug and weak from the soldier's beating. He limped and she feared something was broken. She listened obediently to his mumbled directions or followed a pointed gesture, risking a little flame of light cupped in her palm. The Lunarian looked at her again with that strange expression on his face but still did not comment. The bitterness and suspicion had long fled, replaced with amazed hope and a relentless determination. He seemed to know where they were going and Serenity did not question him just as he did not question her. Weariness dragged at her frail body, but the fire in her hadn't subsided and gave her strength. If her companion did not consider stopping to rest, than she wouldn't consider it either. Their journey twisted over uneven ground and through entangled trees, gradually bringing them higher over increasingly rocky terrain. The sound of a river swelled in her ears. She glanced in surprise at the glittering black water through the trees.

The Lunarian's grunt turned her attention to the crags before them, reaching high above their heads like a looming castle. His steps grew steadier and more fervent as they stepped and climbed up the steep rock until in surprise Serenity realized he had disappeared entirely. Her light gone since she needed both hands to grip and keep her tenuous balance, she peered into the murky darkness and distinguished an even blacker shadow curving into the gray of rock. She slipped into the opening, and only when she stepped into a cavern did she finally understand the Lunarians urgency.

She stared bemused at the scene before her, silver hair lit by a faintly glowing light. The Lunarian man gripped a young woman in a fierce hold as she cried in gasping relief, tenderly brushing loving fingers over his bruised face. Two silver haired children danced anxiously by him. A withered old man with tears pricking his eyes rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. The reunion brought tears to her own eyes and she hovered, afraid to break the beauty of it. Eventually the others noticed her, tensing in fear. One of the children tugged on the woman's dress and pointed to Serenity's forehead.

The man stepped forward and Serenity would never forget his expression. More powerful than words, it bespoke of unending gratitude. She nodded in response, caught up in her own emotion and heart pounding steadily like a furnace within her. Somehow, impossibly, she had made a difference to someone.

Reverently, the man introduced her to his family and explained to them what had happened. After all was told, his young wife hugged Serenity, sobbing and murmuring, "Thank you," over and over. It made her uncomfortable and she was glad when the woman pulled away. They settled down into a circle, the two children falling asleep on their father's lap. He stroked their hair absently. "That man knew there were others... they might be able to track us back here. We must leave as soon as possible." He looked to Serenity as if seeking her opinion.

She was surprised, used to others making the decisions. After a moment she nodded and her voice wavered. "Yes. Though I think we should wait till morning. You're not in the best condition and neither am I. You're family is tired from waiting for your return. We should be well rested."

The man nodded in acceptance.

"I don't think they will try to follow us till morning," Serenity continued, deep in thought. "Even then, the mist will slow them."

"Mist I didn't create," the man countered softly. Serenity looked up to find him watching her carefully. "The fire was strange. The thunder was quite convenient. I wondered about the mist, but... I know my abilities go no farther. When you created the flame during our escape, I was certain. Who are you?" Wonder thickened his voice.

Serenity turned from them, uncomfortable. "Nobody," she muttered, thankful when he didn't press her.

"Where will we go?" the old man asked tiredly, looking sadly around at the quilts and pans scattered around. "It was a miracle we found this place to hide."

The answer was quite obvious to Serenity. "To the Silver Path," she said simply.

The others stared. "It's real?" the woman choked out, her eyes shining.

Serenity nodded. "It is. I've been there. Ambrosia exists. A good man leads them. He will help you." Sudden longing filled her to return there. To see Diamond again. To be with the Mina, Lita, and Amy again. They didn't have to know she was the princess. Diamond could find something useful she could do. She sighed, just noticing the awe and respect the family now regarded her with. She didn't want them to stare at her, and said a little too sharply, "We should sleep now."

It was odd and frustrating to see how they listened and obeyed her. Within moments the light was extinguished, but despite her own advice, Serenity found she could not sleep and lay awake lost in her own thoughts and listening to the soft breathing around her. Perhaps she slept, perhaps she didn't. All was dark and quiet and moments merged and drifted into hours. She heard clearly when one of them stirred and slipped outside of the cave. Curious, she rose and followed after the Lunarian man, finding him clinging to the rocks and gazing out across the river.

The wood was awakening like nature's own magic. A dark blue haze colored the world, echoing softly in her eyes. The mist drifted serenely above the ground and rolled over the great and dark flowing river that stretched before them. Trees in the distance appeared like an illusion across the water. The beauty and tranquility cloaked her, a sense of majesty in the morning air. The Lunarian spoke, his voice a whisper. "You couldn't sleep either."

"No," Serenity breathed. "It's beautiful here."

"I will miss it," he agreed, still lost in the landscape before him.

Serenity sighed and wandered carefully down the cliff, intent on reaching the river. The Lunarian man followed after her. Suddenly she caught a swift movement and froze at the strangled cry behind her. She whirled around in terror, vaguely noting a shroud of blonde hair and furious eyes. Silver glinted off the blade of a sword pressed threateningly against the Lunarian's throat. He gasped and strained against his captor's unyielding grip. "Give me one reason why I should not kill you," the attacker growled. Serenity didn't at first recognize the aggressive voice as belonging to Andrew. Smiling, gentle, teasing Andrew. The revelation shocked her.

The Lunarian winced as a drip of blood surfaced on his neck. Serenity jerked to life. "Andrew, don't!"

"You still feel sorry for him?" Andrew scoffed, his grip tightening. "I'm afraid I don't share you sympathies right now."

"You don't understand!" she wailed. "I'm begging you, Andrew! If you value my friendship at all, remove your sword and listen to me!" She breathed fiercely, desperation weakening her bones within. "I'm the one who freed him!"

Andrew glared at her, unmoved. "Then he tricked you, fooled you with sweet lies." At a faint sound, he sucked in a tight breath and paused uncertainly. At the commotion, the Lunarian's family trickled like white mice from the caves. They hovered in fear and horror, one of the children crying out. Andrew stared at them, disconcerted as they cowered against the cliffs.

Making a quick decision, Serenity removed her necklace. "Andrew, look at me," she commanded calmly. Andrew as well as every person present looked at her in amazement as her long golden hair shifted color. Within moments, every strand and curl was silver.

Andrew gaped at her, expression twisted in dismay. He moaned and stumbled back, releasing the Lunarian to crumble to the ground. He shook his head, betrayal and confusion wavering across his face.

Serenity blinked back tears and forced herself to stand tall and sure. The forest grew pale around them. Somewhere in the distant mist, men's shouts echoed dimly and seemed a world away. A world too close. Every soul paused still as the stone and rock they stood by. One of the children whimpered. Andrew stood paralyzed with tortured indecision. Serenity's heart thudded in her throat. Past suffering and fears flashed and sifted beneath her surface, a mere reflection in pleading her eyes.

She knew the moment he decided. Releasing a shaky breath, he frowned at her, shoulders taught with a new burden. Fear glittered in his eyes--fear for her sake. Perhaps he pictured her in the prisoner's place. Understanding rested on his defiant expression and he nodded at her. "Go."

Serenity nearly drooped to the ground, her bones weak with relief. More than their safety, she didn't know how she would've born Andrew's contempt. She wanted to cry and reach out and convey her thanks to her soldier friend. Instead she scrambled into motion with the Lunarian and his family. The Lunarian cast a despairing look to the barrier of rocks behind them, starting forward to follow the river. Heart gripped in fear, she pulled him back and shook her head. "We can't, they'll reach there within moments!"

"What choice do we have?" he demanded.

There had to be another way, Serenity thought desperately. Fear rushed through her blood like the river that trapped them by the cliffs. Her body moved before her mind caught up, stumbling to the river's edge. The icy, rushing black water was not her enemy. She stared across its glassy surface thoughtfully. Her fingers curled into fists, afraid but suddenly excited. The Lunarian man touched her arm, his face clearing with understanding as a sense of her purpose flitted past her eyes. He shook his head. "You're mad. It can't be done. No Lunarian is that strong by themself."

"It's the only way," Serenity insisted. She shrugged off his hand and stepped even closer. The water gushed and gargled by her feet. By all sense, a body of water so great and with so steadfast a current shouldn't be controllable by a single Lunarian. It was insanity to think she could, but she refused to believe it was impossible. Every second the soldiers reached closer, somewhere among them a rider with cold black eyes. She couldn't afford to doubt herself. She breathed in deep and released it, eyes shutting, envisioning the river. It welled within her. Its song called through her like an ocean merging with the sound of her breathing. She reached out past herself, marveling the river and its splendor. Coaxing it gently, lovingly to her will. Her eyes opening, blue slits glazed with concentration. Slowly, oh so slowly, the river's mindless flow dwindled as if it had forgotten where it was going. It drifted calmly, sluggish with sudden cold, its surface reflecting like a dark mirror.

The others watched in amazement, but Serenity was captured by her great task. Causing it to slow wasn't enough. She sent out her power like a winter's cloak across the water, letting it sink under the surface. The water crystallized by her feet, ice forming and spreading like a solid cloud. Her power thinned and weakened but still she pushed it forward until finally ice stretched to the other side. It thickened, frost glazing its surface as white veins and fractures beautified it. Serenity blinked and swayed. Hands reached out to steady her and she was finally aware of the others staring in amazement at the frozen water that bridged the other side.

They didn't have time to admire it. "We must go quickly," she told them anxiously. "I don't know how long it might last." Pressed by urgency, the Lunarians stepped onto the frozen river, soft and marveling. Serenity lingered behind a moment, dizzy and tired. She looked back at Andrew, smiling at his awe-struck expression. "You are a good friend, Andrew," she told him softly and meaning it with all her heart as she slipped her necklace back on and followed after the silver-haired family. The ice felt sturdy and solid beneath her feet, reassuring despite its fragile beauty. She moved slow, floating as if in a dream over the ice. Her vision blurred and she fell further and further behind. The Lunarian glanced back in surprise and seemed about to head towards her when he stopped short. His shout of warning sounded miles away to Serenity, their figures wavered like an illusion. She blinked in confusion, suddenly aware of the soldiers swarming behind her. Her legs wobbled and gave way beneath her.

She was not even mid-way across the water. A few soldiers braved venturing onto the ice and Serenity felt the spidery cracks beneath her hands. No longer concerned for herself, she closed her eyes and the last of her power flowed into the icy bridge. It cracked and shattered before her. The river's spell broken, it remembered where it was going. Rushing past, it carried away the bits of ice, lapping at the remainder that stood in its path. Serenity observed every minute detail as if from far away, unmatched and drifting above the scene as Terrans and Lunarians alike shouted at her. They didn't understand that she couldn't move. The ice finally broke beneath her weight and she slipped into the mercy of the water, the shock of cold searing and numbing her body, stealing her scream, as she was tossed beneath its depths.

Shadows curled and pulled at her mind, starved without oxygen. She tried to move her arms to break the surface, barely creating a disturbance. Suddenly something tugged at her. At first she thought it to be the current but then something decidedly grabbed onto her sleeve and yanked. An impossibly large hand gripped her wrist, slowly dragging her against the flowing river. She choked and gasped a painful breath of air as two bodies pulled her out onto dry land. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but there was something familiar in the two blurred voices. Swallow, she thought in bemusement as barrel-thick arms cradled her.

"Keep her warm." Andrew's disembodied voice, thick with concern. Then nervously, "cover her forehead too." A warm wool cloak enveloped her shivering body. It barely occurred to her that she was still alive. Her body was so cold that every limb ached and hurt. Hugged tight like a precious bundle into the bear-like chest, enough warmth seeped into her to slow her shudders. I'm alive, she told herself. The Lunarians were safe. Within the burly soldier's protective embrace and Andrew's voice hovering around her, she felt safe as well. Nothing had changed and yet somehow everything had. Comforted, she let herself drift into a long and mindless sleep.

Unbeknownst to the unconscious Serenity, long before she even woke two days later, the Lunarian family found the Silver Path--and such a strange tale they had to share. Rumors spread of a remarkable young girl who had saved them. Slight and frail looking she was, but a pretty thing indeed. They said she could choose whether her hair shown silver or gold. They said that she wasn't limited by one element. They said her power was so great that she froze the Kaleia River before their very eyes. Many scoffed at the stories. Others listened. Diamond... he listened.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I never comprehended what an epic tale I began so many years ago at sixteen. I believe I have grown as a writer throughout it, and this story has always meant so much to me as well as its readers. Sadly I did lose my focus on writing and struggled, barely getting a chapter out a year--sometimes two. I appreciate everyone who's ever supported this story and for not giving up on me entirely. I am finally writing again and this time will like to see it to the end. I like to think I'm coming back with a vengeance--this chapter and the two to follow will be around or over 30 pages! I apologize for any inconsistencies in the plot as I moved through each chapter mostly blind unto the rest and only feel now that I'm finally able to grasp everything. After all is done I plan to go back and revise and make this the best story I can possibly make it. I found it necessary to rewrite the introduction to the story and slightly edit the rest of the first chapter--the beginning, I feel, is too important and needed to have things better explained. If you haven't already, I encourage you to at least go back and reread the introduction._

_I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story and send me your comments. To hear from a reader is always a great feeling! I cherish all your comments, great and small. Prepare for a lot more story coming your way very soon! :)_

_**Music that inspired me **__- For those who are interested, I decided to keep a playlist of various songs online that I feel inspiring for this story or can relate to it in some way. You can listen to it here, www. playlist .com/node/40830093 If you know of any songs you think should be included, feel free to share._


	14. XIV Winter

**Tsuki no Namida XIV**

_Winter_

**...**

Fire and ice spun through Serenity's weighed body. The bite of cold on her face, her feet dangled numbly over a horse's flanks as she was rocked gently back and forth. She was warm and secure, her hands tucked securely within a thick blanket of furs and soft leather that cocooned her. She loathed having to wake, drugged and contented by her blissful sleep. Sleep washed the world away and she did not worry where she was or where she was going. Whether she was cold or warm, there was a sense of comfort thicker than the blankets. A giant's warm chest breathed beneath her head and she smiled, not even knowing why. Not a voice or sound disturbed her rest. Whispers of horses, movement, and the winter wind lulled her deeper into her slumber. And so she travelled unknowingly, without mind or care, towards the Earth's great capital.

Disappointed soldiers slumped on their mounts; their trodding expressed no eagerness to return. But return they must, with failure grating at their nerves. Their lord and captain sat straight and tall among them, a beacon of strength. The set of his shoulders and the ease of his expression bespoke of no shame, and the weary, freezing men took heart by it. Still, they thought, a victory would have been nice. One youth trudged behind, anxious and worried as he glanced at his mammoth friend who knew not what silent burden he carried. There was a new fearful expectation in Andrew's eyes as he regarded his comrades, waiting for a hint of revelation... or a faint light of suspicion to enter their dumb eyes. But even their cool leader seemed to remain ignorant, resigned to return home empty-handed without any glory for his family name.

At his own sudden sense of wariness among men he either admired or had known since a young lad, it was a wonder to him that a Lunarian girl could ever overcome such fear and distrust. Memories of her filled his mind, a lost girl in the wood, panicked by the soldiers--Terran soldiers--that found her. Not simply afraid, being a young woman forced into the camp filled with soldiers, but afraid for her very life. She had been worse than a cornered rabbit or trapped deer she. But still she had begun to listen, to speak, and to reason... even smile or play. Conversations with her replayed like an ocean's gentle insistence, pleading for understanding even as she kept her identity hidden. She was a contradiction of strength and frailty, sadness and joy.

Not a soul spoke of the Lunarians that escaped them, of the miraculous sight at the river. Silence fell with the cold breadth of snow. Whether the sense of blame lay in their defeat or the winter chill, Andrew did not know or care, too lost in his own thoughts of loyalty and justice, of everything he knew or thought he had known.

**...**

Whispers trailed around Diamond as he strode with purpose through the corridors, mindless of the noble sight he made. He nodded only to those who greeted him, paused only for those with a question or concern. The rest would have to be content in their curiosity, but he had a suspicion and a duty to discover the truth. Thus he had questioned the new arrivals himself, the origin of the spreading rumors. The man had spoken, serious and confident, as he retold his tale to the thoughtful Diamond, not withholding any details. He admitted to being drugged, but with sense and wit enough to wonder at the odd happenings around him; the mist that had returned when his power was naught, a small fire's unnatural fury, and the sudden thunder that froze the soldiers in their places as they beat him. The man had said that a girl was among them. Golden haired, she was more than a child but less than a woman. He had been too feverish and upset to wonder at her awkward place in their midst, and first ignored her insistence to care for him. He paid more attention after the mist had returned.

"I began to wonder," he said, "as impossible as it was... even if she was a Terran--"

"Not quite so impossible," Diamond had interrupted dryly, but did not elaborate.

The man continued, sharing his surprise when she had freed him and left with him, rather than stay with the soldiers. She cupped a golden light in her palm to guide their way. It hadn't felt right to question her, amazed as he was. When they joined with his family hiding in the caves, she revealed that the Silver Path was true and even spoke of Diamond himself. The man's eyes glimmered at Diamond as sat before him. Then he concluded with the most marvelous revelation of all. How the girl had been Lunarian all along, revealing herself for a brief moment to a young soldier who came upon them. "Friends they seemed," the man frowned. "After seeing her, he let us go... but we were trapped there by the cliffs. I knew what she planned, but didn't think it possible." He shook his head, his vision seeming to glaze with the memory. "None of us could help her. She froze the surface of the Kaleia River, bridging land to land. We crossed, but she... she was weakened, and fell behind without our realizing. Soldiers swarmed the shore, stepping onto the ice. She broke the bridge herself, even as it collapsed beneath her."

Diamond stared at the man, fearing the worst. The rumors had not said that the girl had died. "You didn't see what became of her?" he forced himself to ask.

The man sighed, "I lingered, helpless as I was, sure that she would drown. But the Terrans fished her out and seemed to mean her no harm. That's when I left. I know no more."

Diamond took his queue to leave, speaking briefly to Kunzite of what he knew before seeking out Zoicite, who could always be counted on to know a little more of the mystery. Excitement grew in him. There was a feeling that it all meant something, two Terrans with elemental magic and now this new turn of events. If such a Lunarian existed, it had to mean something. He himself was among the strongest of Lunarians, his power surprising many, and even he would hesitate to freeze the largest known river. That alone would pique his interest, but a Lunarian who wasn't tied down by one element?

He barreled through the great doors to the scholar's work chambers, the occupants' brows arching in surprise at his loud entrance. Diamond greeted the petite Terran woman who nodded back serenely.

At a questioning, pointed glance to his scholar and friend, Zoicite merely shrugged, "I assume you barged into my asylum for a reason?"

"Have you heard the rumors?" Diamond asked.

Zoicite looked at him, amused. "Do I ever listen to gossip?"

Diamond shook his head. "Some are worth listening to. Have you ever heard of a Lunarian controlling all the elements?" Zoicite's eyes widened and he sobered as Diamond paraphrased the Lunarian's story. Zoicite was quiet afterwards--too quiet. He looked distantly past Diamond, not seeming to believe what he heard and frozen in his own thoughts.

"It is like the Terran's magic, then?" Diamond pressed hesitantly. "You've never heard of such a case before?"

"No, there have been many," Zoicite said calmly, surprising Diamond. Zoicite met his eyes before he could speak. "All the Lunarian Queens had such power as you describe." The scholar's words hung meaningfully in the air long after he said them.

**...**

All journeys must come to an end, and Serenity was finally pulled back into the waking world. She was too weak to worry--Andrew seemed worried enough for the both of them. Her small body ached from cold and uncomfortable positions and her head still spun at odd moments. She rested her face against the mane of Sparrow's monstrous, gentle horse. Her cheeks and nose were bruised red from the winter's wind and her small fingers curled into the thick mane for warmth. The horse muttered contently beneath her, giant hooves sloshing without complaint through the floor of snow. She loved the horse. The beast reminded her of its rider.

Men grumbled at the snow, but though she shivered, Serenity delighted in watching it drift peacefully down to Earth. The woods almost sighed in contentment, lulled by the white flutters that drowned the air and came to rest in drifts or blanket its trees. It was time for its slumber. Snow was one of Serenity's favorite things to play with and she itched to do so. She didn't like seeing Andrew so serious and uneasy. With a secret smile, she watched him and twirled an unseen finger. Snow spiraled around Andrew in a pretty current, and he jumped, staring wide eyed as the snow to his side formed the visage of a flower in sparkling movement. He marveled at the sight for a moment, under its spell of beauty before he jerked and looked in panic to see if any had been watching. All backs were turned and he sighed in relief, frowning a warning at Serenity. She smiled sleepily at him, knowing he had been pleased by it. She let the snow disperse, and in a fanciful burst, it fell into its normal patterns. Andrew shook his head, but she thought he hid a smile. A secret was always more fun when it could be shared.

A shout from above grabbed their attention and Serenity straightened as the men urged on their horses to a quicker trot. They had found their way onto a well-trodden path. The trees grew sparse as the snow thinned. The horses clunked as they walked onto a cobblestone road and Serenity held her breath. Too distraught during her last visit to the Earth's grand capital, this might as well have been her first time seeing it. The Kaleia River swirled into view while the city bloomed around it and great bridges swung over the impressive city. Buildings, tall and little, old and new, crowded its banks and trickled into markets and farms as they spread ever outward. The castle itself rose beyond, nearly too beautiful and far away to be real. A great lake shone beyond.

"A grand old sight, isn't it?" Sparrow boomed, appreciating the view along with his companion. "Have you been to Adytheis, little Serenity?" he laughed. "Of course you have, what am I saying? You said your uncle lived here."

Serenity nodded, still drinking in the sight. It seemed calmer in winter, but within its outer gates, the city bustled. The outer wall had lost its purpose during the years of peace and growth. Homes and Inns clustered around its parameters as if the city had grown too big. People gathered around in streets and shops, carriages, carts, and horses adding to the organized chaos. The men looked ready to gallop with into the city, their eyes bright. They held back and waited for their captain to turn and address them.

Neklair looked them over for a moment as they held their breaths. Then he nodded. "It has been a long journey. You are home! Go and enjoy it." The men gave shouts of joy and took no further encouragement. Serenity wondered at their sudden impatience. How many of them were eager to reunite with families, had a young wife or children waiting for them? And how many of them simply wanted good food, entertainment, and a warm bed? She realized then that Sparrow and Andrew had not moved to follow and Neklair was staring at her. "You will come with me. I need to report first to the Lunarian Precinct but then I can see you safely to your uncle."

Serenity tensed but was given no time to worry. Andrew frowned at his captain. "Permission to accompany you, sir?" His jaw jutted out stubbornly as if he was prepared to argue. Serenity was proud of him. He never would have dared to argue with the captain before.

Sparrow simply chuckled, oblivious of any tension. "Sounds like an idea! I've nothing better to do and would like to see the little one to her destination and say our farewells."

Neklair nodded at them, serious but for a trace of a smile. "Very well." A blind man could see the affection the giant and youth fostered for the girl and this came as no surprise to him.

Serenity sunk warily into the saddle and Sparrow's comforting girth as they took the side road less travelled. It led off from the city, down to a long structure of dark stone at the edge of the forest. The fortress wasn't pretty, homey, or grand like the buildings of the city. It looked cruel, like an unyielding black rock untouched by the pristine snow. The abyss, the Lunarians nicknamed it. A place of darkness, sorrow, and slavery. Knowing Andrew and Sparrow would be with her, she wasn't really afraid, but that didn't change the fact that it was the last place she ever wanted to see again.

They reached it far too soon, her heart beating dreadfully in her chest as they passed through the gates and then dismounted before the ugly steps. Sparrow set her lightly on her feet but, weak as she was, she nearly collapsed. The soldier swept her back into his arms as if she were a mere doll, climbing up the steps and not letting her down until they passed through the doors and he was sure she was steady on her feet. She almost wished he would pick her back up, feeling safer in the giant's arms. She sought Andrew's eyes, eased when she saw he was as tense and nervous as she. Disguised or not, it seemed to be asking for trouble to enter the heart of Lunarian slavery among the Terrans. Though even if it was unreasonable, knowing that at least one other knew and understood her apprehension made her feel infinitely better.

She waited for the familiarity to hit her but it never did, carefully looking around the spacious room they had entered. Candles cast a dim light, but there were more than she would have thought. It lacked decoration, but the room was well kept and stately in its own way, even shadows lending their own beauty. Couches and chairs sat invitingly to the side. For who? It was then she realized that they used the front entrance, a place no Lunarian slave was ever allowed. Buyers like Lawrence, she mused darkly, probably waited here before being shown in. Sets of stairs twisted up and downward. Above, the Terran sleeping quarters... soldiers, watchers, officials, or cooks. Below would be the nightmare; dark cave-like halls, broken moldy stone, and rusting bars. There Silver-haired men, women, and children lived hopelessly in the dark, many remembering nothing but the cage around them. There you had no name. Names didn't matter.

Andrew's hand fell on Serenity's shoulder and, startled, she looked to him. Tears stung her eyes. She hadn't realized her breathing had grown harsh. Andrew stared back, horrified by his own suspicions, but with sense enough to warn her to calm herself. It wouldn't be wise to have hysterics on the threshold of the Lunarian Precinct. She gave a thankful, barely perceptible nod. It wouldn't do, just then, to be lost in the terrors and memories below. She took a steadying breath, blinking away her fresh tears.

One cavernous hall broke straight off the room they stood in and footsteps echoed, light and clipped. The smallest noise squeaked within Serenity's throat and Andrew looked at her sharply. A woman Serenity knew very well stepped forward to greet them, a messenger by her heels slipping back into the dark. A smile curved her red lips. "So my brother came without a silver-haired gift for his little sister?" She arched a fine brow at Neklair--their silky black hair, fine features, and cool countenances mirrored each other perfectly.

And then General Raye Hark, glancing dismissively at the others, came to an abrupt stop and looked again. Serenity couldn't breathe, caught by unreadable, violet eyes. A smile sprung to the general's lips and Serenity knew she had been recognized. Andrew tensed beside her, but what could poor Andrew do? Serenity hadn't considered that she would meet the general herself--no other, she believed, would have recognized her. It wouldn't even occur to them. But Raye herself had let her and Diamond escape into the woods. After the fire chased off the others, she had remained and watched them go. Serenity clung to that mysterious hope even as she waited for the worst she was sure would come. No one ever understood the general's intentions. Serenity had conveniently walked into the Lunarian Precinct. She wasn't so very sure that she would be walking out.

"Serenity! How good it is to see you again," Raye laughed at her, the sound melodious and throaty. Serenity tried not to crumble right there and then as Neklair turned to frown at her, his eyes dark with confusion. She waited as bravely as she could.

"We found her, a stray lost in the wood, claiming to be heading here. Says her uncle is a soldier and we were about to find him next. You know this girl, Raye?" Curiosity swam openly on his face, expecting the girl's mystery finally to be solved. Patience was usually rewarded.

"Why yes, I know her very well," Raye assured him. Her violet eyes dripped with amusement as she eyed her brother and her mouth tightened as if fighting not to laugh. "She is Serenity Delacrae, adopted daughter of Artemis Delacrae and his wife. They live quite a distance from the capital in one of the branched cities but yes... I believe his wife does have a brother who is a retired soldier."

Serenity was dumb-founded. How could Raye know so much about her? Only Endymion had known her origin and had the decency not to betray her high-standing family. Worry, confusion, and wonder spun through her like a sudden storm.

Neklair nodded in acknowledgment. "I know of Artemis. That doesn't explain, though, how she came to travel here afoot and alone. I would like to question this uncle of hers."

Serenity shrunk on the spot. Raye chuckled and waved an uncaring hand. "What does it matter? Probably something silly like an arranged marriage or a child's argument." She gave her brother a level look. "You are not fit to handle a young girl's problems, Neklair. Meet with me and then go your own way. The poor thing is a mess and dead on her feet. I will care for her and make certain she finds her way to her uncle, or her home. You can't blame her for not wanting to confide in a man."

Neklair looked thoughtful a moment, as if slightly disappointed. He turned to Serenity. "Would that be your preference?"

Serenity nodded. Andrew shifted uneasily beside her, looking worried.

"It's settled then. Duty comes first, however. You better fill me in on the details." Raye turned on her heel and led Neklair down the corridor.

Sparrow stretched and yawned behind Serenity, lumbering over to one of the couches to settle down. Within moments, a soft snoring met her ears. "Are you sure this is all right?" Andrew whispered beside her.

"I think so," she said after a long pause. Was it too good to be true?

Andrew cast a bewildered look to the corridor and let out a whistle. "The general herself," he mused. "I still don't believe it."

They remained silent as they waited, afraid to move or speak. Andrew kicked Sparrow awake just as their superiors emerged. Sparrow's beady eyes squinted with tears and, true to his nature, he gave Serenity an enormous bear hug. Andrew stepped forward, looking awkward for a moment before mustering one of his old grins. "Take care of yourself. You seem to find trouble--"

Serenity hugged him, cutting him off. "Thank you, Andrew." Only he knew the extent of her gratitude. He patted her back and ruffled her hair.

Raye nodded her approval as Serenity joined her. Then, she regarded the unhappy Andrew thoughtfully and smirked, "If you wish to see me some time, young soldier, we may have something to talk about."

Andrew blinked at the woman in surprise. Collecting himself, he straightened and bowed. "If that would please you."

Serenity tried hard to contain the feeling of loss as both Sparrow and Andrew walked out, looking as if they might disappear in the swirl of white. It had begun to snow again. The doors closed, loud and echoing. Left alone with the general, Serenity grew evermore nervous. The dark-haired woman didn't seem to suffer the same affliction and briskly guided Serenity up the stairs to a higher level. It was a different realm than the Lunarian Precinct she knew. She found it easier to forget the darkness below.

Serenity's eyes danced as she peered nervously around the halls and closed doors, yet always looking back to the woman beside her.

"You don't need my permission to speak," Raye said as their eyes finally met.

"I did once," Serenity mumbled, looking down, for there were too many conflicting emotions to deal with.

Raye paused and lifted the small girl's chin with a finger, her eyes smoldering like purple fire. "I know your secret... but you know mine. As I am now, you have no reason to fear."

Serenity hesitated. "The fire?"

Raye furrowed her brow. "Yes," she admitted, then lifted a golden strand of Serenity's hair thoughtfully. "Perhaps we aren't so different."

The general lowered her eyes, turned and continued onward. Serenity hurried after her. It was impossible to choose one of so many questions. "I didn't know that the Lord Neklair was your brother," she said, realizing how disturbingly similar to her sibling Raye really was.

"I have many brothers," Raye said simply. "It would have been most amusing if he knew he had taken a Lunarian girl under his wing. Father would turn in his grave."

Serenity didn't think she would find it very amusing at all and said as much. Raye laughed, looking at her from the corner of her eye. "You've changed."

"I don't think I have. You've only known me as a slave." Serenity frowned, wondering at herself.

"Really? And what would you have done had I revealed your identity down there?"

"I would have fought with all I had." That was natural enough. She had put up a decent struggle the first time. But being a slave, torn and empty within for so long, had warped her. Serenity shivered, remembering like a nightmare that would always haunt her. That broken and hopeless young girl--was that truly her? Bone-limbed in rags, forever cold, no fire within. The lingering image of herself as a slave, much like a wraith remained in her heart.

"And if you were caught once again?" Raye pressed. "Would you have gone weeping and begging into the Abyss, becoming a shell of yourself like all the others?"

"I _am _a shell of myself," Serenity demurred, ignoring the question even as she knew she would have refused to cry--at least where others could see. Not that she wanted to test such a conviction. She was horrified at the thought of becoming a wraith again, only a semblance of her previous existence. And the memories were always there, too easy to slip into... like losing oneself in death. That was the fear that lurked within her softened eyes.

Raye shook her head and told her in a brisk voice, "You're comparing yourself to a dream of who you were. Has it ever occurred to you that people change? Suffering defines a person far better than peace or happiness ever could."

Serenity looked at the woman, something akin to hope tugging at her expression. Sometimes, she thought her freedom was only a cloak to cover and hide the slave. As if her body had been freed, but her spirit remained prisoner, locked away somewhere out of reach. Anxious and insecure, wanting only to lick at her wounds, she had been told she was not who she thought she was. Royal Lunarian blood ran through her, blessing and cursing her. The mother she could no longer remember wasn't simply any Lunarian killed that terrible night, but the Queen herself. Serenity was heir to a broken throne. What did it matter if they found a Queen? Her people had suffered too much to deserve a weak ruler who could do nothing for them.

Raye's words were like flames that could thaw frozen fingers if she but reached out to them. She was ashamed by her sorrow and grief, like a blemish or flaw of which she could not rid herself. It was a small revelation to her that what made her weak could make her strong. It seemed like a contradiction, and part of her still denied it--perhaps it worked that way only for others. But she wanted to believe it. She wanted to change. That was the real reason, she thought, that she had run away. She had felt trapped in herself. And had she changed as Raye said--even a little, even at all? She felt odd, different, after she had helped the Lunarian man and his family. It hadn't mattered at that moment who or what she was; only that she had helped someone. S_he_ had done something good. Perhaps she could make a difference in her own way.

"Raye," Serenity said quietly. "What would you do if something was expected of you that you knew you were not capable of?"

"I would make myself capable of it," the woman said without hesitation.

Raye's expression softened at Serenity, a strange look on the general's face, both serene and ruthless in its beauty. She was glad for the excuse of what she had become, not at all certain she would have revealed the girl even before. At the very least, she might have pretended not to know her. Once, that would have unnerved her sense of duty, but now it seemed a silly thing to let bother her after becoming an informant. She was oddly proud and still somewhat amused that the slip of a girl had managed to fool her brother and even gain the loving protection of at least two Terran soldiers.

Raye had learned much of the girl through Endymion. Indeed he had faithfully kept the girl's identity unknown in the beginning, but Raye's curiosity had gotten the best of her when he tried enlisting her help to find the Lunarian. He was coerced to admit how he had met the girl, how she could turn her silver hair a shade of gold, and of the family that had raised and concealed her. Raye had promised the prince she would not act on the information given, but like a cat, had grown more curious. She had showed him the prisons below--it was obvious the prince had never been below the surface into the abyss, so he could see for himself that his Serenity was not there. The handsome young man had marched through as if he were walking the paths of hell, pale and horrified. Half starved and dirty Lunarians moaned and howled and cried out to him. The children stared with wide, bright eyes that he couldn't seem to meet. Raye had suppressed her delight, thinking with satisfaction that it served him right. It was obvious to her, though he never said so, that he had loved the Lunarian girl that he had allowed to be detained there. She never bothered to search for Serenity, knowing that the girl had escaped with the renegade Lunarian, Diamond. Yet, this very day, Serenity had been escorted right to her doorstep. Raye was still curious, very curious, at what would happen if the prince and the Lunarian girl should ever meet again. The thought deserved careful consideration.

Without comment, Raye ushered the girl into a handsome room connected by two others. She ordered a warm bath and food to be brought. There was an odd sense of companionship that was new to Raye as she let the girl bathe and helped her don a shift to sleep in. She had never cared for the conniving women or flighty girls at court and the closest she could call friends were her brothers. The blonde pixie of man with laughing eyes rose in her mind, but she brushed the image aside with annoyance. It was just a strange feeling to look after the girl who remained in a daze and obeyed Raye's soft commands with tired, fragile movements. Raye hadn't exaggerated in the slightest, saying that Serenity looked dead on her feet. The poor thing was exhausted. There would be plenty of time for questions later. Raye tucked the girl into bed in the small, side guest room. She gave Raye a shy, sleepy smile before burrowing beneath the covers, eyes fluttering closed. Raye paused a moment in the doorway, wondering how this would change things for her. Smiling slightly, she waved her hand. The little candle by the bed obediently extinguished.

**...**

Serenity woke late in the morning, gripped by the strangeness of the unfamiliar room. It took only a moment for it to dawn on her where she was. It was even stranger to consider she was in the Lunarian Precinct, a guest in General Raye's quarters. It wasn't so very frightening. Her stomach knotted as she thought of the realm below her, but she forced herself to forget. Nothing around her reminded her of the stale air, dank prison walls, or twisting labyrinth of tunnels. If she didn't know better, she could be in any normal building. She dressed and stepped nervously into the common room. Raye was not there. Wide-eyed, her attention was then pulled to a window she had not noticed the day before. To her knowledge, the lower floors hadn't a single window to the outside world. She peered out, excited by the sight. It was easy to see over the compound's wall at such a height. Hills of white spread out before her and the city sprouted and tumbled around the river, lazy and silver in the cold. Turrets and arches of the castle rose above the city, proud and distant. Serenity watched through a curtain of light snow, mesmerized for far longer than she realized.

That was how Raye found her, after quietly entering the room. Having risen early, Raye had finished her morning routine and came to check on her guest. She joined the girl at the window.

Serenity blinked at her. "What happens now?"

"What would you like to happen now?"

"I don't know." She turned, ashamed, to look back out the window. "I ran away from them. The Lunarians, Artemis and Luna."

"And where were you going?"

"Anywhere." Serenity flushed, knowing she hadn't thought anything through. "I have a little money, or jewels that I can sell." Not that they would have lasted her for long, but she thought it gave her some credit to her foolishness.

Raye was more practical. "And this uncle you claimed you have to my brother? Is he real?"

Serenity paused, and then realized she had no reason to hide anything. A soldier who saved a Lunarian would be a traitor--but what did that matter when Raye herself was guilty of the same? Serenity nodded. "His name is Grey, sister to Luna Delacrae. He's the one who brought me to them." He had done more than save her life; he had given her a family.

"Do you still wish for me to bring you to him?" Raye asked her.

Serenity thought about it. "I think he'll tell Luna where I am, but I don't see that I have a choice."

Raye surprised Serenity, her expression thoughtful as she spoke. "I don't expect you to enjoy your stay here. However--you are welcome to stay with me for the time being."

Serenity stepped back, bewildered. Stay willingly at the Lunarian Precinct--as a guest? The thought didn't bother her nearly as much as she thought it should have. Hopeful but worried, she asked, "Wouldn't that cause trouble for you?"

"Perhaps," Raye agreed smoothly, but then slanted a gaze at Serenity. "Though there's a novelty in the idea I find hard to resist. You managed to fool my brother--who isn't an easy man to fool. You survived a Terran camp full of soldiers. I don't see why you couldn't survive the Lunarian Precinct."

"You don't think anyone else will recognize me? You--"

Raye shook her head. "With silver hair, grungy faces, and rags, the slaves all begin to look the same to them. They'll never look past your golden hair--" Raye paused. "How do you manage such a thing? Will it wear off?"

Shaking her head, Serenity pulled off her necklace, letting the general see her hair change to silver. Quickly she donned the necklace again. She fingered the charm. "I can't explain how it works. It was a gift from Artemis."

Raye nodded in approval. "Very well. Never take it off while you are here, even in your room." She stopped to brush Serenity's bangs aside. The woman sighed, disappointed. "I suppose it couldn't hide that as well. I'll come up with something. A simple tiara might do. Many noble ladies are favoring them these days."

And so started the first of many surreal days for Serenity. Raye, true to her word, procured a simple golden band that circled and fit well over her crescent mark. In the beginning, Serenity rarely ventured out of the general's quarters. She mooned about the window--one of only three, Raye told her. It captivated her for long periods of time, but she soon grew restless quickly shut up in one room. She read the few books she found on a lonely shelf, but mostly she waited. Waited for Raye to visit for a quick lunch and for her to return in the evening. Both had many questions for the other, and when their curiosity was filled, they still talked long into the night.

Serenity wanted to know Raye's opinion on everything, and though not always agreeing, usually found wisdom in her words. Serenity marveled that a young woman in her twenties, of noble birth, had chosen to become a soldier. Raye simply told her it wasn't so strange, being raised by a military father and older brothers. Eventually Raye admitted her decision had been influenced from losing her mother. She spoke of a Lunarian and a fire, no more. Despite the mysteriousness of Raye's past, Serenity let her leave it at that. They both had difficult periods in their life they did not wish to share. She was more amazed to find that the woman had found the Silver Path and enlisted Diamond's aid. She recounted to Raye of how the soldiers found her in the wood and took her in, the Lunarian that they captured and eventually freed. By the time, she reached victory, having faced disaster at the river, Raye was smiling as if she had something to say but did not comment.

Any fear Serenity may have still harbored concerning the general melted away like bits of snow near fire. Raye would find her bored and listless by the window, livening only when she realized that woman had returned. Near the end of one of their brief lunches, Serenity couldn't hide her gloom over being left alone again for the long afternoon. Sighing, Raye told her it was time for her to leave the upper floor. "You're not a princess locked in some tower," she chided.

At the choice of words, Serenity nearly choked on her food. Flushing deeply, she pretended not to see Raye's questioning look. The next morning a brisk knock on the door broke the solitude to which she had accustomed herself. Nervous, Serenity found a messenger requesting to escort her under the general's orders. Serenity fidgeted and delayed, but the old man had a great deal of persistence. He had orders to bring her downstairs and refused to go away. The room had become a safe haven to her. It hardly seemed attached to the rest of the place in Serenity's mind. She wasn't ready to be reminded where she was. The messenger didn't care a whit how she felt and eventually Serenity followed him.

They reached the entrance hall, and Serenity eyed the downward stairs like a black hole where a monster lay in wait. Her guide ignored the stairs, leading her instead down the open corridor. Dark walls loomed, but were not terrifying and Serenity felt sense of grim relief.

Raye waited for her in a comfortable office, laughing at Serenity's sullen expression. There were others in the room and Raye introduced her as the daughter of Artemis Delacrae who she agreed to look after, this having raised a few eyebrows. Female guests were a rare occurrence at the Lunarian Precinct. The men grunted or bowed in greeting. Serenity thought they were important men, but didn't care enough to remember their names or faces. Apparently, she had been invited to join them for a formal luncheon.

Raye whispered to her as they filed out of the room. "Be good and I might have a surprise for you after."

Serenity, mostly silent, sat uncomfortably through the meal. The dining room bothered her, rich and darkly furnished with a heavy gleaming table. The men gloated and preened, talking of politics and Lunarians and annoying her greatly. The atmosphere made her long for the soldiers' campfire gatherings. They may have been a rough bunch, but there was festivity and amusement in their tales--beside that, Andrew and Sparrow had been with her. Amongst her peers, Raye was the epitome of the ice-cold general, possessing a commanding beauty. When she spoke, they listened. When she teased, they laughed. She talked as they did of the Lunarians holed below, like rats beneath their feet. Serenity's only comfort was their lack of interest in her.

When the ordeal was over, Raye ushered her back into the hall. "Don't sulk," she said. "The worst is over. You were just accepted by all the men here with any real authority. It was necessary."

"You could have warned me," Serenity grumbled, already knowing she would forgive the woman.

"And let you worry your pretty head over nothing? That isn't practical. I might warn you now that you have one more person to meet."

"Must I?" Serenity whimpered. She dreaded another pompous noble or soldier.

Her fear was in vain. When they entered the main hall, she stopped, floundering in elation as she recognized the blonde soldier. Andrew stood there, his posture oddly stiff, but this gave way to a familiar, wry grin.

Crying his name, Serenity sprung toward her friend. "How--why are you here?"

Andrew was silent as he took a moment to look her over, seeming relieved. Shrugging with a smile, he gestured to Raye who stood back, crossing her arms with a satisfied look. "The general called for me. Said her new ward needed an escort into the city."

"Is that true?" Serenity gasped, turning to Raye.

"This is too dreary a place for a young girl to spend all her time," Raye said dryly. "Besides, runaways don't carry nearly enough clothes. Andrew has strict instructions not to return you until you have a decent selection of dresses. I won't allow you to hide in my rooms any longer."

Serenity hesitated, caught between joy and exasperation until the former won out.

A horse for her had already been saddled and prepared. She loved the gentle, dapple-gray mare at first sight--even more so when Raye whispered its name, Moonlight. She loved the open skies and pearly fields that spread out beyond the wall. The world beckoned, freer and brighter then she remembered. Andrew laughed at her obvious delight. He didn't understand how dark and confined her days had become with only a window to comfort her. Even the snowy hills and distant city had begun to feel like only a painting, forever showing with the same view. As they rode, Serenity never looked back to the stony fortress.

**...**

Diamond waited impatiently, his spirit restless. He was not an impatient man, but desire--a longing, the need to know--made every moment in the small room torture. On the outskirts of the city, the humble inn belonged to a withering old man. He acted ignorant of the Lunarians who often swept through beneath his guests' sleeping feet but Diamond knew him better. A sharp old man was the inn keeper. For a forgotten and dusting room it was curiously well stocked. Warm blankets, a change of clothes, imperishable foods. Without a word from Diamond, he always found a bottle of his favorite wine waiting for him. Wine was a luxury he appreciated. Without waiting for his honored visitor, he made use of the beverage, letting it soothe his nerves. Excitement still lingered, a tingling in his blood and hope beating in his chest. No one ever considered, ever thought...

The Lunarians were a people of aging children, there were so many things they never learned before their mothers and fathers were killed. So much had died with them. Diamond himself had only been twelve. That night was remembered like a whirl of memories from a maddened creature, growing faint until it was only an impression. The soldiers weren't concerned by powerless, weeping children and ignorant of the hate that had burned in one twelve year old lad. Diamond had strong arms as a boy. Even his father had laughed and said he was as quick as a rabbit with a sword and had the gift to keep his head in a fight. Diamond was not calm that night. A wild fury bottled up inside him. They thought it curious why he was so quiet when they made him join the other children. They had laughed at him. Didn't he know his parents were dead? Before that terrible night was over, the cart creaked and rambled over a lonely road. The soldier driving huddled, grim and silent, but the others mocked the children. "They shiver like white animals!" they cried. "Pathetic! Your people are weak, nothing without your evil gifts," they scorned. "They didn't even fight us. They let themselves die." The subdued Diamond had lashed out in youthful rage and burning fury. They were too shocked to react. The children sat, stunned. The first wiry shoulder died, fallen with a broken neck. Diamond took his sword. It was then one or two of the older boys woke up from their astonishment and moved to help him. Kunzite, a boy older and bigger than him killed the second soldier by himself. The third screeched and shouted--the last to die.

Diamond had found himself, breathing heavily with a sword half his size in his hand. The other children moved up quietly and stood before him, their expressions expectant with varying visages of fear and grim determination. Within a moment, he had become a hero to them. Even the older boy looked at him in respect. Seeing their will to live had affected the young Diamond greatly. He told them to follow him if they wanted to, and they did, racing into the surrounding forests and hiding themselves like animals. Animals knew how to survive.

For years they had lived, a band of wild vagrants doing all they could to survive. Diamond and the boys thieved and spied in the city streets. Hiding their hair and faces, no one glanced at the beggars they seemed. Rags and dirty, boney limbs didn't bear noticing. They learned quickly, picking up tricks faster than any adult whose world had changed. Their eyes were bright. They learned to listen and listen well. In this way, they learned the fate of the other children, gleaned the thoughts and feelings of the Terran people and discovered why they did what they did. The children had been sheltered, living simple lives as farmers, blacksmiths, and wanderers. But there was strength and quickness in them--a willingness to learn and accept. Diamond discovered not all Terrans felt badly towards Lunarians. He watched them carefully, judging them, and soon Terran sympathizers had a secret--seeing a silver-haired youth in the night and helping him. Food and necessities began to trickle into their gang's needy fingers; knowledge was easier to gain when it was freely given. It didn't matter to Diamond who he befriended. A noble, an inn keeper, or the scoundrels in the streets. The scoundrels were great teachers. They knew the dark corners of the city, the shadows where no respectable Terran went. They knew how to fight and pay attention, how to slip unnoticed and unheard into a dwelling.

Diamond began to learn of, search, and find others who had escaped. All were invited to join him. It became a growing problem, however, how to hide them all. The majority of them fled into the forested hills, but many frequented the city streets in search of knowledge and food. Sometimes they slipped up--a soldier spotting them, or were betrayed by one of Diamond's rare errors of judgment. Boys were taken and lost to their ranks. An attempt to retrieve those captured had ended in disaster. Diamond was sixteen when he had met Zoicite. By then his band of free children had grown to nearly fifty and would have been doomed if not for his connections spreading like a spider web throughout the kingdom. Even then, the pressure was great and doubts began to plague him.

Zoicite was the son of a great scholar, a man Diamond had chanced to meet and had been deeply sorry for it. The man had taken Diamond's presence with calm tolerance, but treated him coldly and told him his efforts were in vain. A stupid boy clinging to hope. There was no pity from such a man. He told Diamond his efforts were doomed. The Lunarians had ignored the Terrans and tried to stay out of their affairs, but their dream of peace had made them blind to their own destruction. The Lunarians were too weak, not willing to fight and so they had no chance to survive on Earth.

Diamond argued. "I will fight!" he said.

The scholar looked at him in disdain. "With an army of children?" he retorted. "You are stupid in your youth."

Diamond had never wanted to see the scholar again, but his knowledge and cunning of the world's way was legendary and Diamond was growing desperate. One day, a note passed to him in the night bore the man's signature and his wish to meet. Diamond had swallowed his pride and gone, stunned to find the note had been penned by the son and not the father. Diamond regarded him, recognizing the same cold intelligence of the old scholar swimming sharply in Zoicite's eyes. But where his father scoffed, Zoicite listened and said nothing of folly or stupidity.

Calmly the young scholar gave his advice and suggestions. "Teach the young boys to fight," he said. "They will be men one day. Don't run from every soldier... a friend amongst the enemy is the most valuable. Don't try and fight the Terrans, or blatantly try to free any Lunarian who is caught, even if he is your closest friend. Accept it and move on. The soldiers might become suspicious, but better for you to hide and not reveal that of which you are capable. If they suspect enough to hunt you, you will lose... Secretly draw more Terrans to your side--no, I mean on a greater level than you have been. Make them commit to where they can help you, to set up hidden shelters for the youngest children and those not eager to fight. You fear growth, but you must grow. Seek out your elders who might have survived, search across all the lands. Whether they wish to join you or not, their support and knowledge is worth whatever effort it takes."

Diamond had listened, stunned. "Why are you helping me," he asked, "When your father scorned me and my efforts?"

Zoicite, a scrawny boy for his age--no more than fifteen, had looked at him levelly. "My father is a hard man and has grown cynical. He observes a world that disgusts him but does nothing to change it. I'm not content to follow his example. I want to learn far greater things than he ever did. I think he underestimated you, just as the soldiers will--and that is to your advantage. Do with my advice what you will. It is no real matter to me whether you fail or succeed, but I will be sorely disappointed if you fail. Don't prove my father right."

Diamond faithfully listened to all that Zoicite had said, and having carried out his suggested strategy, a change soon rewarded his efforts. In a time when he was wearing thin, he grew strong again. He found a great friend and ally in the Terran youth, and would come back for advice on many more occasions. One of Zoicite's suggestions, the search for elders, had an unexpected reward. Indeed as Zoicite had said, Diamond had searched for those surviving elders. Most of them lived in farther lands and though they expressed their sympathies, they were content in their places of refuge. One, however, sought Diamond out--a man he didn't know, married and disguised as a Terran in the greater kingdom itself. Artemis praised Diamond's efforts like a father, and shared his vast knowledge. He learned things about his people that he had never known, and was even taught the old and forgotten Lunarian tongue (which he had shared with Zoicite at his request).

It was Artemis who told Diamond the legend of the Silver Path, a hidden kingdom long abandoned by the Lunarians and rumored to be found beyond the dreaded forests surrounding the Eastern Mountains. Finding the lost kingdom had changed everything. Zoicite forsook his comfortable life to join Diamond--said he needed a challenge and that he hated his father anyway. Other Terrans, not tied down by families and long wanting to help, also followed. Survivors and runaways began to flock to Diamond as he spread rumors of the silver path.

Gaining a hidden kingdom had been exciting and more than Diamond ever dreamed for his struggling band of followers. Now, the same sense of excitement ignited inside him. A change even greater, more powerful seemed within his grasp.

Diamond ruthlessly quizzed Zoicite on all he knew of the Lunarian's royal line, even making the man go over things he had already heard. "The queens are who ruled," Zoicite said. "A tradition dating back to the moon itself--but for greater reasons than superiority of sex. The first female born in each generation always inherited a more powerful magic. As heir and future queen, she was special, able to control all the elements. A Lunarian Queen was more than just a queen to her people; she was daughter and mother to them."

"You think it's possible... the girl we hear of now could be the queen?" Diamond probed.

"The daughter of the queen..." Zoicite mused. "The king had announced the death of the lunar family. Some even say he displayed wine glasses of the Queen's blood, circled by locks of silver hair. Those prone to embellish tales say that he even drank it though I don't give much credence to such nonsense. At the very least, he seemed certain of his victory. It would be a miracle if the princess lives... but if this man speaks the truth, then it is the only explanation." He had slanted a wiry look at the quiet Amy. "It makes sense, more than other mysteries around here."

Diamond remained quiet in thought and Zoicite advised him. "Send out messengers with letters to all the elders you know of, describing these odd events and this girl's abilities. Plead for their opinions, whether they can recognize this girl as the princess. I am afraid I can help you no more in such a matter. If this girl is indeed the queen's daughter, I am sure you understand the importance of finding her and quickly. If others should learn of her identity, I'm afraid that she won't live very long. It doesn't matter how well she has shielded herself up to this point. If we have learned of her now after all this time, it's only a matter of time before others do as well. And if the king learns of it?" Zoicite stopped, letting the implication hold tensely in the air.

Diamond knew it could take up to a fortnight or longer before he would hear back from the elders--some were quite faraway and difficult to reach. Artemis however had responded immediately, agreeing to meet him as soon as possible. There was urgency in the abruptly scrawled note that had worried Diamond. He waited in the dark room with only a glimmer of moonlight, lost in his thought, held captive by his impatience. As the hours passed, he feared he would have to wait yet another day for the man. It was nearing dawn.

The door creaked. A dark shadow moved into the room and Diamond sighed with relief. "I hope you didn't wait terribly long?" the cultured voice asked. Artemis Delacrae lifted his hand, a sphere of lightning hovering in mid-air and casting a bluish light.

"Not at all," Diamond lied smoothly. He offered his guest some wine, noting Artemis showed his silver hair--a very rare thing. He forced himself to let the older man speak first.

Artemis was infuriatingly silent for a moment, sipping his wine and then simply staring into his goblet. "You recall my adoptive daughter?" he asked suddenly.

Diamond blinked at him, wondering if Artemis was delaying the real issue. Then a smile tugged at his lips, thinking of the girl in question. "How could I forget? Is she doing well back home?"

"She's been..." Artemis hesitated, "Missing for many weeks now."

Diamond started. "What? How--when? Why didn't you tell me! Was she captured again?"

Artemis, sighing, shook his head. "Nothing like that. She ran away."

"Why would she do such a thing?" asked Diamond, bewildered, noticing the strained expression thinning Artemis's face. "Where would she go, anyhow?" Diamond continued. "She hasn't returned to me if that's what you wanted to see me about."

Artemis smiled thinly. "No, she wouldn't want to return there. I called you here tonight to tell you that she is the girl you described in your letter."

Diamond stilled and Artemis waited patiently for the significance of his statement to sink in. Memories with the girl blurred through his mind. He felt numb with realization.

He glanced suddenly at Artemis' hair that was usually brown and all of a sudden it made sense to him. The one thing that had puzzled Zoicite was the claim that the girl's hair had changed colors. He had to accept the truth. "And who is she?" he finally gasped, his breath short and hoarse.

"I think you already know," Artemis told him.

A princess that survived. Diamond nodded bleakly. Somehow he hadn't imagined the girl as a real person--a legend, symbol, hope. Now he saw Serenity in his mind's eye. Oh the excitement and expectation was still there--that hadn't died. But now he was afraid too. If knowledge that the princess still lived reached the king, he would do everything in his power to make sure she was soon dead. "Why didn't you send her to us?" Diamond demanded. "You never told me of her!" he snapped in an accusing tone.

Artemis shook his head. "I did what I felt was best. Of course I hoped, had thought, that one day she would go to you--to Ambrosia. She didn't know who she was, though, or how the world is and we were too afraid to tell her." Suddenly Diamond knew why Artemis looked so different to him. Sorrow and grief made him look older, regret weighing heavily in his eyes. There was a rasp and weakness to his voice as he spoke again. "I thought I had lost everything. I did lose everything and blamed myself for it. But then--"he looked at Diamond, "She came back. I thought... we had made a mistake all those years, sheltering her, not letting her know her own identity. I thought I was given a second chance to make things right."

Diamond waited when Artemis stopped but then realized he already knew. "That's why she ran away," he said.

Artemis nodded and Diamond's expression hardened. "We have to find her. She isn't safe."

"I thought you might feel that way," Artemis said, nodding in approval. "I will help you any way that I can but my duties will not allow me much freedom. I am staying nearby—I accepted the open invitation offered by a noble for a visit. He was quite surprised and delighted by my decision. I trust you will get word to me the moment you know where Serenity is. Do you have any idea where to start looking for her?"

Diamond slowly nodded his mind racing ahead of him. "She was last seen with the soldiers. I will go to the city and see if I can find what became of her." He offered a brief smile. "I have a few friends in high places now as it so happens.

**...**

It was several days before Raye noticed strange things happening. Almost a week had passed since Serenity started venturing out and she noticed a startling change had overcome her ward and young friend. Serenity took a peculiar interest in the Precinct's affairs, staying even as she stayed obsessively clear of the abyss below. Her curiosity narrowed to pointed questions, and when Raye grew suspicious, the girl retreated. She began to hover around the other Terran officers--some of whom she hated. Raye became more suspicious when she started hearing comments from her men, declaring how charming the girl was and that a healthy curiosity didn't hurt anyone. It's good for a girl of good family, they said, to know and appreciate how the peace is maintained. They saw only innocence in her questions about the Lunarians, how they found or sold the slaves and kept track of them. She probed until they shared recent cases to explain it better to her. Those who knew Artemis laughed and said that maybe the girl would go home and bring some sense to the stubborn, proud man. Artemis was respected, but his disapproval of the Precinct was well known.

And then word reached Raye, complaints and reports of missing slaves in the city. Runaways were a rare problem in the Earth's capital, what with the Lunarian precinct so close and quick to act. Runaways in the city were given harsher punishments than one would find anywhere else, their humiliation--and sometimes death--public in order to discourage others from the same folly. Raye sent out the normal soldiers to scourge the streets as was expected of her, but none of those missing were found. It didn't bother Raye as much as it used to. It was more out of curiosity that she looked into the problem, discovering that all those missing had something in common; they had all come from the same safe house and acquired recently by the Precinct. The slaves missing were the first ones who had been sold to nearby owners who needed the extra help during the winter. Probing a little further, she was curious to find that the safe house in question was very near to the Delacrae manor.

That night's conversation was quite simple. Almost pleasant, Raye mentioned the recent problems in the city. "You've been in the city quite recently, Serenity, with that Andrew. Have you heard or seen anything?"

The blank expression and pretty innocent eyes stared back at her. Raye was almost proud of her and withhed her smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything," the girl said.

"Very well," Raye responded. "You will be careful, I assume?" To anyone else, the admonishment was quite practical--any young girl was advised to take caution in respect to rouge Lunarians. Raye knew her meaning could be interpreted differently however.

Serenity smiled back, eyes twinkling in humor. "Don't worry. I am always careful," she said. "Besides, Andrew's always with me in the city."

An accomplice? Raye fought hard to keep down her amusement. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently since Serenity's arrival. Her moods, usually cool or cynical, melted when she was alone with the girl and left her strangely at ease. Situations and thoughts that had once annoyed her began to bother Raye less and less. She was also growing disinterested in the Precinct's affairs and restless in her duties. She could only hope that such feelings didn't show. Raye had never been so fond and close to another before and it was a new and strange feeling. There was a sense of contentment in her that she had never known. It was nice having someone to talk to and watch over. Serenity was a confusing mixture of charming, childish behavior and a maturing, serene determination. One looking at the girl would have trouble determining if she seemed too young or too old for her age, her expressions changed like the seasons. Quiet and mature in winter, serene and content in spring, playful in summer, thoughtful in autumn.

Raye asked no more after the girl's personal activities, but gained a new habit of watching and waiting for Serenity to return from her many jaunts to the city. Only once had Raye been tempted to go after the girl, when it was deep into the early morning hours before dawn. Then it took all her control to wait. There was a small, hidden sigh of relief seeing the girl finally drag herself through the doors. She looked weary and haunted, tense and trembling, near ready to collapse. Raye wondered at the night's events, but didn't speak a word, noting the girl's stubbornly thinned lips and a satisfaction that gleamed through whatever terror plagued her. As practical as a mother, Raye guided the girl to bed. Serenity curled up like a babe, shivering beneath heavy blankets as if in some remembered fright. Cold finger's sought out Raye's hand, grasping for comfort. Even when Serenity breathed peacefully in sleep, Raye was reluctant to leave. She might have stayed, but had her own personal activities to which she had to attend.

Assuring herself that the girl was safe, Raye noted the late hour and hurried. Somewhere this dreadfully cold night, another blonde was waiting for her and most likely growing anxious. Raye was not usually late to her midnight meetings. She rubbed her tired eyes. Soon they shone bright and alert. She began saddling her horse and was soon riding deep into the forest. She cursed the chill in her bones and the freezing air, longing to create a flame to warm her blood. Had the cold ever bothered her so much before? She wanted the warmth of fire. Ignoring such fancies and grumbling thoughts, she arrived in the small clearing in less than the best of moods. Her look darkened and warily took in the presence of two horses where only one should have been.

She carried no sword. She didn't need one. Fire itched within her. The door swung crookedly open and she sighed, forgetting her suspicions.

"Where the hell have you been?" the flustered blonde demanded. His anger didn't trouble her. She was getting used to waiting and could detect the lurking concern beneath his sulk.

"I am pleased that you would worry about me," she said, moving past him, much too eager for the fire to be polite.

Jadeite spun around and went after her, still upset. "You could still have the decency to--" Jadeite's rant stopped short, realizing Raye's attention was frozen on the silver-haired man standing within the room. Without another word, he retreated to the door.

Raye looked at Diamond curiously. With a mental shrug, she turned to the blazing fire. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Is there some revelation concerning my condition?"

Diamond arched a brow at the general's bored tone. She had been much more vocal--quite fierce really--when they had last spoken within Ambrosia. "Find out what the hell is wrong with me!" had been her own words. Now it sounded as if she didn't even care. He watched in surprised interest as the woman, oblivious to their stares, reached for a wayward flame and let it dance around her fingers. He had often seen Lunarians of fire do the exact same thing. He pushed the curious sight away for thought at a later time.

"No understanding of it, but there is something you might be interested to know," Diamond said. She waited patiently. "Another Terran girl under my protection has discovered an affinity with water... much like yours with fire."

"Well, that is interesting," Raye murmured with an almost reluctant curiosity.

Diamond shook his head, suddenly impatient. "I am afraid that is not why I am here. There are more pressing matters of concern."

"Really? Then I am curious. What is more important than Terrans with magic?"

"A girl," Diamond said. "A Lunarian living as a Terran... we have reason to believe she possesses abilities with all the elements. We also believe she was last seen with a soldier's encampment. I thought you, in your position, might have heard something of her. If not, I had hoped you might help us in our search."

Raye's breath suddenly caught in her throat and she trapped her surprise beneath a silky layer of indifference. She rose and turned to face Diamond, sober and speculating. "I will not help you in your search," she told him after a moment.

Diamond frowned at her, frustration bristling the edges of his calm expression. "And why not? We had an agreement."

Violet eyes gleamed at him beneath soot-dark lashes. "I have no need to search for her as I have already found her. Don't worry--I assure you that she is quite safe."

Diamond broke his rigid stance and moved forward a pace and stopped abruptly, trembling with impatience and sudden anticipation. He dragged in a restraining breath. "Where is she?" he choked. "Can you bring her to us?"

Raye observed him in silence for a moment with narrowed perception. "Tell me first, why is she so special to you?"

Diamond refused to speak for a moment, two strong personalities clashing, weighing the other. Finally he sighed and admitted, "She is special not just to me. I have recently learned she is the daughter of the last Lunarian Queen, princess in her own right. Surely you see how imperative it is that we find her?"

Raye turned the matter over, considering this new information. A flutter within her blood was the only indication of surprise; no reaction surfaced upon her masked face. A girl, capable of being Queen to the Lunarians would be a monumental event. She understood Diamond's fervor but remained quiet and petulant. The very girl in question was curled upon her bed, oblivious to her fate being discussed. Diamond was anxious, his fear blatant and honest, but the same emotions could make him reckless. Did he even consider how a girl's life would change if she were to be acknowledged as queen to an enslaved people?

She knows who she is, Raye realized with growing certainty. Her actions and strange fragments of conversation lingered in Raye's mind. She had always sensed a strange uncertainty and self-doubt clinging to her small friend, a disturbing frame of mind that was something she had never fully understood and almost forgotten amidst the flurry of her smiles and thoughtful, determined looks. It wasn't gone however, merely morphed into this recent endeavor of hers. There was a frantic energy in the girl in a night such as this one had been, a fear behind the satisfaction that whatever deed she had performed wasn't good enough. She had run away from everyone, Serenity had admitted with shame. Raye could find no shame in it. It would have been rash, folly, to accept such responsibility and trials without careful thought. Was Serenity aware of the strength she gained by simply not accepting her fate? Definitely not, Raye groused to herself.

A protective need snuggled and writhed in Raye and she glared at Diamond, years of authority emblazed in the look. "I will not bring her to you. Not until she is ready."

"Ready?" Diamond scoffed, angered. "She doesn't know the danger. If her identity is discovered and she is caught, it won't mean slavery, it will mean death! Would you be responsible for her fate? For the fate of her people?"

Raye was not moved. "You have done fine without her thus far, and she without you."

Diamond stiffened. "Fine then," he said. "I will find her myself."

"Oh really?" Raye sung, challenge glinting in her eyes. "There's no need to search. Serenity lives with me, in my quarters under my protection in the Precinct. Just try and take her. I am sure a man of your position and talents could waltz right in."

Diamond paled. "The Lunarian Precinct?" he cried weakly. "Are you out of your mind?"

"She is perfectly safe. I'll have you know that many of the soldiers there are quite fond of her. She is welcome there--you would be too, of course, but I don't think you would like the reception you would find. Would you risk it?" Raye paused, pleased at Diamond's expression. "I thought not. You are not a foolish man." Not unkindly, she said, "You have done great things and will continue to do great things as champion of your people, but this is not your decision to make. It is hers."

Raye left and Jadeite waited for her outside by the horses. "Aren't you cold?"

He shrugged, his eyes shaded and serious. "I'm used to it."

Suddenly Raye felt awkward. She didn't know how to deal with the young man when he was sober. He had amused her and made her curious, but during their many visits he had charmed her too. There was a simple, childish nature to him. He offered his friendship without restraint and or expectation. In that regard, he reminded her very much of Serenity. She envied them their giving, trusting natures. They would always be loved by those around them. How silly that the thought made her feel lonely.

She mounted her horse, the feeling that she owed him something pressing in on her. She nodded towards the cabin. "I am afraid I didn't leave your Diamond in the best of moods. I am sorry for that."

Jadeite shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips. "No need to apologize. I think I'm actually beginning to respect you."

Raye's eyes narrowed on his shifting form. "You were spying," she accused.

His eyes laughed at her and she felt unexpected warmth. "I have many talents," he said. "Humble as I am."

"Hah," Raye scoffed. Her tension released through a sigh. "I suppose you are going to tell me that I am doing the wrong thing, keeping a princess from her people."

Jadeite smiled at her, his voice turning lyrical. "Truth is a game for wise men to play, not for a humble fool as I to say. But if I were to speak my mind, to fairy a thought most kind, I would say that one who walks the path of their heart, will never a worry find."

Raye looked at him wryly. "You a fool? You only act the part for it amuses you."

His rhyming words still sung through her and warmed her blood during the cold ride back to the Precinct. She found Serenity dead asleep, and caressed the girl's brow. Two men now searched for her. One a confused prince by birth, one a misguided prince by character and circumstance. She worried, wondering what was in store for her little friend. Her shoulders squared with a new sense of purpose and she watched the dawn through the window.

**...**

The days following were frustrating for the ambitious Serenity. Without reason or explanation, Raye had demanded that Sparrow accompany Serenity and Andrew whenever she wished to go into the city. The others of the Precinct approved of Raye's decision, saying that, with the recent escapes, the streets were too dangerous for simply one small guard. Andrew had bristled under their significant looks. He was a scrawny fellow--more so next to the mammoth and grisly looking Sparrow--and didn't like to have it pointed out. Serenity bit her tongue, regarding Raye in puzzlement. She loved the giant soldier fiercely, but it did put a quick and sudden dreary stop to her plans.

She tried to hide her disappointment, and indeed enjoyed herself quite merrily with both Andrew and Sparrow beside her. They walked the city streets, letting silly things amuse them. Sparrow lumbered ahead of them, laughing at and then pointing out a squall around the slaughterhouse where a haggard old woman and apprentice chased a loosed chicken and into the street and local stands. Sparrow's thunderous laugh pulled many gazes from the city folk over whom he towered.

Serenity shared a bleak, understanding look with Andrew and sighed. Their giant friend, good soul that he was, was oblivious to the secret the two shared. To him Serenity was still a Terran, and her previous jaunts an innocent way for the bored girl to spend her time. Serenity thought she had occupied herself quite well recently and was restless during these aimless outings. "What if we told him?" Serenity anxiously asked Andrew once. "You know him better than I do."

The young soldier shrugged, looking unsure. "I don't think he would expose you, but why risk it?" he said. "I can't see him going along with our nightly escapades. I don't know how you ever convinced me to begin with." He saw Serenity's depressed gaze and sighed himself. He was frustrated too, but partially relieved that their adventures were put to a stop. Their last effort had nearly ended in disaster and he hadn't fully recovered yet. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the girl. He had let himself be swayed out of his natural fears by her pleas and the new light that shone in her eyes. Indeed, he wondered if he should be grateful that they couldn't pursue such follies, no matter how noble.

And so the trio wandered the city streets, more as three friends enjoying their time together than a young girl and two guards. They became a familiar, strange sight; the towering happy giant and the lanky handsome youth dwarfing the young girl who charmed all in sight. They laughed to themselves, likening the sight to a bear and dog loving and protecting a curious, skittish kitten who loved them in return. Serenity, Sparrow, and Andrew were welcomed by any shop they entered, greeted by the bustling sellers in the street, and even scoundrels began to tip their hats.

Serenity did not linger where young ladies normally did, aside from lingering around the bridges to watch the river. She refused with stubborn resolve to ever go near the castle. They told her of the pretty gardens, courtyards, and lovely manor houses to try and tempt her to no avail. Aside from the castle, she never wanted to see the seamstress again who poked and prodded painfully and glared, no matter how lovely the dresses were. They were alluring, however, and she secretly liked them very much. Andrew had whistled at her when she first began wearing them. She didn't delight in them the way she might have once, but there was a glimmer of maidenly satisfaction. It was only natural for a girl to like to feel beautiful. The dresses were more mature than she was used to, fitting her form in a way that said she was not a child any more.

When she was tired of visiting and exploring the same places, she tagged along with Sparrow and Andrew to livelier areas where many of their friends in the ranks spent their free time. Sparrow had first grumbled complaints that they were no right places for a young lady, but Andrew and Serenity--both bored with wandering--had convinced him it would be all right. "Who would harm me anyway," Serenity had asked, "With two such fine soldiers by my side?" Sparrow had flushed in pleasure and Andrew had laughed at her.

They began to roam the dirtier, darker streets of the city slums where poor, scoundrels, and happy drunks loitered; thieves and trouble-makers eyed Andrew and Sparrow warily and gave them a wide berth. One night they stayed later than usual at a local inn housing a jaunty bar. Frequented by all kinds, it hovered on the border of respectability and a den of rogues. It was not their first visit to the place. Sparrow and Andrew enjoyed themselves and Serenity liked the busty barmaid who kept the men in line. "Beautiful," Sparrow had sighed in content, "with a good head on her shoulders. What more could a man ask for?" Both Andrew and Serenity shared a look, smothering their laughs at their love-struck friend. They told him to stay to say his goodbyes, saying they would start off and wait for him to catch up.

Serenity looked forward to their return and was distracted as they left. A mingling of tired ideas filtered through her mid... ways she might continue her double life, what she could say to Raye, the possibility of Sparrow's romance. Nothing solved itself, merely musings in her head. They walked through deserted alleys, intent on reaching the edge of the city where they had stabled their horses. Andrew stopped shortly once, staring hard into the shadows behind them. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Serenity shook her head. The wind brushed by them, a faint howl as it continued. Shivering, they continued warily. "A man could catch his death in weather this cold," Andrew muttered. "Sparrow's lucky he doesn't know what it's like for those of us without meat on our bones."

"Shouldn't he have caught up by now?" Serenity asked, hoping it was only the pursuits of love that delayed him. It wasn't a thief Serenity feared, but what if they had been careless? What if they had been seen once, if someone suspected they were behind the growing cases of runaway Lunarians? Andrew continued to look often over his shoulder and his frown worried her. Sometimes she thought she heard a shuffle or saw a moving shadow.

They rounded a corner. The very same moment a grunt and a shout tore behind them, followed by Sparrow's angry voice. Sharing a startled look, they ran back to find Sparrow struggling to hold a cloaked figure. The man's feet kicked in the air. Sparrow's girth and strong arms had lifted him off the ground. A head of silver fell free of the hood and Serenity gasped; Andrew took a quick intake of breath. Sparrow had caught a Lunarian.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Easy now!"

Both Serenity and Andrew shouted at once. Andrew added, "Come on Sparrow. You'll kill the poor man with that hold! You don't know your own strength."

Sparrow was red-faced and blustering in indignant fury. "He was trailing you two! Like hell I'm putting him down!" He yelped, his hand suddenly crystallized in ice. The bundled man fell like a heavy, dropped sack to the ground. Serenity scrambled to help the Lunarian and then stepped back, stunned, as she realized she knew him.

"Diamond?" she cried, flustered and bewildered by his appearance. He looked up at her, chagrined, only his pride seeming hurt.

Sparrow's whimper and curses pulled her attention, and she saw with worry that ice still encased the thick fingers that he cradled to his chest. Frantic, she moved to him, only one idea in her mind. She took his giant hand in hers, probing the ice with small, gentle fingers. Her eyes screwed up in concentration and a flame flurried to life in the palm of her hand. Slowly, very slowly, the ice began to melt. When only a crust of it was left, she stopped, letting Sparrow rub the stiff, painfully red fingers.

Serenity braved to meet the giant's face. He looked down at her with a silent, brooding expression. Then Sparrow turned abruptly to Andrew who looked away, embarrassed and uncomfortable under his friend's accusing stare. The Lunarian stood lazily next to Andrew, watching the scene in silence.

"You two have some explaining to do," Sparrow finally barked, his voice gruff.

Andrew stepped forward, patting Sparrow's shoulder. "Come on, Sparrow," he said, glancing wryly at Serenity and the Lunarian. "Why don't we go find ourselves a warm drink? It looks like these two might have something to talk about." He paused, seeing the proud determined stand of the handsome Lunarian and looked at Serenity searchingly. Hesitant, he asked, "You _will_ come and find us when you're ready to return?"

"Of course." Serenity frowned. Did Andrew really think she would abandon him, without a word or goodbye? It pained her to see a resigned fear in her friend, that if not tonight, he expected her to vanish one day. It only just occurred to her that she might not have a choice. She watched her two friends go, tears blurring her vision at the thought of leaving them behind.

She remembered Diamond then, turning to see him watching her intently. A smile slowly pulled at his lips, eyes softening. "You look well, kitten," he said. Approval wavered in his eyes and she blushed faintly, pulling her loosed cloak tighter around her.

Serenity was at a loss for what to say. "How long have you been following me?" she finally asked.

Diamond shrugged. "A few days," he said. "Those two never left you alone. I would have approached sooner."

"But why?" Serenity asked, still puzzled.

There was a pause. Diamond drew in a long breath. "I want you to come back to Ambrosia with me."

She looked at him in surprise, trying to read further into his words. Perhaps before she might have left with him, but now she shook her head. "I don't want to leave. I'm safe enough here. The general herself is taking care of me, protecting my secret."

"Protecting you?" Diamond shouted suddenly and she was startled by his anger. "How can you possibly be safe in that... that place!"

Her smile was strained, her expression pleading. "Isn't that my decision? It hasn't been so bad."

"No, you don't understand," Diamond said, his expression unflinching. "They'll kill you if they find out who you are. You sleep in a den of snakes."

Serenity paled. Of course, she had always known there was that chance... but it was easy to forget. "They won't find out I'm a Lunarian," she said stubbornly.

"Not a Lunarian," Diamond corrected, his eyes imploring. "A Lunarian princess."

Neither of them moved. Serenity's heart stilled, a faintly sick feeling rising within her. She blinked at him. It was a long moment before she truly comprehended the words. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Air rushed through her throat as she opened her mouth, but no sound passed her lips. Diamond waited as she floundered, struggled to speak. Finally, she grasped a thread of sound. "Artemis and Luna told you?" she accused, her voice strangled.

Diamond looked at her steadily. "I would have found you anyway. Did it occur to you that the Lunarian family would speak of the one who had saved them, a girl who could control many elements? That girl was you."

Serenity was uncomfortable, panic and denial wavering beneath her flesh. Hadn't she run from them so they wouldn't know of her? She drew in a tight, winded breath. "Couldn't you just leave me be?" she begged. Her fingers curled into fists and shook. "Please? Just pretend you didn't find me."

"Do you know how much it would mean to them," Diamond demanded, "to know that they have a princess? What are you so afraid of and why run from us?" He looked honestly baffled. "It's not much, but there is a kingdom waiting for you. People who would love and protect you with their lives--"

"I don't want that!" Serenity shrieked, cutting him off. All the frustration and fear in her surfaced. "What do you expect of me?" she gasped. "What good is being a princess? Nothing! I can't save them. I can't give them hope. I won't have anyone die for me!"

Her voice rang through the empty alley, drifting in the air. Her whispered breaths came in harsh gasps. Diamond waited for her to calm. Her voice was soft when she spoke again, a depreciating, imploring smile on her lips. "You have given them everything. What have I ever done?"

"You could give them everything just by being alive, just by being safe, being with them," Diamond insisted.

"I will not go," Serenity whispered, glancing away. She gathered a semblance of composure, straightening her shoulders and lifting her head high. She missed the odd, wondering look Diamond gave her; oblivious of the presence she suddenly gave. She stared at him, sapphire eyes huge against her pale face. "If you care for me or your people at all, forget what you know. You're the one who they need. If you need my blessing, then you have it. Just leave me in peace." She didn't wait for Diamond's answer, turning back through the alley and slowly walking away. Newly falling snow stung her cheek like tears, muffling her steps; a distant storm of emotions spun within her. She ignored the weakness in her legs and ignored the darkness around her. Her body was cold, so very cold.

She didn't know what being guided her steps or gave her strength when she felt so weak. Without seeing anything around her, she found Andrew and Sparrow back at the inn. They waited for her in the snow. She trembled before them, hesitating as she remembered Sparrow had only just learned the truth of her identity. Nothing had changed in her mind, but everything could have changed in his. She looked desperately up at him, suddenly feeling lost and unsure. The pressure in her chest, the fury of unknown emotions was too much. Her legs collapsed beneath her and her mind spun darkly. The ground and snow was wet and freezing beneath her, the grime of the streets spoiling her dress--she didn't care. Words died in her throat as she stared into nothingness, her expression haunted. Without a word, Sparrow lifted her into arms that were gentle. She gave herself into the warm embrace, drifting to sleep.

**...**

Raye stared at the elegantly scrawled note. At first she scowled--she was easily irritated after Diamond's efforts to reach Serenity. This new turn of events could only complicate things more. But then the visage of annoyance cleared, as if it had been merely an illusion. Her lips curved in a smile. Complicated indeed, but there were interesting possibilities. Curiosity weaved through her, coiling about her ideas. Surely, it would do no harm to meet with the prince as per his request? He would find if odd if she didn't, perhaps odd enough to pay her a visit. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to let him meet her current guest.

She waved a dismissive hand at the messenger. The lad had grown anxious in her presence and scurried off quickly. She checked with heavy lidded eyes that she was truly alone. Her fingers coaxed a flame out of the air, catching and licking at the note. Satisfaction tugged her as the fire ate at the paper, as if watching an obedient and much loved pet.

The prince urged her to maintain secrecy in respect to the meeting--something with which the general now had plenty of experience. There was much she still wanted to learn from the prince. More so as he was the one subject Serenity avoided.

Raye took her time getting ready and riding into the city. It would do him good to wait a little, she thought. Late evening fell into the earliest hours of night by the time she arrived in the courtyards, properly tying her horse and keeping it out of sight. She slipped like a black cat through the winter encased gardens. Branches dripped with ice and snow dressed the empty beds as if a blanket for the flowers to sleep.

The prince paced anxiously along the walk, stopping with relief when he saw her. Raye, without drawing attention to herself, observed him and saw him anew. He was a handsome young man. A shroud of ebony hair over pale, noble features. Even through his anxiety, his shoulders rose with inherent authority. A black, beautifully rich cloak wrapped his form and skirted the ground, a clasp of a gold and silver holding the cloak in place. A young, impressionable girl could easily fall for such a man's charms, came her sulking thought. The prince was notoriously pursued by women--it was about time that he did the pursuing.

"You're highness?" she murmured with the necessary bow.

He waved her formality aside, impatient. "Never mind that. My father sent me away to visit two of the other kingdoms. I have only just returned--what news do you bring me?"

Raye shook her head. "First, you must tell me what interest you have in the girl. What is she to you for you to search so desperately?"

The prince stiffened and glowered at her, suddenly tense and wordless.

Perhaps he truly didn't know, Raye conceded. It was high time he faced the truth and she would help him do that. "Did she affront your highness in some way? Some personal insult to your pride?" she prompted, watching the prince squirm uncomfortably. "Perhaps a slave's life wasn't punishment enough. When you find her, should she be killed as a show for all to see?"

"No!" the prince gasped in horror and rage.

Raye hid her spark of triumph, keeping her expression and voice bored. "I am afraid I am not very imaginative, my prince," she sighed. "What other reason could there be? Enlighten me."

Endymion stared at her tightly, seeming to be undergoing a great struggle. He lifted his head with all the arrogance of a prince. "You have no authority to question me," he said.

"And yet you expect me to keep this secret of yours?" Raye questioned sweetly. "I am sure the king would be very interested in this new obsession of yours. I am sure he would approve if you sought public retribution. Indeed, he might take on such an honor himself in the name of his only son."

Endymion stared at her, white as death. "You wouldn't!" he accused.

Of course she wouldn't, but the prince didn't know such a thing. She smiled at him. "Would you like to test me?"

Raye almost felt pity for the blatant fear and confusion wrestling in the prince's sapphire eyes. After a moment, he let out a gusty breath, a faint tremble about him. He pulled his voice forth, reluctant and dragging. "She kept her identity from me," he finally said, as if that alone explained everything. Raye might have hit him if he hadn't continued. "She seemed a Terran, and I loved her as I have never loved another. I just--I only know that I have to find her. I mean the girl no harm." The prince flushed, looking down with feverish eyes.

The coldness about Raye eased and she stared at him sadly. "And what shames you the most, prince? That you loved a Lunarian, or that you let her go?"

Endymion looked at her, his visage lost and beseeching. She saw a proud young boy who was torn by a love he knew he could never have. Anger was his only defense against such hopelessness. And Serenity? Had she loved such as this? Could she still love him, for all that his pride and confusion caused him to abandon her so utterly? Raye was suddenly disgusted with the world that could create such heartbreak. Endymion didn't even know he loved a princess. Such a love would be treason. Doomed to fail or end in further heartache. And was that it? Hide Serenity and never let them meet, to never have another chance. Rebellion bloomed like fire in Raye's blood and her decision was made. A wise fool had told her one should follow their heart.

She drew in a long, cooling breath, and her posture altered in such a way as if she cried war to the world. She threw her head back in a determined manner, glaring at the mournful prince. "Away with you gloom prince," she snapped, not unkindly. "I have found your Serenity. She lives under the pretense of a Terran under my protection. You have told me what I wanted to know. I will arrange for her to meet with you three days hence in this very place."

Endymion looked at her in astonishment, hope and excitement on his face.

"Don't expect too much," she warned him. "She's never spoken of you and I can't say that she will forgive the wrong you have done her."

Her words didn't faze him and she sighed in frustration. A prince of darkness and a man of silver--both were far too eager for their own good. Raye worried about her friend and what this would do to her. Whether Serenity liked it or not, though, there were too many emotions burdening these two that needed to be resolved one way or the other. She only hoped the girl would forgive her for her meddling. She bid the prince farewell, leaving him alone to drown in his thoughts. It would be an agonizing three days for both individuals.

**...**

Serenity roused and, moaning, burrowed back into her haven of twisted covers and pillows. An unforgiving hand pulled her quilts away from her and she squirmed in the sudden cold. "Don't you have more important things to do?" she grumbled. "You never have time for me in the morning."

"It's not morning," Raye said dryly. "You're withering away in your bed. I've allowed you to mope about too long. I don't feel sorry for you anymore. When was the last time you went out with Andrew and Sparrow?"

Serenity flushed with guilt, letting Raye prod her up and dress her as if she were a sullen child who wouldn't get ready if she was left to her own devices. "I _have_ gone out with them," she defended, but her claim was weak and Raye knew it. Serenity was afraid to stay in the city for long. Though she didn't see him, it always felt as if Diamond was watching and waiting for her. It made her uneasy. If he faced her again, she wasn't so sure how strong she would remain in her convictions. She was surprised she had stood up to him so well the first time. Why chance a second?

She frowned, suddenly paying attention and coming out of her daze. Raye had made Serenity don her prettiest rose dress and was currently tugging her golden hair into a loose, wispy braid. "What's all the fuss for?"

"I want you to come out with me somewhere tonight." She paused--if Serenity thought Raye was capable of sulking, she would think the next words sounded thus. "But before that you have a visitor right now. Just keep your head and you'll be fine."

Serenity noticed Raye's frown before it smoothed away. She guessed the visitor was unexpected and not quite welcome. She wondered in bewilderment who would visit her. Such fussing couldn't possibly be for Andrew or Sparrow. Raye gave her no time to concern herself, nearly pushing Serenity out the door. She followed the taller woman who had resumed a general's stiffness. Raye led her to the floor below and a closed room. With a resigned sigh, the general knocked briefly on the door and it gave way beneath the disturbance. Raye gestured for Serenity to go in, muttering something about tricks and cheating.

Baffled, Serenity had noticed with vague realization that Raye didn't follow behind her. And then she stopped short, completely distracted. An older, aristocratic looking man stood within. Soft, noble lines matured his face, familiar and long chestnut hair swept back and secured with a tie. He stood, looking at Serenity with gentle, swimming eyes. Elation and horror filled her, but she quickly forgot the latter. With a soft cry, she ran to Artemis--enveloped by a father's embrace. She held him in a tight hug, shedding happy tears. Regret poured into her for having left the way she did. As her sniffling subsided, words fell from her lips as if released by a dam. "Why--how did you find me? Is Luna with you? I'm sorry--I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She still hugged him and reluctantly let him push her back. His hands remained--comforting--on her shoulders. "No, it's just me. Diamond told me where you were. There's nothing to forgive." His tightened his grip, his eyes suddenly pained. "I'm just glad to find you are safe."

"Are you staying long?" Serenity asked, hope in her voice.

Artemis looked at her strangely but then smiled. "Others would think it odd if my visit was brief. A father is expected to spend time with his daughter, isn't he? I am yours until evening."

Serenity was delighted and they whiled the afternoon away, barely touching the supper they were served. Excitedly, Serenity shared her adventures with Artermis. The soldier's camp, befriending Andrew and Artemis, the Lunarian family she saved. Everything. She bloomed under Artemis' proud visage, missing the contemplative expression that lingered on his face. She spoke of Raye, the Lunarians--old friends--she had liberated in the city, of times spent with Andrew and Sparrow. Artemis let her speak, content to listen. She didn't trail off until well into the evening. Then she fell silent, hesitant about mentioning Diamond and suddenly morose in her thoughts.

Artemis, sensing that her stories were at an end, rose from his seat. "It is getting late, and my kind host near the city will be expecting me. I will be nearby if you have need of me."

Serenity nodded. She was comforted by the thought. Pausing, Artemis considered her warily. "I have to confess that Diamond asked me to reason with you."

"Reason with me?" Serenity asked faintly, alarm on her face. If Artemis tried to persuade her, she didn't think she could refuse him. She waited, fearful in her expectation.

Artemis shook his head. "I had expected to do just that, but now find that I can't. You have flown the nest, little Serenity, and flown well. You deserve to choose your own path from here."

Serenity looked down, moved to tears. Lifting her chin, Artemis added meaningfully, "For what it's worth. I think you would make a fine queen." The words filled Serenity with a curiously light sensation. She didn't think he was right, of course, but it felt wonderful to hear coming from Artemis. There were few people she admired and loved as much as she did her adoptive father.

A frown plagued his features as he regarded her. "Of course, I am not very happy that you are staying here--of all places--but you seem to have a few protectors. I trust you will be careful?"

Serenity gave a wry smile. "How could I forget?" she asked pertly. "Everyone keeps reminding me."

Chuckling, Artemis cradled her face and kissed her forehead. They left the room together, saying their tearful goodbyes once more. Serenity sagged against a wall, exhausted but happy.

"Well, that was interesting," Raye mused, suddenly beside her. "The reunion went well, I see. You look as pleased as a petted cat." Serenity smiled brighter. Raye sighed and shrugged. "No harm done then. His visit even gave credit to your presence here. Are you ready to go now?"

"Go?" Serenity looked blankly at the winter cloaks Raye held across her arm. "Go where?"

"I told you this morning I had plans for you tonight," Raye admonished. "Did you forget?"

Serenity blushed. "Oh--that's right. I vaguely remember something like that. Couldn't we go tomorrow, Raye? I'm very tired."

Raye smiled mysteriously, shadows in her eyes. "No. It has to be tonight," she said. She primped Serenity's hair and draped one of the cloaks around the younger girl's shoulders, donning the other one herself.

Serenity went, unresisting. The idea of going into the city with Raye was a tempting one as she had only ever gone with Andrew and Sparrow. Raye rode without speaking, almost brooding, on her black stallion named Shadow. Serenity was oblivious to the woman's silence, content on her favorite dapple-gray mare and still drifting on a cloud. Seeing Artemis again and knowing she had his approval vastly improved her dour mood. All her worries seemed insignificant, like a flutter of snow that melted too close to the flame.

It didn't occur to her to question Raye on where they were going as they made their way through the streets, following the Kaleia River through the scramble of buildings and prettier sights of the city. Serenity watched the glimmer of golden light from street torches and home windows on the water surface. Like small golden flickers, they danced around the serene reflection of the silver moon. Concern didn't reach her until, uncomfortably, she realized they never turned and headed straight towards the courtyards before the castle. A tremor of unease ran through her as they continued under the great, looming arch. "Must we come here, Raye?" she pleaded. "Couldn't we go somewhere else?"

"Nonsense," Raye said. "If you can live at the Precinct then you have nothing to fear here."

Serenity sank in her seat and cowered. It was much easier waylaying Andrew and Sparrow. She glanced around the shaded courtyard, thinking sadly that they were right. She would have enjoyed this place. The main road followed across the way to the castle gate, where fountains sprouted prettily in corners and statues stood cold in beautiful contrast to the white snow; this surrounding the courtyard that gave way to a labyrinth of gardens, steps, and walls.

They dismounted and Raye told Serenity to wait for her as she found a place for the horses. She watched with apprehension as the woman faded into the gloom of a nearby pathway and found herself suddenly very alone. Her warm breaths bloomed in the frosty air. The courtyard giving off a silvery glow, ice glistened upon lonely stone faces. Silence rang like a mournful song--or was that the wind? She stood as long as she could, burrowing into her cloak for warmth and comfort but it provided neither. The moments drifted endlessly as if time held its breath. Raye was a dream, a comfort nowhere to be seen. She grew worried when the woman hadn't returned, disturbed at being left alone in such a place. Her flesh tingled, as if unseen eyes watched her in the night.

"Raye?" she called, nervous at the sound of her voice and the reply of silence. If she simply followed into the path that Raye had taken, she couldn't get lost, Serenity reasoned. Anything was better than standing still. She ventured through the ivy-run archway, onto a cold path flanked by large stone walls. Ivy and vines continued to hang overhead, branching and following her, dripping over the sides. She calmed slightly, feeling Raye was surely ahead of her and peering around with reluctant admiration and wonder. Steps rose to a circular clearing with various exits. She paused--not knowing which path to follow.

She walked to the middle, sighing in disappointment. As she looked around, one of the snowy beds caught her eye. Captivated and dreamlike she walked over, staring at a dark green bush. It sprouted as a solitary beacon in the snow against the wall, all of its peers lost or sleeping in winter's embrace; ice crusted small jagged leaves wrapped that wrapped themselves around deeply red roses. Her breath grew faint and her eyes wished to cry. Her fingers longed to feel one of the velvet petals, but instead curled tightly at her side. Roses had thorns--and this one brought memories even more painful.

"Serenity?" they seemed to whisper to her in a familiar sighing voice, both melodious and hoarse. She stared a moment longer, frozen in her dreams and nightmares. A footstep crushed the snow behind her. She waited, heart fluttering, and another followed. Roses didn't have voices. Trembling, she stepped back. A hand--hesitant, fluttering--landed on her shoulder. Someone breathed above her. She turned, slowly tilting her face up. Tears slipped unrestrained down her cheeks.

Her eyes closed. It was too painful. The glimpse of ebony hair, of sapphire eyes. It was better to pretend she was dreaming. Her breaths struggled like a drying butterfly beneath her breasts. A warm finger trailed her icy face, touches of fire. Fire rested a moment on her lips and a cry escaped her throat. She pushed the dream away, stepped back. Her eyes opened, trembling with tears. "You're not really here," she whispered, her voice breaking. "You're never really here." As if he truly was a dream, he didn't seem to have a face, have an expression, have a voice. He only stepped forward like a beloved shadow, arms wrapping around her--gentle, as if she would break.

"I'm sorry." It was the rose's whisper again, barely a sigh, softer than the breeze, more pained than thorns. The words whispered again, the embrace tightened like a warm night. A scent sweeter than the rose's. Her face burrowed in his chest, fingers curled in a black cloak. She cried, almost a laugh. Sorrow and grief poured free, a river of faraway memories. Every moment, every torture, every fear slipped through her tears. He was a dream, her nightmare. She loved him and she hated him.

She breathed deeply of him, face resting against the rising lulls of his chest. In those precious moments, the world didn't exist. The world was the dream. Nothing mattered to her, lost in the cruelest joy she had never known. This was more than a child's love, more than heartbreak or sorrow. She sighed, a shuddering sound--a thousand farewells, a thousand murmurs of welcome. A hand stroked her hair.

"Serenity," he whispered, still in the dream. "I'll hide you. I'll keep you safe."

His voice tugged her thoughts, her mind waking sluggishly. Ice ran through her blood, twisted around her beating heart. Once those words were everything she wanted to hear, had coveted with all her being. Now something within her rebelled, resenting the words. Hidden? The prince's dark secret? The world crept back around her, its claws pulling her away and her eyes fading into the distance. "I'm a Lunarian."

"That doesn't matter," he said, stubborn like a child, not wanting to let go.

For the first time she met his eyes, crystal meeting sapphire. "It does to me."

He looked bewildered, confused. Frustration stirred beneath his gaze. "Why?"

"Why should I live tucked away safe and sound, while my people live as slaves?" she asked. A nut of reason surfaced inside her, an unconscious realization. Hidden and safe, she thought, like a worthless princess concealed in a mountain.

The prince shook his head. "We can't change the world," he said.

"But you're the prince of earth," she pleaded. If anyone had the power to change things...

His expression hardened, his voice cold as winter. "No," he said. "One man, even one prince, can't change centuries of hatred. And what if I did try? My father would kill you before my eyes. And if I waited for him to die--waited to be king--it would make no difference. A king is easily ruled by the people--an unwanted king may be replaced. The Terran kingdom stands strong on the alliances of others--the lesser kingdoms would turn on me, their vows would mean nothing. Truly, in what way are they lesser? They would destroy us. Better slaves of the world than slaves of death."

Serenity thought she was looking at a stranger. She didn't know this man, this prince of earth. The world cherished him, held their breath at his every move, and yet he bore responsibilities and a cynical wisdom that she couldn't comprehend. She was afraid of him. He was the one who had turned away from her, left her to the brutality of a slave's life and remembered betrayal. She felt weak in his presence; her heart ached with a storm of fire and ice of such fury she feared it would destroy her.

The prince sighed, his coldness melting. He was Endymion again, warmth in his eyes. Serenity sensed the ice still, lingering beneath the surface. It was a part of him. The prince was his shadow. "Why must we discuss such things?" he pleaded. He reached out to touch her face—she flinched away, and he froze.

Her eyes fell with a disturbing thought, sliding warily over the necklace strung around her neck. Her rose-colored dress clung low over her breasts. The golden charm hung, taunting her, alone over pale skin. With a dream-like, blurred motion, she pulled the necklace off. Holding her breath on instinct, remembering a similar occasion, she forced herself to breathe again, soft gentle breaths, one after the other. Her hair turned silver, winter's snow conquering the gold of autumn. Wisps curled around her face, a soft sheen, a glimmer under the moon's glows. She forced herself to watch him, to see the way he stiffened. To see fear and doubt echo in his eyes. Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to look away.

He seemed to find himself, shoulders rising with a proud breath and his noble chin lifted rebelliously. His eyes returned her stare like blue fire, as if to scoff that her silver hair no longer mattered to him. But it was too late. She had seen him falter in that instant. A pressure was crushing her within her chest. Her fingers, shaking, curled tighter over the charm of her necklace. Suddenly, she hated it. Wanted to throw it away--knowing that was foolishness. And yet it burned in her hand.

She looked at Endymion, looked at her prince, her heart breaking all over again. The tears on her face dried--a desert thirsting for rain. She straightened and matched his willful gaze, drawing all the strength she had left. "You can't love me," she told him. "If you don't love all that I am. Or would you expect me to hide myself from you, and not just from the world?"

He looked struck by her words, wounded, struggling to contain his fury and frustration. "Don't be a fool, Serenity," he begged.

She shook her head sadly, feeling herself slipping away from him. Endymion felt it too and moved towards her in desperation, bruising her arms as he grabbed her and shook her softly. "I am giving you as much as I can! Isn't that enough?" he asked, voice breaking and moisture in his eyes.

Tears pricked her vision. His grief was her grief. The wounds she gave now, she gave to herself. She choked on her words, knowing them to be true. "No. It isn't enough!" she told him, meeting his gaze. Her voice softened, gentle in their command. "Let me go now, Endymion. You have to let me go."

"No!" Endymion shouted--a vicious, wounded cry. Serenity had no warning. He stole her lips in a desperate kiss. Heat, lust, and pride attacked her mouth, and then something worse… a desperate, overwhelming sense of agony and longing. She struggled but his grip hardened. Gasping and crying, her lips couldn't escape his. Tears fell as a river of fear and love broke through her. The kiss, once conquering, turned gentle and loving. A greater pain seared through her and with it despair. It still wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He continued to kiss her. His arms refused to let her go.

Trapped and imprisoned, panic rose from within her and she called out a silent plea for help. A blustery, angry wind spun around them, pushing him from her with sudden force. He stumbled in the snow. Confusion, hurt, and fear slipped over his expression. A crystal tear trailed down his face as he looked at her, stunned and knowing what she had done. The air whipped like hissing snakes. It circled around her in loyal, content waves as it whispered to sleep.

A shadow fell over the prince and his face grew suddenly dark. He gave her a wild and bitter look. "Fine then! If that's the way it is to be, than I don't need you. I never needed you! Leave--go back to your precious silver-haired people! They are cursed, weak and foolish creatures… and you are one of them. You think that you can save them? You were right. I don't care about them--so why should I care about you?"

Serenity stepped back, her face white as the snow at her feet and her heart struggling to beat. He didn't mean it, she told herself. He was angry and hurt. His words injured her all the same. And what did it matter why he said them? They weren't born out of thin air. There had to be a hidden feeling, a resentful thought that bred such cruelty. He was too proud and she had grown stubborn. She wasn't a flowering, weak girl anymore who would fall in tears at his feet and beg for his love--he had made sure of that. It was his betrayal--his abandonment--that made her what she was. He didn't accept that she was a Lunarian, only tried to overlook it. And she couldn't accept the prince that he was, in his arrogance and prejudice. Once they had loved innocently, naively. Now there was too much bitterness, too much hurt--the world stood in their way. Their pride didn't allow the surrender needed for love.

Her voice trembled and broke--a mournful wind. "What love could ever survive between us?" She smiled painfully at the truth. Water shivered, piercing, in her eyes but she held them back. What good was controlling the rains and the floods if one couldn't control their own tears? She faced the prince before her with sorrow and frustration, but her fear of him was gone. His image had haunted and tortured her for so long, a phantom prince of her dreams and nightmares. But this darkly beautiful, foolish man before her was flesh and blood. He held no power, no authority, over her. Her weakness was her own and she refused to surrender to it. Love was a gift freely given and she would take it back, bury it in the furthest corner of her memories where it belonged.

Her eyes narrowed to a shimmer of a blue fury. "You know nothing of who I am! Your love is a farce. This is the last night I will ever shed tears over you," she said

Endymion lurched forward, his glare both freezing and burning as he touched her face and lifted her chin so that she had to stare at him. Had to face his cold rage. She forced herself not to be cowed by his overwhelming presence, forced herself not to tremble at his touch.

"You are wrong," he said in a soft voice, his breath warm on her face. For the briefest moment, she believed he would proclaim his love true, and her body traitorously stilled in longing. His thumb brushed her lip, soft as a rose petal. His voice and sudden gentleness was the flower's rich beauty. The threat rested and held back within his eyes as he continued, his words deeper and more stinging than the stab of thorns. "You will regret this night. You will dream of what you refused, all that you lost and had a chance to have, and you will cry for me. I swear to you now that you will cry for me."

Serenity stumbled back, faint and gasping as winter and stone spun around her. She turned and fled, missing the tormented gaze that followed after her--desperate and weak with rage and the other emotions pulling her apart. She collided into and pushed away from the cold walls. Her skirts caught and swarmed around her. I hate him, she thought. I hate him! She wouldn't regret this night and she would prove him wrong. Somehow she would prove him wrong. Pain ripped through her, greater than she had ever known. Her chest burned and she could hardly breathe. Her surroundings blurred and flashed around her, but she was lost within.

Breaking free into the courtyard, she fell into the drifts of snow, sobbing. Her body stiffened like an animal's when she felt somebody's arms wrap themselves around her, but relaxed when she heard a woman's comforting murmurs. Turning, she burrowed into Raye's embrace, her tears an endless river. His words seemed to strangle her, grip her like poison. She couldn't push the visions away, couldn't help but wonder what could have been. If she had surrendered, let him protect and love her, let him pretend. She cried harder into the night, sick with sorrow and a heart twice broken.

* * *

_Edited by Loki_


	15. XI Catacombs

**Tsuki no Namida XV**

Catacombs

...

Serenity stood before the stairs that plummeted ever downward, hovering before the darkness, battling with her fear. She began to wonder if she would ever dare tread upon these steps, but then lowered herself one foot forward and then another. Terror trembled within her bones and sickened her heart, but her expression was serene and sure. Surviving one nightmare, she now threw herself into another--this time by choice, by a desperation so great she couldn't understand. It called to her like a sweet death, taunted her and mocked her as painful memories whispered in her mind. She walked into the Abyss.

The black world cradled itself around her, welcomed her with cold kisses and sightless eyes. She paused, shutting her eyes for just a moment against the memories. Her flesh tingled. Walls of stone she couldn't see suffocated her. Then she glared into the crooked tunnel, peering until she caught sight of a feeble flame in the distance. It clung to a bracket to the wall with aching loneliness, only the tiniest glow to share. As she gazed, it's light swelled and wavered, casting a dreadful glow against the dank stone ground and tossing shadows before her feet.

Stepping onto the trail of light, she found the strength to move forward. All too soon, she passed into the darkness once more. She didn't hesitate this time. Something crawled over her skin but she brushed it away, her mind focused on greater terrors. The blindness was terrible, maddening, but she kept herself from conjuring a flame. Such an act would call for her death in such a place. Light was a rare glimmer throughout these underground tunnels and chambers. Light was fire, and fire a forbidding element, used sparingly in these imprisoning depths. The next humble torch she came upon, she stole from its bracket and clutched before her.

Serenity's steps fell soft and wary in the silence. She peered into paths that branched from the tunnel, some as vast as a hall and others narrow as her person. She finally chose to venture into a dark hole. Her hand brushed the surface of rough, sharp walls. Another tunnel. She crept on, the fire of her torch sputtering as the shadows moved before her and a man appeared from within their depths. His uniform was a Watcher's dark gray and his face possessed a deathly pallor that seemed to be drifting above her. He flicked a dull, curious glance her way as she tensed. Perhaps he recognized her as the general's ward for he passed by without a word, slipping like a creature of shadow back into the darkness.

She shivered, beginning to feel the cold as she braved another turn and twist. This time she discovered life. Two guards stared at her like statues, obstinate in their silence. Her nerve almost failed her but she resisted the urge to retreat. Passing them into chamber they guarded, she was at once belittled by the sudden feeling of open space. The sound of whimpering circled around her, soft moans and coughing emerging from little throats pierced her ears. Her heart sank low in her stomach.

Serenity walked towards one of the cells to peer inside. A multitude of bright, silent eyes under a shroud of limp silvery hair stared at her. Children, pale and gaunt huddled near each other on the cold ground. They had no light, only ratty bedrolls for sleeping. A few cried and drew away from her presence haunting them from the other side of the bars. Most of the older ones didn't react at all, as if their spirits had already died.

A deep cold filled Serenity as her fingers curled around the bars. Somehow, she managed smile at them. Having nothing else to give them, she held out a hand. The flame of her torch leapt into a cheerful dance upon her palm. The attention of all the children directed at her as they stared in amazement, like moths under the spell of the flame. She pressed her finger over her lips, a warning to remain quiet as excitement lit their eyes. The tricks were ones she had done a million times before, for her own entertainment and that of others. The fleck of fire swirled like a golden snake around her fingers and then spun into the visage of a blazing flower. The children feasted their eyes hungrily as if they had never seen such a simple marvel--as if they didn't know such power was their right and had been stolen from them. They had been bred in captivity, taken from their mothers' arms. A tear dripped down Serenity's cheek at the thought.

This was what she had come to see, she realized. To remind herself why she couldn't hide and why it was impossible for her to live without hope. She looked at them as fastidiously as they did her, as if to memorize each similar face. Then a crumpled form distracted her. The familiar figure of a girl curled up on the cold ground unmoving. The sight shot fear through her. It was little Iris who had been taken from the Delacrae safe house. Serenity pressed herself against the heavy door, splinters digging into her hands. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

The children squirmed, still gazing at her in a mixture of fear and fascination. It was an older boy who spoke up, no more than seven years of age. "She got like that days ago. Won't eat, won't move. Watchers don't care." A scrawny lad with a short scruff of silver hair and wild gold eyes appeared to have more life in him than the others, his posture stiff and defiant.

"Teach me how to do that!" he demanded. He stared enraptured at the fire flickering over her fingertips, desire in his expression.

"I can't," she told him. Serenity looked at the collar that encircled his neck and shook her head with regret. Fire reflected and burned in his golden eyes. It was a dream that he couldn't have.

Voices from behind startled her. A brisk mumbling and a silky murmur pervaded the air, echoing against the empty walls and drawing nearer. She started to pull away, pausing when the boy cried, "Wait!" He looked at her in desperation. "Will you be back?" Her little flame had vanished and the only light remaining was a distant torch in the main chamber.

She nearly told him that she didn't know, but the anwser caught in her throat. "Yes," she promised. "But only if you don't speak of me. Not a word." Her gaze slid over the rest of the children. Most of them nodded. She lingered a moment on the still girl's form, a knot in her chest, but forced herself to withdraw. She didn't get very far, not even to the entrance of the chamber when two men emerged. She stopped short before them, forcing down her dismay.

Both stopped and and Neklair raised a surprised brow at her. He stood, well groomed as always and clad in high-ranking black. Without his armor to hide them, golden buttons and an insignia glittered, pronouncing his station even higher than that of Raye. Such a rank could only be procured at the castle among the king's own soldiers. Serenity had been grateful that his visits to the Precinct were rare and far between, but now she didn't feel so very fortunate. His presence fit too well with the nature of the abyss and unsettled her greatly.

"Miss Delacrae?" the man beside him questioned, bewildered. A robed and elderly man, Serenity recognized him as one she had met and talked to on occasion. "Heavens child, what on earth are you doing down here?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Serenity said, not having to fake sounding contrite. "I was curious and only wanted to explore. You have told me so much about this place that I wanted to see it for myself."

The man puffed up as if he had been flattered but still frowned at her. "Be that as it may, it isn't wise to wander about on your own."

"That does tend to be a curious habit of hers," Neklair murmured dryly.

Serenity tensed at his tone but said nothing.

The older man sighed. "Be on your way then. Next time you feel like 'exploring' please wait for someone to guide you. Do you know your way back?"

"Yes sir," she said. Even if she didn't think she knew, she would have said anything to escape Neklair's presence; Serenity's heart beating with adrenaline and eyes cast down, she walked past them the way they had come. Again, the two guards paid her no mind. She continued by, nervous at being caught but glad that her presence had been accepted.

Serenity had been sure she knew the way back, but realized that she had lost her only light. She wouldn't risk creating a flame--not with Watcher's slipping though the dark like silent ghosts. Struggling to remember her steps, she felt her way against one wall.

Confusion and wariness gripped her. She had made too many turns. Just then, her eyes grasped a speck of light up ahead. She drew towards it in hope. Only the sight of a tall man with red, fiery hair startled her into ducking into the nearest passageway. Her nemesis from her previous stay in the Abyss stood just paces away. The watcher called Rubeus. Her heart fluttered in panic. If there was the slightest chance that he recognized her then all was lost. She backed herself further into the narrow path, uneven rock digging into her sides. Her foot fell upon only air and she gasped at her sudden state of misbalance, barely stopping herself from plummeting down the sudden drop of twisting stairs. She dragged in a harsh breath, body shaking as her feet found their footing on the unseen steps and her hands dragged across the cave like wall.

"Who's there?" Torchlight waved at the entrance to the tunnel. The noise had attracted the watcher's attention.

Serenity stared. Mute, for a moment at the approaching redhead. She came to her senses and fled down the steps, her movement as quiet as she could manage. Rendered completely blind, she slipped around a corner and clung as close as she could to the wall. Light shone near her toes and hung there for an excruciating moment. Each counted breath felt like a liftetime as she waited till it was gone. She held her breath, sick with relief as the footsteps stalked away.

Too afraid to venture back up the steps, she instead wandered down the path she had taken and let the darkness claim her. These lower tunnels confused her. She felt crevices and niches in the wall and the space around her expand and narrow at unexpected intervals. The walls were wetter than she thought they should be and moss slipped beneath her fingers. Confused, she thought she sensed the presence of running water nearby. She waited for another light, but none ever came and she despaired. An odd, smell teased her nose, sweet and horrid and stomach-turning all at once.

Fighting to find her way back to the stairs, the walls opened up around her and she stumbled over debris that clattered and gave way beneath her. She fell to her knees, hands reaching out to catch herself. The objects disturbed her and aroused her growing fear. Giving in, she called a great flame to her hand and struggled to muffle her scream. It choked in her throat and her stomach heaved at what she saw. She had fallen into a pile of bones and skulls. In terror, she shuffled frantically to her feet. The chamber cast shadows that moved along with the fire's light. Skeletons littered the floor at her feet, stacked and piled high. The niches in the walls made sudden horrifying sense--they were tombs. Every black chamber, every unseen corridor she had passed was the same.

Panic rose within as she found herself surrounded by graves. The shadows were as terrifying as was what the light revealed. She stumbled back, shrieking as she kicked a skull that rolled before her feet. Darkness prickled the corners of her vision and she swayed, sure that she was about to faint. The thought of waking up in such a place unnerved her and she was only vaguely aware that no pain came as she fell, that a pair of warm arms had caught her.

Darkness claimed her.

It was some time later that she began to rouse. Expecting only more darkness, the light surprised her and she blinked up at Raye who cradled her head. A whimper rose in her throat as her eyes moved to see they were still within the dark chamber of graves and forgotten bones. Raye helped her to rise and turned her without warning to face her.

"What were you thinking?" she shouted, violet eyes blazing furiously.

Serenity winced. Her head ached a little. "Don't be mad, Raye. Please. I had to come."

"Do you care to explain why after you've avoided coming down here like it was the plague?" Raye challenged, towering and bristling over her. Fire hovered over her hand and it bristled too. "Tell me that it's not because of him!"

Serenity looked down, flushing. "It's not," she mumbled. "It's just something I have to do."

That wasn't all together true. A soft rage and determination had filled her since that night and burned in her still. It was a fluttering, desperate need that erased intelligent thought. She was tired of being weak, of doing nothing and scared of Endymion being right. His words still taunted her. She wanted to prove that she could make a difference. Things could change, and she had already decided that it should start with the Precinct, the heart of Lunarian persecution. She hadn't quite figured out the how yet, but had hoped something would present itself.

Raye stepped back, composing herself as she continued to glare. Serenity glared back. She hadn't broken down crying since that night or even moped about for long. She didn't know why Raye was complaining. What did she expect Serenity to do?

"If you even think what I think you're thinking-," Raye said.

Serenity straightened. "Which is what?"

"Something crazy," Raye snapped at her. "Do you have a death wish? I said I would protect you but I won't help you kill yourself."

"I'm not trying to get myself killed!" Serenity's expression trembled with emotion as tears pierced her eyes. She didn't want to hear Raye say the same things that he did. Her words now were as much a belated response to him. "I refuse to believe that it's hopeless, that there's no way! There has to be a way. Even if it's just a little. I have to do something. Please Raye?"

Raye stared at her for a long moment. Sometimes, Serenity had a feeling the woman understood her better than she did herself. Raye frowned now, not happy by what she found. "How many?" she barked.

Serenity scuffed her feet. "Twelve--perhaps thirteen," she said. She looked up pleadingly. "They're only children. They shouldn't be in a place like this!"

A frustrated growl rose from Raye as she shook her head. "Not possible. This is different than freeing a grown Lunarian from a city home. No Lunarian has ever escaped the Precinct. And if they tried, the ones responsible wouldn't escape with their lives."

"But I have to try!" Serenity cried, her voice breaking.

Raye's softened, a sad expression on her face as she looked imploringly at Serenity. "Is it that important to you?"

Serenity nodded in hope, holding her breath.

Raye sighed and, for a long while, her gaze just drifted around the chamber. Then she stilled, seeming to listen and smiled.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, trying to listen as well. All she could hear was the faint sound of water.

"The sewers to the city," Raye murmured, eyes gleaming.

Serenity's heart leapt and her blood sped up. Her eyes searched and combed the chambers around them with a new sense of curiosity.

"It won't be easy," Raye, warned her, seeing her eagerness. "And you would risk everything--and for what? A couple of children out of hundreds. Are you sure that it is worth it?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Serenity, said. Conviction made her soft voice strong. It seemed to hang, sober and determined, over the bones of the dead.

"These are the catacombs," Raye told her. "The dead of the city, all but the royals and higher nobles, find their tombs here. It is as old as the kingdom itself and the Precinct was erected over it--for the convenience most likely. The abyss was built as an extension from its tunnels. The sewers spread out beneath the city, a labyrinth even greater than the Abyss. Thieves often use it to their advantage. Soldiers sometimes make sweeps down there, but hate the smell and do it as little as they must. Alone it would give you no advantage--you could be trapped easily within it. But it is your only chance for escape. Leaving the Precinct will not be your greatest challenge. It will be leaving the underground."

As was Raye's intention, her words quelled some of Serenity's zealousness and the girl sobered. Her eyes still burned with intensity, but fear and caution had altered her expression somewhat. The enormity of the ordeal weighed over her and the dangers finally seemed to sink in. She tried to be as practical as Raye to distract herself. "How do we get to the sewers from here? Does it connect?"

Raye gave her a grim smile. "I am afraid it won't be that easy. That will be your first challenge." She walked to a wall, touching the damp, trembling stones. Dust and webs covered the surface and it already had crumbled in places where a century of grime leaked in.

"I can't help you and the work will be agonizing and slow. Help the water and pockets of air to loosen the mortar but you will need to use your own two hands for the rest. Some here are sensitive to a Lunarian's powers. Aside from alerting them, the greater pressure of an element could easily cause a cave in. There are no cutting corners. Are you capable of such a task?"

With courage she didn't feel, Serenity jerked her head in assent.

"Very well," Raye sighed, as if hoping Serenity would have backed down. "Start tomorrow night--you're least likely to be seen in the earliest hours of morning. Watchers here often live oblivious to day and night, but there will be no surplus of visitors or activity. That is when you must be productive. No one should bother you here--not unless there is a death. If that should happen just douse your fire and hide. For a dead Lunarian, they will only drag the body down and leave it."

Serenity shivered, imagining having to work near a recently dead body. The skulls were ghosts, terrifying, but featureless. She decided she would not worry and dwell upon such a thought unless needs be.

The general's slender, cold hand rested on Serenity's shoulder. "If you can do such a thing, I will take care of the rest. You will need others to aid you. You can't do this alone." For a moment, Raye hesitated. "I wouldn't think you a coward if you changed your mind. There is no shame in it."

Stiffening, Serenity glared at the wall that stood before her. An image of a man surfaced in her mind, his hair black as night; eyes blue as the evening sky. She forgot the dull ache, focusing on the anger and a surge of stubborn will was loosed within her. She spoke not a word, the answer clear in her eyes. The stones seemed to whisper and cackle in their great, unmoving age; they were a nemesis to stand in her way. Her eyes narrowed, her heart beating with trepidation and excitement. In the days to come, she would need to prove herself as stubborn as the stone.

...

The city murmured, carrying a song for any soul quiet enough to listen. A soul forced to cling to its shadows, living beneath and around its sprawling buildings and streets. A heart existed within any kingdom, one that beat with the scramble of man--a thousand voices joining to form one discordant sound. The smallest, silliest matter could send them into a trill. But it was the greater hum--the silent notes—that Diamond had learned to listen to and take notice of. There was a curious tremble, a strange obscurity.

A shadow had fallen over the oblivious beings that couldn't listen, only murmur and wonder. The prince was in a strange mood, they said, having returned from his pilgrimage across the lands. As if something greater than a man or mortal, a ruler to be, a prince of earth, reflected part of himself among the people like the theme of an aria. To mimic and revere such a prince was to welcome part of him into oneself. To sense a change--a colder, more beautiful complexion, a more gracious but more indifferent bow that shivered down a spine and worried the heart. Words of a prince voiced and uttered well, the right inflection required for any moment or passing conflict. His shadows were their shadows; a noble darkness they ignorantly delighted in.

For a rebel with an ambitious desire to cure the wounds of his oppressed kind, such a future king needed to be placed under careful scrutiny. Diamond wasn't impressed by a dark prince who seemed without emotion, the embodiment of a silky threat following his forefathers.

He grew anxious and irritated, lost in thoughts of princes and princesses and their inherent ability to affect those around them. Even a princess who denied who she was couldn't escape the ripples that she created. He waited, lingering nearby--impatient, as she hid where he could not reach her. Listening to the sound of the city and contemplating was all that he could do.

Resigned to a very long wait--he would wait forever for such a Queen--he was surprised by the message that reached him. The general wanted to meet on her ward's behalf. Excitement and yearning filled him. He could compromise, he thought, if needs be.

He did not expect the reasons for this meeting to be a request for his help.

"You are both fools!" Diamond breathed, staring in horror at the woman before him. Raye watched him, unfazed and without insult. Her hand provided a careless burst of flame that flickered over both their faces, dark and light.

"And you would refuse aid to your princess?" she said, in a tone far too calm.

Diamond glared at her. "Of course not, but I will not help her destroy herself!"

"She plans to do it with or without your help," she told him serenely.

If it were possible for a man as pale as Diamond to grow paler, than he managed it.

"Better then to make sure she succeeds, don't you think?" she prompted. "Where is your rebellious nature now?"

"I know my limits and the risks! Does she?"

"No, but I think she wants to find out." Raye hid a wry smile. "She's surprisingly stubborn, you know."

"I think I am discovering that for myself," Diamond grumbled and then sighed. He had never known such a dilemma. A simple matter of rescue. "If we do this, everything changes."

"All change isn't bad," Raye pointed out. "For how long did you plan to stay as silver ghosts always retreating, your anger and power never seen?"

"A wise man and friend once advised me in such a way and he has never yet proven me wrong."

"And did this advisor of yours intend for such caution to last forever?"

Diamond frowned, wondering. He had always felt they were working steadily towards something greater, for the right time and moment. The question was, however, was it too soon? After a moment, he looked at Raye, decision in his eyes. "I am given no choice it seems. I will not reveal who she is until she is ready--though I don't guarantee I won't try to persuade her--but a Lunarian princess will always have the support of her people."

"I am pleased to hear you say that. My plans wouldn't work nearly so well alone," Raye smiled.

Diamond was curious, interested, against his will. "Plans?" he questioned. In the discussion following, he had to admit he was beginning to like the woman general. And maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't get themselves killed.

...

A hushed, excited air gripped the people of Ambrosia. Wondrous things seemed to be happening, a whispering in their hearts. After rumors of a girl capable of controlling all the elements, the first great occurrence during the absence of Diamond, Lunarian elders arrived, one by one, from across the lands. No one explained what suddenly attracted these wise ones, but the refugees felt it was something important. Each elder came, some with worried frowns, some with light in their eyes, all with expectation. The young Lunarians welcomed them with awe and reverence. The elders carried a great wisdom about them, like a shawl around their shoulders. Their faces were the palest, with the softest of fine wrinkles. Their eyes shown with a calm maturity gained over many years of experience; there were twelve men and women in all making up their company. These strangers like souls having banded together in an unspoken accord, observed their new surroundings, silent and waiting.

The Lunarians, proud of their homes and efforts, felt as children underneath the elders' presence. In awe, it seemed to them that the elders formed a great council, judging them. No one was quite sure whether the elders were impressed by the efforts and the hidden, growing community, but a few of their number were curious enough to venture around, asking questions. Among these was Siete, a woman of grand stature who was surprisingly beautiful in her great age. She walked as a queen might, serene and aloft, with rich crimson eyes and silver hair pulled back from her thin and noble face. Her questions were always the most probing. The elders were careful not to interfere, and created no great disturbance. The Lunarian, Kunzite, left in charge of Ambrosia in Diamond's absence, treated them both respectfully and warily. Zoicite holed himself in his scholarly den, his pride apparently hurt.

"Age doesn't always make one wiser," he had muttered to Amy. Amy had smiled in silent agreement. There was no arguing, however, that the elders were an impressive sight and possessed a great deal of knowledge--even if most of it they kept to themselves.

Since Diamond's absence, Kunzite was restless. With the elders' appearances, being the young, strong man that he was, he decided to do something about it in the practice rooms. His only regret was that Diamond, his only true rival with the sword, was not there. He did however discover the ex-soldier, Nephrite, sparring with the Terran woman. Both had wavy, chestnut hair, and made a pleasing match in both looks and abilities. They danced and crept around each other. Nephrite was of course the stronger, but his student had become a rival--and that was saying something. Lita matched his cunning moves with her own fearlessness, attacking rather than defending. She was a tall, sinewy woman, beautiful in her strength and as unpredictable as lightning.

He watched with interest, waiting, as the two fighters gained a small audience. He looked for a specific Terran maiden, and sure enough, Mina had trailed in after him. Hair like sunshine and eyes like the sky, she had both amazed and frustrated him with her endless questions and flighty presence. Her excitement and curiosity was like a child's--though definitely not a child--and her appearances had steadily grown on him.

He let out a sigh and continued to watch the two brunettes fight until she poked at his side, whispering, "Look. She's here!"

Amid the small, circling crowd, a few of the elders had slipped in. He noticed the woman, Siete, and shook his head at his uneasy feeling.

"Don't you think she's too pretty for how old she is?" Mina mused, still in a whisper.

Kunzite frowned with disapproval at the girl. "Mina," he said, his tone carrying a warning.

The girl turned to look up at him with large eyes, "Well she is!" she said stubbornly.

Kunzite flushed as eyes the color of deep roses turned on him from across the way. It was if she could sense she was being talked about. Diamond would have much to contend with when he returned.

Just then, the match ended and his attention was drawn back to the two combatants. The woman had managed to win. Both breathed heavily as they congratulated one another. Kunzite took his queue, walked towards them, and turned to the winner, bowing. "Would you honor me with a sword fight?" he asked.

She looked at him, startled, and then glanced to Nephrite in a wondering manner. "Are you sure? He's still better than I am. I only win a small portion of the time," she said.

"I'm sure," Kunzite smiled. The excitement and sudden challenge flashing in her green eyes told him that he had made the right choice.

She grinned at him, white teeth blinding, as they readied their swords and faced one another. "You know, I haven't fought anyone other than Nephrite," she informed him. It was obvious she itched to test her strength against another.

Her sword slashed out, clanging against his as he easily blocked. Her attacks were quick and striking. He defended, almost without thought. The pleasure of an adrenaline rush coursed through him as she changed tactics, withdrawing and lunging with varying levels of aggression and wit. Her greatest strength was in her unpredictability; but her greatest weakness was her hesitation to defend. She couldn't be content not to lash out, as if to defend was giving in. Kunzite began to attack, making use of this knowledge. She growled in frustration and reluctantly blocked, anxious to defeat her opponent. The tables turned as she began making mistakes, looking for openings that weren't there and going for them anyway.

She panted and sweated in her wasteful efforts. Her sword seemed to bristle and crackle, as did her spirit. The next parry would decide their fight, years of fighting had told him. He was impressed by her skill after such a short time, but was still more powerful and the better swordsman. A cry tore from her throat as she lunged at him. He prepared himself--what he was not prepared for, however, was what actually happened.

Lightning flickered and danced as it snapped down the length of the blade of her sword. Oblivious to it, she brought her weapon down upon his and they locked. Only he was too shocked to react, staring at the lightning on the blade that continued to lash like angry glowing snakes. Small stings pricked his skin where they thrashed. She knocked his sword free, victorious, pointing the end of her blade at his throat.

No one moved. No one spoke. She seemed to freeze and her smile dropped as if waking from the fervent mind of battle and seeing her sword for the first time. Her breaths were heavy and astonished. She threw the sword down and it clattered loudly to the floor. Lightning still lingered around her hand and she stared at it in amazement and horror. "What the hell's going on?" she croaked. "What's wrong with me?"

Whispers began to move around them, strong and wild.

Kunzite looked at her numbly. Mina bounded towards them, eyes wide in delight. "You can control lightning!" she squealed. Mina, spending all her spare time with any Lunarian in sight, was quick to recognize the situation.

"No I can't!" Lita said stupidly, despite the lightning still flickering before her eyes. She looked, suddenly confused, at Kunzite. "Can I?"

Kunzite nodded slowly. Everyone was watching them. He was forced to admit, "Yes... we have recently discovered two others. Terrans like yourself who have developed an ability to control the elements. One fire, and the other water." The people gasped at this revelation, some around slipping out to be the first to share this bewildering turn of events.

"Why?"

"Who?"

Lita and Mina both exclaimed at the same time, quick with the only questions they cared about at that moment.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, He answered Lita first, "We're not definitely sure why. You'll have to talk to Zoicite. He thinks there's some Lunarian blood from a long forgotten ancestor... lying dormant until now." It sounded crazy to him and he had no idea about such matters--even Zoicite had acted doubtful. Kunzite glanced at Mina and answered her question. "The other is Amy and another woman, the general of the Lunarian Precinct herself."

"That's not fair!" she squeaked, her eyes brimming with tears. He sighed. For a Terran girl, she was surprisingly fascinated with their kind and their powers. It was understandable that she felt left out with two of her friends gaining sudden control over water and now lightning. He had a weary feeling that she would only pester him more after this.

Nephrite looked dumbstruck. "My sister?"

"She was the first. Lita would be the third. Zoicite's going to have a field day with this," he muttered. He rubbed his eyes. Three once in a lifetime chances?

It was then that Eragon, a small man in stature, stepped forward. A frown weighed upon his old face as he looked at Kunzite. "Your Diamond did not mention this to us in his letters," he accused.

Kunzite sighed, "I think he had more important concerns on his mind--you know who he's looking for." Not to mention, Zoicite's pride would have been hurt.

"Nothing to do with it? It has everything to do with it!" the elder cried.

Siete slanted him a suspicious look. "What nonsense are you talking about, old man?" she said, never minding about her own age.

"The prophecy!" he shouted, exasperated by the fools around him. "It's all true! This proves it."

They stared at him, uncomprehending. "The prophecy?" Kunzite asked politely, speaking for all of them. Except for Siete's china-white skin had, if possible, become whiter.

"Bloody fools!" Eragon grumbled. "Take me to this Zoicite you speak of. Perhaps he'll have more sense."

The woman Siete disappeared. Lita shook nervously--she gave a strained smile to a worried looking Nephrite as they left. The elder bristled with disdain. Kunzite stopped himself from suggesting Mina stay back--the look she gave Kunzite left him in no doubt that from her point of view, the strongest wind in the world wouldn't keep her away and that he would regret it if he even tried.

Zoicite gave his grudging hospitality, curious despite himself after learning a third Terran now controlled an element. The elder barked for ink and parchment and bent crookedly to scribble something down. "Memorized it," he told them. "Back when our people actually cared about learning their history."

Handing it to Zoicite, the scholar scanned the lines. He read it aloud for all their benefit,

_"The day the moon cries crimson tears_

_Will weave in silver many fears_

_Binding wings and bruising hearts_

_Is when the light of serenity starts _

_A silver kingdom will fall_

_One world will encompass all_

_Four shall rise of earthen blood_

_Of fire, lightning, heart, and flood_

_The moon itself will sift in their souls, _

_A bond unbreaking to make them whole_

_When the powers of true blood combine_

_The light of the moon will once again shine"_

Amy sat pale in her seat. Zoicite's eyes lingered on her for a moment and he sighed. "I've never heard of this prophecy, but there has been much that has been lost. It definitely relates."

The elder puffed himself up. "I've been patient long enough, I think," he said. "Now tell me about the girl this Diamond searches for. Has he found her yet?"

Zoicite looked almost bored. He expected the question to come up eventually once the elders had arrived. "I haven't heard anything from him. It's been over a month since he left. Kunzite?"

Kunzite shrugged. "Some messages, all quite vague."

The elder frowned, displeased. Kunzite barely stopped himself from telling the old man to search for her himself if he thought Diamond was so incompetent. "He will find her," Kunzite said. "And send word to us when he does. We just have to wait."

Eragon shrugged, as if his impatience should be understood. "We need a queen, a princess of the blood. If she survived and he finds her, then he'll have my respect."

Kunzite faintly heard Mina muttering something about ungrateful old men and suppressed a smile. For once, he actually agreed with her.

Lita, remaining unusually quiet up to this point, tested herself. A snake of lightning whipped around her fist and she stared at it in sudden elation. "This isn't so bad," she said. "Can I kill anyone with it?"

Kunzite smothered a sudden laugh. Mina outright giggled at her friend--it figured the brunette would first consider its uses in battle.

The elder frowned in disapproval. "Nonsense, girl. You're not that strong--" he glanced at Zoicite, "or are they?"

Zoicite thought about it. "The two possessive of the power over fire and water are definitely no weaklings. I would venture to guess they may even be among the strongest in their elements with practive." He glanced at Lita. "But as for your question, no, a normal use of your lightning won't kill anyone, merely stun. That's not accounting, however, for the fact that you may be able to pull natural lightning from the sky--that would be quite destructive. I advise you not try it unless you really do want to kill someone."

"What are we expected to do?" Amy asked. "What if we don't want to be a part of this?"

"Speak for yourself," Lita muttered. Amy blushed, looking down at her hands, but her question still stood.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Zoicite told her, an odd gentleness about the cold scholar. "These things have a way of happening, but no one is going to force you to do anything." That seemed to satisfy her--if only slightly.

"So what do we do now?" Lita asked, her expression eager.

The elder, scowling, looked at Kunzite. "What he said. We wait."

The wait was much shorter than they resigned themselves to, but the excitement wasn't over the discovery of the girl who was the subject of all the many rumors. Only a few days later the messenger, Jadeite, arrived, sagging in exhaustion. He brought with him instructions from Diamond.

"He said to give this to you and you were to make the necessary arrangements," Jadeite gasped, still winded, as he handed a letter to Kunzite. That surprised no one--Kunzite always took command in Diamond's absence. A small crowd had already circled around him. Siete and the old man, the only elders among them, hovered like waiting phantoms, interfering just enough to keep them all on their toes.

"What's to do?" the old man grumbled. "He's just supposed to bring the girl back here." Siete waited without comment, crimson eyes narrowed but otherwise serene.

Kunzite's eyes widened as he read the letter. There was no mention of a princess, but highly detailed instructions regarding an escape attempt from the abyss. He told the nosy individuals standing around him as much, watching varying visages of surprise ripple across their faces. All looked sober. Kunzite felt a sense of grimness welling within also. This was no simple mission. The harm it could do was great, but even success would bring repercussions they could only imagine. Stealing Lunarians from the Abyss itself? The place was a fortress cradling an underground nightmare.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Nephrite asked, bewildered. Having been a soldier and brother to the general stationed there; of all of them, he understood best what slim chances they had.

Jadeite, obviously having already been informed by Diamond of the situation -- his voice unusually soft and serious -- spoke up, "The general herself is organizing it, though she doesn't plan to involve herself any further."

"It's a trap then," someone surmised.

Jadeite shook his head, a smile playing upon his lips. "I have met the woman in secret many times. She is one of us. She supports the efforts of a girl under her protection determined to free a band of children. I am told the girl is working in the catacombs, even as we speak, to forge a passage into the sewers. They will need help from there."

Nephrite grinned at the very idea of revolution. "The sewers--of course. It might actually succeed. What role do we play?"

"Will we get to fight?" Lita asked, excited about the idea.

"We most likely will be unable to avoid it, but that is not our mission," Kunzite frowned. "They need a distraction. Traps set in the sewers. People to bait them. They won't expect an escape attempt from the abyss. Surprise is our ally. We can only hope to confuse and divide the soldiers. We need to make sure there remains at least one safe passageway for the children into the city and make ourselves scarce as soon as they are safe. The sewers will be crawling with watchers and soldiers--it will not be easy. And I am to organize the volunteers."

The men around him stirred and straightened with the fire of eagerness in their eyes. Asking for volunteers did not seem necessary.

"I could perhaps steal back my old uniform," Nephrite mused, his mind quick to act. "I could get close to them easily--urge them astray in the panic." He slanted a thoughtful look at the wiry Jadeite. "I may even be able to find a uniform for you if you plan to join us."

Jadeite blinked at him in surprise, and then grinned, an amused, devious grin. "A soldier--I?" he scoffed. "Not me. I will be a thief, a beggar in the sewers. I am used to tricks that lead others astray."

"That isn't a bad idea," Kunzite said, "Nephrite, obtain as many uniforms as you can, there are a fair number of Terran men among us who could make use of such a disguise."

"What about me?" cried an all too familiar voice. "I want to help!" Kunzite glared at the blonde girl, brooding. She glared back.

Jadeite slapped his back with a laugh. "Don't be so stubborn. I'm sorry to say, but the girl's right. She's just what we need for a diversion. Both girls are blonde and blue-eyed from what I hear. They can divide the children among them where the catacombs meet the sewers; two smaller groups can move faster and be more confusing for their pursuers. What a jolly chase it will be!"

Kunzite scowled darkly at the man. "This isn't a game, fool."

Jadeite stared back with a serene smile, obnoxious as only he could be. "Life is a game of love and war, chance and cunning. I'd say you'd get grey hairs ahead of your time worrying so much if your hair wasn't already silver."

Sighing, Kunzite ignored him. Glancing through the increasing numbers within the crowd, he looked to find both elders were silent. Neither had expected such a turn of events, opting to refrain from giving their approval or disapproval. Just one more thing of which to be grateful the people around him began to bristle with excitement, murmuring among themselves.

"When will this be?" asked Lita, barely able to restrain herself.

Kunzite shook his head. "The message says only to prepare. They will send word when they are ready. All we can do is wait." Like a never-ending circle, once again the people of Ambrosia waited.

...

Darkness clung to Serenity, forever clawing at the edge of a small flame. Where it was absent -- it had become all encompassing. Serenity no longer shivered in what was now a weakened enemy, no longer worth her fear and anxiety. She was too tired, too obsessed, to fear it. She focused on her task with fervor, battling her own helplessness that seemed to choke hers. She tripped over the bones at her feet and skulls glared dolefully at her in the firelight. She worked as she had never worked before. Her arms ached with a constant pain, her body pushed to its limits and beyond. Dust and stale air filled her lungs along with a putrid, cloying smell.

She attacked and chipped away, stone by heavy chunk of stone. The small trowel had become an extension of her hand, its blade chipping away at the wall, digging into slowly loosening stone and shoveling away the rubble. Her fingers were raw, blistered and callused from prying into the stubborn mirage of stones that never seemed to disappear as she struggled to free the larger rocks. Her arms pulled, tugged and almost screamed as she tossed stones of all sizes into the growing mound. She crawled, slipped and moved slowly as she progressed. Sometimes sections of the wall and ceiling collapsed and near buried her in the rubble.

There was no one to disturb her, no witnesses to her despair other than the human remains and silent graves. Every small triumph, each stone removed, was replaced by one even larger than the last. Obstinate, she attacked the wall with greater fervor as if it were more than just stone and mortar, as if she were chipping away at her own weaknesses and fears. Grief was a memory in the shadow of her will.

So many nights had passed in a blur, more than she could possibly count, so centered was she on her tireless work. Exhaustion her only companion, sleep her only other thought. Her waking hours not spent in the hidden tombs of the abyss she spent with Raye, whom quizzed and lectured Serenity until her mind spun. When she returned to the catacombs, losing herself in the mindless agony of her toils, she thought of those conversations like a mantra. There was a task greater than the wall she sought to break through and conquer.

As a constant reminder, she visited the children of the cell, always returning as promised. She no longer let the stares of the watchers bother her, no longer jumped when they slunk by her into the darkness. Some hilarious part of her wanted to laugh at them. They were oblivious and ignorant, not ever considering that a slip of a girl was punching a hole into their beloved world of shadows.

Her life became an endless cycle; her heart and hands accepted the thankless work. A day came, the impossible day, when her fingers wrenched a stone and reaching mindlessly for the next, found only air. She gasped and wriggled her fingers through the small hole. An end was in sight and the days that followed thereafter were muddy with triumph. The hole grew steadily, a gaping wound, a shadow of freedom. She collapsed, light-headed with victory, when finally it was large enough for her frame to worm through and more than large enough for that of a child.

When she was content with her secret hole, Raye told her she must wait. It would be folly indeed to waste such efforts with recklessness. Chipping away at a rock wall had taught Serenity patience. The nights that Raye slipped away to secret meetings, she now brought Serenity with her as well. More than anything else, these nights impressed upon her the enormity of her task. She was humbled by the careful plans discussed, the instructions she was given.

Somehow, her personal decision had rippled ever outward and affected others. People wiser and stronger than her, remained unseen. Some names she knew well, others not at all. What had she done to cause strangers to help in the impossible task she set for herself? Suddenly the ordeal was greater than her abilities to perform the required task, greater than the lives of the children it might save, and the need to prove hope existed to a stubborn prince. It would affect almost everyone that she knew and cared for--and came to care for.

She got along marvelously with the man, Jadeite, who Raye secretly met with. A man of all sorts of trades and talents, he explained to her in detail their course of action and reasons for everything. While she had been digging through the wall of rock, he had combed the underground sewers and drains until he knew every turn, chamber, and exit by heart. She liked his crazy grins, easy attitude, and his cutting wit. He reminded her of a sneakier, more reckless version of Andrew. Jadeite seemed thrilled by the danger and the trouble he could cause, where her soldier friend took much convincing that they weren't all insane and looking for death. Of course, she couldn't avoid Andrew and Sparrow forever and eventually had to tell them her plans.

Diamond she saw once, suddenly one night and his presence set her nerves rankling. He didn't notice--or pretended not to. The man was all seriousness and down to earth. He spoke not a word of her being the princess or the future after their outrageous plan. As practical and strategy-minded as Raye, he focused only on the present. Pale as moonstone, she nodded at whatever she was told. She thought of all the people she was dragging into her selfish goal. Every friend she had gained, Terran or Lunarian, seemed to be in on it. Mina and Lita would be among those aiding them in the tunnels! Even Artemis, disguised and noble Artemis, had told her he would play his part.

Time began to beat like a waiting heart, counting down the restless days. Dread and excitement were her companions. A day was set. At Raye's suggestion, they waited for the prince's birthday, in the last days of winter when the streets would be crammed with visitors and celebration. Much easier, she had said, for Lunarians to slip into the sewers unnoticed and as a plus rested on the night of a full moon--a good omen for any Lunarian. That was fine with Serenity. She thought it ironic, a sense of justice, that Endymion should discover what they had done on his day of celebration. All would learn that the Lunarians had dared to steal some of their own from the depths of the abyss--demonstrating what they were capable of now. And they would succeed, she thought. The idea of failure, after their greatest efforts and the network of those involved, was unthinkable and far too dire to contemplate. So she waited, hope beating in her chest.

...

"I think you are distracted, sister," mused Neklair. He sat back lazily in his seat as they shared a goblet of wine. He had been surprised, but not adverse to her suggestion of visiting him at the castle and toast to the prince's birthday. Revelers spread across the city were doing much the same thing--if not in such a quiet, dignified manner as they.

Both brother and sister were much alike, enjoying their quiet, laid back moments together where they might speak. The castle was a promenade of nobles, ambassadors, and kings from across the lands. They would be occupied for days with their festivities including balls arranged in the name of the prince of Earth staying on long into the spring to attend councils where the order of business would be much more serious in tone. They would engage in united relations, and have the excuse of more parties in which to partake.

"Am I?" Raye asked. She looked at him with a serene smile tugging at her lips.

For the first time he was startled by her violet eyes. Strange, that he had never noticed such a vivid, rare color... His sister was a rare woman, the dark beauty of her mother and the spirit of her father. Noble to a fault, she disliked the frills, flighty concerns of women, scorning their circles, surprising all by following her father and brothers into the military. Now, the highest-ranking color, black, fit snuggly around her form, her silver buttons and insignia claiming a position higher than any but those of gold in the castle. Neklair himself enjoyed the garb of rich black and gold decoration, having long ago eased into his father's high position. His father had lost interest in the affairs of the castle, wasting away after the death of his wife.

"Does anything trouble you?" he probed.

Raye smiled a familiar, silky smile that he knew well from his own mirror. "I am afraid I may have been lost in thought. I wonder... since you live in the castle, how the prince has been of late?"

A considering frown slid over Neklair's expression. "The prince has been... different, since his return from his journey to the other lands. But perhaps he has merely begun taking his duties seriously? He was always a restless young man, but today he turns twenty-one. Mayhap age and his ambassadorial visits to the other kingdoms have done their job. One can only hope. He shows the promise of a great king, following in the footsteps of his father."

"Of course, his father..." Raye murmured distantly, staring into her drink. "A king for the legends, never to be forgotten."

"Indeed. He succeeded where his ancestors had failed--finally doing something about Lunarians."

"And I wonder," Raye reflected, "how he procured such knowledge to defeat them?"

Neklair shrugged, an elegant, careless action. "What does it matter?"

She gave a weary and tense look. "Perhaps it doesn't. I merely find it curious."

"You have always been too curious, Raye," he chuckled. 'But then I have the same malady."

"And you, my dear brother? Does anything concern you on this night or of late?"

"Not this night--no," he said.

"And what has bothered you recently?" she asked.

He laughed slightly. "I am afraid it is a personal affliction of mine. I haven't quite addressed my failure at the river. It grates me, even as I try to accept that even I am not capable of everything."

"One wouldn't guess that from knowing you," Raye said, amused.

"I simply prefer to be in control," Neklair digressed. "There was something strange around our captive. Odd coincidences? I couldn't foresee his cunning, to force the girl who treated him to cut him free. Ungrateful animals. I haven't forgiven myself for such lack of foresight. Even when we found them, I failed to capture the Lunarians. I can only be glad that we at least managed to save the girl from them. How goes she? You seem quite fond of her, to have invited her to stay with you. I hear her adopted father has visited her on good terms, so I assume all is well in that quarter."

"Yes--all is quite well in that quarter," Raye agreed, smiling, a shadow in her eyes as she wondered exactly how the girl faired at that very moment.

...

Serenity stood next to Artemis, her heart clunking within her chest the only betrayer of her fear, the adrenaline and unease that surged through her blood. Her expression was carefully masked, demure, next to her noble father. Artemis was her father--the only one she had ever really known. She envied his confident, assured walk in such cloying darkness. Even the shadows seemed to fear his presence.

The watcher who guided them was Rubeus, his head as red and glaring as she remembered. His eyes had flickered towards her in a worrying curioisity. Was there recognition in those lazy eyes, she wondered, or simply a male interest? Either of these possibilities bothered her. He glanced at her far too often for comfort. Serenity noticed vaguely when they passed the narrow corridor that twisted downward, she knew well, to the catacombs. She forced herself not to glance into its depths. Soon they followed the familiar paths, past the two shadowy guards and into the children's ward.

Rubeus stopped and sighed, looking around at the cells, unimpressed. "Here we are. Are you sure, was it a child slave you wanted? They're weak creatures. We have slightly older ones."

"No, this will be quite fine," Artemis said, calm and sure.

Rubeus shrugged. "Suit yourself. I suppose they would be easier to manage."

Serenity wandered in an aimless, careful manner around the cells as if possessed of only a mild curiosity. Eventually she reached the cell she wanted, that haunted her dreams and days, and stared into it. "How about in here?" she offered.

Both Rubeus and Artemis joined her for a closer look.

Serenity's eyes glittered and fell into shadow as she pointed a slender hand. "That boy there. Would he do?"

The children within were quiet, watching with curious eyes. As promised, they spoke not a word and looked at her without recognition. The boy she pointed to, the one with fiery gold eyes, met her steady gaze, a tense constraint about his shoulders.

"He will do just fine," Artemis said after a heavy moment. He looked at Rubeus who procured a key. It jangled loudly in the lock, and the door whined a little as it opened.

Rubeus stepped into the cell, growling, "Out with you now. Let's go." He grabbed the boy roughly by the arm, jerking him to his feet. "No problems from you now."

Artemis had shadowed Rubeus into the cell, and Serenity waited, on edge by the door. If anything alerted the two guards--but nothing did, not a sound, not a scream. A faint sizzle and crackle in the air, a glance of light and muffled thud. Serenity closed her eyes in gratefulness. Drawing strength, she slipped into the cell. "Out--quickly and quietly. We are freeing you," she whispered urgently to the children. "Do exactly as you are told!" They obeyed without hesitation, shuffling and moving out, silent as ghosts, excitement lighting their small faces. Perhaps they had thought--or hoped--her visits had meant something more but never dared to believe.

Serenity's eyes searched within the dark cell, worried whether she had been too late. Little Iris was still there, however, unmoving, pale and sick on the cold floor. Serenity slid to her knees, checking for and relieved to find a pulse. The little girl's features were gaunt and white, a bluish hue to her lips and a beading of sweat upon her brow. She did not move, nor moan, when prodded. The boy fell to her side like a loyal wolf cub, staring down at the little girl. "They gave her moonshire," he whispered, his young face strained and fierce. "When they first brought her here. They don't normally give it to children, but for some reason they gave it to her. Perhaps she fought them. She didn't look so bad when they first brought her here. She just looked pale and kept clawing at her collar. We've tried to wake her, but she won't move."

Serenity felt ill, wondering if she had been too late, and much too slow in her efforts in the catacombs, that this girl might have joined her there too soon. As it was, she feared whether it was already too late. She turned, feeling grateful to the boy beside her who stood straight and tall. He looked like he had prepared for this night for as long as Serenity had, despite having no warning at all. "What's your name?" she asked him.

He shrugged, suddenly defensive and flushing. "Got no name," he mumbled.

That jolted Serenity. What would it have been like, to find yourself so unwanted and not given a name--to be thrown and raised like a captive animal in a cage? She pursed her lips. "Then I'll just have to give you one," she told him. Everyone deserved a name.

Artemis reappeared at the cell's door. "This is no time to linger, Serenity," he warned. "The two guards are taken care of."

She looked at him in surprise, not even knowing that he had left. "You know, Artemis, I am glad I never got on your bad side as a child. You're somewhat frightening right now." A grin softened her words, pulling a wry smile from Artemis' lips. She turned, serious again, to the unconscious little girl, pulling her into her arms and cradling her as she stood. She found it terrifying how light the girl was.

They made haste, the children a whisper around them as they slipped through the passageways. Artemis acquired a torch and they crept and spilled down the dark steps and tunnels into the catacombs. The children kept their composure much better than Serenity had at the sight of human remains and the chambers of graves--too distracted, to excited, or simply too jaded to care.

Serenity hesitated at her mountain of ravaged stone and the dark hole, her great accomplishment. She clutched Iris tighter to her chest, feeling a sudden fear that it had all been a mistake.

Artemis turned her to face him. "Everything will be all right. Trust yourself and those that aid you this night. Now go." He looked painfully at the limp little girl, too familiar. "I will hand Iris to you once you're through and stay till the last of pas."

Serenity tried to push away her panic. "Why don't you come with me?" she pleaded.

"Serenity, I am not fitting through there," he admonished gently and then kissed her cheek. "Be safe and I will meet you in Ambrosia when all is over."

There was no time for long goodbyes. She crawled and squirmed through the hole, mindlessly taking Iris and waiting as the children poured from the opening like white mice. She watched, desolate, as the glow from the other side vanished. They were drenched in darkness, a slight foul smell in the air and water trickling down by their feet. If not for Iris clutched in her arms, she regretted not being able to call back a fire. Her mind raced over the memory of rough maps that Jadeite had sketched for her, knowing there was only one path until they had gotten nearer to the city. It was imperative she arrived where the tunnels breached out as quickly as possible. She only dreaded doing it in the dark.

Serenity acted on a suspicion. The boy with no name. She lowered herself to the floor, Iris in her lap to free one hand. A flame sparked to life in her palm. The boy was beside her, staring at the fire with envy. "Do you think you could do this?" she asked him. Her pulse beat with every wasted moment, but the lad nodded. She turned him around, removing his collar with the trick Raye had taught her. It took another moment, and she prayed with hope. If his element wasn't fire, she didn't know what was.

The boy screwed up his eyes, face angry with determination as he stared at his hand. Time was passing by, slipping away. Serenity almost told him to stop trying--even if his element were fire, it was probably expecting too much to have it surface that fast without prior use. Moonshire woven into the collars made it far more difficult to recover from such prolonged exposure. Some fire Lunarians couldn't even create flame--merely control it. She underestimated the boy's strength though. A flame, tiny at first, but sure and true, sprouted into the air before him. He looked at it in awe, pride, and glee.

"That's wonderful," Serenity said, praising him. "Just keep it going." She extinguished the flame in her own hand, arranging Iris back into her arms. Sweat clung to her face as they hurried through the tunnel. The children scrambled beside her with set, obedient faces.

It was a long way to go and difficult; fear continued to claw at her. Somehow, she had never envisioned going this far, endlessly burrowing through a solid granite wall. The night had come--she was really slipping through a sewer with children imprisoned in the abyss. She couldn't believe it.

The boy with the flame obvserved her strained features and suddenly asked, "What about my name?"

"I don't think this is the time." Her body trembled.

"Why not?" he demanded.

Serenity pushed down her anxiety and the tightness in her throat. The children were acting braver than she was. That sobered her, brought a fire to her eyes and she looked over at the boy. "How about Flick?" He was a scrap of a boy with an explosive will. His gold eyes flashed; the flick of flame in his hands. He smiled, a fiery grin of revelation and delight. The boy with no name finally had a name.

They continued on, Serenity with a new well of strength. She forced herself not to look back the way they had come. Surely, the watchers had discovered the unconscious guards and Rubeus in the empty cell--Raye had assured her that they wouldn't be able to follow. Somehow, Serenity still felt as if they were beings of shadow, slipping through any obstacle. She reasoned her worry away. She was small for a young woman of her age and had only just fit through the hole herself. Only a child could slip in after her.

Time seemed to stand still as they walked until they entered a larger sewer, one that breached out into different tunnels. Here water flowed through a sunken crevice and strips for walking flanked its sides. Two figures skulked in the shadows of one passage way and recognizing them she had to stifle her joy. Never before was she so glad to see two familiar faces. Jadeite grinned when he saw her, blonde hair mussed and grime on his face. He looked as if he had lived down in the sewers all his life. Mina smiled at Serenity in delight, her creased, worried brow smoothing. Blue eyes shone and her hair, a fairer blonde than Serenity's own, fell from Mina's gaping hood. "Serenity!" she cried.

Serenity joined them, the children quick to follow. "Is everything all right?" she said, her tone filled with worry.

Jadeite smirked at her. "Have more faith in us," he said. Then he glanced around the tunnels. "There's no time to waste though. This is where we split up. Mina will take some of the children."

"Yes, hurry," Mina whispered, and gazed at the unmoving girl in Serenity's arms with pity. "Let me take the girl."

Serenity almost refused, but then thought better of it, carefully giving Iris over. Mina cradled the girl in her arms, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm going with you," Flick said, his tone firm, his eyes filled with loyalty.

Serenity nodded, and they then divided the other children among them. Mina slipped down one path and Jadeite pointed Serenity to another. She glanced back at him for reassurance only to find that he had already slunk off into the shadows. Her nerves screamed at her as they fled. One of the children whimpered, but Flick glared at the younger boy and shushed him.

Noise filtered through the labyrinth of sewers, faint shouts and footsteps running. Soldiers were underground. Serenity shrunk to the curved walls, eyes wild as she pressed on, the children doing the same. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Flick told her, his tone serious and she loved him for it.

They filed out into a cross roads of tunnels and Serenity hesitated, bewildered, trying to remember the right one she was supposed to go down. She chose one she thought was the one and barreled over towards it. A body swept out of the shadow behind her--a watcher? Arms enveloped her, a hand clamping to stifle her scream. A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Quiet now, it's all right. That passage isn't safe anymore. They didn't fall for all our traps. There's a fight."

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the locks of silver hair emerging from under a great black hood. "Please don't scare me like that again," she begged Diamond.

Silvery blue eyes crinkled at her in humor. "Just don't forget this was your idea," he told her. "Now follow me. Kunzite is waiting for Mina and the other children so don't worry about them." He tugged her down another dark passageway. It felt colder as they walked with him. Water that dripped down the walls had glazed over in the form of ice.

"What's happening?" she breathed. "The others?"

"They're fine," he assured her. " Don't worry. Some of us are good at adapting."

Serenity stared at his back, suddenly emotional. "Why are you doing this? Is it because-"

"No," he said. "Don't think that way. Everyone who is here tonight wanted to be a part of this. One person can't take responsibility for this night and such an event had to happen eventually. You only hurried on the inevitable."

Somehow, he understood her underlying concern and fear. It felt good to hear his words--even if she didn't fully believe them.

"They would love you, you know," Diamond said after a moment of silence, his voice almost a sigh. "You would never be alone. I lead the people now because it was necessary, not because I wanted to. I have no pride. They chose to obey me."

"They wouldn't choose me," Serenity said.

"And would you deny them such a choice?" Diamond retorted, silencing her. "You act blind to your strengths, and every man has weaknesses. I am no exception. I was born as a non-entity. What place do I have rightfully in a kingdom? None. I learned to be who I am today, and it is something you must learn as well. You once asked me what you could give. I can only give them wars and more wars--you could one day bring them peace."

The children scuttled behind them, quiet as mice. They listened in confusion and Serenity was felt the prickling awareness of their stares. Flick glanced at her, a frown and curious look revealed in the light of the flame in his hand. Serenity looked away from him, unable to meet such penetrating golden eyes even if they were from a child--no, especially from a child.

Diamond seemed to expect no response from her and she offered him none, even as his words buried themselves within her mind for consideration later. Their steps tapped on the sewer floor, like a pattering of soft rain, sometimes dragging through the mucky water that always crept by them. It took all of Serenity's concentration to remember where they were, what turns they had made and which ones needed to be taken. Her hope increased and spirits lightened as she thought they had reached more than half way. It couldn't be much further.

In a clearing of arches and paths where two shallow rivers of sewage swept by, soldiers appeared with torches and swords drawn. They crept in out of tunnels and shadows like rats, too quiet. Diamond cursed. The soldiers had set their own traps, and they had just walked into one of them. He glanced to the passage they had been heading for and were near, his expression set and determined. "Go!" he urged Serenity forward. "I will hold them back. Get the children to safety."

In her surprise and horror, Serenity began to obey him without a thought. The path was covered in water that reached her thighs, and the children's bellies or chests. They moved into the tunnel. The water rippled around the children before her. She stopped, dismay overwhelming her. There was a rattling sensation within her bones as a chain and heavy gate clanked within the empty chamber. Then, a swift tumbling sound met her ears. She turned as the gate crashed into the water behind her, disturbing it as waves swept about her legs.

"What are you doing?" she cried. "How are you supposed to follow after us?" Her fingers clawed at the weave of metal, eyes pleading.

Diamond stared at her, an odd expression on his face. It looked pained, loving and sad all at the same time. "Don't forget what I told you," he whispered. "I promise you that you would make a great queen. Now go, Serenity. Go quickly."

"Not without you!" she sobbed. She hated the way he was talking. She wouldn't allow him to sacrifice himself.

"What about the children?" he asked her gently, his hand pressed upon the gate.

Her hands dropped limply from the bars and she turned in torment to see them waiting, having crawled up onto a dry path, shivering.

A sudden swelling of water at her feet distracted her and she breathed in sharply as she looked back. Diamond's smile was sad as the water snaked upwards like a vine around the gate, slowly freezing within a shell of ice. "Go Serenity," he said. "Remember the paths. Do you remember? Never look back."

Serenity forced herself to nod, her breathing caught in her throat as she choked up. A flood of water rose like a wall over the gate. She saw the sheen of sweat on Diamond's face. The soil-laden waters would require many times the effort to manipulate. Still, it had solidified, creating a frozen barrier with the icy winter-like air rising from it. Sounds fell mute on the other side, accompanied by a glittering blur of motion.

Flick had joined her back in the water where she numbly stood. "I could help you melt it," he said, a wrinkle on his worried brow.

She looked down at his eager eyes, shaking her head. "No. We must go." Her fingers wrapped around his hand and, reaching the children, they fled into the cold darkness.

...

"What's taking her so long?" Andrew squirmed in his uniform and glared at the dark cavity in the wall. Sparrow stood by him, silent and grim. The great bridge loomed over them like a hulking shadow as water lapped near their feet. The stone barriers to the river seemed to divide the city, turning it into a distant world of celebration up above. As planned, they were able to station themselves there. The long wait was more distressing to Andrew than if he had been able to fight--to know what was happening, to do something.

Neklair was livid when messengers had ridden like devils to the castle, crying of an escape and the sewers. The search party was quick and threatening in numbers as they slithered into the underground. All known exits were commanded to be under guard. Andrew and Sparrow managed to watch this particular exit to the sunken river. It was a small accomplishment.

They didn't see Neklair slinking out from the river wall until he materialized by their side. There was a storm in his quiet expression that they had never known before. Both Andrew and Sparrow were jolted into feelings of shame as if guilty children.

"Anything wrong, sir?" Andrew asked with a slight bow.

"I am afraid that there is too much wrong this night," Neklair murmured, his black eyes hooded. Andrew and Sparrow exchanged a wary look, both too nervous to respond. "Never mind," Neklair sighed, resting a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "I will make sure that all is put to rights. Stay here, both of you. I will explore these sewers myself."

"Sir," Andrew said. "Perhaps your men need you elsewhere? We have this exit well guarded. Why not--"

"Are you questioning my command?"

A cold shiver went through Andrew. "No sir. Of course not."

Without another word, Neklair vanished into the sewers--a dangerous man on the prowl. Serenity would run directly into his path.

"We have to warn her," Sparrow rasped.

Andrew ran a tormented hand through his hair. "How?" he demanded. He looked at Sparrow. "Go get help. I'm going to follow him down there."

"Now look--"

"Just do it!" The order was a panicked, desperate plea and Sparrow grimaced at him for a moment.

"Go on then. Don't do anything stupid, kid," Sparrow barked. Grumbling, his large frame stalked off.

Andrew scrambled down to the lower depths, not knowing at all what he was doing. Perhaps he could direct Neklair elsewhere? He thought and thought fast, nothing reasonable occurring to him. The darkness of the sewers swallowed him and he lost all his bearings. He walked on, sure, that Neklair would have lit a torch. No flame reached his eyes and with new hesitation, he felt his way against a wall. The sound of water slipped in a crevice near his feet and he edged away from it. He peered uselessly, dragging his feet past one then another narrow passage gaping from the wall. Had Neklair gone down one of them? Andrew couldn't be sure or feel comforted.

Cloth rustled and air suddenly whispered at his back. Cold steel slid against his throat, accompanied by a soft stinging sensation. Paralyzed with fear, Andrew could only faintly gasp. "It's me. It's only me!"

A curse sounded behind him and the blade lifted. Yellow light blazed, swarming to life on the head of a torch. "Andrew!" Neklair's silky voice sounded unusually like a growl. "You dare to leave your post?"

Andrew swallowed his lump of fear, rubbing at his neck and a faint line of blood. "Sorry captain, but that's no reason to slit my throat, is it?" he asked.

For the barest moment, Neklair looked contrite. Then his face twisted into a scowl. "You should know better than to follow me. I know how to watch my back. Now I ask again. Why did you leave your post?"

"It wasn't to be disobedient," Andrew defended. "I know it's against orders, but surely, sir, you did not mean to go down here alone? Didn't you say yourself to stay grouped in numbers?"

Neklair raised a sleek eyebrow. "And you were worried about me, were you?"

Andrew stiffened, trying to contain his nerves and make his reasoning plausible. "We are dealing with Lunarians. Besides, Sparrow at a post is worth two of any man."

"Yes, indeed..." Neklair sighed and sheathed his sword. "I am not without my wits, young man. You may however, join me if you promise to do exactly as I say. No sense sending you back now, I suppose."

"Thank you, sir." Andrew bowed his head. Nervous sweat dripped over his eyes and his uniform felt unnaturally tight and cloying. "What now, if I may ask?"

A smile, cold and predatory, slipped over Neklair's expression. "We wait."

...

A scream of rage tore through Kunzite. Amid the swords and lashing bodies maneuvering the expanse of the underground, a man of silver-hair fell. He floated lifeless in one of the rivers of rust-colored water. Despite all their efforts, they had been found. Soldiers that had veered away from the trap set for them were soon followed by a misfit gang of Terrans and Lunarians. Kunzite was trapped in their battle, aware of Mina huddling with the silver-haired children nearby. The blonde's eyes shown bright, but she kept herself from the fight, clutching the small child in her arms. Only two among their number were obvious fighters. The ex-soldier Nephrite cut at his old comrades without compassion, curses and yells of traitor rolling harmlessly off his back. Behind him the Terran woman of lightning was putting up a good fight. She danced against her opponents with the ambition of a tigress, blade swinging and flickering with electric sparks snaking from it. Soldiers fell from the slashing of her sword and the lightning as it stunned its victims.

Two other Terran men loyal to Diamond bravely dueled on despite their wounds and their grunts of pain. One by one, the number of soldiers dwindled. Another soldier had the foolish idea, in desperation, to reach for the Lunarian children. Kunzite cut the man off. His blade whipped the air, currents trailed off and honed into a cutting wind. Without his sword even touching flesh, the blades of air sliced across the soldier. The man dropped lifelessly. One and then two more victims followed until there were no opponents left.

"Is everyone all right?" Kunzite demanded. He refused to look at the fallen bodies around him.

Nephrite sheathed his sword and smiled wearily. "Just scratches. Could have been worse."

"Scratches my ass," Lita muttered, catching the man over her shoulder as he stumbled. The two began to bicker and point out faults in the other's fighting technique. Kunzite hid a smile; those able to argue so passionately needed no worrying about.

A soldier on the floor writhed, fighting off death as he pressed his hands over the shallow gashes across his chest and the hole in his stomach. His bristly face glistened with sweat and his eyes dimmed with pain. "Why now?" the man asked in a gasp, his hysterical laughter turning to gagging. "Why show yourselves now? You risk your lives for pathetic children! Fools, ha-ha. What idiots."

"You dare to laugh at us now?" Kunzite asked quietly.

The soldier choked as he laughed, making a sickening sound, "You lost when the king destroyed your kind! What do you fight for, and what is left? Your strongest has already been defeated and captured; the man of water and ice."

Horror froze Kunzite's bones and a growl rumbled in his throat. "You lie."

"Believe me or not." The man spluttered and giggled in his dying amusement, blood spitting from his mouth. Just as Kunzite went to pull out his sword, the soldier's eyes rolled back and he never spoke again.

No one breathed or moved, a veil of uncertainty encompassing them. It was a lost, confused feeling that spoke as they looked at one another. The idea that of the leader, being defeated was absurd, but the possible reality of such an occurrence was enough to damage their confidence and they wondered. Kunzite stared at nothing in particular, as still as the air around him, lost within a whirlpool of inner turmoil. Fear. Frustration. Desolation. His life had ended and begun when he had met Diamond. After all, he had accomplished, after coming so far, how could he simply vanish? Kunzite wanted to yell that it was impossible but the icy chill within his heart seemed to creep up on him like a horrifying truth.

"What do we do?" Nephrite whispered, his complexion pale.

Kunzite's jaw tightened and his eyes grew hard. "Nothing's changed. We continue as planned." He turned to start walking, ignoring their hesitation. They had no choice but to follow. He felt their wounded looks on his back and was angry. He didn't have the luxury to grieve. His hands shook despite every muscle being as taut as a spinner's thread. His breaths thinned like a wind through the crack in a mountain.

A soft touch on his arm jolted him. Mina looked up at him with worry and some of his tension eased. Then he noticed how tired she seemed, the hollow cheeks, the dragging blink of her eyelids, and the droop of her shoulders. The smile she gave him was kind but exhausted. It was simply the contrast to her fountain of energy and brilliant smiles that made him concerned, he thought. They were all weary after all.

He frowned at her and the bundle she carried. "You've been carrying the child all this time. Let me take her for awhile," he said. He didn't really want to carry the sick little girl--children made him uncomfortable as a rule and this one had seemed a breath away from death. He hadn't the heart to tell Mina he didn't think the child would make it through the night. Mina clutched the girl so.

Mina hesitated but then, with a sigh of relief, nodded in gratitude. She let him take the girl from her.

Kunzite resigned himself to holding a near-dead child, but paused when the girl curled up in his arms like a doll. She murmured incoherently and burrowed for a more comforting fit. A healthy flush stained previously sallow cheeks. Her condition had been serious--possibly too serious to be reversed. But this child looked perfectly fine, if a little worn around the edges. She slept peacefully with calm and steady breaths. "What did you do?" he whispered.

Mina jerked to look at him, attempting to cover a yawn. "Hmmmm? Oh, yes. She seems to be doing better now. Don't you think?" She smiled and brushed her hand over the girl's forehead. "See, I told you, you would be fine, little one!" Kunzite noticed something odd just then. A soft, almost unnoticeable glow of the child's skin beneath Mina's fingers.

This marvel was followed by another. The girl's eyelashes fluttered open. Blurry hazel eyes peered at Mina in confusion and wonder. "Serenity? Is that you?" the child mumbled.

Elated, Mina sent Kunzite a triumphant look. Her expression gentle on the girl. "No. My name is Mina. But don't worry! We're all helping Serenity get you and the others to a safe place." The other children craned their heads, curious about the girl amongst them who had finally woken.

"That's good," the girl sighed, already closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Lita and Nephrite stood nearby, waiting for Kunzite along with the others in their company. They were all eager to reach the surface. Kunzite was not ready to let his new thought go. "It is not natural to recover so quickly," he said.

Mina frowned at him. "She's better, isn't she? Then that is all that matters. Just because something good happens, you have to question it?"

"I'm a realist," Kunzite objected. And a good observer. He still wondered whether he imagined the faint glow emitting where Mina touched the girl. It was just so similar to... He turned and barked at Nephrite. "You're injured. Come here."

Nephrite limped over, his face strained. "I don't think we have time for this, Kunzite."

Kunzite ignored him. "Find where his leg is hurt," he told Mina. Her brows rose at him, but with a shrug she obeyed him. After sighing, Nephrite relented and removed one of his boots and flushed as the others stared. Above his foot, there was a sallow hue around his ankle, the flesh swollen and an angry smudge of color.

Lita, who had hovered over his shoulder with curiosity, raised her brow at him. "The warrior is felled by a twisted ankle?" she said with a smirk. "You taught me better than that."

He glared at the tall brunette. "This is nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

"It looks terrible," Mina, mused, stating the obvious as she knelt and probed the area. Nephrite winced and she looked to Kunzite for help, biting her lip with worry. "How do I know if it's broken or not? I don't know how to treat an injury!"

"Never mind that," Kunzite said, patient. "Put your hands over the wound and see what happens."

"Did you hit your head in the last fight?" Mina asked, quite serious.

"No," Kunzite sighed. "Now just do it. I need to see if I am right."

Exasperated, the girl did as she was told. Nothing happened after a long moment and everyone stared at her holding her hands over a man's leg. "I feel like an idiot!" she whined. "This isn't doing anything."

He was sure he was right. Kunzite did not imagine things. He scowled at the vexed blonde. "You're not trying."

"Trying to do what?" she gasped, losing her patience with the Lunarian man who towered over her. Even with a child in his arms, he looked a force to be reckoned with.

"When you held this girl, were you worried? Did you not want her to get better?" he asked.

Mina was indignant. "Of course I did!"

"Exactly. So try to feel the same way again. Concentrate!"

Grudgingly, Mina turned back to the wound. Her eyes shut and her brow wrinkled, her face still flushed in anger. This time something did happen. Nephrite drew in a sharp, startled breath and the others gathered in amazement. Kunzite watched and smiled.

"Bloody hell," Lita breathed. "It's glowing."

"Glowing? How Silly. I-" Mina opened her eyes and they widened. There was a soft illumination where her hands pressed. She gasped. "It's glowing--it really is glowing! Am I doing this?" Before their eyes, the skin was drained of its sickly color. The deformed skin seemed to sink and settle into its natural form, leaving behind the shadow of a bruise.

Satisfied, Kunzite said, "You can stop now."

She plopped back over her skirts, staring up at him with a stunned expression.

"You appear to have a gift for healing--you healed the girl you held without even knowing it."

"But I've never--I do?" Mina breathed. Her face seemed pulled by elation and puzzlement. "I don't understand. Is it an element? Like Lita?" She glanced up at Lita.

"No, not an element. But it does mean you are likely to have one," Kunzite said. "We have to accept the possibility due to recent events. In the case of Lunarians, it is extremely rare, but some develop gifts beyond their ability with an element. You seem to be such a case."

"Does that make me a Lunarian?" Mina asked, looking delighted by the idea.

"Certainly not. You're an abnormality," he said. Kunzite tilted his head, gazing up at the low ceiling. "Four of them," he breathed. What did it mean? Terran magic? If the elder's prophecy came true... then there was hope. Could Lunarians rise from the ashes? The generation of children had grown, but they were still so few, and now the man who had gathered and directed them was taken. A shadow passed over him at that thought. So many things were happening, and so suddenly. He didn't know whether the future bode well or ill, spelt freedom or disaster, but he was sure--as sure as he was of anything--that nothing would be the same again.

Kunzite's attention pulled back to the others with sudden decision. "Don't stand around gawking. Nephrite--put that boot back on; have your sword ready. This night isn't over yet."

They swung into action under his orders. Mina perked up. There was now a new radiant light and hint of excitement in the expressions of all as they twisted and turned through the maze of passages.

...

Weariness dragged at Serenity. Cunning as the shadows, it came upon her, overwhelming both body and mind. She pushed the vision of Diamond disappearing behind the iced gate out of her mind, Serenity struggled against the agony and fear of simply walking away. Her only comfort had been Diamond himself. A stronger, nobler man she never knew and couldn't imagine him losing to anyone. She pressed on alone with the quiet Lunarian children swarming around her, and she drew upon their innocent faith. They were so close, she encouraged herself. The trying night would soon be over. Every step felt like an eternal night of digging in the catacombs, her resolve warring against a hopeless struggle. But it hadn't been hopeless. She was there, and due to the efforts of so many, they had made it this far. Only a little farther to go.

A fiery torch somewhere up ahead entranced her. Its light flickered against the wall as if a token of the right path, of a journey's end. Her eyes grasped it in relief, sure it was put there for her benefit. She walked towards it. A shadow pulled back from the path across the thin line of water. Serenity turned towards it in fear, catching the glimpse of a soldier's livery. She took in the man's blonde features, sighing in relief as she recognized Andrew. A grim, wild expression stiffened his face. Andrew wasn't looking at her, but behind her. Flick tugged at her sleeve and she turned slowly. Dread filled the pit of her stomache.

Neklair stared at her, black eyes wide with revelation and triumph. "Miss Delacrae? What an interesting surprise. It seems your philanthropy has gone too far." He paused, a cold look passing over his face. "Or perhaps it already went too far?" His voice trailed off and it was quite clear to both Serenity and Andrew that the memory of a captive Lunarian passed over him.

Serenity stepped back, a strangled sound in her throat as Neklair advanced. It was the child at her side who lunged at Neklair, a small silver streak. Flick yelped painfully as the man's hand clamped over his boney, clawed one that cupped a tiny, raging flame. The grip tightened until the flame went out. "Children shouldn't play with fire," Neklair chastised, not letting the boy go despite his animal-like struggle. "And what did you hope to prove by this?" he asked Serenity. "This isn't a game. You play with treason and test my forgiveness. Come quietly and give up the children. I promise your life will be spared, though not without consequences. Defy me now and you will not be shown mercy under the king's judgment."

In response, Serenity struggled--fought--for her power to come to her aid. Whether in desperation or from weariness she didn't know, but the elements seemed sluggish and acted without direction. Waves disturbed the water and lapped over the edge and swept at their feet. Stones creaked and crumbled sending dust showering over their heads. Fire flickered high and low around the torch as if baffled.

"What sorcery is this?" Neklair demanded, observing the confused elements and the huddle of bound children. Serenity's brow was pressed in concentration and a new horror echoed in Neklair's eyes. "You-" Flick was released as Neklair started for Serenity, his arms rising.

Andrew moved fast, taking advantage of Neklair's confusion. "Stay away from her!" His sword rose threateningly to his captain's breast.

Neklair stared at Andrew as if he had never seen the lad before. His voice was dangerous as he spoke. "You would betray me? Betray the king you are sworn to?"

Andrew's arm shook but his resolve did not fail him. He waited for Serenity to reach for Flick and join the other children behind him. "Go back," he told them. "I'll handle this. Just get out of here!"

Serenity shook her head, scowling. "I'm not leaving you." Diamond was still a fresh wound and she refused to leave Andrew as well.

Andrew blanched, struggling to keep his sword aimed true.

Neklair met Andrew's wide eyes, his tranquility unperturbed by any perceived threat. When he spoke, it was as if to calm a scared and misbehaving pet. "Have some sense boy. You could never defeat me--you know me well enough. Fight me now and you become my enemy. Do you really wish that?"

"You give me no choice," Andrew barked. "I do what is right-"

"What is right?" Neklair laughed with disbelief and the barest of sneers pulling at his lips. "You are young and foolish. Their kind is not worth protecting. They pretend to be weak and gentle only to manipulate you. Beings with such powers shouldn't exist, and if they do, they must be controlled."

"I'm sorry I can't see it that way." Andrew moved his sword closer. "Now let us pass."

Neklair eyed the young soldier for a long moment, the disappointment in his eyes a greater weapon than his scorn. "Kill me then," he said. "If you can bring yourself to do it. Unlike you, I do not change my loyalties and I do not answer to traitors." Accusation barbed the challenge, his voice ripe with authority and unnerving composure. His stare was without end, eternally patient and condemning.

Serenity watched in mute horror as Andrew wavered, the briefest moment of uncertainty as he debated the intention of his sword. Surely, he had broken the law and nearly every vow he had made as a soldier, but could he kill? And not just any man, but one he had once admired? He didn't know and his tortured feelings showed through his ashen face.

Neklair had no such qualms or hesitation. Like a snake striking from its deceptive complacency, his sword slid free and swung in a blur. With a cry, Andrew moved to defend himself, blocking clumsily. Neklair withdrew only to attack again with renewed vigor, the strikes and slashing motion of his sword quick and cunning. The two blades battled, Andrew's barely catching the other in a raucous sound of sliding and clanging steel against steel. In an instant, his sword fell from his grasp and Neklair's plunged into his shoulder. A grunt and growl of agony ripped through him, teeth clenched as he fell to his knees. Gasping and shutting his eyes, he clutched at the bleeding wound.

Blinded by fear, fury, and sudden tears, Serenity moved. She ripped a strip of cloth from her dress, pressing it over the flower of blood. Andrew remained oblivious and without speech in his pain and shock. "How could you?" she cried, her breath caught in her throat. Not that she hadn't thought Neklair incapable of such cruelty, but to Andrew who had always been loyal to him? Lightning crackled around Neklair's gloved hand, a dozen tiny shocks that surprise him into dropping his sword.

He brought his hand up, slowly flexing it into a fist and stretched it back several times. When he was certain no damage had been done, he rounded on Serenity. He clamped his hand around her small neck, dragging her to her feet. She gasped and choked for air. Her toes barely felt the ground. She clutched onto his taught arm to lessen the suffocating pressure.

"Did you think you could make a fool of me?" he asked, his expression dead and cold. His fingers bit further into the flesh of her neck. "Did it amuse you to accept my hospitality even as you turned a loyal soldier against me? So many things happened that made no sense to me---but you... you were the cause all along. A young maid who looks like a Terran. What deception is this? Tell me now before I lose my patience."

In answer, Serenity fumbled at her necklace and jerked it until it broke free. It seemed to her that she had little more to lose. She glared at him defiantly. What did it matter now if he knew she was a Lunarian?

Neklair took her silver hair in stride with only a slight tightening around his lips. "This scheme tonight was elaborate. How many free Lunarians are there and what are they after? Surely they didn't act tonight because of a death wish."

Air eased its way back into Serenity's lungs and her throat burned. "What's so wrong about wanting to be free?" she croaked.

"Your kind never belonged here. This is our world and we have no obligation to accept you," Neklair said. "Perhaps your people were once revered on the moon--alien, magical beings of great beauty. It's a thought for any man to fancy--a kingdom on the moon. But the moon is only beautiful because it is far away. It's a different matter entirely when you came to Earth. A legend is supposed to stay a legend, not walk beside you as if it was only natural and their right. Your existence alone is an imbalance."

Serenity stared at Neklair, bleary eyed and trying to comprehend his anger. It didn't make any sense to her why things had to be any particular way at all. People had choices, didn't they? "It isn't just Andrew," she said, her voice weak. "There are many who help us. Some who even live among us. Are all of them wrong? Who decides what is right?"

"The King does and anyone against him is a traitor by law. Don't let the opinions of a few individuals reflect the whole. You'll be sorely disappointed."

"People can change!" If nothing else, she believed that.

"Yes they do. Sometimes for the worse," a new voice mused. Relief poured into Serenity at hearing the general but her tongue and eyes stayed quiet. Neklair glanced over his shoulder. Raye stood placidly, her arms crossed before her and her expression unreadable. Sparrow hulked like a hairy shadow behind her and even further back lurked what appeared to be a beggar from the slums.

"I thought you weren't going to involve yourself tonight." His brow rose questioningly. "You said it wasn't necessary and someone needed to stay at the precinct to watch over the incompetent fools there. Weren't those your words?"

"That was before I was informed that my brother was stupid enough to go into the sewers alone."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Raye looked pointedly at the wounded Andrew, the Lunarian children, and at Serenity still with Neklair's hand around her neck. "Indeed," she said dryly. "I think you can let the girl down now. She doesn't look as if she will give you any trouble."

"I suppose I did get carried away," Neklair conceded. Serenity fell to the ground, her legs folding under her. She bent her head, a curtain of silver falling around her face as she rubbed at her sore neck and coughed. The picture of defeat and sitting like a puddle on the ground, she waited; her heart pounding.

Raye turned and spoke softly to Sparrow who grimly moved forward and stooped to assist Andrew to his feet. He cried out in pain when he was moved, sweat beading around his face. Withought difficulty, Sparrow managed to lift the smaller man over his shoulder. Neklair sent the giant a suspicious look but there was no sign of remorse or concern on his dark, shaggy face.

Neklair nodded at his sister. "Your timing is quite convenient. You can return the children to their previous cells. The crime was not theirs. I would like to question the girl further."

"Very well," she said coolly. "But I think you will be quite occupied. Who is she to concern you in comparison to the leader of the resistance?"

Neklair froze, a light glittering in his eyes. "They caught him?"

Raye gave a wry smile. "You lost a couple of men and a few are none the worse for wear. I presume they are now warming themselves in front of a castle fire--some nasty cases of frostbite. The man, Diamond, I have been told, has been taken to the castle dungeons. Apparently the king has lost some of his faith in the precinct and wants to keep a closer eye on the man until he decides what to do with him."

Serenity's hand flew over her mouth and she looked at the general in horror. Diamond? She thought, going weak at the knees with horror. Impossible... Raye had to be fabricating. But Diamond's own words taunted her. They had sounded final... almost as if he knew or expected this. She had no more tears to shed. Dread and a freezing guilt slipped through her.

"What's there to decide? He will be executed." Neklair frowned.

"Oh? But how? The king will want to take full advantage of the situation as well as send a message. He will consider the matter carefully. You forget the presence of the other kingdoms are also to be accounted for and will be awaiting his judgment."

"Whatever it is to be, I will be needed at the castle. I will take Andrew and the girl to the dungeons there. I assume you can manage a few children," he said as he took hold of Serenity's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I will do much better than that." The general turned and raised a brow at the beggar behind her with unspoken communication. Serenity watched quietly as Jadeite moved, hunched and smiling as he slipped by Neklair and ushered the children towards Raye. Most stumbled forward obediently, one or two with tears streaking their faces. The tallest boy broke from the pack with a growl and hurled himself at the general with a flame in his clawed hand. Like her brother, she caught his small wrist. A smile spread across her lips, violet eyes aglow. Flick stilled in amazement as her other hand, graceful and unhurried, brushed and stole his flame. She lifted her hand, watching the fire languidly move around her fingers. "You see brother, it was foolish for you to come down here alone. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this yet."

Neklair watched with an arrested expression. "Not you," he whispered. "You hate them more than I ever did."

Raye's shoulders lifted in a semblance of a shrug. "Recent events have made me come to terms with the past. Who am I now to condemn them?"

"It isn't possible." His head slowly shook back and forth, as he could not help but deny what he saw. Reason failed him and the sight of his sister smiling at the fire in her hand unnerved him.

"Tell me, brother," she mused. "Would you plunge your sword into me as easily as you did your own soldier? My sins are the greater, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't think such measures are necessary," he argued, his voice stretched thin. Serenity was utterly focused on Raye and not prepared for the cold blade brought to her neck as Neklair's hold on her tightened. "You seem to carry some fondness for this girl. You wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to her, would you? Come to your senses now."

Raye was not reasonable. Fury blazed on her expression and she acted. The fire in her hand exploded and swelled into a raging storm. Snakes of fire slipped and curled in the air with a threatening whisper. Flames licking the walls as heat billowed throughout the tunnel and beat down on them. Serenity watched the fire, entranced by its deadly beauty. Neklair breathed in horror and he pointed his sword at Raye as if that would save him. Amid the circle of raging fire, the woman's dark and beautiful face looked otherworldly in the hellish light. Violet eyes burned, the fire in them appearing more than a mere reflection.

Droplets of sweat formed on Neklair's ashen brow, but his black eyes glared not at the fire, but through them at his sister. "You will regret this, Raye," he growled.

"I never regret anything, brother. We share that trait," she said, her voice hallow and seeming to merge with the roar of the fire. Then her hand lifted, a supple movement. In the barest instant, Serenity's eyes caught Raye's in understanding. Serenity's breathing slowed to a whisper in her chest. Her eyes closed as a sudden torrent of fire swelled her vision and she felt heat blast over it, willing it harmless around her. For a breathless moment, she drowned in the hot flames. The agonized scream keening behind her sounded distant through the muffled roar in her ears. The arms around her vanished and she gasped as air, startlingly cold, cradled around her.

She looked over her shoulder, vaguely aware of the choking, groaning, screams of the man crouched over himself writhing on the ground. Arms thrown around his face, he looked a crumpled black being with remnants of flame still burning. A slender hand of great force turned Serenity away from the sight of the fallen man. She stared into Raye's eyes for only a moment, something crying within her. She searched for a glimpse of pain. Raye looked away and pushed her toward Jadeite.

At a streak of silver, Serenity turned to find Flick struggling to lift Neklair's fallen sword, his gold eyes glaring with vengeance. "Flick!" Serenity yelled. Raye grabbed the resisting boy and together they ran into the nearest passage. Darkness swallowed them, a massive body of moving, breathing limbs. Serenity shivered as tormented cries and curses followed them, fading into silence. It didn't matter that they couldn't see, only that they ran. Jadeite whispered instructions and warnings and they followed without question.

Serenity mindlessly picked up the youngest and slowest child by her feet and Sparrow carried the moaning Andrew. "I'm injured here, you know," he said after a gasp, letting out a resentful groan. Relief flooded Serenity at hearing his voice again. She welcomed his sudden string of curses just to know he was all right.

Raye was not so pleased by the influx of complaints. "Stop your moaning and be grateful. He could have killed you if he had wanted to--and if we're caught because of you I will gladly kill you myself."

Andrew quieted like a dog that had been chastised. Jadeite stopped and laughed, his voice whimsical. "Don't take it to heart. She's just irritated and doesn't want to admit it. The raven is one 'oaaaf' us 'naaaaow.' There's no returning."

A flame was then called forth within the palm of Raye's hand, casting a yellow glow in the cramped sewer passage. She scowled at Jadeite. "Stop wasting time. Why have we stopped?"

"If you haven't noticed, I've already led you to the way out," Jadeite announced with a superfluous bow. Raye pushed by him, lifting her fire and grimaced in disgust. The path dropped at the edge of a dark and murky waterway that disappeared some distance ahead. "I'm sorry; do you not enjoy a stroll through sewage water? Need I remind you-"

"Not another word," Raye snapped, bristling. She slid into the water as if it was the nastiest substance on earth, arms raised high as it slunk around her thighs.

Good-natured as he was, Jadeite turned to the others. "Don't worry. It's all quite clean at this point. The river water has to enter the sewers somewhere." He smiled down in response to the vicious glare Raye sent him. Jumping into the water, he slipped on ahead with an innocent whistle.

One by one, the children plopped into the water, eager to follow. Serenity trailed in after them, her skirts billowing around her and dragging sluggishly around her legs. The water was cold but as promised, fresh and almost comforting in its gentle pull. Sparrow dropped in behind her and the water spilled forth into waves and ripples causing one or two of the children to giggle. Their fears easing, this was a great adventure to them. A childhood in a cell was no childhood at all.

The odd party forged on ahead. There were no more pathways and soon they saw the glitter of moonlight upon the black water. Excitement rose and died as they drew closer. The rusted bars of a gate dove into the water, blocking the way to the river. Raye grabbed and shook the bars. They screamed and creaked, but did not give. "Is this your idea of the way out?" she demanded.

Jadeite remained unperturbed and gave a quick, loud whistle. Shadows formed and moved beyond the gate, shadows with bright eyes and toothy grins. A cast of young beggars and thieves swarmed the entrance and two began picking at a lock along with some odd mechanics. A dirty face came into view from somewhere above.

"Coast clear," a boy whispered, clinging like a monkey above the tunnel before swinging down and into the water to join the others.

"I made a few friends while down here," Jadeite whispered to Raye who refused to admit that she was impressed.

Serenity watched in amazement as the beggar children broke the lock and began tugging and pulling at a heavy chain. The gate lifted, grating and creaking as water poured off it. Soon all that were visible were the feet of its stakes poking high above the water. The children of the street whooped in triumph and crowded around the opening with avid curiosity at the band of silver haired children. The young Lunarians responded with equal fascination.

The tallest of the band grinned, teeth white on his grimy face. "The only children more unwanted than us!" he crowed. "And what do we care for the king or politics? Food in our bellies and another friend in the streets is all that ever matters."

"My friend, you are worth ten of every nobleman," Jadeite told the boy. Waist-high in water, the boy made a courtly bow in which Jadeite responded in good fun.

Flick's gold eyes burned as he watched the wild Terran children, the desire in him as great as when he had lusted after fire and freedom. These children lived by their wits. As the scum of the streets, they sought their own freedom and lived by their own rules despite the cage society had put them. Even if they lived no better than rats, Flick wanted to be one of them. He had a name now and felt he could do anything.

He looked to Serenity, almost begging. "Can I go with them?"

"It isn't safe," she said. "We have to go far away from here. There's no other choice." His obvious disappointment bothered her and she tried to console him. "It's not so bad where we're going. You'll see."

"Here now," cried the young leader. "That's not such a bad idea. We'll take him."

"But the soldiers-"

"Have more faith in us than that!" the boy said, deeply affronted. "This is our territory. What's your name, kid?"

Flick stood proudly and told him his name. For added effect, he raised his hand and created a spurt of flame. The beggar children exploded in excitement. "We could give the soldiers real trouble with that one, we could!" one said. "Nice trick, that is. Could come in handy," another pitched in. "What we waiting for?"

Serenity looked to Jadeite for his opinion and the young man gave a shrug and a mischievous smile equal to any of the beggar children. "They could hide him better than anyone in the kingdom. I'll vouch for that."

"No use hanging around here like a bunch of dead rats. Is the kid coming with us or not?"

Serenity nodded at the leader, sad to let the boy go. She felt as if she were abandoning her responsibility after freeing him and was rather attached to the boy after giving him his name. "You promise to protect him?"

"No worries. We look after our own!" He looked at Flick and gestured, tilting his head to one side.

Flick scurried towards them, a silver blur among the shadow-painted children. One of the older boys rumpled his hair. "I think it glows!" Another, laughing, pulled a rag over Flick's head and they were such a grimy mass of small, supple limbs that Serenity found it impossible to distinguish one from the other. She stopped trying as the children began to climb up the banks of the river into the city, distressed by how quickly they left. As sad as it made her to see them go, there was something comforting about how easily the children had accepted the silver-haired boy. Gold eyes suddenly gleamed at her, among the last to go. A set of teeth grinned and she returned the smile. In the next moment, Flick was gone.

It was rather lonely after the sudden appearance and disappearance of the beggar children and knowing that they were one less. The morose silence irritated Raye and she frowned at the others. "The thief's right. We're standing in the river like fools and this water is freezing!"

"I'm sure you have enough fire in you to warm us all up," Jadeite comforted. He climbed nimbly onto the bank, not giving Raye the dignity of a retort. The woman muttered under her breath as they followed him. The cold ravaged their already exhausted forms and only Jadeite and Sparrow seemed oblivious to the chill. The night had been trying, heavy with both triumph and loss and their journey stretched before them.

Serenity forgot all sense of her surroundings as they reached the safety of the woods, eyes lowered in distant thought. A child clung to each of her hands, reminding her of why she had endangered them all. Still she had to wonder if it had been worth the final cost. Was compassion or pride guiding her actions? Everyone had followed her decision blindly and that scared her. Had she done them more harm than good? She hadn't asked them to follow her. Just then, she wanted nothing more than to slip to the ground and rest. Her mind whirled with every listless step, but her body remembered its labors in the abyss. Separate from her mind, it pressed on as she had taught it to do, one-step after the other.

...

Gilded laughter and a murmuring of voices rang through the palace halls. Somewhere danced a noble parody of celebration and lofty amusements. Servants scrambled--in a regal fashion--to serve the great guests, following the pattern of their life's web. The prince was far removed from the tangle of well-dressed nobles and members of court, excusing himself after his father's mysterious disappearance. The king took joy and pride in the revelries and it was a curious matter that would draw him away. Endymion came upon his father in deep discussion, his dark and handsome, aged face unreadable as he faced the windows to stare at the glittering city below. The prince hesitated. The other men flanking his father were the ancient chief military advisor and the lieutenant of the king's guard. The lieutenant, a middle-aged man, was fazed by little but just then, weary lines weathered his face.

"Is something wrong father?" Endymion asked. His brow furrowed.

The king whirled at the voice of his son, his expression one of glee and triumph. "The rebels have finally showed themselves!" he shouted.

Endymion halted, wary of his father's happiness. "Is that a good thing?" he asked, his voice neutral.

The king grinned, his eyes a hellish blue. "It's all in how one views it," he said and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh--a few children were freed from the precinct."

Shock coursed through Endymion and he stood straighter. "Is that even possible?"

A shadow crossed over the king and he grimaced. "The general betrayed us. Some girl was involved--don't know how she matters but the captain was quite insistent about her. Burned quite badly--"

"The girl?"

"No, boy! Where's your head? The captain of course. Neklair of the Hark family. Now there's a fine man. I had to force him to get his wounds treated and go rest. He was a nasty mess. Quite a shame really. But never mind that. His men's efforts have served well. They've captured the rebellion's leader!"

If the king was expecting a response from Endymion then he was sorely disappointed. Endymion's eyes lowered and stepped toward the window. "Oh? I haven't heard of this leader," he said. He stood as if at ease, but every muscle within him drew tense as his mind raced to comprehend the turn of events. His heart drummed faintly.

The king scowled at his back. "One day, my son, you will regret your lack of interest in Lunarian affairs. As the future king of Earth, you should show more concern! These problems will be yours one day. You will be thankful then for all my efforts!" he huffed.

Endymion stared down at the Earth's capital, not bothering to listen to his father. It was a familiar rant that he had heard before. Only now, it wasn't true that he had no interest--quite the opposite. Only that his father would not be pleased at the interest he developed and so he hid it well and played the good prince. He was tired of pretending to himself that he was angry, that he didn't care. He fell into one of his lapses now, despair threatening his cold mask and numb heart. The girl with hair of sunshine and moonlight haunted him always. She was a stranger, a beautiful dream. Every touch, every tear she shed and word she spoke embedded themselves within him. It was no use to remind himself that she had made the choice, had been the one to refuse him. He knew that he had hurt her. He had wanted her to cry for him, for as surely as he knew that one night he would cry for her.

His hands clenched behind him. She had asked for the impossible, for more than he could give. Why weren't the feelings of a prince good enough? She had to know he cared for her--what he risked by doing so. He wondered now at the festive streets below. As impossible as it was, he felt as if Serenity was involved in the night's events somehow. He was worried, and considered the thought. If she were among the Lunarian rebels, would she be safe? If he were not the prince, but a commoner, would he be with her now, fighting for whatever she believed in? That thought never went very far. He was the prince after all and there was no changing that. Still, her words lingered.

He looked to the king now, a cautious light in his eyes. "What if things could be different?" he asked. "What if we didn't need to worry about the Lunarians?"

The king regarded him with suspicion. "And how would you manage such a thing? I don't suppose you want me to massacre the rest of them." The king frowned to himself. "Not that I haven't considered that."

Endymion struggled with his horror and his jaw tightened. "I meant, so what if they were free? Would it be such a terrible thing? They've lived upon the Earth for nearly three centuries. Doesn't that count for something?"

The king choked and sputtered, red blooming on his cheeks and Endymion resigned himself to the torrent to come. The lieutenant raised his brow and the old advisor coughed and stepped forward to assist the king. "Your majesty," he said to the prince. "I believe what the king wishes to say is that your sensitivity, noble as it is, is quite misplaced. From a military standpoint, the Lunarians have always remained a threat. We have tried before to reason with them, give them allowances, but they have always refused our generous conditions. If they are not one of us, then they are against us. No people could be content as outcasts forever and with their unnatural abilities, they had the power to one day destroy us. They are more than just slaves you know. They are our enemies."

"Strange," Endymion said. "Weren't the other kingdoms our enemies once?" Ambassadors and royalty from all the nations who now danced and gathered in celebration nearby.

"That matter is completely irrelevant!" the king shouted. "They are people of Earth and allies of the greater kingdom--our kingdom. Your responsibility is greater than any future king is. For they will look to you to keep the Lunarians under control. Any kingdom that turns a blind eye to them deserves its fate! Would you challenge the world?"

King and son stared at one another for a long moment. The prince looked away, cool obscurity resting on his features once more. "Of course not, father," he said, his voice hallow. "You are always right. Forgive my presumption. Never fear. I am your son and your shadow."

The king gave a grunt, mollified. "Nothing to forgive," he said. "As long as you understand. A king must be cruel sometimes to protect his kingdom. Generosity will betray you."

"You speak wisely." Endymion bowed his head. "I have much to learn before I am king."

The king laughed, his anger forgotten. "There is plenty of time for that! Now enough with troublesome talk. This is your birthday! Let's share the good news of our unwilling guest and give the Earth even greater reason to celebrate!"

Endymion lingered behind as the three men left, his expression bleak. That was the truth of things and he could do nothing but play the part expected of him. A prince was still bound by the beliefs of the world and his own thoughts mattered little. The silver-haired race was too different, too gifted to ever be accepted. His father reaffirmed his thoughts. There was no hope in believing any differently. And so one day he would be king after his father and thoughts of love and freedom would forever remain dreams.

...

The old, abandoned cabin became their meeting place. A journey to ambrosia in winter, with both wounded and children, was impossible to consider. Those who were involved that night, who were able to, merely stopped to rest and move on. A raging fire gave warmth to the weary occupants, many who simply slumped against the walls and fell into exhausted slumber. Serenity awoke after no more than an hour's sleep, finding herself curled up by Raye's side. Too much had happened that night; too many thoughts and emotions whirled inside of her. The silence was comforting and dreadful at the same time. No one spoke but in hush murmurs, and only then when it was necessary. The only blessed sight was the twelve children nestled in sleep.

Wonder filled her. Twelve young lives freed against all odds--and one, dear little Iris well again. Mina's ability had shocked and warmed her. And not just Mina they told her, but four in all. Raye had lifted her eyebrow without comment. Lita had grinned and let a few sparks crackle around her hand. Serenity had accepted Raye's ability with fire without question, but now it was impossible not to wonder. Mina was a whirlwind of pride and joy in her new discovery. Kunzite finally directed her energy into helping heal the wounded. Andrew, the last and most seriously wounded, took the last of her power. Spent, the girl collapsed into slumber. Somehow she ended up leaning against Sparrow who snored softly by Andrew's side.

A hush had fallen, a silence of sleep or deep thinking. Raye stared into the fire, its warm light dancing over her. After long moments, her eyes would slide to rest on Jadeite who dozed against the parallel wall and then back to the fire once more. Faces, familiar or new scattered around Serenity, united by exhaustion and their beliefs. Serenity's heart pounded as she observed them, a great feeling swelling inside her that she couldn't name. Those around her gave her strength and humbled her. None seemed to blame her for the losses of the night. They acted with strength. But still, she saw the hesitation in some of their expressions--the fear of what was yet to come, of what would become of them now.

Tears suddenly burned Serenity's vision. They should blame her. If not for her they would still have a leader, still be safe within their hidden kingdom. The loss of Diamond hurt within her, stabbing at her conscience. She wrestled over every word he had spoken to her, surfed every blurred memory. How could he believe in her, sacrifice himself when it was he the Lunarian people needed? His faith in her was utterly misplaced, but still she wondered. What if he was right? She felt weak and unworthy, confused by all that she had done. What did it mean for her? She hadn't thought as far ahead as what would happen after she had freed the Lunarian children. Without Diamond's support, she never would have been able to do such a thing. She would have failed and proven the prince's philosophy was right, that nothing would change. Now everything was changing. They all felt it, without it even being said.

Whatever was to come, Serenity knew in her heart that they needed Diamond. Whatever the risk, they had no other option but to rescue him. She didn't know what she thought about herself anymore, but Diamond had done everything to help her and she would return the favor. She didn't think she could live with herself otherwise. The very thought of him being publicly murdered--of his strength and noble beliefs suddenly gone--made her feel ill. How much time did they have before the king decided what to do with him? She looked now to the only man standing. Kunzite was the only one who had not slept, had not even tried to. He stood by the fire like a statue, staring into its raging flames with an unreadable expression. Did the man already plan for Diamond's rescue? No matter how dangerous, Serenity would aid them in whatever way she could. Diamond had done as much for her. Rising, she walked to him, unnerved by the emptiness in his gray eyes. When he did not react to her presence, she suppressed a sigh and stepped up beside him, staring into the flames also.

She did not consider what she did. Her morose thoughts shaped a face within the golden flames. Diamond's face. Kunzite jerked back, his vision clearing and revealing pain. She shrunk with guilt as his attention turned to her. She hadn't meant to startle or upset him. With a haunted expression, she cast her gaze down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know--"

"He knew the risks and he accepted them," Kunzite cut her off, his voice soft but stern.

Water warmed and blurred in her eyes. "I know that I am not much... but I'll help you save him in whatever way that I can. Anything, no matter how small. Just please. Let me help make things right."

She ventured to look up when he didn't respond, caught by eyes that were sad and lifeless as stone. "There will be no rescue," Kunzite said.

She blinked at him without comprehension. His words meant nothing to her, a language she couldn't understand. "I think I've misunderstood you. You must be planning to get him back? He isn't dead--there's still hope."

Tension stiffened Kunzite's shoulders, his expression unyielding. "We have made it so far by our convictions. One man is not worth endangering the whole, no matter how much he means to us. Ever since we were just boys, we understood this. Those who fell behind were left behind because it was the only way to move on, the only way to survive. We must accept our loss. Too much is at stake. Diamond knew this--I think he always expected it to happen one day. I am bound to honor his wish. He would have done the same if I had been the one to be captured."

"I don't believe that," Serenity said, voice soft and stubborn as a determined wind. Her brow creased and her heart ached in objection. Would Diamond have let a fallen comrade stay imprisoned? A cold thought fell through her. What if she had been the one captured? Useless as she was, she wouldn't want anyone to risk himself or herself to save her. She could understand that. But not Diamond. Diamond was worth everything--the champion of his people. And she knew, with the ease that he had sacrificed himself that no matter his convictions he would have done anything to rescue her. The foolish man seemed to think she was worth something, that being a princess had some great meaning.

"What you believe is irrelevant. It's just the way it works, and don't think that you're the only one who cares that he is gone," Kunzite said.

"We can't abandon him!" Serenity cried. Within she burned in desperation and justifiable anger. Her loud cry drew gazes and roused others from sleep but she didn't care. She glared at Kunzite, breaths hitching as fury trembled over her. "I don't care what you believe either. You need him! And after all he's done for us, he needs someone now." Just then, Serenity had a revelation. How easy it was for one individual to feel unimportant. But everyone had value, the opportunity to challenge the way things were. Everyone had an impact, great or small, and didn't even have to be anyone special. Wasn't that what Diamond had tried to tell her? Everyone had different circumstances shaping their life--which helped make them the way they are. What was the difference between a coward and a hero, a beggar or a king?

"I refuse to argue with you," Kunzite growled. His expression grew pained. By this time, they had the attention of nearly all the occupants of the room.

"I will save him," Serenity said, the vow burning in her eyes along with a new awareness. Her head lifted back, a stubborn curve of her lips.

"Oh?" Kunzite said with mild scorn. "And how would you manage that? Walk right up to the king and demand the release of his prize prisoner, I suppose?"

"That's exactly what I will do!" Serenity vowed and her expression blazed with challenge. "As the rightful princess and heir to the Lunarian throne, that's what I will do and I will face them with or without you!" Serenity glared at him, clamping her mouth shut as her chest rose with exertion. In that moment, she was so upset that she didn't care if the entire Earth knew that she was the princess. And they would! Reason had fled from her mind. If Kunzite refused her just then, even if she looked like a beggar she would have marched up to the castle gates and not even care if they thought her insane or imprisoned her or put a noose around her neck. At least she wouldn't have run away.

She didn't quite realize the effect her words brought. The room had been silent before, but this was a new silence, heavy with shock and gaping eyes. The words had a monumental impact. Only the children were asleep or confused and Raye watched Serenity with a proud smile. The others waited with bated breaths and whirling minds. With all the fuss leading up to the night's rescues, the rumor of a princess had been pushed the furthest from their minds. How could they have forgotten?

Kunzite looked as if she had delivered a physical blow and stared at her with a new perception. "It was you," he whispered, "Who Diamond searched for. And he found you. He knew."

Anxiousness dampened Serenity's rage, a reluctant look coming to dwell in her eyes. She forced herself to swallow and nod. "He knew," she whispered. "He never told you because of me. I did not want it to be known. But it's different now! Don't you see--now that he's gone." Her gaze swept over the people around her and returned to Kunzite with pleading. "I still don't think I would make a good queen--and I'm sorry if you are disappointed. But if there is something that I can do to bring him back, I will do it. I swear it!"

"Well, this certainly changes things," Kunzite said. Slowly, a grin, the likes few had ever seen, pulled across his face. A new light shone in his eyes. "If we had a queen, who are we to deny her wishes? No Lunarian queen was ever without the support of her people."

Serenity's heart pounded as the full realization of what she had done made her breaths faint and her eyes large upon her pale face. Kunzite lowered himself to one knee, his head bowing as his hand rested across his breast. The show gave her a rush of panic, but she fought to contain it as she watched the others all round the room rise to their feet. A few, such as Andrew and Sparrow still looked dumbstruck and not a little awed. The rest showed varying visages of wonder, awkward humility, and excitement. She feared how they might treat her differently. A few faces comforted her. Both Jadeite and an auburn haired man wore enormous grins along with Lita. Raye leaned against the wall, arms crossed and an expression of approval on her face. An amused smile had quirked her lips and a rare, soft look in her violet eyes appeared. However, Mina beat them all. Teary eyed with a wondrous smile, the girl flew to Serenity and enveloped her in a wild hug.

The silence of before was broken. Excited murmurs broke out and smiles were freed. Questions whirled about, and stories and tales were coaxed out of Serenity. She began to smile with them. Even the questions she wouldn't answer bothered no one. She felt a sense of freedom she had never known before. A second, more personal freedom that meant so much. There would be time later to mourn for those lost in the sewers--their catacombs, it was time now to rejoice in what was gained, and soon enough the time would come to fight for those who could still be saved. To Serenity, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: XVI Imperium_**

_My deepest thanks go to Loki for helping me shape these jumble of words and Aurora_rose for her feedback!_

AN: Thank you everyone who is still reading this story. I know I held onto this chapter for a very long time but I hope it was worth the wait. All of your comments and feedback have encouraged me over the years and, as always, I look forward to knowing what you think! Don't lose hope in me and I will do my best to continue writing this story. I am a HUGE bookworm, and if any of you readers who enjoy this story are interested in finding some new good books I would highly recommend any stories by Sherwood Smith and Juliet Marillier! If you like Tsuki no Namida, you will love their books (fantasy, adventure, romance-what more can you ask for?)


End file.
